


A is A: Darkness

by Flyboy254



Series: A Is A [38]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games), World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen, Murder, Supernatural Elements, Thriller, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 103,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyboy254/pseuds/Flyboy254
Summary: MV-3 is MIA after exploring a new universe. With their best teams unable to assist in the search the MVTF is forced to call on the abilities of Team Rainbow. Still untested in the multiverse, Rainbow faces their steepest learning curve yet in a world where the shadows hold more than darkness in them.
Series: A Is A [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/943266
Comments: 31
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**DARKNESS**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**2328 Hours**

**Philadelphia, PA**

* * *

Korra slammed the door shut. “Try it again!”

Asami slammed on her recall. “Nothing!”

Korra groaned and tried to bend the concrete in the warehouse. Nothing. Flashbacks to Amon rushed through her head. “C’mon, c’mon, dammit why isn’t this working!”

Bolin gripped at the sides of his head. “What’s going on, why can’t we bend!”

“They blocked our bending, it’s simple as that.” Mako grabbed a metal pipe on the floor and tried to stand firm. He couldn’t hide the fear in his eyes. “What do we do?”

“We have to try and fight,” Asami said, checking her pistol. “You all get behind me, this can at least hurt them. I think.”

Korra was about to argue when the rolling doors to the warehouse shook and shuddered. Korra tried to find something, anything to use and only found half a brick. Trying to look intimidating, Korra stood behind Asami and waited.

A blast of flame from the roof. The windows above them shattered in, and before Korra could see what was happening she was knocked unconscious by a huge mass slamming her face-first into the concrete. The last thing she heard was a long, triumphant howling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter**

* * *

**0800**

**RAF Credenhill**

**Herefordshire, England**

* * *

Six watched beside Cowden and Cohen. Wearing safety glasses and a helmet, Marius placed a small device in the center of the test floor. “You’re sure he didn’t use high explosive grenades?”

Cowden nodded. “I taskedGilles to watch the launcher ma’am. He didn’t try anything.”

Six nodded, looking back through the safety glass. That’s when she noticed movement. The Mk 19 was rising into position. “Cowden?”

Cowden raced for the shutdown button, but before he could reach it the launcher fired. As Marius walked out of the test chamber, his ADS targeted and disabled the grenade. Barely looking over his shoulder, Marius opened the door as the blasted shell clattered to the floor. Cohen shook her head. Cowden rubbed at his eyes. Six nodded.

Marius walked up to the trio. “I told you it would work.”

“You didn’t tell me that you would pull a stunt like that.” Six wouldn’t let on that she was still pleased with what had happened. The test was still a success after all. “You said you would demonstrate the effectiveness of system. Not that you would do it while you were still inside the room.”

“I wanted to prove it would work,” Marius said. “If I didn’t have faith in my equipment I wouldn’t show it to anyone.”

Cohen glared at Marius. “So your showing off required screwing with the automated launcher?”

Marius looked insulted. “You think all I did was screw with it?”

“You’re on administrative duty for three months,” Six said, moving for the door. “Unless there’s a head of state being held hostage I want to see you behind a desk.” Out of the room, Six checked that there weren’t any cameras around before she smiled. “He’s cocky, but he’s good.”

“He needs a humbling,” Cowden said. “It worked in a test, it hasn’t worked in an operation.”

“It’s still better than what was had before,” Cohen said. Following Six, the three walked out of the test facility and into the English morning. Getting into Six’s car, the three returned to Rainbow’s HQ. Six walked through with full command authority, the few British RAF in the building immediately stepping aside as she moved through. “Status of the FBI’s investigation on Boston?”

“Still limited,” Cohen said. “We’ve managed to at least link the movement of the chemicals to a militia group in Oregon, but it’s tenuous. ATF is trying to pin down a definite lead.”

“Possible threats?”

“That hacker group, DedSec, they’re claiming responsibility for another leak. This time it’s the French Ministry of Finance.” Cowden grabbed a report as he passed his desk and handed it to Six. “Nothing damaging, but embarrassing after the French have reported enacting their new cybersecurity initiative.”

Six nodded. Taking her seat behind her desk she read over the report. “Are they associated with the White Masks?”

“Not that we can find,” Cohen said, sitting along with Cowden. “From our profiles DedSec would try to expose the White Masks. They’re a bunch of punks, but they aren’t terrorists.”

  
“Yet,” Six said. “They’re still vigilantes. For now they’re small fish though, if Justice requests assistance we’ll lend it.” Setting the report down, Six sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “Are you both getting that feeling too?”

Cowden and Cohen didn’t have to answer, they knew what Six was talking about. Things had been quiet, and in their line of work quiet always meant something was brewing. Extreme quiet meant something so big was brewing that it could wreck the idea that the world made sense for everyone. The three people in the small office had all learned to accept that life was in fact random. There was no grand design, no plan, except what men did to advance their agendas. Part of what made the Ryan Doctrine so successful was accepting that as national policy.

“Current intelligence doesn’t indicate any other groups are moving,” Cowden noted. “RIRA, Tamil Tigers, even DPRK dissidents. Right now the White Masks are the only group moving, DedSec is at best a distant second.”

Six looked up. “What about the Santa Blanca cartel?”

“No worse than Los Zetas or or the Juarez Cartel,” Cohen said. “The only thing they have going for them is their social media presence, even then all they have is a rep. They’re still small time, DEA is keeping a close eye on them.”

Six nodded. “Try to reach out to-” Her phone rang. Everyone tensed as Six picked it up. “This is Arnot.”

“ _Ma’am, this is Lt. Franklin. We have a situation, Mike-Victor Two has arrived requesting a meeting._ ”

Six nodded. “Escort them here immediately, take them to the conference room.” She looked up at the two Rainbow team leaders. “We have a code Everett.”

Cohen and Cowden grabbed their phones and started calling. As Six made her way to the conference room, movement surrounded her. Rainbow operators moved swiftly, and if the operators were in the room then in minutes car doors were slamming outside. Ten minutes after Six answered her phone, all sixteen Rainbow agents and Harry were in the conference room. Two minutes later, Havoc and Al walked into the room. “Sorry everyone, we forgot to bring the drinks.”

“Capt. Havoc, Mr. Elric. Welcome to Credenhill.” Six shook Havoc’s hand.

“Wish it could’ve been a better time,” Havoc said. “So you know how you guys aren’t part of the MVTF unless we really need help?” Six nodded. “We really need help.”

“MV-1 and 3 were recently sent to scout a new universe that looked similar to yours and SG-1’s. Gen. Hammond has requested that Rainbow send a team to assist immediately, MV-3 has gone missing.”

Six nodded. “How many?”

Al looked uncomfortable. Havoc shook his head. “We need Rainbow’s help.”

Whispers swept through the operators. Six ran through the options in her head. Things were quiet, but quiet enough to risk that? “We require two days to pass this by the nations contributing to Rainbow. Do we have that much time?”

Havoc nodded. “We don’t have much of a choice. We’ll head back and tell Gen. Hammond the deal. If we get any updates, we’ll let you know.” Nodding to Rainbow, Havoc and Al tapped their recalls and returned to the SGC.

“Jesus Christ,” Jordan whispered. “Let me get this straight, the fucking living god goes MIA and they want us to come in?”

“Gen. Hammond knows the resources he has available,” Harry said. “It’s possible that the threat they’re facing in this universe have the ability to perhaps nullify magic powers.”

“And if that’s the case, then the technological-focused teams either can’t operate or have other priorities.” Cohen nodded. “The question, can we convince our bosses to send us?”

Harry started pacing. “Given the fact that this is a multiversal threat there’s already a prominent impetus for the governments backing Rainbow to authorize intervention. It’s possible we’re the only force available and most capable of taking on this operation.”

Alexsandr scoffed. “Of course. Why bother with the woman who can throw blades at her enemies when they have us? The problem is that this senator, Kinsey? He refuses to accept reality.”

“Our mission is to face any threat that our allies can’t.” Six spoke with firm authority. “Leads, I want you talking with your leadership five minutes ago. They’ll have questions, and I want them getting answers that get us a yes to deploy.”

As the teams scattered, Harry hung back in the conference room with Six. “Alexsandr isn’t wrong, they wouldn’t call on us if there was no other option. We should be concerned about this.”

“I’m not arguing that,” Six said, moving for her office. “What about anyone who would be ready for this operation?”

“Monika and Jack,” Harry answered. “James as well, though for him this is a more personal challenge rather than excitement.”

“Do you think Eliza can handle this?”

Harry paused for a moment. “I do, but we should be ready in the possible event that Rainbow is too late.”

“Precisely the reason I brought you on.” Six said. “I’m about to get about six dozen calls. Give me detailed writeups on how long MV-3 could last under the absolute worst conditions we can work under.”

Harry nodded, wondering if Six meant what they knew was real or what existed in the multiverse. “ _Best to use both._ ”

* * *

Minster of the Interior Stefan Roth puzzled over what he was hearing. “ _You believe this threat is actionable?_ ”

“Actionable enough that they had to come to us.” Dominic’s tone and expression gave nothing away. He wasn’t exaggerating, this was as serious as the MVTF made it sound. “They have no other teams available to make a rescue attempt.”

Roth leaned forward. “ _I’ll speak frankly Dominic. The chancellor is concerned about this effort. We agreed to this after assurances from the Americans, but we want to see results. We were promised technologies to research, and so far we’ve seen nothing. We’re willing to extend our patience but that will hit a limit. If this becomes a common situation, the chancellor will want more tangible results of our partnership with these groups._ ”

“The chancellor realizes these groups are not what he’s used to?”

“ _The chancellor wants to return on his promise to increase Germany’s impact on the European market,_ ” Roth said. “ _A single circuit board from Mike-Victor Six could put our manufacturing efforts into the top of the world’s market share._ ”

“It will not be so simple as that sir.”

“ _We know, but we can at least begin our research. The chancellor is willing to allow this operation, at least to see the scale of an Everett level incident. Please inform Mr. Arnot that we will expect consistent updates._ ”

“Understood sir.”

“ _Good luck Dominic._ ”

With the feed cut, Dominic groaned and stretched out behind his desk. Looking over the picture of him and his nieces and nephew, he checked the time. “ _Later, call them after you tell Six._ ”

* * *

Minister of the Armed Forces Philippe Blanchard leaned back in his chair, collating everything Gustave had told him. “ _This is a great number of people who know about these operations._ ”

“Yes sir,” Gustave said. “People we can trust beyond a doubt.”

“ _It isn’t the individuals that concerns me captain,_ ” Blanchard said, sighing as he turned to face the camera. “ _The Americans have a saying. The chance of a secret being revealed is proportional to the square of the people who know of it._ ”

Gustave nodded. “Of course minister. You are aware, however, of the steps Mrs. Arnot has taken to ensure secrecy.”

“ _I am aware that she is focused on security. Our condition for allowing this partnership with this task force was made under the presumption that there would be complete security regarding these operations. Should this information leak into the public consciousness we will have the largest scandal since the DGSE sank the_ Rainbow Warrior.”

Gustave cringed. The _Rainbow Warrior_ had been a permanent black mark on the operations of the French government. Even if it had been DGSE’s folly, the reality was that it had caused a seismic shift in how France carried out its covert operations. Of course, whether or not anything had been learned was another matter. “This will not become another _Rainbow Warrior_ sir. I will relay your concerns to Mrs. Arnot.”

“ _I hope you will,_ ” Blanchard said, sounding exhausted. “ _This government has already weathered enough of a scandal since the banking crisis seven years ago._ ”

Shutting the laptop as the call cut out, Gustave groaned. He’d had to cancel another trip to the Sudan, _Médecins Sans Frontières_ was understanding but it was the principal. Darfur’s leadership had made it clear that was a desperate need for trauma specialists, and he had already reserved his flight. “ _Thank God for flight insurance,_ ” he thought as he typed in his flight information.

* * *

Secretary of State for Defense Victor Ainsworth washed down his antacids and turned back to the screen. “ _Capt. Cowden, you are aware that there is an inquiry on international operations in the coming month, correct?_ ”

“Well aware sir,” Cowden said. “This operation will not take a month to accomplish and ascertain the status of Mike-Victor Three.”

“ _It isn’t the time of the operation that worries me captain,_ ” Ainsworth said. “ _Her Majesty’s government has expressed concern about Everett classification. This is the first major operation involving Rainbow in an Everett situation. Our concern is that this may involve us in a greater struggle._ ”

Cowden thought carefully about what he would say. “Is the government concerned about becoming involved in a foreign conflict?”

“ _The government is concerned that this threat will make itself known,_ ” Ainsworth said. “ _The actions of Agent Cohen and Lt. Glazkov have made Rainbow known to Everett REDFOR One. The PM is concerned that this will expand into our own concerns. Intelligence has already indicated that REDFOR One has been associated with paramilitaries, and even with the scant information available we fear that they will use this as an opportunity to strike back in response._ ”

“Current intelligence gained from Mike-Victor Five indicates that REDFOR One will not pursue any movements that are not indicated by increased chatter from the paramilitaries.” Cowden tapped on a pile of papers next to his computer. “If the minister requires further intelligence, it can be arranged.”

“ _We’ve read the intelligence acquired from Mike-Victor Five, and we do appreciate the effort given to compile it._ ” Ainsworth’s tone was growing firm. “ _Regardless, we want it made clear that any response made by REDFOR One does not directly impact the United Kingdom or her allies._ ”

There it was, the priority. Cowden nodded, the conversation was over. “Understood sir. I’ll alert Mrs. Arnot to your concerns immediately.” Shutting his laptop, he rose and strode out into the main office. Scanning the desks, he saw Mark typing away. “Something important?”

“Cross-referencing,” Mark said. “MV-1 returned. MV-3 didn’t. Why?”

Cowden nodded. “Find what you can and we’ll compare it with what we get from Gen. Hammond.”

* * *

Gen. Bogdan Elkin glared at Timur. “ _Lieutenant, you understand the gravity of what you are about to understake._ ”

“Fully sir,” Timur said. “We have total assurances from the equivalent government of _Kosmicheskiye Vrata_ that any request for aid regarding Everett operations is only to be made with the utmost understanding of their necessity.”

Elkin kept glaring. “ _Remember that there are factions within the Duma that want to end this partnership, lieutenant. This game started by the Ryan administration was only undertaken after he personally suggested it. If it wasn’t for Narmanov personally intervening from his deathbed you would not be in England._ ”

Timur bit his tongue. There were many reasons he personally was in England over other men. The former president had nothing to do with it outside of fighting to put the Russians into the resurgent Rainbow to “cozy up” to Europe. At least, that was how Ryan put it whenever he appeared on CNN. “Yes sir, I understand.”

“ _Volodin’s faction is gaining further traction,_ ” Elkin said, pointing at the screen. “ _If four of our most capable Spetsnaz somehow vanish without explanation on an operation with foreign units, that will be the only impetus he needs to consolidate further power. Do not give him that._ ”

“Understood general. Will there be anything else?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Elkin said, his expression softening. “ _When you encounter these problems? Show them how the Russian Army responds to threats against friendly forces._ ”

Timur nodded. “Understood general.”

* * *

FBI Director Theodore “Teddy” Trance sighed. “ _You’re sure there’s no other option?_ ”

“Sierra Golf Command wouldn’t have come to us if there were any other capable team available sir.” Cohen betrayed nothing, the last thing she needed was to show that she actually wanted to take on this challenge. “The nature of the possible threat indicates they either can’t risk another team of specialists or that they have a threat beyond their experience.”

“ _The last part is what I find suspect,_ ” Trance said. “ _Even factoring that Sierra Golf can’t send any teams, Mike-Victor Three is supposed to be one of their hardest hitters. Whatever can force them into MIA status is going to pose an oversized risk to Rainbow._ ”

Cohen nodded. “We believe that Rainbow is able to see these situations in terms that the rest of the task force cannot sir.”

“ _Right, the idea that we don’t know what the rules are supposed to be and therefore won’t follow them._ ” Trance shook his head. “ _Well we’d better not learn any rules, or that’ll turn around on us. Pres. Fairfield promised the voters no more surprises like the recession a few years ago. If this comes out there’ll be more than Hell to pay._ ”

“Of course sir.”

Trance shook his head. “ _Look, when you get out there? Try to keep whatever happens as diplomatic as you can? Even in a situation like this we can’t ride around like cowboys in a John Wayne movie._ ”

Cohen grinned. “We’ll keep that in mind sir.” As Trance cut his end of the call, Cohen leaned back in her chair. There was a knock at the door. “Open.”

“Eliza,” Cowden said, poking his head in. “Mark’s working on something. He thinks there may be a factor that kept Three from returning.”

Cohen nodded. “ _Time to learn the rules._ ”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

* * *

1412

Cheyenne Mountain Complex

Colorado Springs, Colorado

The twenty members of Rainbow blinked a few times, but Harry was spinning around to take in where he was. He froze at the sight of the stargate, daring to walk toward it in wonder. “Ladies and gentlemen.” He turned at the voice to see Gen. Hammond walking in. “I’m Gen. Hammond, welcome to the SGC.”

Harry snapped back from gazing at the gate and hurried back with the operators. “General. Dr. Harry Pandy. Ms. Arnot apologizes for not being here but concerns back in our home have taken priority.”

“Quite alright,” Gen. Hammond said as he shook Harry’s hand. “This way, please.” Sparing one last look back at the gate, Harry followed the general. “We’ve gathered the leaders of every team that could  be sent . MV-4 is currently guarding a research facility. MV-5 is likewise indisposed, a mission in Colombia. They’ve both requested an update on what’s happened and the outcome of this mission.”

“General, if there’s one thing Rainbow can do it’s disseminate information.”

Gen. Hammond nodded as they came to the elevator. “Everyone’s gathered in the briefing hall, two floors up. We’ll begin once you’re all seated.”

Harry nodded, and after a few minutes of waiting he was in with the MVTF.  He tried not to stare as he walked to the front of the room, though he did notice an empty space that stood out among the rows of seats . He saw two young Japanese girls with a white cat sitting on the top of the chair in front of them.  There were two girls with multicolor hair, he noticed the one with the purple locks was particularly distraught . Though not as distraught as the girl with blonde hair and the boy who was somehow missing his shirt.

“Everyone,” Gen. Hammond said as he stepped up to the podium. “With Team Rainbow here we can begin.  Seventy-two hours ago MV teams one and three  were sent to recon a universe that appeared to match with the development of our own world . They arrived in their city of Philadelphia.  Then, eight hours after that departure, MV-1 retreated stating that they  were attacked by monsters . After an  additional hour of waiting, MV-3 did not return.” Harry felt the room tense.  The teams were being forced to acknowledge that they were not invincible, even after they had neutralized a dragon . Something important to note for the psych profiles. “Ms. Heartfilia noted that before returning to the SGC, something had gone wrong.  Her spirits reported a high level of what we can only consider for the time ‘interference’, and that they were unable to  utilize their full potential .  This despite the fact that the creatures they encountered bear the greatest resemblance to…” Gen. Hammond paused . Harry braced himself for whatever he’d hear.

“The greatest resemblance to werewolves.”

There it was, the bottom falling out. Rainbow all shifted and looked to each other. Werewolves, had they heard it with their own ears? Jordan was the first to speak. “Uh, sir? Sorry, but you said werewolves?” Gen. Hammond nodded. “Werewolves…in Philadelphia.” Another nod. “Okay, wanted to be sure that was what you said.”

“The description Ms. Heartfilia and Mr. Fullbuster gave us took a period of  adjustment to hear,” Gen. Hammond said .  “Despite this, all teams that heard the description and have similar legends agree that it matches with the traditional description of what we would consider a werewolf .  Now, it is possible that this was a hallucinatory measure, though if it was that would not explain the interference suffered by Ms. Hearfilia’s spirits or why MV-3 couldn’t return .  As teams four and five are unavailable, and MV-6  is scattered , we have no teams that could take this mission but Team Rainbow . Mr. Pandey?”

Harry hadn’t expected to do any speaking, but he nodded and straightened his suit as he stepped up to the podium. Nodding to the assembled groups, he took a breath.  These people were hurting, they had no idea what was happening to their teammates, their friends . They needed reassurance but not platitudes. Even if some of them were still learning, they knew what the stakes were. “Thank you Gen. Hammond. For those of you that don’t know, Rainbow  was formed from the elite of our world’s counter-terrorist units. It is our job to imagine the unimaginable, and in doing so plan for it. All we ask for now is your time. We need to speak with you all,  ascertain what may have stopped MV-3 from returning.  Should they return before our operators  depart , we will hand this operation back to your capable hands to study .”

“When you leave?!” Gray shot out of his seat. “MV-3 is in trouble now, you need to get them back!”

Harry took a moment before he answered. “What we need is information. Ms. Heartfilia and yourself were the only two present that saw these threats. We need to talk to you both,  ascertain what it is our operators will be facing as  closely as possible. Without grasping as full a picture as we can make we cannot ensure that we will be successful in finding MV-3.”

“Then why do you need to talk to the other teams,” Gray shouted. “If we were there, why talk to them!”

“Face,” Harry said. “In your world there are systems to nullify magic.  Given that Ms. Heartfilia’s spirits reportedly could not  utilize their full abilities,  we believe that there may be such a system in use .  However , the fact that this world  is alleged to also have werewolves leads to a question: If her magic  was blocked , why were there monsters ?” The room seemed to go even quieter, but Harry gave a small grin. “Rainbow is a part of the MVTF. We will do whatever we need to  in order to find and return MV-3. We do not leave men behind.”

Gen. Hammond nodded as he stepped back to the podium. “Thank you doctor. Everyone, Rainbow has operational authority. Whatever they need, you give it to them.”

“Well right now what we need is time from  all of you,” Harry said. “If  all of you could please make some time for interviews, we can begin to assemble some ideas on what to expect. We’ll speak with you all individual, whatever you can tell us in relation to this situation will help. Thank you.” As the teams dispersed and started talking to each other, Harry turned to Gen. Hammond. “May I talk to you in private sir?”

Gen. Hammond nodded. “This way.” Leading Harry up to his office, Gen. Hammond settled into his chair. “I take it you have questions.”

“ Precisely general,” Harry said, unbuttoning his jacket as he sat down. “Can you give us the specific status of teams four through six?”

“MV-4 is defending a satellite research facility, the EU has been working on a new defensive measure for their GPS systems . MV-5 is still in-country in Colombia against FARC. As for MV-6, well Prof. Winston let them scatter to the winds for a while.”

Harry blinked. “Scatter to the winds? Why hasn’t he recalled them, this is a crisis.”

“He’s sent out a message, but there’s been slow responses. Given that it’s been three days we’re anxious to move to find the status of MV-3.  This could become a massive incident given the importance Korra plays to the belief system of that universe .”

“Right, the Avatar.” Harry thought for a moment.  “Which does confirm our theory that the reason you aren’t sending MV-2 is because of the threat that this world has magic-nullifying abilities . What about MV-9?”

“Presuming that MV-3 is alive, we have to  be prepared for the possibility that our people are being held against their will . If that is the case, MV-9 is not prepared.”

“Hence why you aren’t asking seven or eight to go along.” Harry nodded. “What about SG-1? You’ve explained the situation to your government?”

“Sen. Kinsey has ensured that the hold on SG-1 remains,” Gen. Hammond said, sounding a little more than frustrated . “We couldn’t send any SG team no matter the situation.”

“Quite the lovely man,” Harry said. “If I could I’d introduce him to Pres. Ryan, see how long he would last talking to him.”

Gen. Hammond chuckled. “Tempting, but unfortunately not going to happen. Right now, my concern is getting MV-3 back.”

“Then I must ask about the other distinct possibility sir,” Harry said. “What happens if we do find MV-3? What happens if they need to  be carried home?”

Gen. Hammond took a long breath. “I prefer not to think like that. Death is somewhat cheap in the SGC. Ask Dr. Jackson.” He paused, staring at his desk for a moment. “If they have  been killed , I still want them retrieved. Both Korra and Ms. Sato still have family. Bolin has a girlfriend. Mako will deserve a burial from his department. Even if they have no body to bury, the SGC has never left any of our own unaccounted for.” He looked up at Harry. “No matter who accounts for them.”

Harry nodded. “Understood general.”

* * *

Jack and Cohen sat across from Lucy, Jack handing Lucy a cup of tea. “Start with your arrival. What happened when you first got to that universe?”

“It was still day, we guessed around lunch.” Lucy sipped at the tea, not looking up at either agent. “We scouted the city a little, we didn’t find anything that was interesting at first. We were going to tell Gen. Hammond it was safe to avoid the universe and move on. At least, until we saw something in one of the alleys. We saw this man, only he was some kind of monster. We thought he was human until we realized that his feet were hooves. Then he turned around and we saw he had pointed ears and small horns on his forehead.”

Cohen nodded. “Did he react to your seeing them?”

“He shouted at us, tried to intimidate us. Asked what the fuck we were looking at.” Lucy looked up a little. “That’s when we saw the person he was beating up had feathers where their hair should be.”

Both agents kept their reactions in check. This was a Philadelphia, but it wasn’t the Philadelphia they  were used to. Different world, different rules. Cohen leaned forward. “What did you do at this point?”

“Korra went to confront the one with the horns, Gray and I went to help the one on the ground. We picked him up, asked him what happened. He said it was an argument about money. That’s when we asked what they both were.” Lucy looked up. “That’s when we realized this was a world more like SG-1’s.  The man with the feathers tried to act like he had no idea what we were talking about. Then I mentioned that it was pointless when we could see the feathers on his head .”

“Did he react  violently to this?”

“More like he panicked,” Lucy said. “He said that this wasn’t possible, but then Korra grabbed the big guy by his horns and put him in a hold. Then both of them started panicking, they said we shouldn’t be able to do this.  That’s when we realized that things like magic or advanced technology weren’t common knowledge .”

Cohen nodded. “What about the people nearby, did they react?”

“I guess they thought we were criminals fighting other criminals,” Lucy said, looking embarrassed . “No one called the cops on us though, Mako said it was best that we kept moving. That’s what made us realize that we needed to stick around though. No one reacted to those people having horns or feathers.”

Jack nodded, noticing Cohen scribbling down on the pad in front of her.  Notes like, “Magic disguises”, “dimensional wavelengths”, and other notes that before would’ve been something Jack only saw in sci-fi . “So, you decided that this dimension was worth investigating?”

Lucy nodded. “Korra said there must be some powerful magic here. Something Sam could use to study and compare with the other abilities. Bolin and Mako found an abandoned warehouse and we decided to see what life was like at night in this dimension.”

Jack waited a moment. “Why didn’t you send someone back, tell the SGC what you found?”

“We didn’t think there was an actual danger,” Lucy said. Jack saw she was  instantly kicking herself for not being a voice of reason. “We were gonna spend the night, see what things were like, and then go back.”

“Did you abilities work?”

Lucy nodded. “They worked fine, we didn’t have any problems in the warehouse. I summoned my spirits, Gray used his ice make magic, Korra and the brothers could bend.”

Jack noted that Cohen had made a note, “Magic cut off or faded?” “Lucy, were your spirits telling you anything? Was there any discomfort, some kind of trouble with their own ability to use magic?”

Lucy shook her head. “No, they didn’t have any problems. I summoned Loke, he was the one that would draw the least suspicion when we were out. He was fine, at least for a few hours.”

“What happened when he was having problems?”

Lucy closed in a little. “I don’t know. He said he was having trouble maintaining his presence in that universe. He started to say that he couldn’t hold on to his magic, I  was worried something would happen to him.”

Jack gave Cohen a quick look. “Would it be possible to speak with Loke at some point?”

Lucy nodded. “I can summon him right now if you need me to.”

Jack shook his head. “We can wait until after we’re finished here. For now, what happened when you left the warehouse?”

“We walked through the neighborhood we were in,” Lucy said. “I’ve never been to Philadelphia in another dimension, but from what we saw it looks like a pretty rundown city. Everything looked like it was old or neglected. Everyone in it looked like they were pretty rough too.” Neither agent said anything, but Jack could see Cohen’s lip twitch as Lucy described the city. “We walked around past dark, but we didn’t notice anything. Then Loke says he’s having trouble staying in that world, he said it was like something was cutting off the magic.”

Jack racked his brain, doing his best to remember how Lucy’s magic functioned. “You mean someone was cutting off the magic he was getting from you?”

Lucy nodded. “I didn’t even think it was possible, but I could see Loke was getting weaker. We were in the open though, and there were cars driving by. I couldn’t send him back until we found a wall to hide behind. Since Loke was one of my more powerful spirits we knew that something was wrong. Korra said that we needed to get out, and that when we heard the shouting.” Lucy started to shake.

“ Guilt, ” Jack thought. “ Gonna have to get Col. Mackenzie or Harry to her to make sure she can process this. ”

Taking a breath, Lucy kept on. “Korra told us we needed to get out, and Gray and I hit our recall bracelets. It wasn’t instant though. We were all confused, we didn’t know why it was taking time for us to return to the SGC.” Lucy was starting to shake a little more.

Jack softened his tone. “Do you need a break Lucy? We can take a few minutes.” Lucy nodded, and helping her to the door Jack nodded to the airman waiting outside. Shutting the door, Jack turned to Cohen. “What do you think?”

“That it’s a good thing we don’t need magic,” Cohen said, staring at her notes. “Can we get someone on researching what would hide how those things looked?”

“Jackson  probably ,” Jack said, shaking his head.  “She said they  were surprised , that none of the possible witnesses noticed anything odd about them . What if magic can see through magic?”

“We don’t know anything,” Cohen groaned. “If this thing was strong enough to kneecap a living god then we’re in for trouble.”

“At least we’ll know the city,” Jack said. “She’s more than shaken up, we’ll need to give her at least a half-hour before we keep going.”

“Fine,” Cohen said. “We’ll save the spirit for another hour. God, we’re interviewing a spirit.”

Jack grinned. “Makes you rethink all those times people call psychics to help an investigation.”

Cohen’s eyebrow shot up as she grinned. “You’re just happy you can talk to the alien while you’re here.”

* * *

Mark nodded as he scribbled down what Al was saying. James was next to him, actually asking the questions. “So Father was able to block your alchemy, but not Ms. Chang’s?”

Al nodded. “It was because of the differences in how each form of alchemy draws power. Alchemy in Amestris draws energy from the Earth’s crust, but it’s channeled through the user. Alkahestry doesn’t need to draw from the Earth, it comes from the energy of all life forms. Since Father taught Amestris how to use Alchemy, he was able to control when we could and couldn’t use it.”

Mark nodded. “Would you say that Father was a more powerful magic user?” Al nodded. “Very well. Thank you Mr. Elric, we’ll call you if we need anything else.” Al smiled and left, leaving Mark and James to read over their notes. “Magic that can cancel magic. Doesn’t quite make sense does it?”

“Does,” James said. “ Literally as simple as when you use a base to cancel out an acid.”

“Well the matter isn’t quite so simple as primary school chemistry,” Mark said.

“Not until you remember whatever this  was interfered with dimensional crossings.” James turned his notes around.  “Heartfilia pulls her spirits from other dimensions, and those lacrima are  specifically designed to  facilitate transport between them . Best I can imagine, someone set up some kind of magic jammer.”

“So how do you jam magic without it interfering with other systems,” Mark pondered.

James shook his head. “Who says it doesn’t? You can’t put out that much energy without it  being noticed somewhere.”

“Except this is magic,” Mark said.  “We don’t know anything about how it works, as far as we know it’s  perfectly rational in that world for magic to not have any effect on electrical equipment and devices .”

James shrugged. “Our mission is saving team three, we’ll only be able to apply this information once we get to this universe.”

Mark nodded. It was a fact of life that no operation ever truly had complete intelligence. You could rehearse, plan, collect the data for days, but what made him uneasy was how little intelligence they had to work with. All they knew was that they were going to Philadelphia. A Philadelphia that had magic and monsters. He shuddered. Whenever the FBI agents talked about the city, all he imagined was a hellscape. Now they were about to go to that city with magic and monsters. He took a breath. “Who’s next?”

* * *

Elias and Monika tried to keep their excitement from shooting off. Sunset was busy drawing out what she thought happened to MV-3. “From what Lucy described, it sounds like there was a mass of magic interference, like if you filled the air with radio waves. You’d have so much interference you wouldn’t be able to make out a clear signal.”

Monika nodded, scribbling down notes a little too fast to  just be professional. “Would this  require a large amount of magical energy?”

Sunset nodded. “Loke is one of Lucy’s most powerful spirits, and he was struggling to hold on. The lacrima are also a sign, Fairy Tail  purposefully designed them to get the MVTF back to the SGC.  If something was strong enough to give them interference, it must have been  incredibly potent .”

Elias nodded. “Do you think you could create a way to cancel out whatever canceled the lacrima out?”

Sunset shook her head. “Not without being there myself.  If there is something in that universe capable of cancelling out magic, well sending us there might wind up getting us killed .”

“What about the two individuals Lucy said they found,” Monika said. “Could magic conceal their real appearance?”

“It could,” Sunset said. “Back in Equestria, there are creatures known as changelings.  They have magic that allows them to change their appearance, but when I got Lucy’s description it didn’t sound like that was the case . It was more like they  were shocked that they could see them at all.”

Monika finished scribbling her notes. “Thank you Sunset. If we need anything else, we’ll call for you.” With Sunset out the door, Monika turned to Elias with fiery eyes. “Changelings.”

Elias nodded. “ Das märchen , the old stories.”

Monika grinned, Elias could guess why she  was excited . “It may be some kind of wavelength manipulation, do you remember that old movie,  They Live ?” Elias shook his head.  “Aliens invade Earth, make special transmitters that make it impossible to see what they are . The only way to see the truth is through special glasses that process the light waves in the proper means.”

“So we need special glasses to see these things?”

Monika shrugged. “Depends on how powerful they are.”

As Moinka flipped through her notes, Elias shook his head. “You know you won’t be able to put any of this in those stories you write.”

Monika laughed. “Yet, I can’t put them in the stories yet. No one could tell the story of what happened in Harvard without sounding like a lunatic. As long as there’s secrecy, I can write what I want because no one will think it’s anything but fantasy.”

Elias laughed. “I can’t wait to see what happens when Six finds out.”

* * *

Gilles was sitting across from a cat. Most days he’d call that time spent at home when he had some rest. It was odd that the cat sitting across from him was able to talk. “We’ve never encountered anything that could interrupt the Senshi’s abilities. I can only imagine that this was a strong and dangerous power that prevented MV-3 from escaping.”

Emmanuelle nodded as she took down her notes. “Do you believe this is a magical problem? Or is this advanced technology?”

Artemis shook his head. “I couldn’t say for either.  Some of the technologies we’ve seen, it’s possible that there are universes where technology has the ability to interfere with magic .”

“Do you mean magitech?”

Artemis nodded. “MV-4 has found that technology and magic aren’t an antithesis to each other. It’s  entirely possible that even if this world keeps magic quiet? There are people who know, and who may be making means to combat it.”

More notes. Emmanuelle looked to Minako. “You were active for longer than the rest of the Senshi. Do you remember anything that may have functioned in a similar manner?”

Minako shook her head. “If the Negaforce had anything that could cancel magic, I never saw it.”

Emmanuelle nodded. “Thank you, you can both go.”  Watching as the pair left, Artemis jumping onto Minako’s shoulders, Emmanuelle shut the door behind them . Sighing, she turned to Gilles. “I’m starting to see why it was so easy for MV-4 to think they didn’t know anything.”

“They’re young,” Gilles said. “They need training. They have raw ability, and they also know what they fight. You read the report, MV-4 were too cocky. They would have died if it weren’t for those girls.”

“Well they won’t be much help here,” Emmanuelle said. “If we could replicate Tsukino’s healing ability we’d at least have a way to give  Le Capitaine an easier job.”

Gilles chuckled. “You know how he is though. He’d want to make sure that he knew how it works. Magic doesn’t let him do that. He’d want to see the process before he’d ever let those girls  just wave a wand and heal a patient of his.”

Emmanuelle smirked. “You’re saying you wouldn’t let them fix your leg if it  was broken ?”

Gilles shrugged. “Only where he couldn’t see.” He paused. “And where none of you could see, otherwise you’d tell him what happened.” Emmanuelle held up her hands in mock deference.

* * *

Timur and Maxim stared at O’Neill. “You have nothing to say?” O’Neill shook his head, staring up at the ceiling with feet on the table. “You’ve never encountered anything capable of sapping magic from any of the teams?” Another shake.

Maxim tried his hand. “We aren’t from your Russia, Col. O’Neill. We’re trying to assist you in rescuing MV-3.”

“I know,” O’Neill said, not looking at the pair. “I’m answering you both.”

Maxim’s eyes narrowed. “Is there a reason you distrust Russians, Col. O’Neill?”

O’Neill shrugged. “Are you looking for an answer you’ll like, or…”

“Any answer should do,” Maxim said, Timur leaning away from the table. “The Cold War should be over. We are allies with the United States in our home. Of all people, you should appreciate this.”

“I appreciate you getting Korra and her team back,” O’Neill said. “I’m not the scientist, talk to Carter.”

“We’ve already spoken with Maj. Carter,” Maxim said.  “She believes that the only means to retrieve MV-3 is to find the source of what caused the interference in the local area .”

“Then you’ve got your answer,” O’Neill said, standing up. “If you’re done? I’ve got a date with the pinball machine.”

As O’Neill shut the door, Maxim turned to Timur. “He doesn’t hate Russians.” Timur’s eyebrow went up. “If he hated us, he would have been more hostile to us.”

“Your psychology,” Timur said, nodding. “Who does he hate then?”

“Himself,” Maxim said. “His files, can we access them?”

“What do you think they’ll contain?”

“A Cold War history,” Maxim said, folding up his notebook. “He’s antagonistic toward the Russian people. He was active in the Cold War in our own universe, Six is attempting to access all missions he was party to.”

Timur nodded. “You think he hates us because we remind him of his past? His own pistol killed his son, his own job should be enough.”

“No, we are something else.” Maxim rose and went for the door. “The files from the SGC  indicate a man who came to peace with his son’s death. Russia is different. He associates us with the reasons he was not always there for his son in the first place.”

Timur thought for a moment. “An interesting theory. How do we prove it?”

“We don’t,” Maxim said. “As long as he follows orders, for now, he remains an asset. Gen. Hammond is rational and observant. He will control O’Neill’s hatred until it becomes a liability. You should study psychology lieutenant, it may prove useful.”

Timur laughed. “Tovarisch, with you I have all the knowledge our team could need.”

* * *

Round two. Lucy sat across from Cohen and Jack again, Loke sitting next to her. Jack had a hard time getting a read on Loke at first, spirits didn’t need to breathe or blink. Thankfully emotions worked the same, so did the physiological responses. “So before you went away, you sensed a powerful magic presence?”

“Very powerful,” Loke said. “I couldn’t pinpoint it, it was all around. I couldn’t stay anymore, otherwise I risked not being able to come back if Lucy needed me. I left recharged myself, but when I came back Lucy was in the SGC again.”

Cohen scribbled away. “Got it. Thank you Loke, we’ll call again if we need any more information.” Loke nodded and returned to the Spirit World. “Lucy, what about these werewolves? When did you see them?”

“As we were going back to the SGC,” Lucy said. “I only saw them for a second, but I know what I saw. They were big, covered in hair. Almost like fur, I mean it was that thick. They had glowing eyes too. I mean I only saw two but I know what I saw.”

Jack nodded. “Did MV-3 see these threats?”

Lucy nodded. “Mako saw them, but when he tried to firebend at them nothing happened. When they realized we weren’t back at the SGC yet they stayed with us.” Lucy stared down at the floor. “They wouldn’t leave until we were safe.”

Jack wanted to comfort the girl, but that wasn’t the point of an interview. His job was to get the facts, as good as he could get them. Lucy could get comfort once she was out of the room, and more once they retrieved MV-3. “So they were alive when you last saw them?” Lucy nodded. “Alright. What about the two werewolves, did you notice anything about them?”

A shake of the head. “The only thing I noticed were their eyes. I know animal eyes glow in the dark, but their eyes, it was like they were  really glowing. Something was off about those eyes, I know it.”

Cohen wrapped up her notes. “Thank you Lucy. That’s enough to get us started, if we need anything else tomorrow we’ll come get you.” Lucy nodded, giving a sad smile as she left. When the door  was shut , Cohen sighed. “Fucking werewolves.”

“Kinda makes you homesick for the terrorists,” Jack said. Checking his watch, he tutted. “It’s getting late, what do you think?”

“ I think we’ve gotten all we can out of them today,” Cohen said. “We can come up with an initial plan of action tomorrow and move on after that. Once we figure out where in the city we’ll land will be important.”

“Question is, the werewolves. Did they know the teams were there, or was it a happy coincidence?”

Cohen shrugged. “That’s one bridge we can’t cross until we get to it.” Feeling her stomach roll, Cohen glanced at her watch. “Let’s get everyone to the shuttle, if we move we can grab dinner.”

* * *

1837

Cheyenne Diner

Colorado Springs, Colorado

Cass hummed as she polished the counters. O’Neill had  just left, cursing the pinball machine. “Rigged,” he’d kept saying. “The damn thing  is rigged !” Cass shook her head and took his bill. He was an oddball, but he wasn’t as bad as dealing with criminals trying to extort her. That was one thing she was fine to leave behind in San Fransokyo.

The bell at the door rang. “Evening! Welcome to the Cheyenne!”

“Ms. Hamada.” Cowden smiled and made his way to the counter. “Sorry to impose, but there’s a few of us tonight and we’re gonna need some good food.”

“No problem,” Cass said, smiling as she whipped out her notebook and pen. “Do you all need menus?”

“This is an American diner isn’t it?” Alexsandr laughed. “ Just fry something in fat and call it home cooking.”

“We’d appreciate menus, please,” Cohen said. “ Just start us all with some water.”

“Not me,” Elias said. “Do you have Coke?” Cass nodded. “Two please.”

“This menu is massive,” Julien said. “Noodle bowls, sushi, BBQ, I don’t even recognize some of these names.”

“They’re from the different universes,” Miles said. “The straight sushi, that’s gotta be from MV-8. But the Dublith Ribs, I don’t know where those are from.”

“MV-2,” Mark said, a smug look plastered on. “Read up on your maps.”

“You guys are amazing,” Cass said, leaning on the counter. “How’d you figure all that out?”

Mike leaned forward toward Cass. “Because it’s what they pay us to do. They need us to be the best, so we’re the best.”

“Easy you,” Cowden said, using his arm to push Mike back. “We have work to do tomorrow.”

“Oh, there’s the pinball machine,” Monika shouted, jumping out of her seat. “Quick, someone lend me some quarters!”

“I’m down,” Jack said, digging into his pocket. “Man, Elric’s one lucky bastard.”

“I know,” Monika said, pushing in the quarters. “He’s actually talking with  the Rod Serling. I couldn’t stop watching his show as a child.”

“Along with aliens,” Jack said. “Argh, I’ve gotta try and talk to Teal’c before we go home.”

Cass giggled as she got the drinks. “I’m guessing it’s never a dull moment with you guys?”

“ Au contraire, ” Emmanuelle said. “Dull is exactly what we want. These onion rings, are they fresh?”

“Got’em in this morning,” Cass said. “Anyone else ordering?”

“I’ll have the personal pizza. Buffalo chicken with blue cheese.” Jordan grinned as he looked the diner over.  The place was straight out of  American Graffiti , with red pleather booths and chrome accents .  There were pictures scattered about the walls, shots of teams eating and talking and carrying on . The place was becoming something Jordan knew all too well; a “cop bar”. “So, what’s it like living in another universe? Having fun?”

Cass laughed. “Having a life again more like it. I mean those FBI guys were real jerks, all those questions all the time? I’m run cafes, I mean I run a diner now but still, I’m a threat? Are they all paranoid or do they get paid by the question?”

At once, the four FBI agents drew their badges. Elite counter-terrorist operators they may be, but some moments are too good to pass up.

“Ah.” Cass took a nervous gulp. “Here, let me get the TV.”

The screen lit up with CNN, and everyone turned to watch. It was an occupational hazard for Rainbow, if you turn on the news they would turn to watch it.  It was more information on al-Qaeda, talking about Afghanistan and the status of the US invasion . “Again? Jeez, this is always on,” Cass said. “I hope they end this Afghanistan thing soon.”

Rainbow started laughing. Up and down the counter they either turned away, shoved their faces in their sleeves. In Alexsandr’s case he roared as he banged on the counter shaking his drink. “Oh, that’s not good.”

“ Bystro polozhit’ konets voyne v Afganistane ,” Alexsandr gasped. Catching his breath, he waved down the counter at the SAS. “You, you explain.”

Mark picked up. “Do you know what happened when the Soviets invaded Afghanistan?” Cass shook her head.  “They spent almost a decade fighting a localized tribal insurgency with second-hand weapons and moderate support from the United States to only a small fraction of the insurgents . They sent in thousands of troops with what was, at the time, top shelf equipment. In ten years what they accomplished was, how many dead Senaviev?”

“Fourteen thousand, four hundred fifty-three killed,” Alexsandry said, still smiling as he said it . “Of course, the numbers vary from source to source.”

“So if the Americans here think they can march into Afghanistan and, what are they claiming they’ll do?”

Cass gulped. “Spread democracy?” Another round of laughter. “Oh boy.”

“ C'est incroyable, un triomphe ,” Julien gasped. “What are they calling this?”

Cass braced herself. “The War on Terror?” Rainbow gave up, they couldn’t take it serious anymore. “Okay why is this funny? Aren’t people dying?”

“They  probably are,” Jordan said, wiping at his eyes. “How many bombing missions do you think they ran by now Miles, at least a hundred?” Miles nodded,  gently pounding the counter as he laughed. “And they’re calling this a war on terror? What, are they gonna fight in Colombia too? What about the Philippines? Indonesia? I can’t wait to see the US Army in Belfast after some of those guys donated to NORAID.”

“Be gentle with her, I don’t think she’s used to all this.” Regaining her composure, Eliza drew Cass’ attention. “Look, this is our job to know this stuff. We’re sure America in this dimension has a plan out of Afghanistan. Once they complete that, they’ll  probably remain for a while then withdraw. I mean there’s no reason to stay in Afghanistan, as far as US policy goes it’s pointless. It’d be like invading Iraq a second time.” Cass nodded, but Eliza knew the woman would be unable to shake that nervous look off her face for the rest of the night. “Anyway, I’m good to have the grilled chicken breast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never claimed to be a linguist, if you want the stuff I put in to look right you'll have to tell me how to make it right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**0757, Two Days Later**

**Cheyenne Mountain Complex**

****Colorado Springs, Colorado** **

* * *

Harry waited for the team leaders to settle a few moments. The plan was basic, like the information they had to go on. Still, it was better than nothing. He noticed O’Neill glaring at the Russians, but Harry knew the man wouldn’t do anything with Gen. Hammond in the same room. “Good morning everyone. If we’re all here, we can begin.”

The projector lit up a map of Philadelphia on the screen behind Harry. “From the GPS data the SGC collected, their MALP arrived in the Port Richmond neighborhood of the city. Rainbow will start there and make an initial survey of the area.  Given the comparative levels of development our working plan is to  utilize  local news sources to piece together any information  .” The next image was of MV-3. “We are going in under the presumption that MV-3 is alive.  Our primary  objective  is to  eliminate  whatever system caused the interference that prevented them from recalling to the SGC  .  After that, we will attempt to establish communication with the force that activated it, if possible . This may have been some kind of mistake, or even a cultural faux pau committed by the two initial teams. The records we’ve seen from SG-1 indicated this is a more than likely situation.” Gen. Hammond nodded. “We ask that every available MV team standby. If something does go wrong, we will need support.”

“If something goes wrong?” Gray stood up. “We’re asking you all for help because something already went wrong!”

“Which is why we’re putting a contingency plan in place. Rainbow will go in with ten marked lacrima. If even one of them  is sent  back to the SGC, that is the signal to send support.” Harry looked to Gray with an apologetic smile. “We’re only human after all.”

“Understood,” Gen. Hammond said. “MV-2 and MV-7 can remain on standby, if they have no objections?” Havoc and Sunset both shook their heads. “Very well. Continue doctor.”

“We do not know how long this operation will take, but it will not end until we confirm the status of MV-3. Rainbow  is made  up of the respective best of their contributing nations. They will not end their mission until they account for MV-3. Operators will  depart  from the SGC in twelve hours. Any questions?” Silence. Absolute deathly silence. “Thank you. If anyone has anything to add or ask about, I will remain in the SGC for another day.” As the teams dispersed, O’Neill waited. “Is everything alright colonel?”

O’Neill waited until the room  was cleared . “Say things go real bad. Like ‘Daniel alone with a relic’ bad. You gonna need us to go in?”

Harry looked to Cohen and Cowden. Both operators shook their heads. “No, SG-1’s priority as we’ve  been told  is to remain here.” O’Neill hung his head. “I understand this isn’t what you wanted to hear colonel, but we aren’t about to go against the wishes of your government.”

“Oh c’mon, Kinsey can handle us going out once.” O’Neill motioned toward the gate two floors below. “We got MV-3 into this mess, we should help getting them out.”

Harry shook his head. “I’m sorry colonel, but I have my instructions. SG-1 is to remain here until given permission to return to the multiverse. You aren’t responsible for what happened.”

“Sure, I should sit around and wait for someone to kill the people we brought into this.” Giving the Russians a final glare, O’Neill threw up his hands and left the room.

“He’s taking this rather well,” Harry said. “What about  all of  you? Are you ready for this?”

“A world of werewolves, magic, fairies, and Philadelphia?” Jordan laughed. “Sure, gotta die of something.”

Harry sighed, rubbing at his eyes. “Alright, what is this issue you all seem to have with Philadelphia? Is there something I don’t know because I’m not American?” The FBI all leaned in to stared at Cohen. “Yes, she’s from there? I still don’t understand.”

“They’re being idiots,” Cohen said, sighing as she stood. “What are you doing while we’re on the op Harry?”

“Six requested I sit down and speak with the political leadership. Including Leahy and McCain.” Harry blinked. “It’s not every day you speak to dead men, is it?  She also asked that I speak with Sen. Kinsey, though speaking  frankly  I don’t expect much to come of the conversation .”

“We know you’ll do what you can,” Cowden said. “Alright,  all of  you see to your equipment. The SGC is sending us with full provisions and enough counterfeit to put the Sicilians out of a job.”

As the team went their separate ways, Harry smiled.  He had advised Six on the best candidates for the team, though at the time he’d thought it was a hypothetical exercise  . When she’d come to him and said that Rainbow was coming back, he started looking for the hidden cameras in his office.  His wife had particularly  been surprised by  the sudden move to Herefordshire, but she hadn’t paid much mind when she saw what Harry’s new paycheck was .

Packing his briefcase back up, he walked back into the corridors to see Gen. Hammond glaring at O’Neill. Waiting  patiently  until O’Neill  was released  , he made his way to the general. “He doesn’t take things like this  lightly , does he?”

“Col. O’Neill has a sense of responsibility, even where it isn’t necessary.” Gen. Hammond shook his head. “It makes him at times my best and worst officer.”

“We’ve had experiences with the type,” Harry said. “I apologize if this is an imposition general, but  I was wondering  if I could take lunch with you. In my history the men and women I’ll be talking to…Well suffice to say they are no longer among the living.”

“Right, _Debt of Honor_. I have to admit that book was rather unbelievable to read.”

Harry followed as Gen. Hammond started walking. “I assure you general, living the book was an altogether different experience. England  was shaken by  what happened during the State of the Union attack, the world was. It showed that there was nowhere  truly  safe.” Harry paused as they reached the elevator. “I suppose you’ve all recently come to the same conclusion.”

Gen. Hammond nodded. “Which makes this latest packet delivery tomorrow the most important. The EU, well the EU for MV-4, they think they have a means to enhance their satellite capabilities. It could be the first step in opening up surplus for us to  utilize .”

“Thank God for that,” Harry said. “As I understand it the NID has been rather anxious to get their hands on this equipment.”

“Anxious to use it to line pockets,” Gen. Hammond said. “It might be rare for there to be such high levels of corruption in your universe, but here we have to face it as a fact of life.”

Harry nodded. “There have been incidents between the CIA and certain criminal factions. When Pres. Ryan was in office those connections  were severed . Cut at the root.”

“Which I’m sure was easy enough due to Pres. Ryan’s political capital.” Gen. Hammond sighed as he boarded the elevator. “We’ve never had many men like Jack Ryan, doctor. Those that do exist  typically  don’t last very long in our government. The gulf between intelligence and politics is wide.”

Harry chuckled. “I thought A is A sir.” Gen. Hammond got a laugh for the first time since Harry met him. “What were you planning on for lunch then sir?”

“I take lunch in my office,” Gen. Hammond said. “If my people are still working, I don’t leave until it’s my appointed time to leave.”

Harry smiled. “ _A is indeed A after all._”

* * *

**1924**

**Cheyenne Mountain Complex**

**Colorado Springs, Colorado**

Twenty operators checked their setups. Shoulder holsters concealed under jackets and coats. Backpacks adjusted and straps taped. The MALP rolled along, loyal under Twitch’s control. Cohen slid her aviators into place. Checking over the team, she gave a nod to Cowden.

“Rainbow,” he bellowed. “This will be our first full operation in the multiverse. Remember that our  objective  is to rescue our allies and ensure a safe return to this dimension. This is your last chance to ask any questions.” Silence. “Very well. Gen. Hammond, your orders?”

Gen. Hammond nodded. “Team Rainbow, you have a go. Good luck out there.”

The gate  was dialed , and Rainbow stared for a moment as the white wormhole glistened before them. Taking a breath, Cowden nodded. “Let’s move Rainbow.”

* * *

**1924**

**Port Richmond**

**Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

Cowden tried to shake off the fact that he’d gone from the depths of a top secret US government facility to the evening air of Philadelphia . The confining antiseptic concrete was now the open, polluted air of the city. Looking around, Cowden checked himself and nodded. No change, he was still the same as back home and in the SGC. No big anime eyes, no digital body, he was the same as he ever was. Turning back, he made a swift count. Twenty for twenty. “Cohen, take the lead. Everyone, disperse and standby for word.” Looking around, he realized they had arrived on a baseball field.

“The Delaware’s behind us,” Cohen said. “There’s a group of buildings fenced in across that street, someone should check if they’re still in use.”

Cowden nodded. Time to go to work. “Glaz, Blitz, check those buildings. Everyone, scatter and look inconspicuous.” He shook his head. “Too late for that now if anyone saw us.”

Timur and Elias walked across the field, trying to look as casual as possible.  Just  two friends making their way through the area. They scanned the area with their eyes, moving their heads too much would draw attention. To the left, a highway. Ahead, two buildings. A small brick office and a warehouse. Both had seen better days, but now they were waiting for wrecking. A faded sign sat outside the fence; “WELCOME TO PORT RICHMOND”.

“What do you think,” Elias said. “Add a few bay windows it’d look rather nice.”

Timur shook his head. “Have you ever had a thought that you didn’t have to speak?”

Elias shrugged. “Gott this city is depressing. No wonder she doesn’t like talking about it.”

Timur glanced at Elias. “You think this is depressing? Have you ever been to Saint Petersburg? Every city has abandoned buildings, what makes this so depressing.”

Elias gestured at they came up to the fence. “You mean aside from the fact that a physical god couldn’t escape from this place?”

“A physical god who can  barely  defeat an army without help.” Timur stood by as Elias leaned on the rusting chain link fence. “Korra is like any other powerful being in fiction. She is powerful until someone realizes there is another way to kill her. You don’t challenge her to a battle face to face. You plant an explosive in her car. You position snipers where she can’t hear the report of the rifle. She’s at best a demigod, a deity cannot  be killed by  men.”

Elias grinned. “I’ll give you twenty Euros if you say that to her face.”

Timur scanned the warehouse. The windows on the brick office  were shattered  and cracked, part of the roof coming down. The warehouse  however  was the real interest. The roof  was scorched  , it was where most people wouldn’t notice but present. The windows there weren’t shattered, they  were blown  . Out or in, he wouldn’t be able to say until he got a better look. Despite this, he scanned the rest of the empty parking lot. If anything escaped his view, it could kill someone later. Weeds grew up threw the cracks, it had  been abandoned  some time. The lights around it had gone dark, on purpose or from neglect he couldn’t say. There was no sign of fighting, at least nothing that Timur could see. He waved the team over, Elias jumping the fence. The barbed wire atop might have held them up, if it wasn’t rusting to pieces. Following, Timur saw there was another warehouse. He’d have to check it later.

“Merde.” Timur turned back and saw the problem. Emmanuelle needed to get the FRED into the lot. A small padlock was the problem. “Do we have any bolt cutters?”

“Don’t need’em,” Cohen said. “Grab all the gear, we’ll send this back to the SGC alone.” Everyone nodded, unloading boxes of magazines, food, bribe money, and the explosives. Cleared, Cohen sent the FRED back to the SGC. “Keep the bribe money handy. Montagne, Fuze, clear the near warehouse.”

The two did as ordered, moving in and clearing the empty space. Glass crunched with every step they took, but there was nothing to do about it. Whatever might be inside heard them open the door, all they could do now was clear the area. With nothing attacking and no immediate sign of danger, Gilles nodded. Shuhrat went to the door and waved the others in. As he did, Gilles turned on his phone flashlight.

The interior of the warehouse  was covered  in glass. He didn’t have to think hard for where it came from as he scanned the roof. The windows as the top of the warehouse were all open, scorch marks at the edges of the ceiling. “So, someone blasted their way in.”

Cohen dropped her sunglasses as she made her way inside. “What do we have?”

“The glass,” Gilles said, putting some pressure on his left foot. “Blasted inward, and near the landing zone. If MV-3 thought falling back to this position would help them, they  were proven  wrong. Something blasted their way in.”

Cohen nodded. “Could be conventional explosives, we’ll need to see if anything’s in the news.”

Gilles shook his head. “There was no sign of any law enforcement here. An explosion should have drawn attention, here there was nothing.”

Cohen nodded, glaring out at I-95. “Welcome to  Philly  everyone.”

“That’s  all of  it,” Cowden said, shutting the door as he came in. He looked over the stacked boxes. Twelve for ammunition. Eight MRE boxes. Six filled with small bills for expenses and two with large for bribes. One box held nothing but bricks of everyone’s favorite Composition C variant. “Everyone settle in. IQ, Tachanka, you both take first watch. Six hours, swap out with Mute and Castle. The rest of you get some sleep, we’ll need it.”

It didn’t take long, grabbing sections of the floor as a bed. Some of the team rolled up their jackets and loosened their holsters. Others slept sitting up against the sheet metal walls. They all tried to sleep facing a door or window, even with two of their own keeping watch. It was intrinsic to  all of  them, this caution. Cohen appreciated it.

“So,” Cowden said, walking over. “Where are we in the city then?”

“The Northeast,” Cohen said. “Port Richmond’s run by a small-time Polish gang, but it’s butted up against the K&A Gang. If A is A, it’s also got the Italians and Russians making the big decisions. Black Mafia too, and two biker gangs.”

“I see why you don’t talk about home much,” Cowden said. “Tomorrow I want yours out making sure we know what’s what. A newspaper, the  telly , anything and everything that you can get information from.”

“That’s why I brought this along,” Cohen said. Reaching into her jacket, she pulled a small survival radio. “If you want news, there’s only one source.” Grinning, Cohen set the radio to AM and tuned the dial. Checking her watch, she grinned. “This should start to prove if A is A.”

As Cowden listened, he heard a jingle and saw Cohen smiling. “[ _This is KYW News Radio 1060…_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jBsI9Wt1SB8)”

Cowden nodded. “IQ?” As Monika turned, Cowden took the radio and tossed it to the operator. “Tell us what we need to know.”

* * *

**2015**

**Cheyenne Mountain Complex**

**Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado**

Harry read over the files on McCain, Leahy, and Kinsey again. It was like a kind of bizarre history lesson, learning about two men who died in his timeline. Such lengthy, proud careers here. Kinsey was the only outlier, but the files told Harry everything he would need to know. The voting records were important, but the true key was where the money came from. That, and the personal histories of the men he’d be talking to.

A knock. Turning, Harry saw Daniel standing at the door. “Hey, uh, I don’t think we’ve quite met yet. Daniel Jackson.”

Harry smiled, rising and shaking Daniel’s hand. “Harishva Pandey, pleasure to meet you. Feel free to call me Harry, it’s easier for most of the people I work with.”

Daniel nodded, leaning against the wall. “So, how’s it uh, how’s it going?”

“Well enough I suppose,” Harry said, tapping the files spread out over his desk. “Gen. Hammond did a marvelous job of securing these but  I wonder  if it’s enough.”

“Well, you’ll  probably  have better luck with Kinsey than we have.” Daniel shook his head. “  Maybe  what we  really  need is a shrink to deal with him.”

Harry perked up. “What do you mean?”

Sen. Kinsey’s the kind of man who thinks that  just  because he has authority that gives him automatic power. When Apophis first assaulted Earth he claimed that we had God on our side.” He nodded at Harry’s reaction. “Yeah, we kinda had a similar reaction.”

“Well that explains the R next to his name.” Harry sighed. “I don’t understand, how could the same political party turn out so  differently  ? A is A, but here from what I’m reading the Republicans are growing  slowly  more insulated. Back home the Republicans may be  fiscally  conservative, but  socially  they’ve moved on. These ones are still fighting over abortion, gay marriage, wait, is this right?” Harry tapped on a paper from Kinsey’s file. “He’s on record as being in favor of war against Iraq?”

Daniel shook his head. “Look, I don’t  really  like getting into politics.”

“Well politics is my daily life,” Harry said. “I understand that Gen. Hammond is the one who would most often handle these matters but this? The man is either  profoundly  ignorant or  horrifically  corrupt.”

Daniel nodded. “We’re pretty sure it’s both.”

“Amazing,  absolutely  amazing.” Harry sighed. “I leave for Washington tomorrow to meet with a Maj. Davis, I trust he’s competent?”

“He’s the one that’s kept us funded for this long,” Daniel said. “He’s a good officer, he won’t leave you hanging.”

“Small blessings,” Harry said, turning back to the files. “Tell me Daniel, do you think your government  truly  grasps the scale of the threats they face?”

Daniel shook his head. “Not the majority of the committee. McCain and Leahy, they only understand because of their own experiences. Kinsey almost wants to ignore what he knows. The president, well he’s got all this happening so the SGC is actually a little lower priority.”

Harry thought he’d misheard what Daniel said. “I’m sorry, lower priority?” Daniel nodded. “I realize there was a major terrorist attack. That doesn’t excuse that the Goa’uld can  just  bombard your planet from orbit?”

“Well the Goa’uld don’t  really  do that,” Daniel said. “They’ve got massive egos, bombarding an enemy into submission wouldn’t be glorious enough.”

Harry paused, thinking about that statement. “The Goa’uld psychology  is studied ?”

Daniel shook his head. “We’ve never had a chance to talk with them.”

“You’ve never taken one prisoner?” Daniel shook his head. “That’s rather surprising.”

“Considering the only chances we’ve had to try and talk to them wind up with us trying to survive?” Daniel shook his head. “The only ones we can trust to handle the Goa’uld are the Tok’ra.”

“Yes, the non-evil Goa’uld.” Harry thought for a moment. “You’re sure there’s never been a Goa’uld you could negotiate with? Any ruler that might be willing to sit down and listen?”

Daniel thought for a second. “ Maybe  Yu?”

Harry didn’t react. “I’m going to leave that tired joke alone. Is there any way to gain  additional  intelligence on him?”

Daniel nodded. “We should have more during the meeting of the System Lords.”

“Yes, this meeting.” Harry tapped on the desk. “Are you sure there is no means to destroy the location this meeting will  be held  in? The Asgard or Tollan could destroy this station the Goa’uld inhabit without issue.”

Daniel shook his head. “We’ve already asked.  The Asgard are still fighting against the Replicators and the Tollan have no reason to go after the meeting of the System Lords .”

Harry let out a breath. “Then the Tok’ra. They’re infiltrators, correct?  They can  easily  place a nuclear weapon aboard the station to  eliminate  the System Lords and cut the head off the Goa’uld territory .”

Daniel sighed. “That doesn’t seem a little extreme to you?”

“The Goa’uld seek to subjugate any planet they find, and you consider nuclear weapons extreme? Dr. Jackson,  I wonder  if you are being extreme in the other direction.” Harry pointed up to the gate room. “Even factoring in that not every species in the universe wants mankind to die the Goa’uld do. They want any world in this galaxy turned into a fiefdom where they rule unopposed, where all bow to their whims. Even if Col. O’Neill was being flippant in his descriptions? From my research calling them ‘mustache-twirling villains’ doesn’t sound so far-fetched. What do you lose if you  eliminate  their leadership?” Daniel tried to answer, and couldn’t. Three times he tried to speak and  was lost . “So you can’t give me a compelling reason to not mention this option to your leadership?” Daniel shook his head. “Very well. Good night Dr. Jackson.”

Harry heard the door shut, and sighed. Daniel was an academic like himself. Yet unlike Harry, Daniel didn’t seem to appreciate the wider scope of an issue. Reading Daniel’s records, he wondered if there still wasn’t a lingering belief that the hosts could  be saved  . Unfortunately the method they’d heard described by the Tok’ra took too long.  Securing the host, ensuring safe extraction, it would take either a monumental assault on the location or the luckiest extraction in the history of special operations . The fact was, the Goa’uld command were meeting in a central location. To strike them at that point? At their most vulnerable? Harry wondered if there wasn’t another reason the Tok’ra wanted to pursue another strategy. “ _They aren’t Goa’uld,_ ” he thought. “ _That doesn’t mean they don’t have an agenda._ ”


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**0627**

**Port Richmond, Philadelphia**

* * *

Cowden yawned as he woke up. He heard the radio running in the distance, and turning over he saw Miles holding it as he watched the door. Stretching out as he stood up, he saw that most of Rainbow was still sleeping. Good, they’d be well rested for the day.

“Morning boss,” Miles said. “So, here’s how fucked this universe is. ATF has a plan to let firearms slip through to illegal buyers in Arizona. Plan was to try and track the guns. Problem is, they lost track of a lot of’em.”

“Bloody hell,” Cowden said. “Who were the buyers?”

“Cartels,” Miles said. “Dumb fuckers didn’t think that something might go wrong with such a brilliant plan, I guess.”

“What about local?”

“Two shootings last night. Ongoing battle in city hall over a zoning issue. Nothing involving Port Richmond or any kind of creatures.”

Cowden nodded. “Very well. How’re you feeling?”

“I can go for a few hours,” Miles said. “Give me until noon?”

“Fair,” Cowden said. Looking out the small window in the door, he stared into the still-dark sky.  He saw car headlights pass on the highway, a few running about the streets of the neighborhood across from the warehouse . “Think we’ll survive this?”

“We’d better,” Miles said. “I was in the middle of learning Arabic.”

Grinning, Cowen opened the door and stepped out into the darkness. His eyes weren’t as sharp as Timur’s, but he’d still had experience enough to scan an area.  There was no break in any of the foliage, no unnatural movement, no parked vehicles that weren’t there yesterday .

Magic.

The thought dropped the bottom from his gut. If there was magic in this world? The surveillance techniques he  was used  to might not even factor.  His mind  filled  with images of astral beings watching him stand outside the warehouse . Of psychics listening to his every thought. He’d never even know they were there they’d wind up dead from a pin in an effigy doll.

Then he realized that the people using magic were that. People. If they were observing, well they’d already been observing them for some time haven’t they? They weren’t coming after them. So far nothing had happened that he could see. He couldn’t form any ideas on why yet, that’d need more information. It did mean that for now, all he could do was continue with the plan. Depending on how the day went, he’d adjust. If it came to it, they’d hit their recalls and retreat. If that didn’t work, they’d hunker down and survive. Nodding, he turned back into the warehouse. “ _Time to get to work._ ”

* * *

With everyone up, Cohen motioned to the map she’d brought with her. “Philadelphia is roughly broken into four sections. We’re in the North, on the Delaware. West Philly is universities, borderline suburbs, and for now nothing we can deal with. South Philly is where the Mafia runs, even today in our world they’re still the dominant illegal enterprise in that section of the city. Center City holds the local city and counter government. What we need to worry about in North Philly are OPG, Irish, Greeks, and Black gangs.”

Mike spoke up. “Local police?”

“ Philly  PD's concerns are street level stuff,” Cohen said. “They’re competent though, make too much noise and they’ll start sniffing. Seeing as nothing on the news indicates magic or advanced tech as common, or even known? Don’t expect them to react to us being from another dimension very well.” She tapped on the map. “We’ll explore the area, see what there is to see. Once we get a firm idea of what this  Philly  is like, we can move or at least secure our own position. Keep on the radio, get a sense of the world. What’s time of year are we in?”

“Mid-November,” Monika said. “Is that important?”

“Might be,” Cohen said. “City should  be ramped  up for the holiday season, police will be on watch for anything that could fuck it up.”

“Remember there might be magic too,” Cowden said. “Be paranoid, remember that we are not the top of this food chain here. If something is off, retreat to the warehouse immediately. Questions?” None. “Ash, four hours.”

The four FBI agents adjusted themselves  accordingly  . Cohen checked them over, making small adjustments where necessary. A little less tilt in a cap. A little more zip on the zipper. Miniscule differences that most people thought they’d never notice. Things that  subconsciously  made a person realize something was different, and  therefore  memorable. Satisfied, the four set out.

Passing under 95, Cohen caught the familiar logo. A goose, flying in front of a setting sun. “We can get a paper there,” she said. “Space it out once we’re inside. I’ll grab an Inquirer. Thermite, get the Times. Pulse, USA Today. Castle, your choice.” They passed another ill-kept baseball field, a fenced-in lot ahead. An excavator and dump truck were already inside, a group of men talking before they got down to work. Road crews, the same in any universe.

Cohen already felt like she was back to her old routine.  She watched as pair of kids walked by, wearing uniforms marking them as students in Catholic school  . They looked up at the four agents, then  quickly  looked away. It wasn’t out of fear, though she noticed they lingered on Miles for a second. “ Yeah, definitely Port Richmond. ” She saw a pair of rusted copper spires pierce the local skyline. Another Catholic church in a city littered with them. She wondered if the Church was as low on members as it was back home. Not that she could talk. Her mother still called asking if she was going to her local synagogue. The row homes  were maintained , the cars in decent condition. Typical working-class neighborhood with nothing special to make note of. People on their way to work, retirees looking out on the world, the occasional dog barking in the distance.

The Wawa was still small, not like the “super-Wawas” that had started to take over the franchise back home.  A counter on the side for sandwiches and coffee, small racks of quick snacks, fridges in the back with drinks and frozen meals  . The smell of cheap coffee and hot, bagged breakfasts filled the nose when Cohen opened the door. There were a few customers inside.  Workers from the lot grabbing something wake them up, office workers on their way for the day, a few workers from the businesses close to the river getting something after the night shift .

Cohen walked to the coffee and got herself a large. Turning back to the island next to it, she loaded up on cream. Only one packet of sugar though, otherwise the bite of the coffee  was ruined  . Real sugar too, not that fake crap that caused brain tumors. She saw Miles make his way to the back to grab two bottles of water.  Jordan picked through the donut display as Jack tapped at the touchscreen to order breakfast  . Finished stirring her coffee, Cohen went and grabbed a personal favorite. They had food, sure. She’d  be damned  if she didn’t grab a peanut butter “Kandy Kake” for herself. Grabbing an Inquirer and checking the headlines, she cringed inside. This world was waking up to what was happening at Penn State it looked like. Shaking her head, she stepped into line.

The kid behind the counter looked nervous,  barely  speaking as he rang up the customers. His eyes darted around, Cohen wondered if he might be on something. “Morning.”

“Morning,” he said, ringing her up. “That’ll be it?” Cohen nodded, glancing out the window until she noticed something. Training kept her from reacting, but she thought she saw it. Feathers. Feathers sticking out from under the kid’s cap. “$7.52.”

Cohen nodded, giving the kid a ten. Looking at him, his hair looked normal. Cohen tried again, looking out at the window, but saw nothing. Nodding as she got her change, she cursed as she walked out. “Dammit, you’re letting this magic shit get to you. Focus Eliza, you don’t have evidence.”

Waiting outside, Cohen watched as Jack walked out with no issue. Miles, he looked like he’d seen something though. Jordan looked confused. “Notice anything?”

“Yeah, this coffee sucks,” Jack said. “You?”

“Think I noticed something about the clerk,” Cohen said. “Back to the warehouse, now.”

* * *

Cohen paced as she spoke. “I couldn’t confirm it, I mean looking right at him I only saw hair. It’s when I looked out the front window, I saw feathers. Brown feathers, growing out of his head.”

“Same,” Miles said. “I walked up, saw feathers, but I blink and they’re gone.”

Jack nodded, then looked over to Jordan. The same as every other member of Rainbow. “What did you see Jordan?”

Jordan took a long breath before he spoke. “It was a guy with feathers. Not  just  on his head, they were sticking out from under his shirt too. His eyes weren’t normal either, they were farther apart. Closer to the nose too. Dude looked like a fucking bird.”

“ _Das märchen_ _,_ ” Elias said. “It may be he’s some kind of creature from the old stories, the Grimm Brothers collected them.”

Timur laughed. “So only the Irishman can see the fairy? What, is this dimension racist?”

“He’s telling the truth,” Maxim said, cutting through the chuckles. “Isn’t he?”

Jack nodded. “He’s telling us exactly what he saw.”

“I’m not saying that it’s real though,” Jordan said, cutting through the air in front of him with his hand. “I’m saying I saw it. I’m not saying it’s real.”

“We’re not saying you are,” Cowden said. “It’s only one of us that saw this. We should put a tail on this employee and follow him. Thermite, you remain here and wait. None of your team should go, he may recognize you. Ash, how long would his shift be for?”

“Presuming he got in at six for the morning, he’d work eight.  Probably  leaves about two,  maybe  two-thirty.” She nodded to the SAS and Germans. “Put them on it, mixed group. Whoever can do the most convincing American or Polish accents should do the talking.”

“Then we’ll do it.” Cowden looked to the teams. “We’ll move on the Wawa at 1345. Doc, standby as our reserve. If we need help, I want you to come running.” Campbell pulled out a small walkie-talkie. Cheap, bought by the dozen at your local toy store if you were  really  desperate. “Channels are set?” Rainbow nodded. “For now, all teams standby.”

As the teams scattered, Gustave sat next to Jordan. “You’re shaken.”

“You’re fucking right I’m shaken,” Jordan said. “I  just  bought a coffee and paper from a fucking man-bird. You try staying calm.”

Gustave nodded. “You will be fine Jordan. From what we know, this may  simply  be a part of this universe. Something  perfectly  natural here.”

“I’m sure not seeing anything about it here,” Jordan said, shaking his paper. “Shit about war in Iraq and Afghanistan and fucking mass shootings, I mean what the fuck? Ryan lobbied on the idea that if the political winds wanted it, Congress passes gun laws. What the fuck are these jokers doing?”

“This is not our world,” Gustave said,  gently  gripping Jordan’s arm. “It is not our responsibility to solve their problems. They could come to ours and say we are the mad ones.”

“Yeah well I know that ours doesn’t have bird-people,” Jordan said. “Jesus Christ, can’t even trust my fucking eyes in this place.”

Jack and Maxim stood farther away, watching as Gustave handled Jordan. “Either he saw what he saw or he believes he saw what he saw. Either way, this is bad.”

Maxim nodded. “He may need to  be sent  back.”

“Unless it’s real, then he could be a stalking horse. He can see these things, we can’t.”

Jack glared at Maxim. “We are not putting one of our own at risk of a breakdown  just  to gain what might be a slight advantage.”

“I didn’t say we keep him here if he does breakdown. I am saying we shouldn’t ignore a potential advantage.”

Jack shook his head. “We don’t know how this might be affecting him. This could be turning his entire system on its head.”

“We have recalls,” Maxim said. “Even then, he is a trained agent isn’t he? Capable enough to serve as a part of Rainbow? If this is an illusion he should be able to react to it.”

“You know the mind isn’t so simple,” Jack said. “It does tell us something though. If what he saw was real? And he only saw one? There might not be that many of them. If they’re hidden that might explain why there’s no evidence. Can’t report on something no one thinks is real.”

“Then these werewolves may be the same thing,” Maxim said. “They cannot control their shapeshifting correct?”

Jack cringed. “There’s dozens of wolfman legends in US pop culture, I don’t know’em all. Hell,  we might  not even be able to trust silver.”

“They are still living beings,” Maxim said. “If we put a bullet into their skull, they will die.”

“I’m not arguing that,” Jack said. “Just how hard it would be to actually do that.”

* * *

**1427**

**Andrews Air Force Base**

**Camp Springs, Marylan**

* * *

Harry stepped off the small Gulfstream to see a car and uniformed major waiting for him. “Dr. Pandey, welcome to Andrews. I’m Maj. Paul Davis, I’ll be your liaison while you’re in Washington.”

“Pleasure to meet you sir,” Harry said, smiling as he shook Davis’ hand. “I presume things are rather busy right now?”

“One public war, one in secret, and the usual issues of the world on top of that? You could say things are hectic.” Getting into the staff car, Davis got himself comfortable as the driver pulled away. “So, were those packets enough for you to work with?”

“More or less,” Harry said. “In my world most of these names are on a memorial outside of the Capitol Building.”

“Yes, we realized that halfway through sending you the information.” Davis shrugged. “Still, it’s a break from having no intelligence that isn’t ancient history or religion.”

“I can imagine how that can be frustrating.” Harry settled in for the ride to DC. “Your president, there isn’t a chance to meet with him?”

“Not right now,” Davis said. “There’s too many optics on him right now. The Russians would be on us asking who you were and what your connection is.”

“I see that there’s still an institutional distrust then,” Harry said. “The Russians know you have a stargate. If this Col. Maybourne told them even half of what he’s  witnessed ? They must know about the dimensional mirror.”

“The dimensional mirror was never a major factor in SGC operations,” Davis said.  “  Honestly  most of us expected that it was going to  be destroyed  , the fact that Kinsey encouraged its use told us it was a ploy to get us to fail .”

Harry nodded. “Yes, he seems to have quite the negative opinion of the SGC.  Though I notice part of that is Col. O’Neill being rather confrontational in his interactions with the senator ?”

Davis nodded. “Yes, Col. O’Neill does have a personality that makes him rather direct.”

“A man of his rank shouldn’t be acting this way toward a senator,” Harry said, shaking his head.  “I understand that his situation is especially unique, it doesn’t excuse endangering his operation .”

“Which is why I have my office,” Davis said. “We’ve already brought back incredible discoveries from the SG program.  Thanks to the research done at Area 51 we have several ready to introduce into the world as military systems .”

“May I see a list of these?” Davis nodded, reaching into his briefcase and pulling out a sheaf of papers. Reading down the list, Harry nodded. “Medical advancements, advanced microchips, efficient jet propulsion systems, new radar detection capabilities. A steady rate of advancement considering this is all extraterrestrial.”

Davis smiled. “The SGC doesn’t rest on laurels, Mr. Pardy.”

Reading further, Harry paused. “This research is being conducted by the NID?”

Davis nodded.  “The NID is  officially  charged with research and development of the majority of all discoveries, yes .”

Harry leaned back in his seat. “Where does the funding for the NID come from?”

Davis coughed. “The majority of that is off the books.”

Harry’s eyebrow went up. “Though it  is accounted  for.” Davis was silent. “This is the US government sir, nothing is ever  truly  unaccounted for. Rainbow has already been open and cooperative, a return would be most welcome.”

Davis nodded. “Several corporate interests have  been allowed  to know about this operation.”

“Understandable. Corporate interests would have the capital and resources to support projects like this.” Harry glared at Davis. “As long as they aren’t dictating the policy of this research.”

Davis shook his head. “No, not a chance.  The agreements were that they would be able to  publicly  profit off of this research only after we cleared it for release . Anything before that is legal grounds to destroy their companies.”

Harry wasn’t reassured. “Very well. What about the Chief of Staff, his thoughts on the program?”

“Gen. Pumper believes that the Air Force can  effectively  support operations in Afghanistan and carry on with the Stargate program  .  Frankly  that’s his concern. His primary directives for the SGC are to gather more intelligence. Once we gain a better understanding of the Goa’uld, he believes we should have no issue in destroying them.”

“Well this summit should help,” Harry said. “Tell me, has your government looked into the allies of the SGC?”

Davis blinked. “What do you mean?”

“Well put  bluntly, does your government trust them?”

Davis  was caught  in a loop for a moment. “Uh, well we do trust the Asgard.”

“The same species that hasn’t yet loaned you any of their technologies.”

Davis took a breath. “The Tok’ra as well, we’ve sent many of our own to act as hosts in exchange for intelligence.”

“Intelligence that appears to  be suited  for what the Tok’ra desire. They haven’t told you their plans for this meeting, the layout of the meeting location, even who will attend. One of the people who have taken this offer was a general correct? Where is the intelligence on worlds controlled? Other species in the galaxy? Even a cursory estimate of fleet strength would be useful.”

Davis sighed. “These are ancient races, fighting a war  literally  as old as mankind. Is it surprising they still think we’re inexperienced?”

“Inexperienced  maybe  .  Simultaneously  you’ve inflicted how much damage to the Goa’uld in how short a time span? These wars have lasted centuries, no doubt due to the ability of these beings to prolong life. The efforts of the SGC have killed…” Harry paused and checked the sheaf.  “Their supreme leader, four major leaders of their species, and aided in sparking rebellion among their slaves  .  Along with eliminating a species that  regularly  committed genocide, discovering how to access the Stargates on your own  ? As well as constructing your own ships? Being blunt sir,  I think  they underestimate what Earth is capable of.”

“Considering we still kill each other over the color of skin?”

Now it was Harry’s turn to take pause. Davis was right, mankind was still a species ruled by instinct and irrationality. Progress was slow, and if the other species of this universe knew that it only made sense to be cautious. Still, the risk had to be worth the reward. No more Goa’uld?  Surely  worth the risks. “Would there be any way to speak to these allies?”

“Only if they come here sir,” Davis said. “For now our focus is getting you to speak with our leaders in Washington.”

“Very well,” Harry said. Table the argument for now, come back later. “Tell me, is the Irish Times still running?”

* * *

**1406**

**Port Richmond, Philadelphi**

* * *

Cowden leaned against the fence of the baseball fields. The Wawa was quiet, no one was  really  going in and out now that the lunch rush was over. Jordan stood next to him, trying to not stare at the store like it was a monster. “Are you alright?”

“Fine and fucking dandy,” Jordan said, teeth gritted. “I’m good to leave as soon as I make him?”

“Right back to the warehouse,” Cowden said. “If you need to leave-”

“I ain’t fucking leaving,” Jordan growled. “ Just  need some time, that’s all.”

Cowden didn’t want to argue. Jordan was a solid operator, and he knew that instability would get him sent home.  He  needed to keep himself under control long enough to  accomplish  the mission. Then he’d  probably  be talking with Harry for a few days . Not that Cowden could blame him. Seeing something that abnormal? Something that had no right to exist? It was miraculous Jordan hadn’t decided to recall as soon as he’d gone to the warehouse.

Jordan perked up. “He’s moving. Leaving the shop now.”

Cowden looked up to see a scrawny teenager leaving the Wawa. He looked around  nervously  , like he was on watch for a sudden threat. He didn’t look at anything specific though. It was a general fear, unfocused and twitchy.  Clearly  , he knew something was after him. Not Rainbow though. Lad  probably  had some drug money owed. “You’re sure it’s him?”

Jordan nodded. “Fucking certain. Got it?”

Cowden nodded. Jordan turned and started walking back to the warehouse, leaving the kid to the SAS and GSG-9.

The key to a tail might seem obvious, don’t let the target know you’re tailing. The problem was that people only thought they knew what that meant.  Effective tailing was natural, with  multiple  observers in case the target broke in an unexpected direction or realized there was a tail in the first place . Cowden had scattered his team across the blocks, ready to react to wherever he went. The teams also kept in visual range. If one started to move, the rest would position themselves to intercept.

The teen turned toward a larger street, Cowden saw a sign reading Allegheny. Cars were more frequent here, and Cowden noticed the boy look  anxiously  at a church as he passed. “ _If he is a fairy, maybe  he’s afraid of churches?_” As Cowden passed, he realized it was a Catholic Church. “ _Or he’s just  been through Catholic school._”

As he walked down Allegheny, he noticed the names matched with Cohen’s description of the neighborhood  . Tomaszewski Funeral Home, Kazimierz Wielki, Skowronski Real Estate. One of the buildings was  literally  named the Polka Deli. Polksa, Polish, Poland, wait a Chinese restaurant? Yes, this was  certainly  America.

They were coming up on a second church, but Cowden noticed the teen not look as nervous around it. If anything he looked thankful to see it. His posture changed, shifted like he was safe. As Cowden passed he saw it was another Catholic church. “ _Make a note of that,_ ” he thought. “ _What makes one different from the other?_ ” The same reaction at a third, a look of relief as he walked. Only this church wasn’t Catholic.

The teen made a right on Cedar, passing “Sean Thornton’s” as he did. Looking down the street, he saw Monika and James talking at the far intersection. Nodding, Cowden kept walking and left the boy on his way.

“So that’s why I told him to fuck off,” James said.

Monika nodded in agreement. Keeping her back turned to Allegheny, she took out the small walkie-talkie. “So, where is he now?”

Mike answered. “ _Moving toward you. Smoke, you have’im?_ ”

“He’s nearby,” James said. “Wouldn’t  be surprised  if he showed up right now.”

Monika laughed, noting the subtle changes in James’ expression. The target was getting closer, James eyes tracking him even as he looked at Monika. Closer, closer, then stopped. “So, is that all that happened?”

“About,” James said, grabbing his own walkie-talkie. “Target is in home on Cedar, between Madison and Allegheny. Will continue observation.”

Moving the rest of the tails back to the warehouse, Cowden marked the house on the map. “Rotating watch, walk the area and keep watch. Radio in case he moves so we can deploy to intercept. IQ and Smoke are still present, do not  anticipate  any issues  as yet . Questions?” None. “Standby then. Jäger and Mute will move next.”

As the teams dispersed, Cowden noticed Jack staring at the New York Times. “What is it?”

“A war in Afghanistan, a war in Iraq, and no one is forcing the Catholic Church to actually turn over the bastards who hurt those kids .” Jack’s grip on the paper was tight. “This is fucking insane boss, fucking Goddamn crazy.”

“We can’t do anything about it,” Cowden said. “What could we do, turn up in front of the White House gate and tell them that they’re making terrible mistakes? We don’t know any of the context for this dimension.”

“For all we know it could work,” Jack said, tossing the paper away. “City’s  just  as fucked. There was an economic crash like ours four years ago, people can’t afford homes. Area’s full of heroin, fucking rolling in it.”

“Bloody beautiful,” Cowden groaned. “How’s he handing things?”

Jack glanced at Jordan, who was trying to enjoy a cold MRE in silence. “He’s shaken.  W e need to either prove there’s something up with this dimension or send him back.”

“Well tonight might be that night, God willing.” Sighing, Cowden turned toward the back of the warehouse. “What about her?”

“She’s been quiet,” Jack said. “You know she doesn’t like talking about home.”

“I know, and that’s why I’m asking.” Cowden watched as Cohen sat in the back, reading through the Inquirer as she listened to her radio. “Is she as bad?”

“No,” Jack said. “At least, not as  outwardly  bad. He’s dealing with something that might  just  be a trick of the mind. She’s dealing with her past.”

“Bloody hell,” Cowden said. “This should be a wonderful time.” Thinking for a minute, he looked toward the pile of bribe money. “We need a car.”

* * *

**2017**

**Cedar and East Madison**

**Port Richmond, Philadelphia**

* * *

Grabbing the car hadn’t been very hard. A stop at a rental agency and a “cash deposit” had secured them the perfect vehicle. A 2002 Toyota Camry that was as unremarkable as any other car around them. Elias grinned as he watched the house, sipping the cheap coffee from the Wawa next to Alexsandr. “This is great,  just  like an American cop show. You can be Tubbs.”

Alexsandr ignored the comment. Either that or he didn’t have the context. “I don’t understand,” he said. “They live in America, but they proclaim themselves Polish. Why do Americans do this?”

Elias shrugged. “Is it different from when immigrants come to Russia?”

“Immigrants come to Russia to become Russian,” he said. “No one leaves their country for a new one and keeps their old life.”

“Well the original American culture  was wiped  out by genocide and war.” Elias leaned back in the driver’s seat. “When it became British-influenced,  I think  that’s where it went haywire.”

Alexsandr let out a grunt. America never made sense to him. The nation was too loud, too proud, and too young.  Russia had existed for two centuries before America  was created  , yet the world flocked to the young nation  .  Where Russia had  been forced  to scrape and fight for every success, Europe looked to America as if it were a blessed child  . The efforts of the great leaders, of Pyotr Velikiy and Yekaterina Alekseyevna,  ignored  for the “works” of Washington and Lincoln  . Kennedy  was  an icon, and he couldn’t survive a full term as president.  Meanwhile the Russians charged into space, tamed the last of the wilds of the world, forced the West to question itself at every turn  . Only to  be America’s “new non-NATO ally” to the world. Not anymore. The multiverse held the chance to put Russia back on firm ground. They could work with America, he didn’t oppose that. It would be an equal partnership though. No more would his country reach for the handle.

Volodin, he had similar dreams. Dreams that he despised. Volodin spoke as a man of the people as he lived in a dacha. He cried out against the West as his agents sabotaged the current leadership of the Kremlin. Volodin was a true chekist, in that he only served himself while pretending to serve the state. He had only  been trusted  with the FSB to ensure that he would  be observed  . The oligarchs loved him, only because he encouraged their greed. He had been the one to try and stall the rescue of the sailors aboard the Kursk due to “security”.  Only a push by the British had saved the survivors, in exchange for agreeing not to reveal anything they saw inside the Kursk . Volodin had reportedly had the man in charge of interference killed. “ _Killing his underling for his failings,_ ” Alexsandr thought. “ _A true chekist._ ”

“Movement,” Elias said. Alexsandr snapped to and saw the teenager leaving his house. It was true what the FBI had said, he did act like a bird, head darting everywhere as he walked down the street. Both men waited until he was at the corner of the block, then drove down the street. Watching him walk, the noticed him go into the bar with “Sean Thornton’s” on the outside. Elias circled the block. “Target is in a bar, Sean Thornton’s.”

“ _Affirmative. All surveillance units, converge on the bar. Blitz, Tachanka, move in and observe the suspect until backup arrives._ ”

Elias and Alexsandr nodded as they turned off their radios. Turning around they parked the car half a block away and moved on the bar. It was a quiet night, the middle of the week when no one wanted to go out. The families were back home and the younger crowd were getting ready for work. The only ones left were the regulars. The tired barflies that had nowhere better to be except in a pub on Wednesday. Walking in, the pair saw the “traditional” Irish pub inside. A long wood bar polished and dented from the years. An Irish tricolor and American flag crossed behind the bar. A map of Ireland’s counties on the far wall, with pennants and alcohol ads on every wall. In the middle of the Polish neighborhood of the city. Alexsandr shook his head. “America.”

Sitting next to Elias on the far end of the bar, Alexsandr saw the teen sitting  anxiously  at the far end of the bar. A middle-aged woman with about twenty extra pounds on her came over with a smile behind cheap glasses. “Evening, get you both something?”

Elias put on his best American accent. “Two Coors and some chips?” The woman nodded and went to pour. As she did, Elias leaned over to Alexsandr. “Act like you’re talking about the sports on the TV.”

“Why should I,” Alexsandr said, not hiding his accent. He looked up at the TV behind the bar to see an American football game. “If I wanted to see men trying to kill each other I’d go to Chechnya.”

Elias chuckled, staring up at the TV with interest. “Can’t you at least try to sound a little Polish? I know you’ve been on operations with GROM.”

“Because I had to,” Alexsandr said. “I wasn’t there to learn their accent, I was there to train them.”

Elias shook his head, not dropping his smile. Glancing at the other end of the bar, he saw the teen get a drink from the bartender. Smiling  nervously  at her, he noticed the teen slide a small coin across the bar. The bartender nodded, taking it as she finished pouring the drinks. “Here we go,” she said, handing the two their beers. “  Just  give me a sec and I’ll get you those chips.”

“Take your time,” Elias said, smiling as he picked up his glass. Sipping at the Coors, he held back a cringe. “ _Gott im Himmel_ , these are terrible beers.”

Alexsandr shrugged, taking a drink of his own. “They’re not great,  just  passable.”

“Here we go,” the woman said, sliding a plastic basket of crinkle-cut chips onto the bar. “Here’s some menus, call me when you’re ready to order.” Smiling at the pair, she went back to the other end of the bar to the teen.

The door opened behind them. Turning, Alexsandr didn’t see another pair of operators. What he did see was something that caught the breath in his throat. She was a small thing, waifish even. Her short chestnut hair belied youth, as if her flawless heart-shaped face didn’t already. Her blue eyes sparkled in the dim light of the bar, and to Alexsandr’s unexpected joy she noticed him and smiled. “Hi.”

“Hello,” he said, not hiding his accent. He also didn’t notice Elias look over in surprise.

“Mind if I join you? I was gonna go out with my friends but something came up.”

Elias tried to wave the girl off. “Sorry, but he’s marr-”

“Of course,” Alexsandr said, motioning to the empty stool next to him. He couldn’t see Elias’ face screwed up in confusion. He didn’t notice that the teen had noticed them. He only focused on the girl sitting down next to him. Her skin was flawless, pale and pristine like fresh snow. Her shy smile was a rapture, and as she brushed her hair from her face Alexsandr  was captured . “What is your name?”

“Emilia,” she said. Her voice was cheery, though missing something to it. Alexsandr didn’t care, he needed to hear it. “Thanks, I  was worried  I’d have to drink alone tonight.”

“It’s a pleasure to drink with you,” Alexsandr said. He didn’t notice his eyes glazing over, he only saw her.

Elias, for his part, was trying to not flip out. The target was looking at them now, fidgeting as he leaned in to talk with the bartender. The woman shook her head at some question he couldn’t hear, and that made him even more antsy. Elias tried to keep his expression placid. “Hey,  maybe  we should leave?”

“That actually sounds like a good idea,” Emilia said, putting a hand on Alexsandr’s. “My place is two blocks down, wanna come with?”

Alexsandr nodded. “Yes, that would be nice.”

Elias tried to keep his emotions in check. “No, Alex, we were gonna drink here remember? Your wife said she wanted to meet us here?”

Alexsandr blinked. “Wife? I don’t have a wife.” Elias cringed. What the hell was happening here?

Emilia started to lead Alexsandr to the door. “C’mon, your friend can stay here if he wants.”

“His friend isn’t going anywhere without him,” Elias said, grabbing Alexsandr’s shoulder. He noticed his American accent faltering. Time was running out. “Come on, let’s forget tonight.”

Alexsandr blinked, like he was starting to wake up from a restless night of sleep. He looked around, his eyes trying to piece together what happened. Emilia looked shocked, and put her hand back on Alexsandr’s. “Are you sure? My place is pretty quiet, no one can bother us.”

Alexsandr’s eyes started to glaze again. “No one…”

The door opened, Monika and Timur seeing the scene and trying to figure out what was going on. “Hey, guys,” Monika said, putting on an atrocious accent. “What’s going on? I thought we were going to hang out for a while?”

Emilia turned to Monika. “He’s gonna come home with me,” she said. “I’m sure you don’t mind.”

Elias stared as Monika’s eyes seemed to haze. “No, no I don’t mind. Have fun.”

“I mind,” Timur said, glaring at the girl. “He’s my brother, I don’t think he wants to go with you.”

“Of course he does,” Emilia said, looking frustrated. “He’s fine.”

Now Timur’s eyes glazed over, but not like Monika’s. There was still something there. “He…He’s fine? No, that doesn’t sound right.”

Elias saw the target follow the bartender into the back. “Listen, we’re gonna leave.”

Emilia turned her gaze on Elias. He  was struck by  her. Those eyes, those sweet lips that looked like they could talk the snow melting with a kind word. Those lips that were trying to take away one of his teammates. “Leave? We want to leave, yes.” Elias blinked, grabbing his head. “We want to leave?”

“No, this is wrong,” Monika whispered. Shaking her head, she grabbed Elias and Alexsandr. “We need to leave, together.”

Alexsandr's vision cleared. He was in the bar, standing and staring down at a diminutive woman glaring up at him. Trying to shake his head clear, Alexsandr realized he was being pulled toward the door by Monika. “Where are we going? What’s happening?”

Timur stumbled back out the door, pushed by Monika. Trying to clear his head, he watched as she pulled Alexsandr and Elias out of the bar. “We need to leave,” she grunted. “We need go back.” Timur nodded, grabbing hold of Alexsandr and Elias. The four half-walked, half-stumbled down Allegheny. The few on the pavement stared at them like they were drunks on a bender, derisive and without sympathy. They stumbled past a church, but Timur didn’t know if that would help. He didn’t know if anything would help as he swam through a mental fog.

Almost trading paint with a car coming onto Allegheny, the four made their way to a park. Timur stumbled as he slamming into a tree. That was the moment Miles and Mark found them. “It’s okay guys, you’re okay.” Guiding the four to a pair of benches, Miles checked them as Mark radioed back to the warehouse. “What happened, where’s the suspect?”

“Suspect?” Alexsandr looked around confused. “We were tracking a suspect. Where is he?”

Timur was shaking his head. “ What happened in there,  ” he said in Russian. That drew a few odd looks from the locals. “  What did she do to us? ”

“We need to get them out of here,” Miles said. “Get Doc, tell him they’re in an altered state.”

“She…She did something to us…” Elias clutched at the sides of his head. “She did something to us, she was in our heads.”

Miles tried to focus Elias’ attention. “You’re fine now Blitz, you’re fine. She’s not here, she’s gone.”

“No she isn’t,” Monika said, half-glaring, half-glancing back toward the bar. “She’s there.”

Following her eyes, Miles saw a young woman with short brown hair staring at them. She looked angry, but he thought she also looked worried. “Mute?”

“They’re coming,” he said, scanning the street. “You have yours?”

“ All of  us do,” Miles said. “Figured it would buy us time if we needed it.”

Mark nodded, watching as the people on the street glanced at the group as they walked. “We need it.”

Footsteps toward the river. Miles looked over to see Gustave, Dominic, and Maxim run over. “Help them, help them up.” Hoisting Elias over his shoulder, Gustave led the way back to the warehouse. “We need to get them stimulants, tell Ash they need coffee from that store. Castle, can you see anything?”

Scanning the park, Miles shook his head. “Nothing, no one’s-” He froze. There was another woman glaring at them. She wasn’t like the small one, she  was built , had long black hair, and didn’t like seeing Rainbow. “We’ve got a contact, we need to move.”

It was a sight, watching the four incapacitated agents  being led  back to the warehouse. They got to the fence as Cohen was coming back with the coffee. Guiding them in, the four were set down as Gustave took out a penlight and checked their eyes. The rest of Rainbow kept watch, from the ceilings to the doors. Four for four, he checked their pulses. “Pupils  are dilated  , heart rates are  slightly  elevated.” Blinking, he looked down at the men’s pants and blinked. “They’re aroused.”

Cowden ran that through his head. “Can you say that again?”

“They’re aroused,” Gustave said. “Not  fully  but, I can’t believe this. Who did this to you?”

“Emilia?” Alexsandr nodded, starting to focus again. “She said her name was Emilia. She wanted me to go to her home. We were going to drink.”

“ _Suka_ ,” Maxim barked. “You let your dick compromise us?”

Monika started to shake her head. “She…She did something to us… She did something to our heads, she got in our heads and tried to make us do something. ”

“They’re going into shock,” Gustave said, taking off his coat. “Where are the coffees?” Cohen ran over with a carrier and set them next to the medic. “Get all the coats, they can use them as blankets.” Cohen nodded, tearing off her own and tossing him Mike and Shuhrat’s. “ All of  you, I need you to focus on me. You are going to be fine, you are not in danger. This was a fluke, it won’t happen again.” Could be a lie, but when someone was going into shock you needed them calm. “You’re safe,  all of  Rainbow is around you. You need to breathe. Breathe with me. Breathe in.” He took a long breath, the four following his lead. “And out, very good. In, and out.” He watched their responses  carefully  . Elias  slowly  dropped his hands from his head. Monika stopped shaking hers. Timur’s eyes started to light back up. Alexsandr ran a hand through his hair. “There, you’re doing fine. You’re going to be fine. Here.” He handed the four their coffee. “Sip this, take your time. We’ll get you some food soon.” He didn’t move, he kept watch on the four. As they sipped the black coffee, the started to come back to the world. Their eyes were a little more dilated with each sip.  Paradoxically , they started to relax a little more. After an hour, they were back. Except they weren’t done.

“She…She did something to our minds,” Alexsandr said. “I…I found her beautiful. She looked like this pure innocent creature. I was only focused on her, there was no mission.”

“The same,” Monika said. “I wasn’t listening to her, but I was hearing her. Does that make sense? She wanted to leave with him, and I wanted to let her leave with him. It, it was like she was convincing me it was fine.”

Cohen walked to Cowden. “This confirms it, there’s something up in this fucking  Philly .”

“Agreed,” Cowden said, keeping watch out the door. “We’ll let Doc observe them, and-” Cowden froze. “Contact, by the gate. One individual, female.”

Miles didn’t look away from his sector. “Description?”

“Five-eight, five-nine, not slim. Muscular.”

“Long black hair?”

Cowden nodded. “Friend?”

“She was at the park where we made the intercept.”

Cowden drew the slide on his pistol. “Rainbow, ready weapons. Prepare to engage.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter**

* * *

**2123**

**Port Richmond, Philadelphia**

* * *

The worst part was her expression. The woman wasn’t afraid as she approached the warehouse, she didn’t look uneasy as she got closer. Was she a professional? Did she know who they were? Was she already in their heads? Cowden tried to keep his fear in check. He didn’t try to deny it, he tried to control it. He didn’t try to put on an air, he tried to manipulate his body’s reactions to what was happening. Only fools tried to ignore their fear. Professionals accepted it and used it.

The woman could see Cowden trying to peek out of the door, and that wasn’t a problem. What was? She wasn’t stopping. She was actually picking up the pace. Glancing back, Cowden saw the four that had gone out standing with weapons ready. Good, this might help-

The door went flying in. It winged Cowden and took out Gustave. That was all Rainbow needed. Pistol fire raked the front of the warehouse. Hauling himself up, Cowden froze. He saw several rounds slam into the woman, gut and chest and neck. Then she jumped through the air. She slammed into Miles, but was piled on by Gilles, Shuhrat, and Dominic. Miles clutched as his left forearm. “She fucking bit me!”

A hiss. Then Gilles went flying back. Dominic tried to put the woman in a headlock. It lasted for five seconds before she dug talons into his forearm. Dominic cried out, but didn’t let go. Shuhrat used the chance and pulled her down. Wrapping his legs around her arm, he slammed his boots on her neck. Dominic finally let go. Only now the woman dug her arms into Shuhrat’s shin. Another cry, until she was dog-piled by Rainbow. Gilles and Cowden pulled her left arm away from Shuhrat’s shins. Gustave was already treating Miles. Cohen handled Dominic’s arm. Even with the rest of Rainbow holding her down, Cowden was straining to hold her. He also got a good look.

As she bared her teeth, the woman revealed two rows of sharp, serrated teeth. Her pupils were massive, a great white’s eyes in a human skull. Her nails were talons, and Cowden tried to figure out how he hadn’t seen them before. He was right, she had been hit. Three rounds in her stomach. Two in her chest. Two in her neck. All bleeding, and Cowden knew that Rainbow had been issued hollow points. Her insides had to be torn beyond shreds. If she wasn’t dead, she should be in shock from blood loss. Cowden had to rectify what he was seeing with what he knew should be happening.

“Don’t look in her eyes!” Monika had torn off a piece of her shirt and started wrapping it around the woman’s head. “She might be able to control you if you look in her eyes!”

“ _Qu'est-ce que tu dis_ ,” Gilles grunted, still trying to hold down the woman’s arm. “What are you doing!”

“She’s a vampire!”

They almost lost control of the woman, almost. Cowden was ready to shout at Monika until he saw one of the wounds in the neck spurt out more blood. He was in another dimension. He was trying to rescue a living god. He had just held a briefing with an alchemist, a horse-turned-girl, and a talking cat.

A vampire was downright quaint.

“Bind her, find whatever we can.” Looking around, he swore. “Someone get a branch and fashion a stake.”

“Bastards!” The woman, now vampire, thrashed harder. “Fucking hunter bitches, I’ll drain all of you!”

Cowden tried to shake off what he was watching. The bullet wounds should have either put her into shock or unconsciousness. Three of his were wounded. Four more had their minds tampered with. There were fairies, vampires, and possibly werewolves.

They needed to save MV-3 yesterday.

Jordan ran back from outside, carrying a branch. Mike grabbed it and started sharpening the end with his blade. The vampire kept struggling, everyone shifting as they tried to hold her down. Cowden watched as Mike kept sharpening the wood. “IQ,” he said. “Vampires are dead, correct?” Monika nodded. “Break her arms and legs.”

Everyone that wasn’t keeping watch turned to stare at Cowden. “Sledge,” Julien said. “You’re sure you want to do this?”

“She’s already a corpse, and she can kill us. Break her legs.” Another round of animalistic shrieks. “It’s us or her, break her arms and legs! I’ll answer for it, just do it!”

The four holding down the vampire all looked at each other. Except Shuhrat. Hearing that he was allowed to, he bent the the vampire’s right arm at the elbow. In the opposite direction. More animal screams, more cursing. “You fuckers! You Goddamn bastards!” Gilles did the same with the left arm. Monika went to the legs and took out her pistol. Two shots through the kneecaps, and the vampire was left a writhing corpse. A corpse that still screamed and cursed and could bite. “You bitches! I’ll fucking drain your asses!”

“Big talk from a corpse,” Monika barked. Making sure the eyes were tied off, she motioned to Mike. Nodding, he tossed her the fresh stake. Taking a breath, Monika pressed it against the vampire’s chest. The monster roared again. Only this time Rainbow looked more annoyed than anything. “You know what this is. We need information. Tell us what we need to hear and you might live.”

The vampire slacked, only slightly. “Information on what?”

“Our friends disappeared from this neighborhood, we think werewolves are involved.”

A hiss. “Those mangy cocksuckers? Write’em off, they’re dead.”

Monika pressed harder on the stake. “Where do the werewolves gather?”

“I don’t know,” the vampire hissed.

“How many vampires are there in this city?”

A laugh. “I don’t fucking know, no one knows how many of us there are.”

“Wrong,” Monika said, pressing down some more. “Vampires have lords, masters, they rule over each other. Who rules this city?”

The vampire bared her teeth. “If I tell you, you might as well stake me.”

Monika nodded. “What about your friend? The one who tried to manipulate ours in the bar, where is she?”

The vampire got even more agitated. “Don’t you go near her!”

“Oh please, she’s your lure.” Monika pressed the stake through the skin. “Find the ones in the bar who play the innocent act, then get them alone. You both feed on them don’t you?” Monika grinned and shifted her tone. “Or do you think she’s something more special!”

“You bitch!” The vampire nearly rose off the ground, teeth inches from Monika’s neck. “Don’t you go near her!”

“Which is it,” Monika barked. “Is she your bait or your lover?”

Tears. Red tears dripping out from under the cloth. “Please, please don’t hurt her.”

“Lover,” Monika said. “What’s her name? Where is she right now?”

“Emilia,” the vampire said. “She’s waiting outside the Wawa.” Monika looked up to Cohen and Mark. The pair nodded, keeping on their game faces. As they walked out, Monika slightly eased on the stake. “You fucking hunters. We’re just trying to fucking eat.”

“Maybe if you looked for someone willing we’d let you.” Pulling the stake away, Monika sat beside the vampire. Checking her pistol, she pressed the muzzle against the vampire’s temple. “How long have you been dead?”

“Two years,” the vampire said. “What are you waiting for? You’re just going to kill us.”

“Not if we don’t have to,” Monika said. “You said it yourself, you both need to eat.” Monika noticed the rest of Rainbow staring at her like she was nuts. Monika shook her head. “Help us, we help you.”

Cohen glared ahead, sunglasses secure on her face as she walked through the streets. The way Monika was talking, vampires did something with their eyes. Maybe if she kept the sunglasses on, the vampire wouldn’t be able to work whatever fucked up magic it had?

“There she is,” Mark said, seeing a waifish girl standing beside the Wawa. She was the only one that stood out, she wasn’t wearing any coat or jacket in the autumn air. “What’s the plan?”

“We bring her back with us.” Cohen felt the weight of her pistol on her shoulder. “Whether she wants to come or not.” Taking the leader, Cohen made her way to the Wawa. “Emilia?”

The vampire looked over in surprise. “What is it?”

“Your girlfriend asked us to come get you.” Cohen did everything she could to look away from the vampire’s eyes. “She’s with us. She said she’s going to work something out.” Emilia’s eyes went wide. Cohen noticed that she was shaking now. She also noticed that her fists were balling up. “ _Alright tough girl. Let’s see how you like this._ ” Cohen reached into her pocket and pulled out her badge. “Maybe you’d like to make this more official?” Emilia froze. Her eyes went wide at the sight of Cohen’s badge. “You gonna come with us now, or do we need to make a scene in front of the Wawa?” Nodding, Emilia followed Cohen. Cohen wasn’t worried having a vampire behind her. Mark was behind the vampire. That was all she needed to feel safe.

Cohen looked back as they came into the warehouse. Emilia froze, seeing her lover pinned to the ground with her limbs broken. She couldn’t say anything before Mike put his pistol to her skull and blade to her neck. “I know you’re dead,” Mike said. His voice was a hoarse, threatening whisper. “You need blood to live right? Need a brain to think?”

The vampire on the ground hissed. “You bastards, let her go!”

“I’m not killing her,” Mike said. His voice was still cool and collected as he nudged Emilia forward. Cohen watched as the girls eyes were locked on the vampire on the floor. “Just reminding her to behave. Won’t you dear?” Emilia nodded, shaking again as she was led into the warehouse.

“There, we’re all introduced.” Monika glared down at the vampire on the floor. “Now, your name?”

A pause. Monika tapped the vampire’s temple with her pistol. “Janice, it’s Janice.”

“You’ve been dead two years?” Janice nodded. “And you Emilia?”

“A-A-Almost a year,” Emilia whispered.

“Still green,” Monika said. “I don’t think anyone will be happy if they know we spoke, will they?” Emilia whimpered. Janice bared her teeth again. “Of course, we don’t have to let them know.”

Janice paused. As Rainbow watched, the serrated fangs turned into a regular mouth of teeth. The only noticeable difference was the set of four pronounced canines. “What kind of hunters are you?”

“The kind that have a specific mission,” Monika answered. “We aren’t looking to kill every leech or witch in the world. We’re only trying to get our friends back. After that, you’ll never see us again.”

Janice’s expression calmed. “How do we believe you?”

“You can’t right now,” Monika said. “Of course, we can keep you both here until daylight. We won’t get our information, and you won’t have a chance to feed tonight.”

Janice didn’t say anything for a minute. “Emilia,” she said. “Are you there?”

“I’m here, I’m here baby.” Emilia was still quivering as Mike held the barrel to her head.

Janice shifted toward Monika. “What do you want to know?”

Monika grinned. “Let’s start with what you know.”

“About what?”

“Everything.”

* * *

So it went, the entire night. Vampires, werewolves, witches, fairies. Ghosts that haunted schools, aliens in the state parks. Machine men that looked human and humans that were like machines. After seven hours, Monika was finally satisfied. “Alright, we have enough to work with. Stand her up.” Janice grunted, apparently being dead didn’t make you immune to pain. “Do you both sleep close enough that you can get back before the sun rises?”

“We do,” Janice said. “You’re…You’re really keeping your word?”

“We don’t have time to kill every vampire.” Monika watched as the four men handed Janice off to Emilia. “If we hear that people are turning up dead with strange cases of blood loss though?”

“Fine,” Janice said. “C’mon baby, let’s go.” Putting herself on Emilia’s shoulders, Janice looked back at Rainbow. Monika couldn’t quite place the expression on her face. It was still scornful, but there was another emotion. Maybe it was a hallucination, but Janice almost seemed thankful. “Watch yourselves hunters.”

As the two vampires left back into Port Richmond, Gilles and Cowden put the door roughly back into the frame. Slowly, Rainbow put their weapons away and eased up. Three of them sported bandages, and all of them were slowly started to feel the fatigue of spending all night awake.

All night awake dealing with a pair of vampires.

“Holy fuck,” Jordan whispered. Then he got louder. “Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy _fuck!_ What the fuck just happened!”

“Vampires,” Timur whispered. “Vampires are areal? Werewolves? What in the name of God are we doing in this world!”

“Jesus Christ this has to be fake,” James said. “They were vampires? Vampires that suck blood? Can they turn into bats? Fuck, do they know what we smell like?”

Monika looked around the warehouse. The operators were beside themselves. Alexsandr just stood staring at the door of the warehouse. Gustave sat on the ground staring at the bloodstains on the concrete. Mike stood staring at the blade he’d held at Emilia’s neck, like he was trying to decide if it was real. Monika sighed. “All of you, enough!”

Everyone snapped to and stared at her. “It really happened. There was a pair of vampire lovers here, and they just left. We got information from them, information we can act on. Why are you acting like this is something to panic over?” She turned to Cohen. “How did you convince that vampire to come to us?”

Cohen finally took off her sunglasses. “I…I used my badge.”

“You used your what?!” Jordan stormed over to Cohen. “What the fuck are you thinking!”

“She was thinking that a vampire is still going to be intimidated by authority,” Monika said. “Also, that she doesn’t exist here. Even if she did, she’s not an FBI agent in the Philly office. What are those two going to do, go to the police?”

“What if they do,” Julian barked. “What if they do go to the police and tell them we’re here?!”

“Then they take them to the hospital,” Monika said. “Don’t you think the doctors will have questions? Like how she’s walking so nice will so many bullets in her? Or why she doesn’t have a pulse?”

Cohen looked like she was starting to piece something together. “So you think this is a society under society?”

“What happens when people can’t count on the authorities to protect them?” Monika pointed to the outside. “There is an entire world out there filled with beings that can’t count on the police. Either because the police don’t believe they exist, or would shoot them if they found out. Maybe they might be under a rival’s control.” Monika grinned. “Didn’t you hear what she was calling us? Hunters.”

Mike shook his head. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“It means there is something monsters fear,” Monika said. “They were convinced we were just going to kill them. They were surprised we let them go once we got out information.” She pointed out the door. “There’s a network too. Dozens of them. Monsters, hunters, even people who suspect something is out there.”

A bolt hit Cowden, causing him to go to the door. “The church.”

Monika nodded. “What about the church?”

“When I was tailing the fairy, he looked at a church. He was nervous, afraid.”

Monika clapped her hands. “Was it Catholic?”

Cowden stared back at Monika. “How’d you know?”

“In a world like this, it makes sense. Of course the Catholic Church would be monster hunters.” Holstering her pistol, she zipped up her jacket to hide her exposed midriff. “Come on, we need to see the priests.”

* * *

**0704**

**Elgin, MN**

Ding Chavez rose from another uneasy night of sleep. The latest in half a year of them. Some nights it was hard to get some rest, other nights he just collapsed to sleep like a weight was tied around his mind. Patty was asleep still, she had taken the day off to do a few things in town with John before the start of the school year. That was fine, he needed to take care of his own business around the house anyway.

Padding downstairs, he took out some coffee beans from the pantry. Patty had signed him up for one of those box clubs. Three bucks a month, a fresh can of coffee from anywhere in the world. Irony being what it was, his first was a fresh can of Lindo Coffee. Still, it was decent coffee. Taking out the grinder, he flipped on the TV as he started on the beans from Java. Thank God the kitchen remodeling was done a few months back. If he’d had to come down into a half-finished kitchen after another bad night? He would’ve broken the new wood cabinets.

CNN flicked on, showing footage of the French president. “- _Atest details from the leaks involving the French government indicate that claims of financial mismanagement are confirmed. The French Ministry of Economy and Finance has so far claimed that the leaked documents are from the previous administration._ ”

Ding shook his head as he put the grounds in the machine. It was the French who had said they had upped their cybersecurity. They should have expected a group like DedSec to attack their systems. Ever since the financial crisis they were on the war path against anything relating to finances and banking. Lately it was only overshadowed by their efforts as vigilantes. Letting the fresh scent of coffee fill his nose, he rubbed his eyes.

Setting a mug under the nozzle, his mind drifted back to Six’s call. He’d spent the entire next day calling everyone in Rainbow. No one had said anything, not even left on that they’d been part of anything. They were just as shocked at the implications of his call. There was always John Clark’s files, but that didn’t hold up at all the moment he thought of it. If anyone would’ve kept their mouths shut? It was John Clark, God rest his soul.

A new thought crossed his mind. It was almost as stupid as thinking anyone involved with Rainbow’s first operation let something slip though. There was another name associated with Rainbow, one he’d almost forgotten.

“Morning.” Looking up, Ding saw Patty walking into the kitchen in her bathrobe. “Oh, perfect timing. Still planning on taking care of those saplings today?”

Ding put on a smile and nodded. “Yeah, gonna see about getting some mulch too.” He’d been forcing a lot of smiles for Patty lately. She’d noticed the first week that he’d been having a hard time. It was all he could do to make everything natural. Just a run of bad dreams from the past, nothing to talk about. Patty didn’t quite buy it, but thanks to the struggles of raising a teenager? She had other things to focus on.

“God, DedSec again.” Patty shook her head. “I swear, some people need to learn that they can’t throw a tantrum when they don’t get what they want.” Ding didn’t argue. DedSec had emerged just after Anonymous. Only where Anonymous had stayed in the digital, DedSec went real. A string of high-profile vandalism incidents in London had taken the group off the internet and into the world. Ever since DedSec had become a beacon for the disaffected. The ones who thought they were too smart for the government but too ideal-filled to work corporate.

A third set of feet came down the stairs. Ding smiled as he saw his son walk in. “Morning John.” John rubbed at his eyes and nodded. John Conor Chavez was in his teens now, and growing into them. He must’ve gotten that from his grandfather. He wasn’t built like John Clark though. He was lanky, wiry, more cut that bulk. That was fine, his first bully had underestimated him. Said bully got a taste of the judo John had been taught since first grade. Ever since John had only made friends. Shuffling past his parents, John took a box of cereal out and milk. Grabbing one of the big bowls, he set himself on the island between the kitchen and dining room. “Mom, can we stick around town? Colin’s gonna be getting his new dirtbike in.”

“Not if it’s past noon,” Patty said. John groaned. “Hey, you wanted to go sign up for that club, you’ve gotta make the deadline to sign up. If we have time after we can go back and see if Colin’s still around.”

Ding grinned. “Still sure you want to go for the golf team John? Where I grew up you wanted to be on the court.”

John looked up at his dad confused. “Dad, no one actually plays basketball like you do. The last time I tried I got detention remember?”

John’s smile shrank. After Rainbow was disbanded and they moved back, the Mayo looked perfect. Ding thought it was what all Americans were promised, a perfect slice of apple pie every day wearing a gingham dress. What he got was a bunch of opinionated isolated fools that thought they understood the world. He’d lost count of how often he heard them talking about how they opposed Ryan’s path to immigration like Mexicans didn’t deserve it. Then they remembered he was in the room and they quickly tried to play it off. Then they went to talking about cities like the people in them were animals or gang members.

Ding didn’t like going to parties much anymore.

“I’m gonna shower up babe,” Ding said, kissing Patty on the forehead. “John, don’t cause too much trouble today huh?” John grunted through his cereal as Ding made his way upstairs. Hoping in the shower, he knew what he had to do. As soon as he was done everything today?

He was calling Mary Pat Foley.

* * *

**0712**

**Port Richmond, Philadelphia**

Jordan sighed. “We’re going to the Goddamn church for this? Why?”

“Urban fantasy,” Monika said. The pair walked briskly toward Port Richmond, to the church marked by Cowden on the map. “Ever read about it?” Jordan glared at her. “Then listen carefully. This world is just like our own. The nations, the cultures, down to the food. The timelines might be different, but it’s still our world.”

“Our world?” Jordan visibly held back from screaming at the top of his lungs. “Our world doesn’t have undead bloodsuckers in it.”

Monika gave Jordan an annoyed glare. “I’m getting there. Look, this is our world. Only the shadows go deeper. Who’s to say that in this world, Kennedy wasn’t killed by a conspiracy? That aliens didn’t land in Roswell? Everything could be real here.”

“Everything,” Jordan said. Even with one word he sounded demoralized. “What are we supposed to do?”

“I guess we should consider ourselves undercover,” Monika said. “You’re Catholic right?” Jordan nodded. “Good, you can help me talk to the priest.”

“Hope you’re right about this,” Jordan grumbled. “If we’re wrong we’re screwed.”

“If we’re wrong,” Monika said, walking up to the church. “We’re dead.”

The only sign they could see was on the rectory. “St. Adalbert”, that was the church. The two green copper spires towered above the row homes. The residents might have thought it comforting. To Monika it seemed oppressive. Two great stone bell towers that struck her more like watchtowers. She never did like how ostentatious the older churches were. Maybe it was because her family still had some trace of the old East Germany. Maybe that’s why she never liked such displays of “faith”.

Jordan didn’t quite feel the same way. As he walked up, past a statue of the Virgin Mother, he felt nervous. He was seeing fairies. They’re just interrogated a pair of vampires. Now they were about to ask a priest questions about what the fuck was going on. All to rescue a living god, the girlfriend of a living god, and two brothers. All from another dimension. Part of him wished he could go back to young Jordan. The one just about to walk into the Marine recruiter’s office. That way he could smack the shit out of the kid and turn him toward the Army instead.

There were seniors walking inside the church, looking curiously at the two young and unfamiliar faces. They didn’t sneer or spit at the ground, but Jordan and Monika felt like intruders regardless. Jordan wasn’t surprised, 0730 was a reasonable time for morning mass on a weekday. Stepping inside, he saw the holy water and blessed himself. Monika did the same, but not out of belief. To her, it was pragmatism. If monsters were real, holy water might drive them away.

The church proper was towering, the kind built at the height of the Church’s power in America. The ceiling and walls were decorated how people expected a church to be. The ceiling might as well have been a mural. Stained glass windows lined the sides depicting scenes of faith and devotion. The marble floor echoed with footsteps. The wood pews creaked with each congregant. On the left side of the church, cast in blue, a small shrine to the Virgin Mary. A statue of her stood, serene as she held in-hand Christ the Child. On the right, a statue of Christ risen from the tomb. Cast in red, triumphant in his return from death. On the side, a banner bearing the image of Blessed Pope John Paul II. Just before the altar, a microphone stand.

The altar and tabernacle were where the art truly was. A towering sculpture rose above both, bearing the images of saints and angels. Jordan didn’t know who was who, the problem with Catholic art was that there was only a few general templates for who was who. What he could see were Mary in the center of the sculpture, again holding the Infant Jesus. Saints stood on the ground below, as angels surrounded her. Above them, a crucifix bearing Christ in the final moment of his Passion.

To Jordan, despite the display he felt some small comfort. He’d never considered himself a good Catholic, truth be told he’d only been to a mass maybe twice in seven years. He wasn’t gonna bother lying to God either. He wasn’t going to start praying and saying that if he lived, he’d go every Sunday. Watching as one of the altar servers made the final preparations for the mass, he genuflected at a pew in the back. Sliding in, he knelt and bowed his head. No words immediately came to mind for prayer, yet he was quieted. Something about the older churches did it. The ones built after the 1930s just didn’t compare.

To Monika, the church was an example of wasted effort. She emulated Jordan’s motions, but wasn’t comforted like him. The gold that gilded every other inch of the ceiling? The gold tabernacle and candelabras? How many dollars had built the massive sculpture behind the altar? Hadn’t Christ preached of feeding the hungry? Clothing the naked? She wasn’t a fool, she understood that the Church’s charities did good works. She just couldn’t believe that the faithful were fine with their churches remaining so ornate. Her mind was quiet as well. Only because she didn’t want to spend the next hour glaring at everything.

A bell rang. The morning congregation rose and started singing a hymn. Jordan tried, but Monika could tell he couldn’t remember the words. Two altar servers shuffled out, small boys that couldn’t have been older than twelve. The priest meanwhile looked well over sixty. The three stood before the altar, bowed, and went back. One of the boys grabbed a massive red book as big as his chest. The priest, his expression serene, walked to the microphone. “In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit.”

Jordan bowed his head and replied in unison, “Amen.”

Monika took a breath. This was going to be a while.

* * *

Back in the warehouse, everyone stared at Miles. No one was staring at anyone else that’d been wounded. He was the only one getting any attention. Worse, he could understand it. His right hand drifted idly to the bandages on his left forearm. “How long?”

“I have no possible idea,” Gustave said. “It could be any moment. It could be just before you die decades from now.”

“No pressure then,” Miles said. Running his hand along the gauze and wrap, he shook his head. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Nothing,” Gustave answered. “Not until we gain information on what we’re dealing with.”

“That’s an hour from now,” Cohen said. Despite her calm tone, her expression betrayed her. She was as worried as the rest of Rainbow. “What if one of us cut ourselves, tried to see if he reacted?”

Miles turned and laughed at her. “For all you know it doesn’t work like that. I mean I’m in a direct ray of sunlight right now.”

“We don’t have any way of knowing what we’re dealing with,” Gilles finally said. “We need to wait until someone gets us actual, actionable intelligence.”

Cowden shook his head, pacing about the door. “Thatcher, anything?”

Mike shook his head, keeping watch at the front of the warehouse. “Nothing. No police, no gawkers.”

“ _It won’t last,_ ” Cowden thought. “ _We need to find a new location._ ”

“We need to decide who will kill him.” Everyone froze and turned to stare as Shuhrat. He glared back at them all. “I’m right. If he turns, we must kill him.”

Miles took a slow breath. “He’s right. If I…change? If I change, I’m endangering the mission.”

“Not happening,” Cohen said. “We’ll send you back to the SGC. The other magic teams should have something that would save you.”

“We can’t send him back to the SGC,” Gustave said, glaring at Cohen. “Even if a full quarantine of the mountain were established there is still a threat. Even coming into contact with infected blood is a risk.”

Shuhrat nodded. “So we decide who must kill him.”

“Well I suppose we can leave that to your capable hands,” James barked. “He’s one of us.”

“Don’t I have a say in this?” Miles shook his head as everyone turned to him. “We can at least wait until Monika and Jordan get back. If I wind up turning…” He nodded to Shuhrat. Shuhrat nodded back. It was clear the idea hurt, but it was still better than letting Miles live. The risk of that was too great.

As everyone tried to distract themselves, Maxim broke the silence. “These fairies. They seem afraid.”

“Considering there’s apparently people hunting them?” Julien shook his head. “Such a mystery.”

“No, not that way.” Maxim sat down, grunting as he did. “ _Chyort, Я старею_. What do these fairies have to fear? They are shocked that people can see them for what they are. Then why do they run?”

“Korra confronted one of them,” Cohen said. “Maybe they thought she was a hunter?”

Maxim shook his head. “Then why is this bird-man so afraid? Why did he go to that bar? Why did he go into the back?”

“There’s another network,” Dominic said. “The fairies have one too.”

“Hang on, this could be criminal.” Jack turned to Maxim. “He might have been afraid we were cops.”

“After last night, he must know we are not.” Maxim jerked a thumb at the door. “They all live in this same society. Yet they are all different monsters. The vampires travel with vampires. The fairies presumably travel with fairies. Do they all fear hunters? Or are there stranger things to find?”

Elias started to pace. “Wait, wait a second. I just realized something.” He stopped and started gesturing. “This world, all the legends may be true. Now, old legends have demons being summoned to Earth right? Or angels coming down from heaven?” Everyone nodded. “Well Hell does not exist as a physical place right? Nor Heaven. Unless they’re a separate dimension.”

Everyone’s eyes widened simultaneously. “Trans-dimensional travel without lacrima or gates,” Cowden whispered. “That means…”

“This world just became vital,” Cohen said. “First priority is still to rescue MV-3, but after that we’re marking it. This dimension is priority for the MVTF.”

“This is ridiculous,” Alexsandr barked. “What are we, witches ourselves? There’s no proof this world is a priority.”

“After everything we’ve seen so far?” Dominic started squaring up with Alexsandr. “I think that’s justified to claim.”

“No, he’s right.” Mike quickly stepped between the two. “We need confirmation. If he’s right, we can work with it. If he’s not, we still carry out the mission.” He glared at both of them. “We can’t fall apart, not this early into the mission.” Both men nodded, Dominic taking a breath and turning away.

Cohen shook her head. “If we’re done? We’ll take shifts. Sledge and I will take the first, everyone else…” She shook her head. “Try to get some sleep.”

* * *

An hour later, and Monika had barely been able to keep her eyes open. The priest smiled softly as the blessed the faithful. “The mass has ended, go in peace. Love and serve the Lord.”

Jordan nodded. “Thanks be to God.” Watching as the priest went into the back, he and Monika moved for the sacristy. Ignoring the looks from the seniors walking out, the pair tried to think over how they would approach the priest. Jordan sighed. If it worked earlier…

The sacristy was a more subdued affair compared to the church. Wood panels, simple cabinets, and a row of red-bound liturgies and missals. One of the altar boys put the chalice in one of the cabinets. Locking it, he turned back in surprise at the sight of the two operators.

The priest took off his vestments and turned back. “Kyle after you-” He paused, then smiled at the two. “Good morning. Can I help you?”

“Uh, this is kinda private father?” Jordan gave an awkward grin. “It’s something we need to get off our chests now.”

The priest nodded, smiling again at the two altar servers. “Boys, you can leave. I’ll handle the rest after we’re done.” The boys nodded, dutifully hurrying off to school. With the door shut, the priest nodded. He still had a gentle smile on his face. “Now, how can I help you both?”

Jordan scratched the back of his head. “Well father, it’s kinda weird.”

The priest looked confused. “Weird? How do you mean? I’m sorry, what’s your name?” Taking a breath, Jordan pulled out his badge. “Oh my.”

“You aren’t under investigation father,” Jordan said, Monika keeping her expression flat. “Something’s been happening in this area. We need help finding out what.”

Monika noticed the priest’s expression shift. It was something in his eyes. He wasn’t confused anymore, now there was cold hard calculation. She had to suppress a grin. “ _Bingo._ ”

“Something’s been happening.” The priest nodded, his smile creeping back onto his face. “Something strange? Unexplainable? Something that just doesn’t make sense?”

Jordan nodded. “You aren’t kidding father.”

The priest nodded, taking a seat on an old wood chair. “What was it my son?”

Monika finally spoke. “What do you think it was father?”

The priest looked at Monika, eyebrow up. She could tell it was more from her challenge than her accent. “I couldn’t say. It might have been a trick of shadows. Something that you hear behind you that makes you second guess yourself. I’m sure it’s nothing.”

Monika shook her head. “Not when you have it at gunpoint.”

The priest blinked. “What are you saying?”

“We were following a fairy the other day, and it stared nervously at your church. Meanwhile you have two vampires hunting in this neighborhood, that we had to take care of.” Monika sat on one of the counters, nearly toppling the missal books. “They aren’t what we’re worried about.”

The priest shook his head. “This is a rather forward introduction. What cell are you with?”

“Hunters are called cells?” Monika laughed. “You make it sound like terrorism.”

Jordan tried to keep his expression calm, but the priest’s face started to harden. “You have just burst into my sacristy speaking of things that I should be telling you don’t exist. I’m being rather polite to have you call me a terrorist.”

Monika held up her hands. “Sorry, we aren’t used to how things are done in this dimension.”

The priest blinked. “This…dimension?”

Monika leaned forward. “Have you ever heard of the multiverse?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**1003**

**Mechanicsville, MD**

* * *

Mary Pat sat in the café, sipping on a fresh cup of coffee as she looked out on the country road that counted as the “downtown” of Mechanicsville. It had become her morning habit. Get up, watch some news, then hop in the car and drive down to grab some breakfast. It helped to keep Ed’s memory alive as well. After the end of the Ryan administration they felt the winds shifting. Leaving the CIA with heads high was a better choice than trying to carry on if a less-than-friendly president took office. He’d been the one to pick Mechanicsville, and they’d been happy there. The only games were from the catty church ladies. As far as Mary Pat cared, that was amateur hour.

She heard a buzzing in her purse. Looking down, she noticed that her phone was going off. Fishing around, she pulled it out and checked the caller. A grin spread across her face. “Ding, how are you? Finally getting me out there to see John boy?”

“ _Hey MP,_ ” Ding said. Already Mary Pat could tell something was wrong. Ding’s voice was too quiet, too subdued. “ _You have a few?_ ”

“Got nothing else to worry about. Give me a second.” Finishing her coffee and paying her bill, she made her way to her car. Safe that no one could hear her inside, she put the call on speaker. “What is it Ding?”

“ _Has anyone called you? About Rainbow?_ ”

Turning the key, Mary Pat shook her head. “No, no one. Why, what’s wrong?”

“ _Something got out,_ ” Ding said. “ _Someone’s leaked information about Rainbow’s first missions._ ”

Mary Pat felt her heart stop. Her hand froze as it almost shifted the car into gear. “How sure are you of this?”

“ _Six called me about it months ago. She thinks the White Masks know about it._ ”

Another near heart attack. “Ding, can you at least let me get back home before you kill me?”

“ _Shit’s serious MP,_ ” Ding said. His voice was growing harsh. “ _Rainbow was a triumph, but someone’s letting the operation leak. I already talked to the first team, none of them had a hand._ ”

Mary nodded as she drove out of town. “Does Jack Ryan know?”

“ _He’s already wired in,_ ” Ding said. She noticed he was ashamed as he spoke. “ _Look, someone is playing with us. Everyone that should know about Rainbow was supposed to be beyond reproach. Do you have anyone you can look into?_ ”

A shake of the head. “Ding, everyone at CIA with clearance knew the stakes. What we need to do is look at the British and Germans.”

“ _How? The minute we even suggest anything it’ll sound like we’re accusing them._ ”

Mary Pat sighed. “Ding, didn’t we teach you anything? Ed would rise from his grave, I’d only have to bury him again.” Ding laughed, a good sign all things considered. “I’ll call in some old favors. Anything else you need?” Silence. “Ding?”

“ _We screwed up,_ ” Ding said. “ _I can’t say much on a call, but we screwed up._ ”

Mary Pat didn’t say anything for a few seconds. “Do you think that screw up is why the information was released?”

“ _I don’t know,_ ” Ding said. “ _After the Campus fell through I figured it was time to retire. I didn’t think I’d have to worry about what happened a decade later._ ”

“Nature of the beast,” Mary Pat said. “Let me see what I can dig up, give me a week?”

“ _Don’t think I have much of a choice._ ”

“Not really. I’ll call you later Ding.” Hanging up, Mary Pat drove on through the trees that surrounded the houses in the area. She and Ed had decided on a small house, isolated and simple. After years of running around the world and working at Langley a simple ranch was heaven. Gathering everything, she hurried for the door. Disarming the security system, she could hear Carver bark from inside. Unlocking the front door, she stepped inside to see Carver waiting. As the German Shepherd barked, his tail wagged happily. “Give me a few boy, gotta take care of some things.”

Mary Pat made her way through the house, filled with shelves of a life that moved. M _atryoshka_ dolls and a tea set from Moscow. Sterling silver coins from London next to citations from the Ryan administration. A collection that few could boast. Sitting out like cheap knickknacks from the family trip to Sioux Falls. Nestled among it were pictures of her children, from their first steps to their graduations. Centered among them all were the picture she and Ed had taken on their last wedding anniversary together.

Making her way to her office, she tapped the keyboard and unlocked her computer. The book on Eastern Europe’s socioeconomic shifts in the past decade had to wait. Right now she had work to do. Minimizing her draft, she brought up her email. The great thing about the intelligence game, contacts were permanent once you reached the top slots. Make it a general email, one that makes things sound cordial and familiar. Leave enough hints that anyone who knows will pick up that they need to reply back. She wouldn’t go to the French, they only had secondhand knowledge. Not the Israelis, they were too paranoid to let anything about Rainbow slip. The Russians?

She had to stop and think on that one. The Russian government was still a snake. Trying to grab any end of it was too dangerous. Even if they did have anything, what would they actually get a hold of? The first Rainbow team had taken careful, deliberate steps to prevent leaks to the Russians. Even after Narmanov’s administration, it had been too soon to trust. Still, she could guess that if someone had leaked any information? Volodin was a factor in where it was going.

“Focus Mary,” she thought aloud. Clearing her head, she started typing a fresh email.

* * *

**0857**

**Port Richmond, Philadelphia**

* * *

Fr. Kaminski, parish priest of St. Adalbert’s Roman Catholic Church, stared at the two people before him. “You understand this is quite a story to hear.”

Monika was grinning. “You’ve heard weirder, haven’t you.”

Fr. Kaminski took a breath. “I’ve heard that at midnight, if you tune an old television to static? For a half-hour after midnight you’ll see a channel showing various meats being butchered. There’s a number on the screen. If you call it, some say you get a set of the knives they use. Knives that are supposed to be the only thing that can kill any monster.” The priest glared at the two. “I’ve seen a man using those knives once. He killed an archdemon with it. He died from his wounds though, but he did what he set out to do.”

“So you do believe us.”

Fr. Kaminski groaned. “You took a great risk telling me this. How did you know I would believe you?”

“It was a bet,” Monika said. “Either you’d believe us or you wouldn’t.”

Fr. Kaminski took a moment to clutch a rosary. As he did, Monika got a sense of the man. His face was overrun by wrinkles. Smile lines and Crows feet had taken hold and weren’t going to leave his angular face. Weary brown eyes looked down at the floor past a bumpy hawk nose, thinning gray hair rounding out his head. “These vampires, you disposed of them?”

“They were handled.”

Fr. Kaminski glared at Monika. “That is not what I asked. A vampire is a tempter. Leave it to live, you endanger hundreds for as long as the vampire lives.”

“Our objective isn’t to kill vampires.” Monika’s smiled vanished. “Allies of ours were captures in this dimension. They’ve already been missing nearly a week, and we need to find them. If we go around killing every monster and demon we draw attention to ourselves. Both from the monsters, and the authorities.”

Fr. Kaminski nodded, but didn’t lose his scowl. “A fair thought. You’re in danger now though. Vampires do not take slights lightly. Their revenge will come soon. Do you have anywhere to stay?”

“Not yet,” Monika said. “We have supplies and nowhere to put them.”

“Very well,” Fr. Kaminski said. Going to a closet he pulled out a winter coat. “This is too important to leave alone. You will need guidance, and assistance.”

Jordan blinked. “You’re…You’re gonna come with us father?”

“I will instruct you and teach you in the way which you should go; I will counsel you with My eye upon you.” Fr. Kaminski zipped up his coat. Then realized it was caught. Grunting, he spent a few seconds fighting the zipper before it worked. “You got lucky this morning. Luck doesn’t last. I must go to the rectory, wait for me outside the church.”

Monika nodded, leading Jordan back out to Allegheny. “That went well.”

Jordan appeared calm. Monika knew he wasn’t. “Can you please start explaining what the fuck is going on before I recall?”

“In a situation like this, religious groups would have the most intact knowledge.” Monika leaned against the church. “Traditions carried on through the centuries? Rituals of protection and faith? It makes sense that religions would have the knowledge of the darkness.”

Jordan rubbed at his eyes. He knew that his mind was starting to suffer. The stress of the vampires combined with sleep deprivation, even for a single night, was taking a toll. “We’re both gonna start making mistakes soon. We need to get back.”

“Not without the priest,” Monika said. “He knows what’s out there. We need his information.”

“But we don’t know the rules,” Jordan said. “We’re playing checkers and they’re playing Risk.”

Monika smiled. “You’ve seen _The Godfather_ , right?”

Jordan blinked. “What about it?”

“Remember how Michael took out the Turk and the crooked cop in the restaurant? The heads of the other families? Remember how shocking that was to the criminals?”

Jordan nodded. “Michael was a Marine in the Pacific, he was trained to kill the enemy.”

“Exactly,” Monika said, smiling at Jordan. “We don’t play by their rules. The priest said so. He expected us to kill the vampires, but we know we’ll need information later. Killing them wouldn’t have done anything for us.”

“He also mentioned revenge.” Jordan glanced up and down the street. “If something’s gonna live for a few hundred years I’m pretty sure it’ll find a way to kill a bunch of schmucks like us.”

Monika shook her head. “The priest can bless us and ensure we’re protected. He can give us connections to resources we may need. You’re letting the monsters and magic make you think this is something else.” Monika nodded up the street. “That night at the bar, with the fairy? When we were interrogating those two? These are still people. They’re different, they’re weird, but they still have basic drives. We can exploit those to get our people back.”

“You’re pretty fucking confident about this,” Jordan said. “Is this like when 1st Platoon found that Disney world?”

“Completely different,” Monika said. “1st Platoon thinks it knows what will happen. I have no idea. We have a broad idea. The priest will give us specifics.” She grinned at Jordan. “If it helps? I don’t think they’re expecting a group like ours.”

The door to the rectory opened. “I told my friend to call me when they get to the church,” Fr. Kaminski said. “They didn’t believe me, but they do believe that this was important to call them about.”

“That’s a start,” Monika said. “Follow us father.”

It was a little slower getting to the warehouse, Fr. Kaminski moved slow compared to the operators. Fifteen minutes later, they were back. Monika watched as the priest took stock of the people inside. The other operators glared at him, not knowing what to expect.

“ _Monsieur_ ,” Gustave said, nodding to Miles. “I need information. A vampire has bitten him. Is he in danger?”

Fr. Kaminski walked to Miles and knelt down. He checked Miles’ eyes and checked the wrap on the wound. “Did the vampire feed you any of it’s blood?” Miles shook his head, clearly confused. “Good. Your wound will heal in time. Vampires are not as filthy as a living mouth, the threat of infection will be small.” Gustave nodded. “Now, you are all from this multiverse?” All nodded. “None of you have ever faced a monster before?”

“We did,” Cohen said, pointing to Timur. “I think we did. They used magic, but they went down when we shot them.”

“Witches,” Fr. Kaminski said. He was sad as he stood back up. “Being able to twist God’s creation to your whims is not invincibility. So few of them realize this.”

“We’re thankful that you’re willing to help us though sir.” Cohen walked up to the priest. “We got some information from our interrogation. The thing is we can’t confirm it.”

“I feared as much,” Fr. Kaminski said. “The vampires are dangerous beings. Demons who wear the faces of men and women to tempt and entice. You were all lucky to avoid being ensnared.”

Cohen said nothing. The way the priest spoke, she wondered if he wasn’t some kind of true believer. Still, a possible source was a source right now. “Father, they mentioned that there is no real vampire authority in this city. Is that true?”

“Very,” Fr. Kaminski said. “The vampires in the city are either isolated in their coffins or spread through the city. They only feed and enslave. Though we’ve found some who sell drugs.” Fr. Kaminski noted the confused faces on the operators. “They need money don’t they? How else do they pay for their clothes and gas?” Monika grinned as she watched everyone realize that she was right. “Now, what else did they say?”

“That there are dozens of hunters in the city,” Cohen said. “That scared them, is that a good sign?”

Fr. Kaminski shook his head. “The darkness fears hunters, but not all hunters are good.” A buzzing noise. Pulling out his phone, Fr. Kaminski nodded, looking at the boxes in the corner. “The van is almost here. Those are all your supplies?” Cohen nodded. “Good, there will be more than enough space. Do any of you know the city? At all?” Cohen nodded again. “Go to Kensington, East Orleans. You’ll see an abandoned three story brick building. Meet us there.”

“Split into groups, one American per. Sledge, Tachanka, stick with the supplies.” Cohen zipped up her coat. “Walk up Allegheny until you hit Emerald Street. Take the left to Orleans. Everyone understand?” Nods. “I’ll go first. Glaz, Rook, Smoke, you’re with me.”

Stepping out of the warehouse, Cohen saw a white van pull up. The drive wore worn work clothes, glaring at the four until he looked up. Turning, Cohen saw Fr. Kaminski standing in the doorway. The driver nodded and got out, not acknowledging Cohen as he rushed by.

“Such a polite city,” James said. “Are newcomers always welcomed like this?”

“Actually? This is pretty polite,” Cohen said. “As long as Thermite doesn’t mention he’s a Cowboys fan, we’re good.”

The three men all looked at each other. They knew the Cowboys were an American football team. The people in this city would oppose them if they found out that was the team Jordan was a fan of? Cohen was joking, right?

Passing a parking lot of school buses, the team went under a rail overpass. On the other side was an abandoned warehouse. Next door, a childcare center. A pair of sneakers hung over a power line, and ahead was a uniquely American institution; a Dollar Store. This section of the city wasn’t aggressively ethnic like Port Richmond. The trade off seemed to be a more worn part of the city. Easy tags covered the buildings, though the three men noticed that a mural they passed was left intact. The row homes seemed more worn down, even abandoned if they didn’t have a car in front of them. There were more weeds growing out between the cracks in the sidewalk, and more of the cars were aged or damaged.

Five minutes after they turned onto Emerald, Cohen spoke up. “There it is.”

The building was probably imposing once. Now it was a relic. A brick-and-mortar dinosaur waiting for the wrecking ball. Leading the way past the front of the building, they realized what they were staying in. Faded white paint marked where kids played hopscotch and four-square. A small basketball hoop rusted, a torn net still in the air. A few stickers remained in the windows, faded butterflies and wilting plastic flowers.

“We’ll wait here,” Cohen said, leaning up against the chain link that surrounded the wrought-iron fence. “Once we secure the building we’ll scout the area and see what we can use.”

“You’re sure about this?” James looked over the building and neighborhood. “We’re putting a lot of faith in a bloody priest we just met.”

“Monika has a plan,” Cohen argued. “She knows something that we don’t. We’ll get her and the priest to explain what’s going on.”

“We’re trusting her plan because she thinks she knows what’s going to happen.” James turned on Cohen. “You read the report from MV-3 and MV-6. MV-4’s information went sideways. Korra was incapacitated. MV-6’s technology was held at bay. We don’t know all the answers.”

“Of course we don’t,” Cohen said, glaring at James. “I said we’ll listen to the priest. I never said we’ll take his word as gospel.”

“Well points for the joke.” James settled onto the fence. “Let’s pretend we can figure this out. Say we do find these werewolves. We don’t know the rules. We don’t know what they’re capable of. The priest might only have bad information.”

“We still need something,” Cohen said. “The two…women, they gave us a general idea. The priest can probably tell us more. We can’t ignore resources here, we need something to go on.”

The van pulled up, Cowden and Alexsandr sliding the side door open. The driver hopped out and pulled a keyring from his jacket. “Follow me.” Opening the fence, he unlocked the school. The six quickly set to hauling their boxes in. They hauled the supplies down to the basement, leaving Alexsandr to guard. Five minutes later the second group arrived. After twenty minutes rainbow was together and ready to continue. Fr. Kaminski walked in with the last group, Monika staring at him as they walked. “I can arrange for sleeping bags and stoves to be brought in. Toothbrushes will be your responsibility though.”

“We saw enough bodegas on the way,” Miles said, trying hard to not rub at his arm. “Can we get some answers?”

Fr. Kaminski grinned. “Where better to learn? This way.”

The team followed Kaminski into the school. He nodded to his man, who stood inside the door. Leading the team up to the third floor, Kaminski looked around forlorn. “This school was shut down seven years ago,” he said. Rainbow glared at the priest as he led them in. “They built a new one, jut a half-block away. Spacious, grass, new computers and smartboards. They’re still trying to decide what to do with the building here. Some are suggesting making it a community center, but that won’t happen. There’s not enough money.”

Monika leaned against the wall next to the windows as Rainbow grabbed some space. “The vampires told us what they knew. Witches, monsters. Hunters that fight them.” She started to pace the front of the room. “The Catholic Church, of course, is a part of the hunters.”

Fr. Kaminski smiled. Looking along the edge of the blackboard he picked up a piece of chalk. “All religions have known that there are monsters. Demons, witches, evils both human and of hell.”

“But there are differences from the old legends aren’t there?” Monika watched as the priest drew a simple crucifix on the board. “Vampires can cross running water? Werewolves don’t just change during a full moon? The rules aren’t what we would expect, are they?”

Fr. Kaminski kept smiling as he finished drawing on the board. “The Bible was originally written in Greek, did you know? It was a common language at the time. Latin was only used by the Romans, and the new Christians were increasingly non-Semitic. Certain phrases couldn’t make the translation exactly. Then the Greek was translated to Latin. The Latin translated to the _lingua franca_ of each nation the Church was a part of.” Fr. Kaminski turned from the board. “Imagine translating ancient Greek to Modern American English.”

Cohen watched as Monika walked across the front of the classroom. “Meaning that stories were embellished. Taken away from. Sometimes by men, sometimes by monsters.” Monika nodded at the cross. “Belief, I supposed, still plays a role?”

Fr. Kaminski still smiled. “Some of time.”

Cohen spoke up. “Father, with respect we need actual answers. Our people are still unaccounted for.”

“That is the first think you need to accept,” Fr. Kaminski said. His voice was firm as he spoke. “I will not have all the answers. I can only give you generalities. Proofs won over many centuries and as many deaths.”

Most of Rainbow shifted uncomfortably. Cohen nodded and tried again. “Well let’s start simple. Ghosts, vampires, werewolves, they are real.”

“They are,” Fr. Kaminski said. “At least, what you could consider to be those monsters.”

“We don’t need dogma right now father.” Cohen knew that the Catholic Church had some ideas on what was and wasn’t. Right now, she didn’t care. “What we need to know is what we’re most likely to face.”

“In this city?” Fr. Kaminski went to the other chalkboard on the side of the room. “Vampires, werewolves, and witches. Those are the most likely threats in the city. Some fairies as well, though they prefer to hide and work apart from the others.”

“Local authorities?”

“The majority are clear of corruption.” Fr. Kaminski drew a rough outline of the city on the board. “They simply do their jobs.”

“One less problem.” Cohen nodded to Monika again.

Monika grinned. “The US government knows?”

The FBI looked over in surprise. It got worse when Fr. Kaminski nodded. “Of course they do.” He looked to the FBI agents. “You’re surprised? Why?” None of the agents could answer Technically, Rainbow knew and kept it hidden in their own world after all. “Now, your friends. They were exploring, from what your agent mentioned they found fairies?” Cohen nodded. “That led to a decision to explore further?” Another nod. “Tell me, what is the purpose of your group?”

“The majority of teams are exploring the multiverse,” Monika said. “We aren’t.”

Fr. Kaminski looked the group over. “I gathered. Americans, Russians, Germans? Working together like this?” He drew another crucifix on the second board next to the city map. “You aren’t explorers either. Not from how you carry yourselves.”

“We’re who the explorers call when something goes wrong.” Monika watched as the priest worked. “Demonic wards?”

“Demons aren’t what one could call admirers of the Son of God.” Finishing, Fr. Kaminski nodded to the operators. “I’ll bless you all as well, for as long as you’re both here.” Timur groaned. “You don’t approve?”

Timur looked to Monika. “You believe it will work?” Monika nodded. “Then it’s not me you have to worry about.”

Maxim nodded. “Tachanka.”

“One of the Russians?” Fr. Kamisnki laughed. “Is Russia still communist in your world?”

“No, but Tachanka is a relic.” Maxim glared at the priest. “If she says it will protect us, we will be blessed. You will have a harder time convincing him to take the blessing.”

“Well you don’t become a priest without being convincing.” Fr. Kaminski pulled a small, simple gold cross from his shirt. “Who’s first?”

Cohen looked around. “Does it matter if we’re not Catholic?”

Fr. Kaminski paused. He thought for a moment, then shrugged. “Do you want it or not?”

Cohen looked to Monika and got a nod. “Fuck it, go for anything one.”

Blessing the nineteen were easy. They were all respectful, head’s bowed as Fr. Kaminski blessed them. “Lord, bless these, your servants. Grant them the strength of will to see out thy work. Protect them from all enemies, and guide them to the truth. In your name we pray. Amen.”

Jordan felt comfort. Miles felt relieved. Cohen didn’t feel much of anything. Jack bowed his head and was silent.

Gilles, Emmanuelle, and Julian blessed themselves. Gustave nodded.

Cowden whispered, “Amen.” Mark looked incredulous. James was grinning a little. Mike rolled his eyes.

Dominic muttered something under his breath. Monika bowed respectfully but her face was blank. Marius looked bored. Elias looked beyond confused.

Timur and Maxim blessed themselves, right to left shoulder as their faith taught him. Shuhrat looked like he didn’t believe this was actually happening, and was annoyed about it.

“ _Now the hard part,_ ” Monika thought, following Cohen and Fr. Kaminski down to the basement. Her mind drifted to the stories she’d read. The priests were usually trustworthy. Usually. Only sometimes they had other objectives. Sometimes they were just as corrupt. A few were even part of the monster’s ultimate plan. So far Fr. Kaminski had been helpful. Still, he seemed to slip into a few moments of dogmatism. He didn’t have the eyes of a fanatic, but that didn’t mean anything yet.

Alexsandr looked up as the three walked into the basement. “So, what does God tell us to do?”

“Nothing,” Fr. Kaminski said. He still had a gentle smile. “You’re the last one to need a blessing.”

“A blessing?” Alexsandr scoffed. “And when does the witch doctor come in to chant and dance about me? Will that happen too?”

“Rather racist of you to imagine that,” Fr. Kaminski said, his smile shrinking. “The rest of your team has accepted it.”

“The rest of them can accept what they want,” Alexsandr said. “A blessing will do us no good. We need answers.”

“I don’t have those yet,” Fr. Kaminski said. “You need to give me time.”

“Then don’t waste time blessing us,” Alexsandr said. “Get out and start looking.”

“I think maybe this isn’t the best time father,” Monika said. “We should situate ourselves, figure out our next moves.”

Fr. Kaminski gave Alexsandr one last look, and turned away. “Very well. I’ll have the sleeping bags brought by sundown. I’ll shake some trees, catch what falls.”

“Thank you father,” Monika said, walking to the exit with the priest. “If we need anything, we’ll come to the church.”

“God be with you all,” Fr. Kaminski said, smiling as he stopped at the door. “You’ll need His help more than I think you realize.” Nodding to his man, Fr. Kaminski left the school.

Cohen turned to Monika. “Okay, what was that? Why bless the rest of us and leave Alexsandr alone?”

“Possible insurance,” Monika said. “If something is wrong, he’ll be able to recall and raise the alarm. If the blessing is legitimate, he’ll only be one man to subdue.”

Cohen nodded. “That’s some pretty cold math to work.”

“It’s what we’ll need.” Monika went for the stairs. “C’mon, we need to plan for the next monster we meet.”

* * *

**Unknown Time**

**Unknown Location, Philadelphia**

* * *

Korra scowled. No earthbending. No firebending. No waterbending. No airbending. No sign of Asami, Mako, or Bolin. She was still clothed at least, but they’d taken all the lacrima. They’d been sliding her small trays of food through the metal door in her stone cell. A small black sphere sat above her in the center of the room, too high to fiddle with. She didn’t want to anyway. Something about it would probably trigger an alarm if she did.

“ _The window is too small, even if it didn't have bars. The door only has a slot for the food. A toilet, well small blessings at least._ ” Korra shook her head. She couldn’t punch her way out, and there was no one to talk to. “ _Time to listen to Tenzin._ ” Sitting down on the floor, Korra shut her eyes. Slowing her breathing, she calmed her mind. Even if she might not cross into the Spirit World, meditating could still help. If nothing else, she could pass the time.

The camera on the ceiling watched her carefully. The man at the monitor turned back to the two women watching. “What do we do?”

The woman on the left bounced up and down, humming as she thought. “We could try to knock her unconscious again, see if it triggers a response?”

“We did that already and look what happened.” The second woman glared at the first. “This is something neither of us has seen before.”

“And you’re not excited about that?” The first woman pointed at the screen. “Not only do they know what we need to, they have what your boss needs!” The second woman growled. A little too animalistic to mark her as human. “Okay, fine, whatever he is to you. The point is, we won’t get anywhere until we actually talk to her.”

The second woman took a long breath. “Tomorrow. Once we’ve prepared everything we can, we’ll talk to her.”

“Excellent!” The first woman skipped away. “I’ll bring the snacks!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Still plugging away. However, I do have a serious question to ask.
> 
> In case it isn't obvious from my storytelling style, I like two-fisted tales. However, in future stories I will be writing about issues that require actual insight on. The most pressing in my mind currently revolves around the forced resettlement and attempted genocide of the Native American and First Nations people of North America. If anyone reading these stories is willing to lend an eye and ear, I will be very grateful.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**0804**

**Kensington, Philadelphia**

* * *

Monika rinsed her mouth out, spitting down the useless sink in the girl’s bathroom at the end of the hall. Capping the water bottle, she went to the classroom that GSG-9 had claimed as their own. Marius was cleaning up his breakfast. Dominic checked his pistol. Elias stared at the crucifix Fr. Kaminski had drawn yesterday. “Waiting for it to talk?”

“To do something,” Elias said. “Is that old man serious? How do we actually know if his blessings and drawings will actually work?”

“We don’t,” Monika said. “Better to humor him if they don’t. He’s the only one we know is willing to listen to us. More important, he at least has one man willing to listen to him.”

“Then he’d better come through soon.” Elias went to the windows and peered out onto the neighborhood. “We’re going to need a shower soon.”

Monika grinned. Elias was right though. They’d need to find a YMCA or gym nearby. Using baby wipes to wash every morning worked, but it was going to get old.

A knock at the door. Monika turned to see Jordan waiting at the door. “Hey, I’m heading to grab some coffee. Anyone coming with?”

“Sure,” Monika said. “Who else?”

“Mike’s waiting at the door.” Jordan leaned against the doorframe. “You guys want anything?”

“I’m fine,” Dominic said. Sliding his pistol back into the holster, he stared down at the street with Elias. “If we don’t hear anything tomorrow, we need to go to the church.”

“Agreed,” Monika said. Adjusting her shoulder holster, she threw on her jacket and walked out with Jordan. “How’re you feeling?”

“Frustrated,” Jordan said. “Aren’t you?”

“Not at all,” Monika said, leading the way down the stairs. “We should be thankful. It means we aren’t on anyone’s radar yet. Monster or otherwise.”

“Why aren’t we then?” Jordan dodged a crumbling chunk of stair. “One and Three were here for half a day before they ran into trouble. We’re here two and we had to go looking for it.”

“You could find another fairy today.” Monika grinned as she hopped onto the first floor. “Who knows, you might be our savior.”

Mike didn’t look up as he glared at the neighborhood. “Took your time.”

“No one else wants to join.” Throwing on a pair of cheap sunglasses, Jordan led the way out into the city. “That cashier said take a left on Allegheny didn’t he?” Monika nodded. “Then left on Allegheny we go.”

“Bloody city’s a mess,” Mike said, glaring at the decaying buildings they passed. “There a reason these aren’t condemned and torn down?”

“You know how hard getting a permit is,” Jordan said, grinning. “Besides, people that own them can’t be a slumlord if they don’t have slums.”

“Must be ironic,” Monika said. “Kensington’s a rich part of London, here it’s another neighborhood.”

Mike smirked. “Only because the posh types all wanted to live near the royals. I’d prefer living here. What I don’t understand is why they’re letting this all go to rot.”

“Gee, you think it’s because they can’t afford to make repairs?” Jordan shot a look back at Mike. “Not everyone had the kind of income that they can live on the boat they’re trying to restore.”

Mike smiled. “Seeing any fairies then?”

Jordan sighed. “No. I’m still half-convinced I hallucinated that.”

Now it was Monika’s turn to smirk. “So you’ll believe we found those two, but not what you saw? Pretty selective choice in what you believe.”

“Everyone else saw those two,” Jordan said. “And after what happened in the bar that guy’s gotta be long gone.”

“Doubt it,” Monika said. “He had a job at Wawa. Unless he’s willing to make waves he still had to go to work the next day.”

“You’re acting pretty confident about this.” Mike stepped in front of Monika. “Especially after saying we won’t get any real answers.”

Monika turned her head. “You’re saying you’re not excited about this?” She laughed at Mike’s confusion. “Think about it. This is the ultimate field experience for us. We aren’t dealing with terrorists or organized crime here. We’re dealing with beings that can hide in front of our eyes. People so fast and strong that they can knock down Montagne. Even if they’re half his size.” She grinned as she walked a little faster down the street. “They were wondering what would happen if Rainbow went into the multiverse? This is what happens. We make new rules.”

“Calm down woman,” Mike said. “There’s a league of distance between what’s happening and what you’re blabbering on about.”

Jordan groaned. “Look, can we please get some coffee? Maybe a donut?”

They walked in silence after that. Monika tried to use the time to see if there was any way to tell the monsters from the people. Some personality tic or different physical trait that set them apart. Did they walk different? Did they seem more fearful? More on edge? Monika couldn’t tell anything. The ones who she could peg as probable criminals? There was no sign of them being any less than human.

The Dunkin Donuts was like every other. A small café section for people who actually wanted to sit down. A counter with dozens of donuts waiting in their glaze for someone to eat them. The wafting aroma of coffee crowding out every other scent. A pair of TVs showed the local ABC station, and the Indian immigrants working behind the counter hurried about.

Monika patiently waited in line, idly picking up the news from the TV. The anchor mentioned something regarding a dispute on Fairmount Park. There was a labor dispute involving a Chestnut Street Theater. After that was the normal human interest stories; a medical report that no one would listen to; usual American television.

Stepping up to the counter, Monika was greeted by a smiling middle-aged Indian woman. “Good morning, welcome to Dunkin Donuts.”

“Morning,” Monika said, not bothering with an accent. “Medium coffee, cream and extra sugar? And a donut.” The woman behind the counter nodded, hurrying to grab the order. As she did, Monika tried to profile the shop. Again, nothing. Anything that could have indicated a monster was worthless. Long fingers? That was no proof of being a werewolf. If there was a witch’s mark on any of the customers, winter clothes made it pointless to try and look. Vampires? Well in some stories vampires could go out during the day. They were weakened by the sun, not killed. There was no way to know which folklore and myth was accurate yet.

Taking her order, Monika made her way outside. Sipping at her coffee, she leaned against the front of the shop and shook her head. She wasn’t going to try and spend all her time to figure out who was who. Odds were the monsters were going to be teaching them how to tell who they were very soon. Jordan walked out a few seconds later. “So, any fairies?”

Jordan sighed and sipped his coffee. “Can you not? And no, nothing crazy in there that I could see.”

Monika nodded. “If there’s nothing by tomorrow, we’ll lean harder on the church.”

“How?” Jordan glared at Monika. “This is the fucking Catholic Church. They’ve got enough conspiracies in our own world, what about here? They’re powerful enough to keep prosecutors from going after their priests.”

Monika nodded. “They might have some kind of paranormal power as well.” Jordan started coughing on his coffee. Monika rolled her eyes. “Why? Why are you surprised by this point?”

“I’m trying not to be,” Jordan hacked, trying to wipe the coffee away. “It’s a lot to fucking process okay? Why are you taking this so well?”

“I like to write stories,” Monika said. “Stories like this. Science-fiction and fantasy.” She grinned at Jordan. “Pretty meta isn’t it?”

Jordan groaned and leaned against the shop. “Are you fucking with me?”

Monika’s grin turned to a glare. “None of you were doing anything were you? Who put it all together? Harry said it, we need to think of the unthinkable. Well this is the unthinkable. The rest of you need to realize that this is something we need to take action against. MV-3 might be dead, but we need to find them. This world is priority, and when teams come here we need to make sure that they’re prepared.”

Jordan took a long breath. “God almighty, you are taking this shit way too well.”

“Someone has to,” Monika said. “Tachanka doesn’t believe. You’re still shaken. Everyone else is still trying to understand what’s happening. With what we’ll be up against? At least one of us has to be willing to take something on a wild leap of faith.”

Jordan groaned. “Fine, we’ll work with that for now.” They went silent for a moment. “You’re willing to accept that none of this could work right?”

“Fully.” Monika grinned as she pulled out her donut. “Does anyone in this country survive without constant infusions of fat?”

* * *

**0754**

**Russell Building, Washington DC**

Harry straightened his tie before walking into McCain’s office. He had to force himself to remember that this was another meeting. He was always dealing with politicians, Rainbow’s entire existence required it. He just wasn’t used to dealing with dead men. He knew his papers and points were in order, he knew what had to be said.

The trick was getting the rest of the committee to listen.

Maj. Davis walked next to him, cover held under his arm with his back ramrod straight. Both their shoes tapped through the corridors, watching the occasional staffer or news crew walked by. “Remember, one hour with Sen. McCain, one hour with Sen. Leahy. Sen. Warner’s staff is trying to clear his schedule, with luck we can arrange an early meeting.”

“So long as we keep Sen. Kinsey for last,” Harry said. “I’d rather not worry about him until we can win the others over.”

Opening the door to the office, Harry saw about what he expected. Staffers manning desks and phones dressed in professional suits and dresses. The computers were still big gray CRT blocks. Harry idly wondered if the SGC could start introducing computers from his dimension? The technology shock wouldn’t be quite as pronounced that way.

“Col. Davis, Dr. Panday?” Harry let it slide. Most Americans in his own time might not have gotten the pronunciation right first try. “Sen. McCain and Sen. Kinsey will see you now.” Both men gave each other a look before walking in to the office.

McCain’s office was organized clutter. Books lay stacked about on cabinets and desks. The mantle above the old fireplace had been lined with crystal souvenirs and awards. The US flag and flag of Arizona sat behind his desk. That was secondary to the two men in the room.

McCain was like the pictures Harry reviewed back home. Receding hairline, white hair, and a swollen left jaw. The remnant of a procedure that had removed a cancerous growth some time back. He had sharp eyes and a small grin, though that was tried by the other man.

Kinsey looked like the kind of man Harry had grown used to seeing in setting up Rainbow. He was thinner than McCain, albeit a bit taller. His face was long, and his blue eyes were focused. His expression said that he was in charge and if you didn’t know it? You’d better learn quick.

“Gentlemen,” McCain said, rising to greet the pair. “Welcome to our DC, Dr. Pandey. Sen. John McCain.”

“A pleasure senator,” Harry said, smiling as he shook. “It’s an honor to represent Rainbow here.”

“Yes, well you can imagine how this feels for us,” McCain said, grinning. “Of course, after what happened last September I’m wondering if Clancy is less writer and more quasi-prophet. My colleague, Sen. Robert Kinsey.”

“Mr. Pandey,” Kinsey said, rising and shaking hands. “Good to know this MVTF isn’t made up of kids and animals.”

“You haven’t seen Mike Baker go out for drinks.” Smiling, Harry took a seat across from Kinsey as McCain pulled a chair over. “Thank you both for seeing me today gentlemen.”

“Well I had some time this morning, felt it best to see Rainbow’s leading doctor.” Kinsey’s smile was cordial, but Harry could tell that he was there to try and intercept the message. Twist it his way before it got to the other senators.

“I’m glad to know you could make it,” Harry said. “I can only imagine how much is happening here.”

“Yes, things are pretty busy around here.” McCain grunted as he settled into his chair. “Well, what’re you selling to us doctor?”

Harry smiled. McCain was direct, something Harry could appreciate. “Very well. I’ve been reviewing profiles of the Goa’uld, the Tok’ra, essentially all the species-”

“We aren’t concerned with space right now Mr. Pandey,” Kinsey said. “Speaking from our own perspective, we want to get Rainbow’s help with a few things.”

Harry nodded. “If it’s technology then I’ll have to refer you to-”

“No, I’m not talking about technology.” Kinsey leaned forward. “You’re a psychologist, right? You look inside people, figure out what makes’em tick?”

Harry nodded. “Somewhat simplistic a description senator, but yes. Are you asking for a profile of the 9/11 attackers?”

“I’m asking for help understand the MVTF,” Kinsey said. “I mean all these characters, I’m having a hard time understanding it all.”

Harry gave Davis a quick look before turning to Kinsey. “Very well sir. What specifically is the difficulty you have?”

“Well we can start with MV-7 and 8,” Kinsey said, leaning back in his chair. “Two teams of young girls? Both made up of high school students, doesn’t that strike you as dangerous?”

“If they were only ordinary high school students, yes. For over a year the Sailor Senshi have faced death constantly. I dare say they have more combat experience than much of your military has.”

McCain’s grin came galloping back. Kinsey’s expression didn’t shift too much. “That doesn’t excuse their being children. The oldest is only about to turn fifteen, the fact we’re using child soldiers is troubling.”

“The United States has no issues approving of child soldiers when it achieves geopolitical aims,” Harry said. “Unless you spoke out against the use of them by the Mujahedeen during the Soviet-Afghan War. The difference is that these girls are being guided and watched over. In fact, they seem quite capable of handling themselves. From what I saw they saved MV-4 from being turned into living batteries. After MV-4 treated them as ‘children’.”

McCain spoke up. “So, in your opinion, how mentally stable is the MVTF doctor?”

“That is a very complicated question senator,” Harry admitted. “You may as well ask me how mentally stable Congress is. On the whole they very well may be. The problem is I don’t have the time to place myself in such situations. Col. Mackenzie, the base psychologist, he can give you a more defined picture of that.”

Kinsey nodded. “Well I’m sure if Col. Mackenzie did have the time he would be here. As it stands, you’re the one who is.”

“I am sir,” Harry said. He decided to push a little, see what would happen. “I am here as the representative of Team Rainbow. Itself representing five of the most advanced and capable nations the MVTF has yet encountered.” McCain’s eyebrows rose. Kinsey’s head tilted back. Harry cooled his words again. “What I can offer you is a deeper understanding of the Goa’uld.”

“Oh, we know all about the Goa’uld sir,” Kinsey said. “They’re fools who think that they can stand up to the United States and win.”

“Respectfully senator, that is the foolish opinion.” Harry glared at Kinsey. “The Goa’uld Empire stretches across entire star systems. Perhaps across the entire Milky Way. SG-1’s successes are the same as killing off terrorists. In time the only ones left will be the ones smart enough to survive. What happens when you finally start encountering Goa’uld who don’t buy into the idea that they’re gods? Who think on a strategic scale instead of their own glory?”

Kinsey turned to Davis. “The Pentagon has contingencies for this?”

Davis gave a dutiful nod. “We do have plans, yes sir. They can only go so far however, and we’ve asked Dr. Pandey for his input.”

Kinsey turned back to Harry. “So you’ve served?”

Harry knew where this was going. “No, I have never served in either the police or military. I have studied the psychology of terrorists ranging from the IRA to al Qaeda to FARC. Along with newer extremist groups like DedSec and the Patriot Front.” He noticed Kinsey’s confusion. “Yes, it seems that unless you’re careful you’ll have a rebirth of the militia movement in your universe.”

Kinsey rolled his eyes. “Those idiots aren’t the ones who killed thousands.”

Harry nodded. “Correct, they aren’t. They also won’t help you against those terrorists. Their mindset is built on fear and homogenization. If you aren’t a white God-fearing Christian American then you’re a threat. It doesn’t even apply to all of Christianity, many of them hate Catholics as much as they do Muslims.” Harry leaned forward in his chair. “Have you ever spoken to these individuals, senator?” Kinsey shook his head. “I recommend you start looking into their psychology then. I’ve already read news stories regarding attacks on Muslim-Americans, even Sikhs. I try to not judge entire nations sir, but has America somehow reverted?”

“We’re getting off topic gentlemen,” McCain said, cutting through the tension in the room. “Doctor, the Goa’uld. What’s your most basic assessment?”

Harry nodded. “The overall Goa’uld psychology suggests a species-wide god-complex. The problem is Lord Yu. SG-1’s information notes that he’s a pragmatic and sensible leader. He doesn’t appear to crave the same level of grandeur or title as the other Goa’uld. While for now this marks him as a somewhat lower priority, depending on what we learn from this upcoming meeting of system lords he could prove to be a valuable enemy of our enemies.”

McCain nodded. “What about the Jaffa uprising? Have you read up on that?”

“The Jaffa are a more complex issue,” Harry said. “They’ve been enslaved to the Goa’uld for millennia. Such a rapid and massive shift is going to create issues that can at best only be guessed at. We have no analogues, and the only way of life the Jaffa know is that of a warrior-slave. I can’t make any further determinations until I take time and sit with a Jaffa who’s part of this uprising.”

McCain nodded. “We’ll see about arranging that with our own psychologists. Maj. Davis?”

“We can ask Master Bra’tac if he and his men would be willing to sir.” Davis turned to Harry. “We were also hoping to ask about the status of logistical support for possible long term mission gentlemen.”

Kinsey scoffed. “What, a spaceship isn’t enough?”

Harry’s eyebrow went up. “Am I to understand that the SGC is not receiving any additional support to fight the Goa’uld?”

“In case you haven’t heard, our government is facing a preeminent threat from terrorism,” Kinsey said. “We have to prioritize what’s happening here before we even bother worrying about some planet a few million miles away.”

Harry gave Davis a quick look before turning to Kinsey again. “Sir, you cannot run a war without logistics. Even an academic like me knows that you can only fight as long as you have the supplies to carry on. Terrorism will always exist. Whether or not your forces actually do apprehend bin Laden.” Harry noticed McCain watching the back and forth patiently.

Kinsey rolled his eyes. “Then why haven’t they tried again? I’ve read SG-1’s reports, the Goa’uld could easily invade us whenever they want. Why don’t they just raise an army, come and stop us?”

“Because the Goa’uld are a feudal system,” Harry said. “The vast distances of their empire, the infighting of the system lords, it’s possible its only government that could function in their society.”

Kinsey grinned. “So, the threat is overblown.”

“Hardly,” Harry said. “If anything, the SGC is lucky that the Goa’uld don’t realize the threat the SGC poses to their very existence. If any of them do, Earth would no longer be able to hide the truth from the people.”

McCain nodded, jumping in before Kinsey could say anything. “What would you recommend?”

Harry paused. “Well sir, you do remember that I’m not a political or military theorist. My area of expertise is on the human condition. Or, in this case, human-like.”

“You’re still thinking about things that we either haven’t or can’t,” McCain said. “Lord knows I can’t think like one of those monsters, I’ve tried.” McCain’s eyes were tired as he spoke. “You’re right, compared to interplanetary invasion Iraq and al-Qaeda are small potatoes. The problem is that the rest of the world doesn’t know that yet.”

“Russia does,” Harry pointed out. “Maj. Davis has given me several files that show the Russian program is at least moving at its own pace. You can make an arrangement with them.”

Kinsey laughed. “Make a deal with the Russians? For what, giving up our advantages?”

Harry was starting to realize why O’Neill had such an antagonistic relationship with the senator from New England. “Research. The Cold War is over isn’t it? You can work with the Russians on a solution to issues regarding gate usage, sharing technologies.”

“I’ll have to side with Sen. Kinsey on this one doctor,” McCain said. “Did you receive any information on who’s in charge of Russia?” Harry shook his head. “Thought not. Well for now I will agree that allies, human allies, are what we need. The question is where do we find them?”

Harry shook his head. “I can’t answer that yet senator. For now, I can only recommend that the Goa’uld take priority over al-Qaeda and the Taliban. If not, you open this entire planet up for destruction.”

Kinsey scoffed. “Rather apocalyptic, don’t you think Mr. Pandey?”

Harry stared into Kinsey. Now wasn’t the time to pick the man apart, but he could at least shut him up for a time. “If the truth came out senator, how well do you think you’d fare next election?” McCain had to cover his mouth to keep his smile under control.

* * *

**Day**

**Unknown Location**

**Philadelphia**

* * *

The door clanked. Korra was still meditating, but listened as two people came in. They spoke in a guttural, hissing language she couldn’t understand. What she could tell was that they were large as they lifted her up onto a chair. It sounded like there were objects on their clothes. They jangled and clattered against each other, sounding like wood or metal. As soon as she was set down in the chair, her arms and legs were strapped down. She felt a beaded necklace fall on her neck, along with more on her arms and head. Along with a blindfold. Finally, she was moved out of the cell.

It was a decent walk down a concrete corridor. That was all Korra could tell as she was moved. She tried to flex her hands again, but no bending. No sensation of the concrete, or the air, of fire. Still, she was alive. As long as she was, she could figure a way out.

The chair was set down. More of the strange language, then the blindfold was removed. Korra kept her eyes shut, better to have them think she wasn’t a threat.

“Here,” a stern female voice said. “Do not do anything rash.”

A second female voice was trying not to scream. It was higher pitched, Korra could tell as the woman cried out in excitement. “Oh, what a specimen! I need to take measurements!” Korra did her best to remain still as she felt the second woman measure her skull, biceps, waist, and neck. She didn’t flinch when she felt hands poke and prod at her back and arms. “The readings are off the charts. Such power, yet such repose! She’s in a deep meditative state, I could wake her up with external stimuli-”

“Don’t.” What surprised Korra were the number of voices. They were stern, warning, but there was something else. They were afraid of what would happen.

The second woman sighed. “Fine, I guess. Now, about the payment-”

“Not until we take her power.”

Korra held back as the second woman spoke. “I’m sorry?”

“The spirit in her,” the first woman said. “These four are the payment. In exchange we take the spirit into our possession.”

“I thought all you needed was some of its power?”

“And you can’t safely take it from her.”

“How do you know that,” the second voice said, sounding insulted. “I’m the professional you had to call in!”

“We’ve seen what happens when... _outsiders_ try to strip a claimed. She’s too far gone in her state for the host to be safely separated from the spirit within. You will destroy her and enrage the target.”

“Pfffft,” the second woman said. “Target schmarget, she won’t matter when we all get what we want.”

Now or never. “You know,” Korra said. “It’s a little insulting to talk about me like I’m not in the room.” Opening her eyes, Korra quickly scanned the room.

She was surrounded by at least a dozen people. They were all dressed normally, though Korra noticed that they were all wearing talismans she couldn’t identify. They were made of wood, metal, even bone. Two stood out from the others. One was an older woman with graying black hair. She was wearing animal skins over her suit and skirt, covered in markings. She had a headband with black feathers on it, and in her right hand a staff with an upside-down triangle on top. Inside it, a paw print. Her necklace was more ornate, with large fangs hanging between her chest. Something about her made Korra think of Tenzin.

The other was young woman with long brown hair in clothes she recognized. Breeches and boots, with a white coat she’d seen Varrick wear before. She had a pair of brass goggles on her forehead, giving Korra a good look at her wide, wild eyes. Korra tried hard to ignore the stains that looked a little too read for comfort on the coat.

“Oh, you’re awake!” The madwoman leaned forward, holding something that looked like a marker. Except it was made of brass. “Don’t mind me, just need to check something.” Pulling off the cap, Korra saw it was a bronze fork. Before she could react, Korra felt the prongs jam into her forehead.

Korra felt her body tense as something was sucked out of her. She shouted, falling sideways as the woman twirled the device. As the other people in the room stared in shock, the madwoman smiled when a breeze swept through the room. “As I thought. You’re merged with some kind of elemental.”

Korra grunted as she tried to clear her head. “What was that? Who are you people?”

“Oh, no one important to you.” The woman tucked the device back into her coat. A disturbing smile spread over her face. “You’re very important to us though. Tell me, would you like to see your girlfriend again?”

Korra’s heart froze. She didn’t notice the other people in the room tense up, she was focused on the lunatic. “I don’t remember telling you that.”

“You don’t have to,” the woman said, falling cross-legged on the floor across from Korra. “I know all about you though. Your friends, your home, the MVTF.” Korra’s eyes widened as the woman leaned forward with that freakish smile. “You’re going to do great things for me.” The more serious woman coughed. “Fine, us. First, there’s taking care of our very special guest.”

The serious woman stepped forward. “You are not to touch a _hair_ on her head.” Korra noticed that the woman’s face was shifting. Her jawline was more defined, her teeth somehow growing as she watched.

The madwoman jumped up and spun around. “Oh c’mon, I have what I need! Why is she even still awake at this point?” None of the people answered. Groaning, the madwoman took another bronze device out. This one with a small arc of electricity sparking between two prongs. “I have to do this myself then.”

“AAAARRGH!” Korra shuddered as the device made contact. “What is wrong with you!”

“Fascinating,” the madwoman said. She didn’t have a chance to say anything else, Korra was hauled up and blindfolded again. “Aw, c’mon!”

Korra didn’t get a chance to hear the argument. Trying to focus again, she shook out her head. “Hey, listen, none of you realize what you’re getting into here.” Silence. “You know I’m powerful, you know this won’t end well! Let us go, all we want is to talk!” More silence. “Look, you’re about to call eleven worlds of hurt down on you. We want to learn, we don’t want to have to hurt anyone!” More silence.

Back in the room, two women stood apart from each other. Francine Reynard, “Sees-In-Shadows”, glared at her strange bedfellow. “You could’ve killed us all.”

Olivia Krier, “Dr. Victoria Victory”, shook her head as she pulled the storage device back out. “Hardly! Look at all this energy, and this is only a fraction of her estimated stores! You were right, we need to bring this Gauntlet down.”

“And we’ll do it properly,” Francine growled. “I will speak with Luzuk-Ghudh. You will not touch the Claimed again.”

“Right, got it.” Still staring at the container, Olivia reached into her coat and pulled out some jerky. “Want some?” Glaring, Francine snatched a strip and stormed out. Taking a bite, Olivia went to her cluttered workbench. “And now we begin…”

* * *

**1342**

**KENSINGTON, PHILADELPHIA**

* * *

Jack didn’t have to try very hard to look like a bored tough guy. Standing at the door to the school, he was. The tough guy part was natural. He scanned the street, watching as the occasional local shuffled along near the school. They didn’t pay any attention. At best they only gave a passing glance before walking on.

That was when the priest came walking up. There was a second man with him, a scruffy type that looked like he didn’t want to be around the priest. “Heads up,” Jack whispered into his radio. “Priest is back.”

“ _Roger,_ ” Monika radioed. “ _Meet you at the door._ ”

As Jack waited, the priest and his friend stepped onto the playground. “Afternoon father.”

“Good afternoon,” Fr. Kaminski said, giving Jack a cheerful wave. “I’d guess you’re all bored with waiting?” Jack nodded. “Then you’ll be happy to know that we have a starting point.”

Monika walked to the door. “Father.”

“Miss,” Kaminski said. “This is Joe Larkin. I think you can figure out why he’s here?”

“Don’t tell me,” Monika said. “He’s gonna give us some information.”

Fr. Kaminski smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! So by now you're all probably noticing the updates for this one are coming a little later than my usual output. Seeing as I'm writing Clancy-level stuff, I feel it only right I give my Clancy-level best. Tom Clancy's novels were some of my earliest inspirations, so I don't want to half-measure his style. Of course, that takes time. Real life isn't doing me any favors either. Please be patient with me, because I only want quality on this one. And as always, if you've got a comment, critique, what have you, let it loose below!
> 
> Stay tuned, more on the way!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter**

* * *

**1356**

**KENSINGTON, PHILADELPHIA**

**TARGET DIMENSIO**

* * *

Rainbow was gathered back in the classroom, staring at Fr. Kaminski and Joe Larkin. “Joe here is a bit of a troublemaker. This means he also has an ear to the ground.”

Monika nodded. “What do you have for us?”

Larkin glared at the team. “There’s a guy, he runs a club In Harrowgate. The VIP Nightclub. Fucker’s been cutting into my own business. Fr. Kaminski said that you could help me handle this without drawing any undue attention.”

“Maybe,” Monika said. “Care to tell us what the problem is?”

Larkin sighed. “He’s a vampire, he’s pushing me out of my business.”

“Another vampire?” Timur groaned. “Can this one get inside your mind as well?”

“No, this one likes to play with people’s lives.” Larkin noticed Julien staring at him. “Hey, I just want to make some money. This fucker doesn’t just hook people, he turns’em into slaves. Besides, he’s a pimp.” He shrugged at the reactions from the others. “Look, some of us do have standards.”

No one said anything. Their situation required working with a petty criminal like this. Monika knew that men like Larkin knew what was happening in the shadows. Criminals would probably be under greater threat, seeing as going to the police could expose their actions. Or worse, expose them to monster-corrupted cops. “Fine. He’s a vampire. We kill him, you can find out where our allies are?”

“I can put my ear to the ground,” Larkin said. “Werewolves don’t exactly do subtle, someone noticed something. You take out that vampire, I can get my friends looking.”

Monika glanced over to Cohen. Cohen gave a nod. “Alright. Physical description?”

“Must’ve died just before he turned thirty. Built, brown hair. Fucker always has a look on his face, like he knows he’s better than you.” Larkin shrugged. “You’ll know when you see him.”

“Wait, what?” Jordan stood up. “You’re not gonna give us where he lives?”

“None of my guys want to go anywhere near him,” Larkin said. “Last cell that did got themselves killed or enslaved.”

Monika looked to the priest. “Vampires sleep during the day?” Fr. Kaminski nodded. “Then we can at least start there. Father, do you have anything that can work against vampires?”

Fr. Kaminski nodded. “I believe so. Once you find the vampire’s hideout, call the church and let me know.”

Alexsandr scoffed. “You can’t use your magic prayers now? Does God have a time limit? Is there a charge for roaming?”

Fr. Kaminski smiled. “Nothing great is ever achieved without enduring much.”

Monika jumped in before Alexsandr could say anything. “Acceptable. Is there anything else we need to know?”

Fr. Kaminski nodded. “You may face the vampire’s slaves, his ghouls. They’re enslaved by his blood. Whatever they were before, remember that their addiction is more than that of a drug. Their very souls need his blood to carry on. They would kill and die for him.”

Monika’s eyebrow went up. “These ghouls, they can be anyone?”

“From the most desperate runaway to the most loving father.” Fr. Kaminski went for the door. “The club is on I Street, in the Harrowgate Plaza Shopping Center. Good luck my friends. You’ll need it.”

Almost all of Rainbow was left staring at the priest and Larkin left. Miles finally broke the silence. “That…That was it?”

“That was it,” Monika said. “We need to find this club. Ash?”

Cohen shook her head. “That was not nearly enough information. We don’t have numbers, a layout, a plan-”

“We can scope the exterior tonight. Tomorrow, we can follow the vampire to their lair during the day. We give it two nights, then we move.” Monika turned to Rainbow. “This is actually better information that I expected.”

Mark laughed. “This, this was more than you expected? God almighty, what would less have looked like?”

“Less would have just been telling us there’s a vampire in this club.” Monika grabbed the map of the city. “We have a chance to get a firm lead on Three’s whereabouts.”

“On the word of a priest who has shown no actual ability,” Alexsandr said. “Where is his ordained power? Why does he need us to kill this vampire? For a man that a priest should have nothing to do with.” Alexsandr glared at Monika. “This is not a story.”

Monika nodded. “You’re right. This isn’t a story. For these people this is real life. Every day, that priest has to fear vampires coming to kill him. Perhaps he must face the fact a demon could possess one of the students in his school at any time. You can be skeptical all you want, but you just survived an encounter with two vampires. After traveling here from a dimension where aliens are waging war on the United States. You can be skeptical about the details but the truth is staring you in the face.”

No one said anything for a few moments. Alexsandr rose and walked over to Monika. “What if you’re the one who’s wrong? What if this priest is sending us to die for some purpose we don’t know?”

“He may well be,” Monika said. “That’s why I haven’t mentioned anything more than he needs to know. He only knows that we’re here to find our friends and rescue them. He doesn’t know about the lacrima, the MVTF, or our names.” Monika tapped on the map. “Meanwhile MV-3 is out there. In desperate need of rescue. Whatever we can do to bring them back? We will do it. Because having a living god in our debt _will_ pay off in the future.”

Alexsandr seemed to relax. Slightly, but he did. “The priest better be willing to back up his talk then.”

Monika would have to take that for now. “So, here’s what we should do.”

* * *

**1407**

**PEREGRINE CLIFF, MARYLAND**

**“CLANCY-VERSE”**

Jack smiled as he watched his grandchildren devour the PB&Js he’d made. Cathy was out running some errands so he’d had to babysit a while. Not that he minded. Sally’s kids were angels as far as he cared. It was perfect too. Unlike his own kids, he could spoil Mary and Kyle rotten and just send them back to mom.

“Grandpa,” Kyle said, barely wiping some errant jelly away with his hand. “Can we go to the movies?” Mary nodded, making a happy noise as she took another bite.

Jack grinned as he took a drink of milk. “I’ll have to check with Grandma, your mother might be back to pick you two up early.” The two groaned. Jack grinned behind his glass. He knew exactly when Sally would be coming to pick them up, but Cathy wanted to take them together to the movies. With all the Ryan family had been through, spending time together was invaluable.

Jack’s phone started to buzz. Sighing, he got up from the table. “One sec guys.” Checking the caller ID, he saw “Unknown”. “Jack Ryan.”

“ _Mr. Ryan? This is Adam Kane._ ”

Jack nodded. He’d been expecting a call like this for a while. “Mr. Kane, what can I do for you?”

“ _Well I’d like to go over a few things with you, Mr. Ryan. I know Mrs. Arnot has already spoke to you but this will be for the record._ ”

It was necessary, Jack knew it. That still didn’t ease his discomfort at the whole thing. “Do I need counsel?”

“ _If you feel it necessary, you may have one present._ ”

Jack nodded. “When do you want me to come in?”

“ _Next Thursday?_ ”

“I can make that,” Jack said. “Is there anything else?”

Kane’s tone lightened. “ _Everything should be in order for you, Mr. Ryan. We need the record set straight, that’s all. We’ll see you Thursday, the RFK building._ ”

“Right. Thanks for the call Mr. Kane.” Hanging up the phone, Jack turned in time to see Mary edge her glass of milk to the floor. Hurrying over, he lifted the pair up and carried them into the living room. “Okay, both of you wait here. Grandpa needs to sweep the floor.” Mary struggled a bit, Jack grunting as he tried to hold her. “C’mon Mary, hang on. I’ll bring in your sandwich, okay?”

Setting the kids in front of the TV, he turned on the pony show. Sweeping up the glass, he heard the two laughing as one of the ponies apparently did something funny. He never got the new stuff. The first time he’d seen the show he couldn’t understand why the animation looked the way it did. He didn’t follow the characters either. Bugs Bunny at least was wacky. Watching a bunch of LSD ponies run around didn’t look like compelling kids TV.

“Jack?” The front door opened, and Cathy walked in. “Oh, Jack, what happened?”

“Little spilled milk,” Jack said. “Got the tickets?”

Cathy grinned as she pulled out four. “Hope you’re ready to see more cartoons you’ll complain about later.” Jack didn’t react. “What is it?”

“Something came up after the Harvard attack,” Jack said, rubbing Cathy’s arm. “They need me to come down, clear a few things up.”

Cathy shook her head. Her eyes were angry, but her expression was concerned. “Jack you’re not president anymore. You write books now, and you’re a grandfather. Why on Earth are they calling you in?”

“It was Adam Kane,” Jack said. “You said it yourself, he’s probably one of the last good men in government.”

“Yeah well he’s apparently trying to press me on that.” Cathy shook her head. “When are you going in?”

“Next Thursday,” Jack said. “I’ll have my lawyer with me, they probably just need to get me on the record for something.”

Cathy stared up at her husband. Both of them had grown old, faces lined with wrinkles and hair gone beyond gray. “Don’t you dare go back Jack,” Cathy said. “I’m done with that life. I’m done with you dodging bullets and bombs and airplanes. I like having you in bed every night Jack, don’t go leaving me again.”

Jack held his wife close. “I won’t, I promise you I won’t. It’ll just be a statement, that’s all. Now, what’s the movie?”

“ _Inside Out_ ,” Cathy said. “And this time, we’re taking my car.”

Jack looked insulted. “What’s wrong with mine?”

Cathy grinned. “Jack, that Malibu has more miles than you do at this point. Now c’mon, let’s get their shoes on.”

Jack shook his head and went for the living room. “Okay munchkins, get your shoes.”

Mary groaned. “Gran’pa!” She said through her missing front teeth. “Pinkie Pie’s on!”

“Well Pinkie Pie’ll have to wait until later,” Jack said. “Grandma came through for us, we’re going to the movies.” Looking up at the screen, he watched as a room filled with pink ponies watched…paint dry? “ _Man, cartoons are getting weird._ ”

* * *

**0148**

**VIP NIGHTCLUB  
HARROWGATE, PHILADELPHIA**

**TARGET DIMENSION**

It was an odd place for a nightclub. At least, it was to Monika. Between the “Brightside Academy” and the beauty supply store? No self-respecting club in Germany would dare put itself in such a place.

It was her and Jack in another “rented” car, parked on Atlantic next to another set of baseball diamonds. “Why does this city have so many places to play baseball in it?”

Jack blinked. “It’s the national pastime. That and softball. Why’re you surprised?”

“The one near the warehouse, that didn’t seem so far from here. Why not walk to it?”

“Because some of the people walking are little kids.” Jack shook his head. “You really expect them to walk that kind of distance?”

“They could walk with their parents.” Monika went back to staring at the parking lot. It was half full, four dozen cars with a line snaking around the side of the shopping center.

“So a vampire running a nightclub.” Jack shifted in his seat. “Any idea what to expect?”

“Everyone working there will probably either be a blood slave or a ghoul.” She noticed Jack’s expression. “If what the priest said about vampire blood holds up, the vampire won’t just throw it around like candy. He’ll only offer it to people he can find use for. The rest are just food to him. I’d guess either because it pays them well or feeding stimulates a pleasure response.”

Jack shuddered. “So they’re addicted to being his food?” Monika nodded. “Jesus Christ, I thought crackheads were bad.”

“You heard the priest,” Monika said. “It isn’t addiction like we understand it. This is an addiction of the soul.”

Jack shook his head. “How the fuck do you addict a person’s soul?”

“I’ll ask the priest.” Monika watched as the crowd kept swelling. “Vampires must have some good drugs to draw this kind of crowd.”

“No kidding.” Jack watched as a particularly large bouncer checked his watch. “So what’re we looking for?”

Monika nodded at a car driving into the lot. “That.”

Jack saw it. The car wasn’t ostentatious, but it was a definite upgrade from the others. A Mercedes Benz c300 roaring as it rolled into the lot. It rolled up to the front of the club, the crowd jostling to get closer. The massive bouncer opened the passenger door, a willowy young woman stepping out. The driver’s side door opened to show a square-jawed, hawkeyed, broad chested man in a fine suit. He gave a quick wave to the crowd and walked around to take the woman under his arm. The doors to the club parted, and soon the crowd was packing in. “I’m guessing that the guy was the vampire?”

“Built, brown hair, look like he knows he’s better than you?” Monika nodded. “Could be.”

That was the end of the conversation for a while. They took turns sipping at some coffee, a cheap thermos would have to keep them up through the night. The club was a revolving door. They couldn’t peg anyone as a regular yet. That would take time and time was something MV-3 didn’t have. Their job was to pin the vampire and get their information flowing.

Early morning stakeouts were the worst part of law enforcement in Monika’s opinion. Your body desperately wanted to shut down. Your mind was foggy, unable to focus for too long unless stimulated. Then there was the entire idea that at any second you could be told to move along by a cop that didn’t know the situation. That a random crime could ruin your watch and force you to move.

By six o’clock, the club was finally shutting down. The weekend crowd shuffled out ready to waste the morning trying to remember what happened the night before. Some of them were already high. Others just looked wiped out and ready to go to sleep. The sky was still dark, enough time for the good looking man to get back into his Benz. The waifish woman was escorted to the car. Monika couldn’t tell for sure, but she didn’t look like she’d had a good time that night. From how the bouncer carried her out, she looked like she’d been through a wringer.

A knock at the window. Monika expected to see a cop. What she saw was a pair of women that she thought wouldn’t be back her way again.

“What’re you doing hunter?”

Monika didn’t react, and motioned for Jack to stay calm. She rolled the window down, there was no point in trying to act like Janice and Emilia were acquaintances. “Looking for information. What are you doing here?”

“You’re parked in front of our house.” Janice jerked her hands to one of the row homes. “We come back from dinner and here you are.”

Monika’s eyebrow went up. “Hopefully dinner knew what they were in for.”

“They were, we promise.” Emilia piped up from behind Monika. “They’re used to vampires feeding on them, they say it gets them off.” Monika ignored Jack’s visible disgust. “It’s just, what’re you doing watching him?”

Monika didn't react. “He’s in the way of our intelligence. We need to remove him.”

“You’re crazy,” Janice growled. “Do all hunters have a death wish? Is that what this is?”

“We don’t aim to die,” Monika said. Part of her mind was rushing trying to dig up how a conversation like this should go. “We still need to find our allies. If getting rid of him does that, we’ll do it.”

Janice glared at the Benz as it drove off. “Do you understand what’ll happen to you if you kill him?”

“We’ve already made some new allies,” Monika said. “They’ll assist in taking him out.” Janice’s eyes narrowed. Monika looked up. “Something to say?”

“Depends,” Janice said, looking up and down the street. “Do they wear jackets? Looks like they have a weird bow and arrow on them?”

Monika shook her head. “No. They’re more the kind with a zeal.”

Emilia shuddered. “You’re going to work with people who’re crazy?”

“We’ll do what it takes.” Monika glared up at the pair. “Unless you’re going to give us something we can use? Leave. The sun will be up soon.”

The two vampires looked at each other hesitantly, then walked away. Rolling her window back up, Monika turned to Jack. “Did you get the plates?”

“GHN-8831.” Starting the car, Jack backed up and turned around. “Gonna put any stock in what they say?”

Monika turned back in her seat to see the two vampires entering one of the houses. “Depends on how dealing with this one works out.”

* * *

**0752**

* * *

The great thing about the multiverse, there was always coffee available. Cohen had managed to track a Starbucks down at last. What was better, there was WiFi. Even if her phone couldn’t connect to a network, she still had the world at her fingertips. Chalk up another one for A is A. Even if she did have to go inside a Target to do it.

GHN-8831. Registered to a Carol Buchowski. A search on her took Cohen to the Facebook page of a smiling young waif. Pictures of clubs, parties, college frats, the pictures barely changed. What caught Cohen’s attention was the clearly visible DOB. April 9, 1972. Normally, most women closing on forty left the party scene. The thing was, Ms. Buchowski didn’t look a day over 22. Another search revealed the good Ms. Buchowski lived in a house on Longshore Ave.

“Address,” she said, getting into the car with Miles. “We’ll go to the church after we scope it out.”

Starting the car, Miles glanced at Cohen. “So. Vampires.” Cohen nodded. “You uh, you think this might be tougher than the last two?”

“We’ll go after it around noon,” Cohen said. “The important thing is that we expose him to sunlight.”

Cohen’s tone made it clear she didn’t want to talk. Unfortunately for her, Miles didn’t like leaving things alone. “You might as well rip the bandage off. You hate being in Philly. Any Philly.”

“No shit.” Cohen didn’t turn to glare at Miles. She just stared out the window as they drove. “Harry already knows the story.”

“We don’t Eliza,” Miles said. “Just get it out. With what might exist in this dimension you might wind up having it dragged out. Maybe literally.”

Cohen was silent for a few minutes. Miles figured she was trying to weigh the options. Then she started talking. “Philly’s got a pretty tight-knit Jewish community. Any family with money knows each other.” Miles already didn’t like where this was going. “My parents, they didn’t care that much about who I spent my time with. My _savta_ , she did. She always gave me grief about what I wanted to do. Who I was friends with.” Cohen sighed. “Well, one day I came home, junior year of high school. I tell my parents I have a new boyfriend. They said invite him to come with us to the park that weekend.”

Miles nodded. “What made him not good enough?”

“His name, Javier Villareal.” Cohen’s voice was dead as she spoke. “She took one look at him and that destroyed the rest of the day.”

Miles let the conversation drop for the rest of the ride.

Driving past the house, Miles checked the plates on the Mercedes out front. GHN-8831. The house itself was spacious compared to the row homes he’d seen. The Benz especially stood out compared to the other cars around it; Chevys and Hondas and Toyotas.

“There’s no shade over the house,” Cohen observed. “Either he feels very secure, or he’s very dumb.”

“Maybe it’s status,” Miles said. “He thinks no one’s gonna try to touch him, take any shots. Question is, where does he sleep?”

“Basement would be the easiest to secure from sunlight,” Cohen said. Scanning the house, she noted the upper floor windows. “Heavy curtains in the attic.”

The car circled the block. On the way back, Cohen noticed that a pair of men left the other side of the building. It was a newer addition. Probably added by a landlord in the 40s or 50s to get some more rent. As Miles drove by, he noticed two men leave it. “We’ll need to watch for at least another day.”

Cohen nodded. As they drove back, she sighed. “Look, I just don’t like talking about my family. Fair?”

Miles nodded. “Fair.” The rest of the ride was pretty quiet after that.

Driving back to the church, Cohen and Miles waited in the rectory for Fr. Kaminski. The interior of the rector was plain, a few pictures of Jesus, the Holy Family, and a prominently placed portrait of JP II alongside their current pope, a kindly looking man that looked very different from Pope Luke back home. A middle-aged woman on the heavier side smiled as she handled the paperwork of the parish, humming as she went about her day.

Fr. Kaminski finally walked in after a good twenty minutes. “Good morning, both of you. Sorry, had to take care of some business. So, I trust you had some success?”

“Some father,” Cohen said, holding up her phone’s notepad. “We think these people will be willing to help solve our problem. Can you help us talk to them?”

Fr. Kaminski nodded. “Yes. I think we should go today in fact.”

Both agents skipped a beat. Today? “Father, we were thinking more two days?” Miles tried to maintain a cool attitude. “There’s some things we need to take care of.”

“I’m afraid this issue can’t wait,” Fr. Kaminski said, still smiling. It was his eyes that shifted. They went from “kindly old priest” to “unreasoning zealot”. “The sooner we resolve this problem, the sooner we can find the information you need.” Cohen and Miles shared a look as Kaminski walked away. “I’ll see you all in two hours.”

Cohen and Miles stared at each other before they realized that they needed to leave. Monika had some explaining to do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**0914**

**KENSINGTON, PHILADELPHIA**

**TARGET-DIMENSION**

* * *

Monika covered her eyes, pacing around the room. “He said two hours, and that was twenty minutes ago?” Cohen nodded. “Who here feels they’re ready to take on another vampire?”

After dwelling on the fact that was a statement they’d been asked, some of Rainbow raised their hands. Monika nodded. “Alright. The ones who aren’t ready, you’ll stay here and watch the supplies.”

“There’s ten of us,” Cowden said. “We only have one car-”

“We’ll make two trips,” Monika said. “The house isn’t that far of a drive and the fact is we don’t have many other options.” She didn’t glare at Cowden. Infighting wouldn’t help anyone. “Three still needs us. If a punk like Larkin can give us the information, we need to seize it.”

“We have no plan and no idea of what we’re walking into,” Cowden said. “The priest is using us.”

“Of course he is,” Monika said. “He’s a zealot, didn’t any of you pick up on that?” Silence. Monika groaned. “This is why you all need to start reading more comics. Look, unless they’re part of some conspiracy people who become hunters are going to be zealots. If they’re already religious, then that’s multiplied. Kaminski is a zealot, but he’s a zealot that for now can aid our needs. He’s using us as muscle. What we need to use him for is a stalking horse.”

“That doesn’t mean we charge into a vampire’s nest,” Cowden said. “We have no plan, no intelligence. We could be walking in on a house full of his slaves.”

“I don’t think so,” Monika said. “Vampires need to blend in. They’re ambush predators. Why would he live in a neighborhood like he does? He needs to blend in enough that he won’t be noticed. You need to think of him like a spider. He’s spun his web, and every night it brings in fresh food. He might even think he’s protected by having a house like he does.”

Gustave leaned forward. “How is that?”

“Hunters are vigilantes,” Monika said. “The world doesn’t know these things exist. They’re in blissful ignorance. A vampire that lives in a residential neighborhood is protected. The fact that people usually react to hearing gunshots by calling police helps him. The priest must have been waiting for a chance to go after this vampire for some time. We’re giving him the opportunity.”

Gustave nodded. “You believe he’ll return our assistance?”

“If he doesn’t, we have another resource.” Monika jerked her hand out the window. “Our first two friends? They live across from the nightclub.”

Cohen stared at Monika in disbelief. “You want to use the vampires as a source of information?”

“They’re monsters,” Monika said. “Hunters are good, monsters are better. Once Larkin gets us his information we can use them to either confirm or disprove it.” She checked her watch. “We’re running out of time. If we’re going to do this, we need to move now.”

Cohen and Cowden looked at each other. This was a dangerous prospect, and that was putting it mild. Two “new” vampires had almost fought them to a standstill. Now they were going up against one with resources. There was no time to plan, no time to study their opponent. No time to make a survey of the house and plan for contingencies. They were on their own.

Then both remembered the clock was still ticking. MV-3 was still considered alive until proven otherwise. They needed to move, and soon. Any delay, and they might be too late. Taking a breath, Cowden turned. “The ones going, get to the ground floor. The rest of you, secure the building and standby. Keep one of the lacrima on you at all times. If anything goes wrong, recall to the SGC and raise the alarm.” He nodded to Monika. “Lead the way, IQ.”

* * *

**DAY**

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

**TARGET-UNIVERSE**

* * *

Asami stared up at the ceiling, trying to keep herself occupied in her own head. Most of the time she was thinking that she should turn the operation of her company over. As good as she was, the fact remained that she wasn’t exactly going to be an attentive CEO. “ _I can at least turn things over to someone I trust,_ ” she thought. “ _Question is, who do I trust?_ ”

The door clanked. Sitting up, Asami watched as an excited looking woman in a lab coat came into the cell. She was grinning like she’d won a game show on the radio, her eyes locked on Asami. “Uh, hi?”

“EEEEEEEEE!” As the girl squealed, Asami clutched at her ears. “Oh my gosh, you have no idea how amazing it is to finally talk to you!”

Asami cringed at the woman. “Uh, thanks?”

“Oh, you’re welcome!” Pulling a chair in, the woman sat down across from Asami’s bed as she shut the door behind her. “Nice to meet you! I’m Dr. Victoria Victory!” She held out her hand expectantly.

Asami blinked as she sat up. “As-”

“Asami Sato, current CEO of Future Industries in Republic City. I have to say, it’s an honor to meet a fellow inventor.” The doctor leaned forward on her hands. “Most of the people I’m working with lately don’t appreciate good craftsmanship.”

Asami nodded, still trying to figure out what was happening. “Sounds tough.”

“Oh, you have no idea!” Dr. Victory shrugged. “It’s all, ‘shadow’ this, ‘spirits’ that. I swear they’re obsessed with that Gauntlet of theirs.” The woman leaned in close to Asami’s face. “I love your shock glove by the way.”

“Glad you like it,” Asami said. “So where-”

“Can’t tell you that,” Dr. Victory said. “See, the pack doesn’t like that I’m even talking to you. Thing is, they had to let me after I got them what they wanted with Korra.”

Asami held her emotions in check. “Korra’s alright?”

Dr. Victory grinned. “You don’t have to hide your emotions with me. I know you’re concerned about her. I promise, Korra’s unharmed. Well, except for when I shocked her. Oh, do you know her exact pain tolerances?” Dr. Victory looked confused by Asami’s horrified reaction. “She’s still alive.”

Asami tried to wrangle her emotions again. “Right, thank you. So, what are you doing here?”

“Well I wanted to talk to you!” Dr. Victory rocked back in her chair, hands high in the air. “I mean I’ve seen your world, it’s exactly where I want to go! You’ll single-handedly prove all my theories and make me the greatest Genius to ever live! No more focus on Seattle, you’ll bring Philly into the limelight! Oh, I should introduce you to Sprite. No, wait, that might wind up like what happened with Bolin at the BBQ.”

Asami leaned forward. “How did you know about that?”

Dr. Victory shrugged. “A friend of mine owed me a favor, so he gave me access to his Mind Scanner.” Dr. Victory shrugged. “I don’t usually go for his style but it got me what I needed.”

“Mind Scanner”. The words sent a shudder down Asami’s spine. This woman, she could read their minds, their memories. “So, you know about the MVTF?”

Dr. Victory nodded happily. “Aliens, wizards, and an immortal mastermind leading an ancient terrorist group across the multiverse?” She hopped up and down in her seat. “I mean how do you not find this exciting?”

Asami wasn’t gonna bother hiding her annoyance. “Nearly getting killed doesn’t help.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about getting killed as long as I’m here.” Dr. Victory reached out and put a hand on Asami’s shoulder. Her expression didn’t read “kind”. To Asami, it was like she was the good doctor’s latest prize. “As soon as we’re done, I’m going to take all of you back to Republic City.” Smiling, she reached into her lab coat and pulled out what looked like a larger version of Rainbow’s “smartphones”. It was a little thicker, the case made of polished brass. There were three knobs on the bottom. As Dr. Victory fiddled she pulled an antenna from the top. “I figured we could watch what happens next together.”

Asami’s eyes narrowed. “What happens next?”

Dr. Victory smiled. The scariest part was that there was no malice or ill-intent behind it. She was genuinely excited. “We get to see Team Rainbow die trying to rescue you!”

* * *

**1058**

**TACONY, PHILADELPHIA**

**TARGET-UNIVERSE**

Monika was thankful there was a park across from the house. They didn’t look quite as suspicious gathered around a bench talking to each other. At least, she hoped they didn’t. The house didn’t look so bad either, but that wouldn’t last. By sundown it would be a crime scene.

As a train rattled by behind the park, the car pulled up with the last of the team. It had been a tight fit. Mark had been forced to lay across the back seat. “That’s everyone,” Timur said. “Where’s the priest?”

Like it was cued, the white van that took them to their new hideout came up next to the park. The doors opened to reveal Fr. Kaminski and two men. Kaminski smiled at the group waiting for him. “Good morning everyone. Are we ready?”

“No we aren’t,” Cohen said. “We haven’t had a chance to study the house, mark who’s inside, even figure out the floor plan. You can be martyrs, we aren’t going to play that game.”

“No one’s going to martyr themselves,” Fr. Kaminski said. His eyes were alight now, he was full-zealot. “This vampire has been destroying lives for too long. Now we have him.”

“So what are we supposed to do?” Gilles was glaring at the priest. “Why do you want us to rush in like this? Are we that expendable to you?”

Fr. Kaminski laughed. “I’m an old man. My brothers here are workers, not soldiers. Your skills are more suited to this action.”

Monika glared into the priest. He was lying, she knew he was. A priest like him had to have years of experience fighting the monsters in the darkness. Monika had to allow it though. Larkin would give them the information. So they had to give the priest the vampire. “Do we have any stakes?” One of the men nodded inside the van. Looking past him, Monika saw dozens of wooden stakes and mallets. “What now?”

“I bless you all,” Fr. Kaminski said, putting on his stole. “In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit.”

Monika bowed her head. Already, something felt different. This wasn’t the same as when the priest had blessed them all individually in the hideout. “The Father is God. The Son is God. The Holy Spirit is God. God is the Father. God is the Son. God is the Holy Spirit. The Father is not the Son. The Father is not the Holy Spirit. The Son is not the Father. The Son is not the Holy Spirit. The Holy Spirit is not the Father. The Holy Spirit is not the Son.” Something was very different this time. Looking around, Monika saw the others realized it too.

Cohen’s eyes were filled with confusion. Jordan looked invigorated. Cowden was quietly laughing, like he was still processing what was happening. Mike looked uncomfortable. Timur and Maxim both looked at each other trying to find an answer. Gilles and Emmanuelle looked at peace. Elias was shocked.

Fr. Kaminski paused, then kept going. “St. Epipodius, you withstood torture and betrayal in your loyalty to your God. Protect us, your servants, as we face that which threatens His flock. Amen.”

Monika took a breath. Looking up, she saw Fr. Kaminski smiling. “I suppose your friend would believe all I did was suggestion?”

Timur shook his head. “Это не было предложением.”

Fr. Kaminski smiled. “You’re the experts in this matter. How should we proceed?”

Cohen took another minute to catch her breath. “Right, breaking in. Uh, no obvious sign of a security system. We should take eight minutes, minimum, any longer and we need to break and run.” She looked over both sides of the house. “Five and five. Three at the front windows, two through the sides. Father, can you and yours keep an eye out on the street?” Fr. Kaminski nodded. “Alright. Two at the windows, take the second floor. If there’s a basement we’ll take it from the ground floor.” Cohen checked her watch. “Three minutes, then we’ll breach.”

The team took their mallets and stakes from the van. Checking their weapons, they went to the house. Cowden, Emmanuelle, and Jordan took the front window on the Victorian half of the house. Timur and Elias went to the bay window, hands on their pistols. Gilles, Mike, and Shuhrat went to the front window on the addition. Cohen and Monika went around the other side and waited. One minute.

Gilles took a breath and wound up. Smashing the glass, he heard a group of men inside shout in surprise. Quickly reaching inside, he undid the latch and threw the window open. He saw a pair of hands try to shut the window. Grabbing the hands, he pulled the owner out into the sunlight. The man let out a yelp before Gilles put him in a choke hold. Mike and Shuhrat clambered inside, ordering the men inside to stay where they were. Climbing inside, Gilles saw they were in a kitchen/dining room. There were two more men inside, staring at the five operators with visible confusion.

At the other end of the house, Cowden scoped the living room. The stairs were on the left at the front door. The interior was generic, just another home in the neighborhood. “Living room clear.”

“Kitchen secure,” Cohen shouted. “Moving upstairs.”

Cowden watched as the four moved for the stairs. He heard someone grunt from inside the kitchen. “I wouldn’t do that my good son,” Mike growled. “No need to make more trouble for yourself.” Cowden let himself have a grin. Mike was getting soft in old age.

Cohen ignored the creaking stairs under her feet. She was focused on keeping her eyes up as she moved. There was a small landing, with a door just off to the right. Holding just at the landing, she leaned forward and checked the right. No one. Only one place to check right now. Moving forward, she waited at the door. Getting a nod from Emmanuelle, Cohen grabbed the knob and turned. Unlocked.

Cohen pushed through the door. She cleared the corners and ceiling. She saw a waif of a woman on the bed, reaching into a drawer in a nightstand. “Don’t move, get your hand where I can see it!” The woman froze, terror plastered on her face. Cohen and Emmanuelle approached cautiously, the woman’s eyes darting between them. “You heard me, get your hands in the air. Now!”

The woman was quaking, but Cohen saw the look in her eye. It was the look of a suspect that knew they were caught, and were running through the options. None of them were good. Either the woman surrendered and faced whatever consequences were going to come her way, or she could resist.

Emmanuelle went around the other side of the bed. Timur and Elias held the hall. “Don’t do this,” Cohen said. She softened her voice. Sometimes you needed to go gentle to get a suspect to calm down. “Just bring your hand up and we won’t hurt-”

The woman lunged at Cohen, and Cohen saw a flash of a blade. Cohen tried to jump away, but she heard her clothes tear as the blade sliced from sternum to belt. Cohen stumbled, falling onto the floor. The woman collapsed and tried to charge again, only to get tackled by Emmanuelle. Twisting the woman’s arm, Emmanuelle grabbed the knife and threw it away.

Cohen froze. She felt the air on her stomach, she knew this was it. Even if they got back to the SGC, she was done. There was no way she could go back to Rainbow with a massive hole in her. Gingerly, she felt at the tear, knowing she was going to feel…

No blood. Cohen blinked. Sitting up, she stared down at her exposed midriff and saw that only the clothes were torn. Her jaw hung open, and she tried to figure out what just happened. She saw the blade laying across the room. There was no trace of blood anywhere on the blade. Somehow, that made it worse.

Hauling the woman up, Emmanuelle stared at Cohen for a moment. “Are…Are you alright?” Cohen shook her head. “Yeah, can’t blame you.”

Cohen tried to slow her breathing. “Let’s just get downstairs.”

Cowden blinked when he saw Cohen’s front. “What-”

“Later,” Cohen said, Emmanuelle throwing the woman into a chair at the table. “Where’s the vampire?”

“They won’t tell you,” Fr. Kaminski said, walking inside with one of his men. “Ghouls are loyal to the death. Their corruption is so deep. So, they have already told us where the beast is. To the basement.”

The men and woman tried to lunge for the priest. As Rainbow had to beat them back into their seats, he smiled. “See? He’s in the basement. Five of you, please come with me.”

Cowden followed the priest, nodding to Gilles, Mike, Jordan, and Shuhrat. Looking into the living room, the priest nodded to the stairs. There was a small door, Rainbow had only kept an eye on it. They didn’t want to risk going down into the basement or up to the attic without clearing the main rooms of the house. Now they were about to go into a basement with a monster that until a week ago Cowden always knew wasn’t real.

Fr. Kaminski walked with a purpose, head high as his stole swung about. He held his phone out in front of him, the light showing a simple concrete basement. Three wood beams held the floor up, looking freshly installed. A small chain hung from a bare bulb on the ceiling.

Cowden shook his head. There was a bed, right in the middle of the basement. Fine silk sheets, just barely above the dusty concrete. The vampire lay quietly on the bed, arms sprawled out. Cowden gripped the mallet and stake. Only for Fr. Kaminski to come up and wave them off. Blessing himself, Fr. Kaminski started praying.

Cowden felt it again, that sense of something different. “O Saint Joseph, whose protection is so great, so strong, so prompt before the throne of God, I place in you all my interests and desires.” The room was filled with an overwhelming warmth. The temperature wasn’t up, but Cowden was surrounded by a feeling of something else in the room.

“O Saint Joseph, do assist me by your powerful intercession, and obtain for me from your Divine Son all spiritual blessings, through Jesus Christ, our Lord. So that having engaged here below your heavenly power, I may offer my thanksgiving and homage to the most Loving of Fathers.” Fr. Kaminski said the prayer as if he were truly a man with a mission from God. He spoke in a low voice, but his tone was as powerful as a megaphone.

“O Saint Joseph, I never weary contemplating you and Jesus asleep in your arms; I dare not approach while He reposes near your heart. Press Him in my name and kiss his fine head for me and ask him to return the Kiss when I draw my dying breath.” Cowden had never been one for faith. He was raised in the Kirk, but the physical had always taken up his time. This, this was the power of God. At least, this dimension’s God.

“Saint Joseph, Patron of departed souls – pray for me. Put to rest our fears and guard us from the wickedness of the Devil. Amen.” Blessing himself, Fr. Kaminski nodded. “Two on his arms, two on his legs.” The men nodded. Jordan and Mike took the arms. Gilles and Shuhrat took the legs. Cowden moved over the chest. Placing the stake just above the vampire’s heart, he nodded once, twice…

The vampire screamed as the stake went down. Two pairs of fangs flashed at the five. The men shouted, grabbing the limbs and holding for dear life. The vampire glared at Cowden. “Fuck you motherfucker!”

Cowden didn’t know why he said it, he just did. “Power of Christ, you cunt!” Another slam, and the stake drove deep.

Upstairs, five operators were struggling to keep three men and a woman subdued. To Cohen’s surprise, she and Emmanuelle were having the most trouble getting the woman under control. Monika had her man pressed face-down onto the table. Timur was pushing his down on the floor. Jordan had a knee onto the neck of his man. Somehow, it was the waif of a woman who was the most troublesome to deal with. Even pressed into the floor, she nearly slipped away. Cohen knew that extreme emotional states could push a person into an adrenaline-fueled state, but this was something different. Cohen had to shift to keep from breaking an arm or dislocating a shoulder. Emmanuelle was muttering something in French. “ _Ce n'est pas possible, elle ne devrait pas être aussi forte._ ”

Fr. Kaminski came back upstairs, nodding to his two men that hadn’t done anything except watch. “Get the ropes, we’re bringing the ghouls with us.”

The woman shrieked, Cohen shoving a dish towel into her mouth to shut her up. She was crying, shaking and thrashing with grief. A small thought sparked in Cohen. “ _Did she…Did she actually love the vampire?_ ”

Cowden rushed up. “We’re almost at nine minutes, we need to move.”

Binding the ghouls, Cohen and Cowden hauled the woman to the van. “We need to get Pulse to interrogate them.”

“Agreed,” Cowden said. “Father, one of ours is a specialist in interrogations. We’d like him to speak with these people.”

Fr. Kaminski nodded. “St. Katherine Drexel Shrine, an hour.”

Cohen shook her head. “Pulse and I are coming with you. Sledge, get everyone else split up and back to the hideout.” Cowden nodded as Cohen and Jack jumped into the van with the priest and prisoners. “Our Lady of Blessed Acceleration, don’t fail us now.”

* * *

Dr. Victory pouted. “Awwww. That stupid priest took all the fun out of things.”

Asami stared at the screen. “Fun? One of them got stabbed, the others had to deal with something called a vampire!”

Dr. Victory rolled her eyes. “Oh please, vampires are a dime a dozen. They’re like ghosts or reality TV shows.”

Asami glared at the doctor. “Well they didn’t die. You see that they’re more than capable of rescuing us.”

“Uh-uh!” The good doctor sounded more like a five-year old. “That was only half of them. What about the other half?” Grinning, Dr. Victory tuned the dials. “There’s still ten more.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**1123**

**KENSINGTON, PHILADELPHIA**

**TARGET UNIVERSE**

* * *

Alexsandr checked his pistol, working the slide and running a functions check. Smooth as silk from start to finish. Nodding, he looked over at Maxim. “So, do you think they killed the vampire?”

“I’m hoping they killed the priest,” Maxim said. “That man is a fanatic. He’ll get us killed for his God.”

Alexsandr nodded, sliding his pistol back into the holster. He would’ve preferred his normal PMM, but of course the SGC wouldn’t have any. He didn’t mind the Beretta. It was a well-made weapon, he wasn’t that chauvinistic. He knew what he preferred.

At the door, Miles and Jack stared out on the street. Sitting around with nothing to do was the worst part. Especially after an early morning stakeout. Jack stifled a yawn and glanced at Miles. “What do you think?”

“We shouldn’t trust those vampires,” Miles said, patting his forearm. “They’re predators, not people anymore. They need to drink blood.”

Jack nodded. “They’re also capable of reason. They’re not mountain lions, they’re still…Well they’re kinda people.”

Miles scoffed. “So? What if they tell us they have information and won’t give it to us? Unless they get to drink some of our blood? Or drink some of theirs?”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Why the hell would we have to drink their blood?”

“You heard the priest,” Miles said. “It’s how they make people into vampires, how they hook you.”

Jack stopped before he could speak. He was about to say it was only blood, but he reminded himself that he didn’t know vampires.

Downstairs, Mark and James were busy kneading the C4. “So let me make sure I’ve worked this out,” Mark said. “You think we need to start carrying about bombs to make sure we aren’t taken alive?”

“You know the stories,” James said, rolling a small piece of C4 into a grenade-like shape. “A bite, a curse, we could become these monsters. We know this world can affect use, look at Trace.”

“So we should be ready to blow ourselves to kingdom come?”

James shrugged. “I’d rather not go back to Six and explain why one of us needs regular transfusions to the mouth.”

Gustave and Julien stewed over their MREs. “We need to go into quarantine the minute we return,” Gustave said. Pouring some water into his heater pack, he went for his chocolate-peanut butter spread. “These creatures may have diseases that could spread without any prevention.”

Julien shook his head. “Then we’d have too many questions from the Russians. Volodin would ask too much on why his country’s contribution to Rainbow is in quarantine.”

“A doctor can supply any number of reasons,” Gustave said, grinning as he spread his spread over a small slice of bread from the MRE. “As long as we supply a plausible story, we can make this work.”

Julien rolled his eyes. “You’re only happy because you got the chocolate.”

Marius tapped his foot in the German’s room. “We should be doing something.”

“We’re doing what we should doing,” Dominic said, laying down as he tried to take a short nap. “We have ten handling the vampire. Alongside what one of ours says is a magic priest. We have the watch tonight, get some rest.”

Marius glared at his senior. “What if I can’t?”

“Then you’ll regret it later,” Dominic said, trying to shift to get comfortable. Linoleum didn’t have the support of a good memory foam.

Something crashed down the hall. Both men shot up, pistols ready. They looked at each other, trying to figure out if they weren’t imagining it when there it was again. Porcelain smashing in the bathroom. Dominic grabbed his radio. “Intruder, top floor.”

Maxim answered. “ _Confirmed. Moving now._ ”

Dominic and Marius checked the hall before moving toward the bathroom. They kept their pistols up, but their eyes weren’t locked on the bathroom. That was the obvious threat. There might have been other intruders hiding in the classrooms waiting to ambush them. They cleared each room as they moved, hearing footsteps on the stairs. Which was almost drowned out by the sound of wrenching metal. That worried Dominic. It was one thing to destroy a sink. Wrecking the plumbing meant that they had tools.

“ _No,_ ” he thought. “ _It might…It might be using its own hands._ ”

Footsteps behind them. Glancing back, Dominic saw the eight others coming up behind him. Keeping his eyes focused on the bathroom door, he held. There were more sounds of crushed sinks and groaning pipes. Taking a long breath, Dominic pushed the door open.

The ruined state of the bathroom was secondary to the sight of the creature that had done it. It was ripping pipes out of the walls, tearing chunks off with its metal claws. It was covered in what looked like a teddy bear’s fur. The thing was it was patchy. Chunks were missing, showing brass clockwork inside the beast. Two glass eyes stared at the pipes as it ate. Dominic realized that as it did, there were spinning blades and crushers inside the mouth. The ten operators leaned in and stared at the beast. All of them saw it. None of them could believe it.

The creature paused as it stuffed another helping of pipe into its gullet. Turning, it looked to stare at the operators. Both men and machine stared at each other, trying to figure out what to do next.

Marius shook his head. “That thing can’t be real.”

Dominic didn’t look away. “Of course it’s real, we’re looking right at it!”

“But it can’t work,” Marius said. “Where’s the battery pack? There’s no wiring, it’s all gears and clockwork.”

As the Germans spoke, Miles noticed that the creature was starting to shift. The fur around the face narrowed. Somehow the glass eyes looked angry. “Uh, guys?”

“And how is it destroying the metal?” Marius was glaring at the thing now. “That’s brass, it shouldn’t be doing that to iron pipes!”

Dominic was exasperated. “Is that what you’re worried about right now?”

Miles started to motion the others to back away as the thing turned to face them. “Guys, knock it off.”

Marius was starting to get even more agitated. “Why is it even eating metal, what good does that do!”

The beast screamed at them. Only it wasn’t quite a scream. It was the sound of metal scraping against metal. Dominic shuddered at the sound. He’d only heard it when he’d watched documentaries on disasters, archived footage of bombed buildings collapsing. He’d never heard it from the bastard of Teddy Ruxpin and a stump grinder. Then it charged.

No one had to give an order. Every operator started shooting the second they saw it coming at them. The sound was deafening, but they’d have to shrug it off. One of the perils of an operator, sometimes you didn’t have your ears in. Dominic saw rounds connect with the creature, tear away the fur and spark against the brass. It didn’t stop the little beast.

The men scattered. Five ran for the stairs, the rest ran for the classrooms. What everyone noticed was that it pursued Marius. As the German ran down the stairs the creature jumped down from the third floor. Marius shouted and tried to shoot the creature. It responded by jumping on his arm. The weight threw him off balance. As he tried to right himself, he watched the creature bite off the front of his pistol.

Alexsandr grabbed the beast. Marius shouted as the claws scraped his skin. The beast screamed again, wriggling out of Alexsandr’s grip and turning on him. He stomped down on it, but when he heard the creature gnawing through the sole of his boot he kicked it down the stairs.

“I’ve got something,” James shouted. “I need to get down stairs.”

Alexsandr kept shooting the beast. “Move!”

Upstairs, Mark ran back to the bathroom. The pipes were shorn apart, pieces scattered where the thing had been eating them. “Shooting it won’t work,” he thought aloud. “We need the explosives.”

“No, that’s crazy.” Miles came up behind him. Jack kept watch down the hall. “You blow even one of those in this building and we’ll be picking ourselves up in shovels.”

“The C4 is all we have that can damage a creature made of metal.” Mark rose and went to the stairs. Hearing the commotion, he shook his head. “We’ll need some of the pipes.”

On the second floor, Maxim and Alexsandr tried to put their rounds through the creature’s glass eyes. They didn’t have any idea if it would work, but they had to try. The beast, fur shot full of holes, shrieked at them again. More of the interior machinery was showing. Pistons working the arms and legs. The two could see grinding gears and wound springs inside the beast. Alexsandr could even see pieces of iron getting ground down inside the monster.

“Bullets do nothing,” Maxin shouted. Looking back, he saw they were being backed to the wall. “It’s trying to hem us in!”

Alexsandr fired two more rounds off. “The classrooms,” he shouted. “It can’t chase both of us.”

Both men waited until the creature was close enough that it couldn’t react. They split to either side of the hall. The monster shrieked, but neither one dared look back. Feet pounding, they ran for the other doors and back into the hall. Alexsandr rushed out and saw Maxim was clear. Maxim’s face showed Alexsandr’s door wasn’t.

There was the sensation of a tear through his trousers, but Alexsandr didn’t stop. Adrenaline was coursing through his system, and stopping wasn’t an option. The creature screamed again, and metallic footsteps clanged behind them as they ran down the stairs.

Running onto the first floor, Alexsandr glimpsed the French and Germans aiming down the hall. Diving with Maxim into a classroom, they turned back to see the monster rush out of the stairwell. It was hit by a barrage of pistol rounds. It spun around, glaring at the men. That was when Mark came charging down the stairs and swung an iron pipe down on the creature.

That was when the pain hit Alexsandr. Grunting, he looked down to see three long jagged gashes in his right calf. It didn’t feel deep, but Gustave would be the one deciding if he would stay or go.

The creature kept screeching with each hit. Miles came down a split second later, bringing his own pipe. The pair went to wailing on the thing as Gustave ran in. “ _Connard_ ,” he hissed. “Do you realize how lucky you are?”

“Just patch me up so I can kill that thing,” Alexsandr grunted. The beast was still screeching, but after another good hit it distorted.

“I think we’re hurting it?” Miles didn’t sound sure as he kept swinging. “We’re denting the fuck out of it.”

Cohen’s voice came from the door. “What the fuck is going on?”

“Surprise visitor,” Miles said. “Get some pictures to the priest, we’re abandoning this position.”

Cohen nodded. Miles flipped the creature over as Cohen recorded. The beast tried to fight back, but the iron pipes had bent the bronze out of shape. “Where’s Pulse?”

“Here.” Coming up from the basement, Jack tried to remain calm. “What happened?”

“Vampire’s staked,” Cohen said. Part of her was not comfortable that she was so comfortable with what she said. “We need to interrogate his slaves. Everyone else needs to fall back to the SGC.”

“What about the supplies,” Jack said. “We’re leaving it all?”

Cohen shook her head. “Something tells me people here have a habit of covering up shit that doesn’t make sense. What about this thing?”

“I’ve got that,” James said. He was grinning, tossing a ball of C4 in hand. Cohen noticed it had been wired to a detonator. “Thing’s brass right?”

Marius nodded, still glaring at the beast. “ _Ja_. It should blow apart pretty quick.” He tossed the detonator to Cohen. “We’ll leave, you take the detonator. Have the fun.”

“We need to move,” Jack said. “Those were too many gunshots and this neighborhood is gentrifying.”

“Fine,” Cohen said. Taking the detonator, she waited until everyone was recalled before rushing out of the front door with Jack. Squeezing the trigger, she flinched as the C4 went off. Taking most of the first floor with whatever the fuck that thing was.

“No chance of taking the car,” Jack said. “Where’s everyone else?”

“Coming back here,” Cohen said. “Once they see what’s happened, they’ll recall or move for the church. C’mon, let’s move.”

* * *

Dr. Victory groaned. “Oh c’mon! That was one of my favorite wonders!”

Asami tried not to grin. “You see? That’s how good our people can be. You need to stop this, before more people get hurt.”

Dr. Victory shrugged as she turned off the device. “Eh, I can always make another. Besides, wasn’t that incredible! I mean the way they broke into that house, or how about that quick thinking with the pipes? Don’t lie, you were impressed.”

“I was,” Asami said. “That doesn’t change any of this. You’ve seen how driven they are.”

“Oh, my partners can worry about that.” Shooting up, Dr. Victory dragged her chair to the door. “They can be very intimidating, even to people like Rainbow. And if they don’t do it? Well, I can always make sure they listen to me.” Smiling like she’d just talked with her best friend, Dr. Victory waved at Asami. “I’ll talk to you later, thanks for the fun!”

Asami stared at the door as it locked again. Taking a breath, she lay back on her cot. “ _She really wants someone to talk to…_ ”

* * *

**1149**

**KATHERINE DREXEL SHRINE, BRISTOL**

**TARGET DIMENSION**

* * *

Cohen stepped out of the van into the sunlight again. They’d been lucky, traffic was light on Rt 13. They drove past what Cohen guessed was the main building of the shrine. It looked like a mish-mash of stone buildings, conjoined by corridors and paths. It looked like a mission you’d see in California, not in Philadelphia. That wasn’t where the van was parking. An old woman in a dress and frumpy sweater waited near a squat stone building. “ _Gee, wonder if she’s a nun._ ”

The van parked next to the building. As she looked over it Cohen noticed bars on the basement windows. Normally, she’d accept it was to prevent break ins. Here, she knew they had a dual-purpose.

“Good morning father,” the nun said. She sounded like a grandmother. She had a gentle smile, with a simple silver crucifix hanging from her neck. “Who’s who?”

“These two are some new friends,” Fr. Kaminski said. Cohen and Jack helped haul the prisoners out. “These are our new guests.”

“Four?” The nun was surprised. “Quite a few. It’ll be crowded for the next few days.”

“ _Next few days?_ ” Cohen shot Jack a glance.

“Well the Lord provides,” Fr. Kaminski said. As his two men hauled the last man out of the back, he nodded to Cohen and Jack. “Our friends here will need access to our records. Can you start with these four?”

“Of course,” the nun said, pulling a set of keys from the pocket in her sweater. “This way.”

Walking into the building, Cohen was struck by how plain it was. A beige hallway, the only decorations Catholic symbols and paintings.

“I’ll go with them,” Jack said. “You can take a look at things.”

Cohen followed Fr. Kaminski to the stairs, following him to the windowless second floor. Off from the stairs was a single door. A crucifix hung on the front, Christ staring down in his eternal torment. Cohen had never gotten the Catholic obsession with seeing Jesus at the moment of his ultimate suffering. She understood it was because it was the moment they believed they were saved, but she’d be damned if it wasn’t depressing.

The door opened to reveal a small library of books. “Hard won with many loses.” Fr. Kaminski walked in and looked over the books. “Many martyrs were made securing this information.”

“Yeah, about that.” Cohen shut the door behind her. “What the hell happened in that house?” Fr. Kaminski looked confused. Cohen unzipped her coat and motioned to her torn-open shirt.

“Ah,” Fr. Kaminski said, chuckling as he went to a pair of file cabinets. “The blessing I gave you before you went in the house. God’s protection.”

Cohen shook her head. “God’s protection?” The priest nodded as he pulled open the cabinets. “Father, I’m Jewish.”

Fr. Kaminski shrugged. “So was Jesus, your point?” Pulling out three more modern-looking binders, Fr. Kaminski brought them to a small desk. “Interdimensional affairs, they aren’t quite the Church’s bread and butter. Well if you don’t count demons and angels, but we’re not here for theology.” He grinned. “Yet.”

Cohen looked down at the files, leafing through them with an eye for details. “What are these?”

“Cases,” Fr. Kaminski said. Cohen stared at the pictures as she listened. “The Church prefers us to record everything we come across in detail.”

Cohen was only half-listening. The pictures inside told so many strange stories. A trio of women, but with faces like vampire bats. A priest holding a crucifix up as the doors to a triangular UFO opened in a forest. Two men wearing bomber jackets shooting a pair of neo-Nazis merged with some kind of machinery. Cohen noted that the men had a red, white, and blue shield on the back of their jackets. “What are these?”

“Cases we can’t quite add up,” Fr. Kaminski said. “Aliens, monsters, cults, I trust you saw the Nazis already?” Cohen nodded. “Not sure what happened in your World War II. Here there might as well have been a second war just beneath the first.”

Cohen leafed past an image of a bisected man. Half his body was human, the other half was a lion. The human half of his head was crying out in terror. The lion half was covered in blood. “Jesus.”

“Yes, he usually protects us when it comes to such problems.” Fr. Kaminski pulled out a fourth binder. “If there’s anything to help your friends, these binders might have it.”

“We’ll need more than this father,” Cohen said. “We’ll need copies of these files too, otherwise they’re useless to the rest of our task force.”

Fr. Kaminski nodded, going over and sitting in the chair at the desk. “I must speak with my superiors regarding that. For now, your teammate can undoubtedly secure the information we need.”

* * *

Jack was glad his sunglasses were on. He could make sure his emotions were in check, but his eyes would’ve given him away. The sight of a torture chamber always set him off. There was a rack in the corner. Empty iron manacles hung from the walls. A rusting pail sat in the center of everything. He prayed to whatever being ran this universe that the dark stains on the walls were blood.

“Here we are,” the nun said. She spoke like she was opening up the rec room. “So, who should we start with?”

Jack chose not to answer the question. He turned to the prisoners and saw them quaking. They weren’t afraid. They’d gone beyond terrified into borderline-shock. “Sister, can I talk to you upstairs for a second?”

The nun looked confused. “Oh, of course.” Leaving the prisoners and her two men down in the basement, the nun led Jack up to the hall. “What’s wrong?”

“This isn’t going to give you any actionable intelligence,” Jack said. “Even two hours down there and any civilian will tell you what you want to hear.”

The nun chuckled. “Oh, they aren’t civilians. They’re ghouls, remember?” She spoke to Jack like he was a grandchild that didn’t quite understand how the world worked. That made it worse. “Their souls need to be saved. They were the slaves of a demonic being, we can’t trust anything they say until we make sure they’re incapable of lying.”

“Or until they can’t take the pain.” Jack was doing his level best not to throw the woman through a wall. Partly because he didn’t want to hit a nun, even if he wasn’t Catholic. “This isn’t the Inquisition anymore.”

“Technically it is,” the nun said, grinning at her little joke. “The cell is mostly for intimidation anyway. We keep up to date information on the most effective means of gathering information.”

Jack nodded. “So, what are the most effective means?”

“Well, lately we’ve had a lot of success with waterboarding,” the nun said. “Stress positions might be used by the vampires, so that’s been more hit-or-miss. Sleep deprivation isn’t always a sure thing either, ghouls by their nature have affected circadian cycles.”

Jack couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Not that the nun was talking about these things. It was that her expressions gave nothing away. There was no discomfort or trepidation. No second-guessing if God wanted her to do this. She spoke like someone who’d not only done their research, but had been doing this for years. “Look, let me have a few minutes with her. She’s scared, confused. She’s in a primed emotional state that we can use to get her to open up.”

“Or she’ll be so loyal to her demonic love that she’ll say nothing.” The nun shook her head. “I’ve seen this before buddy. Once a ghoul is a ghoul, they’ll stay that way. It always eats at the back of their minds, worms into their souls. They’ll always need another vampire master, it won’t matter how long they’ve gone without. It’s worse than heroin.”

Jack saw one of the men walk in carrying a brazier, irons, and charcoal. He tried not to think about that. “Just give me some time. Let me at least try to get through to the girl.”

“That ‘girl’ is probably pushing fifty,” the nun said, shaking her head. She jerked her thumb to the door behind her. “Fine, you can try. Use the kitchen, we’ll bring her up to you.”

“Do you have any coffee?” The nun nodded. “Perfect.” Walking through the door, Jack saw a simple kitchen. Linoleum, appliances about two decades old, a few dinner plates and mugs on a rack next to the sink. That coffee he smelled wasn’t a premium brand, but it would do. Touching the pot, he was glad it was still warm. Grabbing two of the mugs, he poured two cups. One for her, straight black. One for him, extra cream and no sugar.

One of the men came in, hauling the woman to the small plastic table in the center of the kitchen. Jack noticed she was still bound. “You can untie her.” The man nodded, sitting the girl down before undoing the ropes. Wrapping up his coffee, Jack turned to the table as the man shut the door on his way out.

Jack sat across from the woman, setting the cup of coffee before her. “Here. Usually helps after a traumatic experience.” The woman said nothing, she just made a slow move to take the cup. “So, what’s your name?”

“Carol,” she whispered, sipping the coffee.

“Carol,” Jack said. “I’m Jack. Carol, do you know why you’re up here and not down there?” Carol didn’t move. “It’s because I don’t believe in torture Carol. I don’t think what they want to do to you will do anyone any good.” Carol blinked. “That’s right. I’m not like these ones, Carol. I don’t want to see you put in thumbscrews and forced to confess your sins. I need any information you have.”

Carol didn’t react for a second. She set the cup down, hand shaking. Drops of coffee scattered around her hand. “I…I don’t know what can help.”

“Anything you know,” Jack said. “Other vampires, other fronts for their actions. Who worked with him, who he bought from.”

Her face screwed up in anger. “You killed him because of his drugs?”

Jack started to answer when he paused. Had her hair always been graying? He shook it off. “We went after him because he might have had information on what happened to our friends.” A lie, fine. Sometimes you lied to terrorists in custody to get them to spill as well. “He resisted, we had no choice.”

Carol screamed and batted the coffee away. “You fucking bastard-”

Jack dodged her blows; it was too easy. Catching her hand, he applied enough pressure to get through to her. “We aren’t here to kill vampires. We’re here to find our friends. I can get you away from these people, but I need to know what you do.”

Carol collapsed into the chair. As she did, Jack noticed bruises and burn marks under her gown. “Did he do that to you?” Carol froze. “He did?” Carol nodded, like a child forced to admit something they were told not to. “He abused you?”

“He did it whenever I looked at someone else,” she said. “I deserved it. I shouldn’t have been looking at those men. I knew better.”

Jack hardened himself. Abuse never came out and screamed what it was to the victim. When it came to addicts, anything was worth putting up with to get the next fix. That didn’t change her situation. She’d gone at Cohen with a knife, and was close to the vampire. They needed information. He also needed to spare her. “He’s gone now, he can’t hurt you anymore.”

Carol bared her teeth. “Why would that make me want to tell you fucking anything!”

Jack’s tone was even as he spoke. “Because if you don’t, I can’t help you and your buddies.”

“They aren’t my ‘buddies’,” she growled. “They always tried to get more of his blood. Tried to make it seems like I wasn’t loyal. I was, I was always loyal. I was always with him, every night when he woke up and every morning when he was asleep.” She glared at Jack. “He loved me, no one else!”

Jack held his tongue. A rookie would shout that he only loved her she made him look, or how good she was at fucking him. A movie would try to have Jack make some kind of move, comfort the broken bird with a passionate ride that would get her to spill. He wasn’t, and this wasn’t. This was reality. Well, _a_ reality. What got through wasn’t brutality or lust. Aesop was right. You don’t get people to open up by bombarding them. They needed to open up on their own.

“I’m not blaming you for what happened,” Jack said. “You might have been his favorite, I don’t know that. What I do know is that if he really loved you, he wouldn’t want you to risk your life going down into that basement.” Jack studied her face. She was desperate, tired, she needed an out. She was grappling with the choice between betrayal for salvation and loyalty for torture. “You need to let his love for you show you the right choice. What would he tell you with all his love?”

Carol glared at Jack. “Go fuck yourself.”

Jack paused. Then the two men stormed into the kitchen. No one said anything as Carol was led out. She was still trying to be angry, but Jack saw the terror come over her face as she was led past the nun. As she was taken down the basement stairs, she tried to turn back and look at Jack. The nun shut the door before she could. It was only for a second, but Jack thought he noticed her face gain a few more lines as she was led down.

“I’ve got something,” Cohen said, coming down from upstairs. She had four thick binders in her hands. “Everyone should have recalled to the SGC by now. You good?”

Jack nodded. The basement was had to be soundproofed. That’s the only reason he couldn’t hear Carol begging for mercy or cursing in futile defiance. “Yeah, I’m good.”

Fr. Kaminski came down the stairs. “What now?”

“We’ll go back for a day,” Cohen said, throwing on her own shades. “We’ll gather more supplies and intelligence. We’ll go to the church in two days and touch base.”

“I’ll be waiting for you.” Smiling, Fr. Kaminski walked to the basement door. Just before Jack tapped his recall, Fr. Kaminski opened the door. He saw Fr. Kaminski bless himself.

He heard a woman screaming in pain before he went back to the SGC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! We're still rolling along with the latest A is A story. What is Asami planning? What will Rainbow do next? Will I ever manage to inspire someone to add to the TV Tropes page for this series? The world is full of questions. *Smokes bubble pipe*
> 
> Like always, I appreciate comments. Whatever you like, think needs work, or even just want to comment on, leave it below! Stay tuned, more on the way!


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 11**

* * *

**1308**

**SGC INFIRMARY**

**STARGATE UNIVERSE**

* * *

Dr. Frasier scribbled on her clipboard as an orderly finished dressing Alexsandr’s wounds. “It wasn’t too deep, but we’ll want to keep you under observation to make sure there wasn’t any toxin on the…claws.” Dr. Frasier re-read the description. “What exactly happened?”

“I don’t know,” Alexsandr grunted. Shifting, he sat up and put some weight on his wounded leg. “Doc can keep this stable in the field?”

Dr. Frasier sighed. “Yes, but if you experience any complications-”

“I won’t,” Alexsandr said. “Thank you, doctor. I need to get to the briefing.”

Dr. Frasier blinked, then hurried after Alexsandr. “Sgt. Senaviev, you could’ve lost half your leg.”

“I haven’t,” Alexsandr said. He sounded bored as he made his way to the elevators. “I can still accomplish the mission.”

Dr. Frasier shook her head. By this point she was used to strong personalities. She’d read over Gustave’s record and knew he wouldn’t let Alexsandr back into action if there was a greater risk. “Just keep an eye on that leg. I can’t imagine Six will let you forget it if it gets worse.”

Minutes later, Alexsandr was walking in to the briefing room with the rest of Rainbow. Gen. Hammond stood behind the podium, leafing through the binders. The look on his face made it clear. This universe played host to things worse than he had seen himself. “The priest has agreed to assist in your operation?”

Cohen nodded. “We have a secondary source of information that can assist in confirming what he gives us.”

Gen. Hammond nodded. “I’ve spoke to the Pentagon. This world is considered a priority beyond the rescue of MV-3. Between your statements and this information, this dimension a research priority. You’ll be equipped with all necessary equipment and lacrima to accomplish this mission. You’ve also been granted ten million in CIA counterfeit bills.”

Jordan chuckled. “I know where I’m retiring.”

An airman burst in. “Sir, urgent call from the Pentagon.”

Gen. Hammond nodded. “Excuse me a moment.” Hurrying to the door, he left Rainbow staring at each other.

“Well, I’m saying it.” Jordan leaned back in his seat. “There’s no fucking way we’re gonna be able to do anything in this dimension.”

Monika looked over. “No, we’re perfect for this dimension.” She smiled as everyone turned to look at her. “Look at what’s happened to us.”

“Exactly,” Cohen said. “We’re facing monsters, real monsters that we’ve never faced before. I’m pretty sure we’re working alongside a terrorist group with that church too.”

“We’ve also taken down two vampires, staked a third, and survived an attack by a machine-monster. We are the best team to send to save MV-3, why deny it?”

“I agree.” Everyone turned to stare at Mike. “What’d we do? We detonated an explosive in an abandoned building. MV-6 would’ve charged through the streets with giant bloody suits of armor. MV-1 would’ve used magic. They don’t know how to act without it.”

“So let’s be Devil’s advocate here,” Miles said. “We’re not looking at usual criminals and terrorists. We’re looking at things that are faster and stronger than us. They can fuck with our brains. They took down a living god. How do we take that on?”

“The same way we hunt down threats back home,” Monika said. “We play dirty. We use rats and informants and pressure. We let them make mistakes and we don’t interrupt.” She was grinning. “Some of you have to see it by now.”

Silence. Then Timur spoke up. “She’s right. The priest, if he’s typical of these hunters?” He looked to Monika and got a nod. “If he’s typical of them, we’re a threat none of them expect.”

“We’ll be working in a confined urban area with high risk of civilian casualties,” Jack said. “Nevermind that the priest was a lunatic. They’ve got a fucking torture chamber in a Catholic shrine.” Jack pointed at Alexsandr. “Don’t say anything, I’m being serious right now.”

“So?” Monika leaned forward. “We will need a burnable asset. You saw the headlines in that universe. They’re already suspicious of the Church. We have no fingerprints in that world because we don’t exist. Even if we have doubles, how can they explain us being in two places at once? No one that’s actually innocent will get hurt.”

“Not for long,” Miles said. “Something will go bad.”

“And MV-3 will still be unaccounted for.” Monika pointed at the binders. “You saw what’s out there. Any one of those things could’ve taken them. What happens if they can get Korra’s powers, her magics? If they figure out how to get to the SGC? We are the only things standing between the rest of the multiverse and whatever threat took them.”

The rest of the team looked particularly uninspired. “We aren’t superheroes,” Cowden said. “We are risking the security of our own dimension. We have to set a timetable. If we can’t find MV-3 before our line, we have to return.”

Monika nodded. “Fine. That doesn’t change things. We need to go back and at least wait for Larkin to get us his information.”

Cowden nodded. “Fine. We’ll go back and give it at least two weeks. I’ll call Harry and check on his progress with the senators.” Nodding to Cohen, he went to the doors.

Jack noted the difference in everyone’s expressions. Mike looked frustrated. He wanted this to be over and done with, not a slog through Philadelphia. James, he looked like he was puzzling out ideas on what would happen next. Mark seemed hungry. He kept glancing over to the binders like a starving man would look at Golden Corral. Well, a starving man with no other option _but_ Golden Corral.

Cohen looked like she was running over things again and again. She hated the fact that the initial actions hadn’t gone her way, and Jack knew she wanted to fix it all. Jordan, well his eyes were tired. He just wanted this all to wrap up. There was surprise, and then there was being blindsided. Miles was scanning the rest of Rainbow. He was trying to read the room to make sure everyone was alright.

Emmanuelle was wrapped up in her own thoughts. She’d seen the pictures of the creature that had attacked their hideout. She wanted to see what made it work, and now. Gilles was leaning back in his seat, eyes shut. Jack knew he was thinking, but he probably just needed to rest his eyes all the same. Gustave seemed torn. He was hunched forward, hands gripped as his foot bounced. Julien, there was a funny look on his face. His eyebrows were up. He was grinning.

Monika was the easiest to read. She was eager, ready to go. She always sought a challenge, and this was it. Elias was biting at his thumb. Jack worried that he’d chew it to the bone. Marius didn’t hide his frustration. He wanted answers, on everything. The monsters, the creature they’d gone up against, he’d learned nothing. He didn’t like not learning anything. Dominic stared up at the ceiling. The monster had done a number on him. Jack guessed he didn’t like reliving what almost happened with the Hanover Hell’s Angels.

Maxim had a look of a hunter seeking prey. He wanted to go back, and he wanted to make his foes pay. Timur was incessantly rubbing the scar above his right eye. He was bothered, just as much as Gustave if not more. Shuhrat leaned his head on his hands, but Jack noticed there was a fire behind his eyes. He wasn’t happy that they’d failed the first time. Alexsandr…Jack sighed. Alexsandr was sleeping.

He thought about his own position for a moment. The entire start of the operation had been friction. Start to finish, there was a fog around everything they were doing. Only Monika seemed to have any bearing on what was happening, Jack knew it was because of her stories. They probably would’ve all wound up dead from the vampires if it hadn’t been for her quick thinking. Jack wasn’t used to being caught up in a mission. The whole affair, start to finish, had been a near-train wreck.

They were still alive.

There was no illusion in this line of work, death was a constant. It was why planning and operational flexibility were so vital. What had thrown them so badly was the lack of information, the lack of knowledge. Criminals were concerned with making money and not getting caught. Terrorists sought a political goal via violence and terror. What made a werewolf tick? How could he predict a ghost’s actions? There were too many unknown, too many variables. He realized he was going over everything in his head even as he tried to figure out his own feelings.

“Knock knock.” Everyone turned to see O’Neill standing in the doorway. “This a private meeting or can anyone throw in?”

“Colonel,” Cohen said, standing up. “Is everything alright?”

“Probably not, just heard about what you guys brought back.” O’Neill was so casual as he walked up to the podium and binders, you’d think he was going for coffee. Then he opened them up and flinched back. “Woah!”

“Yeah, there’s a lot of that.” Miles sighed. “What’re you doing here?”

“Well, figured you guys could use some perspective.” O’Neill nodded to the door. “Called in a specialist.”

Everyone turned to the door to see Sunset staring at them. Sunset gave a nervous wave. “Hey, Team Rainbow. Nice to meet you?”

Miles’ eyebrows went up. “You want her to get inside our heads and see how we’re feeling?”

Monika held up a hand. “I’ll do it.”

Sunset blinked. “First time since Pinkie anyone’s been that eager.”

Jack noticed the team tense up. It wasn’t hard to figure why. After the vampires Rainbow would be hesitant to mess with their own minds. Even from an ally. Monika’s willingness, that was the question. Why was she so eager when she knew they were all trying to right themselves? He looked to Miles. Both men shared the same thought. “ _Maybe there’s something here we don’t want to see._ ” Letting out a breath, Jack stood up. “Alright, I’ll try it too.

O’Neill grinned as he flipped to another page. “See? There we **_JESUS_** what the hell is this thing?”

Cohen walked over and shrugged. “Never seen a dog before?”

“Not one with a woman’s head sewn onto it!”

* * *

**1527**

**THE PENTAGON, WASHINGTON DC**

**STARGATE UNIVERSE**

* * *

Harry sighed as he and Maj. Davis digested what they were told. “That’s quite the tale, Seamus.”

“ _We didn’t want to make any further moves, not without your input._ ”

Maj. Davis leaned forward. “Capt. Cowden, my government is still adamant that MV-3 is accounted for. Do you believe that objective is still possible?”

“ _Plausible sir, but after what’s happened we’ll…_ ” Silence. Someone else was talking. “ _Sirs, Sunset Shimmer is here. Col. O’Neill brought her in, she’s going to be rooting around in our heads._ ”

Harry blinked. The professional in him had to rectify the reality he was a part of. “Are you, well are you sure this will be a good idea?”

“ _Monika and Miles are already in for it. With them aboard I don’t think we can keep anyone who wants to from taking the offer._ ”

Harry nodded. “Very well. Try to take down as much as you can, we’ll need it for comparisons when we get back. Good luck Seamus.” Hanging up, Harry took off his glasses. “So when does the SGC ever have a normal day?”

“Doctor, normal is more relative than time when it comes to the SGC.” Smiling, Maj. Davis got up for a cup of coffee. His office wasn’t large, but there was enough space to fit a Mr. Coffee. “Want some?”

“Two sugars please,” Harry said, cleaning his lenses. “So where are we with the committee?”

“Well you’ve won over the ranking members,” Maj. Davis said. “Sen. Thompson didn’t look too happy. Inhofe is the one I’m worried about.”

Harry nodded. “I checked his information. Overtly hostile to the LGBT community, meaning Korra and Asami Sato are going to be a sticking point. His 1994 campaign slogan was, ‘God, guns, and gays’. Quite the individual to elect.”

“We still need to convince him that the MVTF is worth funding,” Davis said, filling up two mugs. “If Kinsey can dig his hooks in, we’ll face an uphill battle for support in the Southwest.”

Harry sighed. “Does. Sen. Inhofe realize that this issue goes beyond Oklahoma?”

Davis set Harry’s mug down on the desk and shook his head. “I can’t tell them that, remember? ‘Yes senator, we understand your concerns. I promise that we will look into it’. Anything else and I can cost the SGC millions.”

Harry leaned back in his chair. For some reason his mind went to the construction on the side of the building. It hadn’t looked so dissimilar from the photos from the rebuilding of the US Capital after the State of the Union attack. The workers had a solemn air about them. They knew they worked on graves. That was the problem. The wider world didn’t realize that they were about to become a planet of graves. The problem that countered this was that disclosure could create mass panic and even greater division. NATO would be rational. The Russians understood the risks involved, they had a stargate as well. The Chinese? Questionable. The North Koreans? They’d do everything to hamstring South Korea from making any meaningful contribution. Iran and the Saudis would use the chance to gouge oil prices and eye Iraq. Israel could dive so deep into a fortress mentality that they’d never come out. There was no way to make a common consensus on Earth, not yet.

“Earth,” Harry whispered.

Davis looked up from stirring his coffee. “What?”

Harry flipped through the folders to find the list of planets the SGC had contacted. “Cimmeria, Abydos, Simarka, Tollana. How many human worlds have you found that would be friendly to the SGC?”

Davis set down his mug and checked the file. “You’re saying we should ally with these planets?”

“They already know about the stargate, about the Goa’uld and other alien species. There would be no concern regarding secrecy, they wouldn’t even come to Earth unless we allow them via the stargate.”

Davis shook his head. “These worlds are nowhere near our level of development. Some of them still have tribal conflicts over loot and women.”

Harry blinked. Then he remembered he was talking to an American male after a major terrorist strike. “Only because they are still developing under the thumb of the Goa’uld. If you had to live in constant fear of the gods you would fear any change as well. Other planets, like this one? Vyan? These people are part of an industrial civilization. They understand what the SGC is and who we are.”

Davis’ face screwed up. He was fighting with himself right now, Harry could see it. “Maj. Davis, Paul, what are you afraid of?”

“Unintentional transgenesis,” Davis said. “We’ve had expert sociologists working over this. What the effects of introducing our level of technology to cultures would be.”

“You might work with them as equals,” Harry said. “Have you considered that?”

Davis’ expression hardened. “I’m not appreciating the implications of that statement. Stargate Command always does what it can to act with respect to the local populations of the worlds we visit.”

Harry held his ground. “Which is why you refused to stop harvesting trinium after the Salish requested you didn’t?”

Davis sighed. “We didn’t understand the extenuating circumstances.”

Harry nodded. “The government also wanted the trinium to the point of deciding you would begin mining. Regardless of what the Salish wanted.” Harry leaned back. “Even in space, Native Americans have to face the US government coming after their lands.”

Davis took a long breath. Bullseye. “Afghanistan-”

“Your nation carried out a war in Vietnam while supporting South Korea. While funding governments all through South America. Devoting millions, billions to ensure that the political ideologies your government opposed would not be able to gain momentum over capitalism and democracy.” Harry watched as Davis’ expression darkened. Time to back away. “You can’t trust the Russians, not yet. You know the Chinese will see a new expansion opportunity. You’re afraid of violating a prime directive that the Stargate Program takes a sledgehammer to every mission.”

Harry softened his voice as Davis started to fill in all the blanks. He realized that to some of these worlds, the SGC must’ve sounded like the Tollans. They were hoarding the technology that could save them because others were “too primitive”. Instead of trying to act as teachers and guides like the Asgard, the SGC were focused on finding tools against the Goa’uld.

Davis went for one last push. “If we do this, we’ll be irrevocably altering the future of these planets.”

“Better with other human beings assisting them than the Goa’uld,” Harry said. “We aren’t dealing with political philosophies and who decides the markets. Your leaders have to understand this isn’t about a war but mankind’s very survival. Disclosure is a thorny issue, I don’t argue that. What can’t be argued is the threat here, now, right in front of you.”

Davis groaned, picking up his coffee. “I can put this to Gen. Pumper, but I can’t promise anything. Any treaties would still need to go through the Senate.”

“It would at least be progress,” Harry said. “I suppose my points must be a bit of a slap in the face.”

Davis nodded. “Not exactly inaccurate.”

“Your world is about to be in for a good number of wake-up calls,” Harry said. “We’ve compared the histories, already there’s a massive story breaking in Boston.” Harry paused. “Are you Catholic?”

Davis blinked. “Uh, no. Why?”

Harry sighed, sipping at his coffee. “I suppose it depends. Some men use false religion to overtly abuse and oppress. Others hide behind genuine faith to terrorize and ravage.”

Davis blinked. “You mean the NID? Is that what this is related to?”

Harry looked at Davis with sad eyes. “If it were the NID, America’s Catholics wouldn’t be about to go through so much pain.”

Davis shook his head. “We’re getting off topic, aren’t we?”

“I find it’s an occupational hazard of mine,” Harry said. “Conversations and discussions, even professionally? They do have a tendency to wander with enough time.”

Davis smiled. “Well this is the most anyone’s talked to me in a long time. Kinda makes me wish Rainbow could stop by more often.”

Harry chuckled. “You may not say that after tomorrow.”

Davis thought for a second. “Inhofe might hate gays, but he does love seeing America dominate its enemies. If that works?”

Harry nodded. “Jordan explained that when he was in the Marines, he learned a valuable lesson. ‘No such thing as a fair fight’.”

* * *

**1419**

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

**TARGET UNIVERSE**

* * *

Sees-In-Shadows knelt before the altar. She had shed the trappings of humanity before entering the sanctum, wearing only her fetishes and badges of office. Her body bore the ceremonial paint of her right and station. A long pelt, the skin of a meddling follower of Red Wolf, hung from her shoulders.

The room was thick with incense. Three bowls of offerings sat before her. The spirits were taken from the neighborhood, from the community gardens. Small, puny thing. What they offered was a healthy supply of essence. Thankfully, there was no danger to her totem. Luzuk-Ghudh was strong enough to not be corrupted.

The candles in the room dimmed, flames flickering in a sudden breeze. The small garden spirits shuddered. They looked like little women made of dirt, hair made of literal corn-rows with peas for eyes. They shuddered at his call, the warbling tone that signaled his coming. The three spirits tried to huddle close to each other, but it was hopeless. Luzuk-Ghudh had come for them.

The great bird snapped at the trio. It’s black-bill caught one of the spirits, red eyes glaring down at the other two. Its head twitched and jerked about the ceremonial room. It gulped down the first spirit, Sees-In-Shadows bowed in respect for the spirit that would guide her pack to glory. As Luzuk-Ghudh finished with the shrieking spirits, it called out.

“ ** _You’ve done well,_** ” he said. “ ** _Done well, done very well._** ”

“I’m humbled by your praise,” Sees-In Shadows said, bowing. “Your wisdom was correct. The madwoman’s devices did as you said.”

“ ** _Good news, very good news._** ” Luzuk-Ghudh kept looking about the room, but no matter what his presence was firmly on focused on Sees-In-Shadows. “ ** _The day draws close, very close. The breaking of the Gauntlet will finally come. Pangea will return. Yes, Pangea will return._** ”

Sees-In-Shadows was filled with joy. Her entire existence had been spent in service of returning the world to as it should be. Where the Guirhal and Hisil were one once more. Her mother had made it clear to her as a girl, the _Izidakh_ must honor the spirits. She had to accept that bringing back Pangea was at best a pipe dream. Then she had found Luzuk-Ghudh, and the worlds were open to her. “I’m proud to do what is necessary, honored one.”

Luzuk-Ghudh twitched again. “ ** _The claimed, what about the claimed?_** ”

Sees-In-Shadows fell quiet. “We are hesitant, honored one. The spirit within her is powerful. We…do not wish to fail.”

Luzuk-Ghudh cackled. “ ** _So afraid, yes so very afraid._** ” He scratched at his neck. “ ** _This spirit is power. Yes, so much power. Power we need. Time grows short, spirits talk to me. They talk to me about trouble. Time grows short._** ” He glared directly at Sees-In-Shadows. “ ** _Humans come. They seek the claimed. They have already fought the leech-kin. Humans come._** ”

“We are ready for them honored one,” Sees-In-Shadows said. “They are nothing in the face of our gifts.”

“ ** _Very good, that is very good._** ” Luzuk-Ghudh bobbed his head. “ ** _More, we need more. Wolf-bloods, wolves. Yes, we need more._** ”

Sees-In-Shadows bowed her head. “We will convert them.”

  
Luzuk-Ghudh chirped. “ ** _You’ve done well, Ur'ennuh-Guggu. Done well, very well. The time comes, the times comes near. Draw out the power, now._** ”

“It will be done.” As she raised her head back up, Luzuk-Ghudh had gone. The candles burned again, but the smell of incense had vanished. Rising, she shed her pelt and went to the bathroom. Service was in an hour, and it wouldn’t do well to keep her congregants waiting.

* * *

**1508**

**STARGATE COMMAND**

**STARGATE UNIVERSE**

* * *

Sunset pulled away from Cowden. The Scotsman shook his head clear. “That…That was…”

Baker nodded, staring down at the floor. “Aye.”

O’Neill was lounging at the front of the room, feet kicked up on the podium, eyes shielded by another DoD memo. “So?”

Sunset looked Rainbow over. “Do I need to say it?”

Monika smiled. “If it makes you feel better.”

Sunset smiled back. “None of you are going to give up. You just needed to know who was in and who wasn’t.”

Cohen nodded. “Seamus, what’s your call?”

Cowden grinned. “Colonel, we need a MALP filled with all available lacrima, if it can be ready in two hours that’d be grand.”

O’Neill grinned. “Had it ready an hour ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. So, I thought I was going to see my wife in two weeks. Now thanks to everything, it'll be two months. If you notice things take a more violent turn, well I use writing to work out my anger. You're warned.
> 
> In the meantime, leave your thoughts below! More to come!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**1807**

**RICHMOND STREET, PHILADELPHIA**

**TARGET UNIVERSE**

* * *

Jordan saw him. He was there, plain as day as he and Cohen walked in. The same kid, with feathers poking out of his ballcap. With the same bird-like face. God, what was he?

Cohen went for the manager. Jack couldn’t hear what they were saying. From the manager’s expression it sounded like Monika’s play was working. The middle-aged woman went to the counter. “Jimmy, these two need to speak with you.”

Jordan did admit, he didn’t think their outfits were that normal. The reason he’d gone for the HRT was to avoid being the stereotypical G-man. Only Monika had insisted that he and Cohen wear the suits. It worked though, seeing as the kid was panicking.

“Devin Weans?” Cohen stared down on the boy. She flipped out a badge they’d had to retrieve from home. “Special agent Cohen, FBI. We need to ask you some questions regarding an assault that took place two weeks ago.”

Devin shuddered. Jordan noticed that the feathers were literally getting ruffled. “I don’t know what-”

“You were involved in an altercation with several individuals the FBI has an interest in.” Cohen started to glare now. “Four women, three men. The one that talked to you was blonde with brown eyes.”

Devin’s feathers puffed out. “How’d you-”

“We need to talk with you.” Cohen softened her expression. “If it’s alright with you ma’am?” The manager nodded. A is A, people cooperated when they faced higher authority. Mr. Milgram comes through again. Staying behind Devin, Jordan walked out of the Wawa. Then they went for the crosswalk. “H-Hey, what’s-”

“We know what you are,” Jordan said, placing a firm hand on Devin’s shoulder. “Keep walking, and we don’t have to make a scene.”

Devin started to shudder. “How-”

“We’re the government,” Cohen said. “You think we didn’t know?”

“Oh God,” Devin whispered. “Please, please I didn’t do anything! I swear, they just came at Holland that day, I don’t know what happened after I ran!”

“We don’t care about Holland,” Cohen said. “Four of those people went missing after your little encounter. We’re trying to find them.” Bringing Devin to the empty baseball fields by the warehouse, she glared down at him from behind her sunglasses. “You’re a fairy, aren’t-”

Devin shuddered. It was so violent Jordan had to grab hold with both hands. “Don’t say that!” He started to look around. “ _Yep_ ,” Jordan thought. “ _Definitely a chicken-man._ ” “Don’t say that, they might hear you!”

Cohen glared down. “Who, Devin, who might hear me? Did they take our friends away?”

Devin shook his head. “No, it wasn’t them!”

“Names Devin, we need names.”

“I don’t know who they are!” Devin’s legs gave out. “I don’t know who they are, I swear!” The kid was starting to cry now. This was different from dealing with the vampires. This kid wasn’t hopped up on his own sense of superiority. He sounded more like a victim in over his head.

Cohen bent down to his level. “What happened that day Devin? We need to know.”

Devin’s wide frightened eyes told her he wouldn’t be lying. “They, they shouldn’t have been able to see me, okay? I didn’t know what to do, I panicked! I went to the bar, I didn’t know where else to go. I met Jana, she told me to keep my head down and not pay attention.”

“Then we need to talk to Jana,” Cohen said. “Is she at the bar now?” Devin nodded. “You’re done work for the day kid.” Taking out her walkie-talkie, Cohen radioed. “Castle, bring the car to the store.” Sliding it back, Cohen led the way back to the Wawa. “Stay out here, I’ll talk to the manager.”

As Jordan waited outside, he couldn’t help but stare at the kid. Every part of him wanted answers, but Monika had warned them about talking to him. Talking to a “fairy” could be dangerous. They could wind up his slaves, or make a deal with the Devil. Only questions related to the mission. No deals unless she could be involved.

Miles pulled up in a black Ford Taurus. Jordan guided Devin into the backseat. After a few minutes, Cohen joined them. Sitting in the back on the other side of Devin. With a nod from Cohen, Miles went on.

“I swear I didn’t do anything.” Devin was still shaking. “I ran, I ran and I didn’t do anything to those people.”

“Well they went missing and you were the last person to see them that we know about.” Cohen kept staring ahead. “That makes you important to us.”

Jordan didn’t enjoy the act, but Monika so far had been the only one to actually move a step ahead of everything. She’d known how to fight the vampires. That the priest would have information. Even if she was guessing half the time, those guesses were educated. He’d have to ask how she’d known.

It wasn’t a long drive back to the pub. Miles stayed with the car as Cohen and Jordan took Devin out. Cohen glared down at Devin. “Is the door open?” He nodded. Cohen put a hand inside her coat. “I’ll open the door.”

The door swung open. The bar was empty, fresh and cleaned from the night before. The lights were still on, and it sounded like someone was in the back. Cohen took a breath. “Hello? Is there a Jana here?”

A woman came out of the back. At least, it looked like it was supposed to be a woman. Jordan saw a creature walk out with pointed ears and a long, hooked nose. She had black eyes with gold irises. Her hair wasn’t actual hair, it looked like hops. Jordan could smell it as she walked in. She stared at the trio in surprise. “What’s going on?”

“FBI ma’am,” Cohen said. “We’re looking into a disappearance in this area.”

“Disappearance?” The woman looked to Devin. “You don’t think he had anything to do with it?”

“She’s one,” Jordan said. “Just like him.”

The woman’s eyes went wide. “You…You can see?”

“I can hear too,” Jordan said, keeping a hand on Devin. Cohen drew her pistol. “Come out from behind the bar and sit on a stool.”

The woman blinked. “You don’t know what you’re getting into.”

“I know you let two vampires into your bar the other night,” Cohen said. Her pistol started to rise. “This side of the bar, now.”

The woman nodded, nervous as she moved around to the front. Quaking, she set herself on a stool. Jordan guided Devin forward and sat him down too. He pulled his pistol and grabbed his radio. “We have two, get the rest.”

Cohen stood by the door and bar. Jordan moved toward the far wall. The best coverage they could get. “Alright,” Cohen said. “What happened after you ran into those people that night?”

Devin was breathing hard now. “I came to see Jana. I told her there were people with the sight, that they knew what I was.” Jordan tried to ignore that the kid sounded like he was clucking.

“I told him it was a fluke,” Jana said. “I told him I’d figure out what was happening.”

“Did you?”

Jana shuddered. “There was an explosion, down by the waterfront. I don’t know who did it, I only knew it was dangerous.”

Cohen nodded. “Can you guess who it was?”

Jana shook her head. “It could’ve been anyone, anything.” She paused. “At least, it wasn’t you.”

“Right.” Cohen lowered her pistol a little. “What are you both? We need to confirm.”

Jana looked at Devin, now trying to hide himself in her frumpy sweater. “We’re…We call ourselves changelings.”

Jordan blinked. He’d heard that word before. It was some kind of fairy tale. They’d have to run it by Monika later. “Is he your son?”

Jana shook her head. “He escaped a few months ago. He needs help, love. He’s barely started to work again.”

This wasn’t like the vampires at all. Jordan was starting to get more of a feeling about these ones. They were victims of something. Something bad, something traumatizing. He didn’t fear these two. At least, not their actions. If anything, all he could feel was pity.

“What about the vampires,” Cohen said. Her gun was down at the floor now. “How often do they come into the bar?”

“Every few nights,” Jana said. She started to turn toward the far end of the bar. “I made a deal with them, they can feed on anyone but the regulars.”

“ _That’s why they went after Alexsandr,_ ” Jordan thought. “ _Explains that at least._ ”

“Why not the regulars,” Cohen asked. “Why can’t they HEY!”

Devin was already over the bar by the time Jordan realized the kid was moving. Bringing his gun back up, he kept his eyes on Jana as the kid bolted. It looked like Cohen had to force her eyes off Jana and chase the kid. He ran to the back, clanging kitchenware clattering in his wake. Cohen vaulted over the bar after him, but she wouldn’t make it in time before he got out the back.

Of course, Rainbow wouldn’t be who they were without expecting that.

A few seconds later, a weeping Devin got carried back in by Mike and Seamus. “Let me go, please let me go!” Jordan kept his eyes on Jana. The woman looked defeated, like her heart was cut out and run over by the entire Daytona 500. “I won’t run again, I promise I won’t!”

“We know you won’t,” Seamus growled, throwing the boy back down on the stool next to Jana. “What happened?”

Jana started to speak. Jordan raised his pistol and toggled the safety. “She was talking, somehow it drew our attention away from the kid.”

Mike looked over. “Talking?” Jordan nodded. “Only one solution then.” Reaching behind the bar, he took out a rag. “What’s she look like?”

“Some kinda elf,” Jordan said. “She’s got hops for hair too, can you guys smell it?”

“Only the drinks,” Seamus said. Devin and Jana were both looking at the two. The accent shift had apparently given them whiplash. “IQ is already en route.”

Mike held out the rag to Jana. “Either you do it, or I will.” Jana cringed. Taking the rag, she stuffed it in her mouth. Jordan noticed that Mike’s usual intimidation was gone. Either he pitied them too, or he was still in operating mode. He didn’t want to do this to what he saw as a civilian. From there, they all waited. Jordan tried to ignore the bawking coming from Devin every few seconds.

Monika walked in the front door after a few minutes, Miles and Jack behind her. “Anyone else inside?” The team shook their heads. “The bar’s closed tonight. Lock all the doors and windows. Why does she have a gag in her mouth?”

It wasn’t an accusation. It wasn’t from confusion. She was trying to figure out what was going on. “Some kind of hypnosis,” Jordan said. Wishing the words hadn’t left his mouth. “She distracted us, that’s how the kid bolted.”

Monika nodded. “Alright, leave it in. What’s she?”

“No idea, but she has hops for hair.” Jordan didn’t bother hiding his scowl. “What now?”

Monika looked at the woman. “We’re going to hold down the bar tonight. No one in or out. Pulse and Castle will meet the vampires at sunset.” The two nodded, walking out of the bar. Monika locked the door behind them. “Draw any blind you can find. Shut every door and lock it if you can.” She pulled a stool up and sat across from Devin. “We’re going to have a talk once they get back.”

* * *

**1942**

**3516 SHELBOURNE STREET, PHILADELPHIA**

**TARGET UNIVERSE**

* * *

Emilia was going for an innocent look tonight. Pleated skirt, tight wool sweater, leggings. Something that would give any cheating husband the thrill of a schoolgirl without actually risking jail. Janice figured it would take five, six good drinks before Janice could drive up and grab them. A lucky coincidence he’d be too bombed to question. They’d both take what they’d need and dump him at a bus stop. It’d worked before. It should work tonight.

Janice grabbed the keys on the way out. Their house wasn’t that different from when they were alive. There was a living room, a sofa, a throw rug under the kitchen table. Pictures of family and friends from before their lives had ended. The only difference now was the mirrors. Janice always had to see it when she grabbed the keys on the way out the door. Her face wasn’t clear anymore. Like all vampires, it turned into a human-shaped haze.

Throwing on a light jacket, Emilia walked up to her girl. “Ready?”

“Ready.” Throwing on her sunglasses, Janice walked out-

“Yo.”

Two of the men were there, waiting against a black sedan. Janice’s beast nearly took control. “What are you both doing here,” she growled. “We didn’t do anything.”

“Yet,” Jack said, nodding to Emilia. “Let me guess, what’s a nice Irish girl like her doing out on a night like this?”

Emilia cowered behind Janice. The “older” vampire glared at both men. “Why are you here?”

“We met Jana and Devin earlier,” Jack said. “Figured that we should all sit down, help each other out instead of sniping in the dark.”

Janice didn’t soften. “How are you gonna help us?”

“Money,” Miles said. “You both need money right? Even if you’re dead you’re paying rent. Cable, utilities, that’s not cheap.”

The two turned to stare at their house a second. Janice slowly turned at the two. “How much?”

Jack didn’t hesitate. “Fifty thousand.”

Emilia’s jaw dropped. Janice’s eyes went wide. “F-Fifty-”

“ _In counterfeit bills._ ” Jack kept that thought to himself. “We can lower it if that’s too suspicious.”

“No, no that’s fine!” Janice closed Emilia’s mouth and looked at the car. “Are we-”

“You’ll take your own car,” Jack said. “Go to the bar, we’ll follow. Understood?”

Janice nodded. Then she shook her head and held up her hands. “What’s the catch?”

“We need to talk to you. And the fairies.” Janice tensed. “That’s right, we know about them too. I think we can work out an arrangement that keeps you two from winding up like the vampire that ran the VIP.”

Emilia found her voice. “What…What happened to him?”

“Let’s just say he found God.” Jack noticed the pair tense even more. “Now, we aren’t gonna make you. We won’t give you the money either.”

Janice nodded. They did need the money. Their tribute to their “betters” was getting slim. “Fine. We’ll go first.” Unlocking the coup that was still technically hers, she shifted her mirror to see the two men already in the car.

“Jesus,” Emilia whispered. “Have you ever dealt with hunters like this before?”

“No,” Janice said. “Most hunters I’ve dealt with are idiots, they work blind. These guys? It’s like they know what they’re doing.”

Emilia’s hand covered her mouth. “What if they’re some kind of government hunters? What if we were too obvious?”

Janice tried to bite back her own panic. “If they were government, why not kill us already? We aren’t anyone important, we barely have a house and a car. They killed him but not us? Something isn’t right.”

Emilia laughed as Janice turned onto the boulevard. “No shit. First we meet those guys, then the school explodes…” She groaned. “That was probably them too, wasn’t it?”

“Wouldn’t surprise me.” Janice glared in her rear view as the sedan pulled in behind them. “There’s something about them. Why not kill us?”

Emilia took a nervous gulp. “Do you think…Do you think they’ll let us go tonight?”

Janice pursed her lips. “They let us go before. We gave them information. I don’t think they have a reason to kill us.” She looked in the mirror again. “They aren’t stupid. They _are_ crazy.”

Pulling up next to the bar, Janice got out and watched as the two men parked in front of them. They trailed behind the vampires up to the door of the bar. She heard one of them say something, then the door opened. A broad man with a bald head opened the door, glaring at the vampires. Janice recognized him as the one she’d thrown aside in the warehouse.

Walking inside, she had to force herself not to react. Jana was sitting at the bar with a rag in her mouth. Devin sat next to her. Well, he was sitting on a stool next to her. He was more clinging to her in fear. Four other people were in the bar, pistols out and ready. The door shut. Janice turned back to see the two men locking the door behind them.

“Janice, Emilia.” Monika nodded to the pair. “Take a seat.”

Janice put a hand on Emilia’s shoulder, guiding her girl into a booth. Three of the people turned to face them. “So, you have a name?”  
  


“I’m IQ.” Monika kept her tone calm, amicable even. “If you were expecting real names, well, that was kinda dumb.”

Janice nodded. “Guess so.”

Monika looked over at Jana. “So, changelings. You don’t look like elderly _sanftes volk_. What happened to you?”

Janice blinked. She was asking Devin and Jana what happened to them? That…

“ _How did they become what they are?_ ” Janice realized she had no idea. She knew how she died. She knew how Emilia died. She realized that was all she knew.

Devin looked back at Jana. “Hey, Devin?” He turned back to Monika. She smiled and held out her hand. “I promise that I won’t hurt you if you tell me the truth.” Devin hesistated, slowly reaching his hand out. He smiled, starting to shake Monika’s hand.

“If you lie to me my pistol will shoot you after two seconds.”

Jana started to move, until a man with a mustache held her back. Devin stared at Monika with an expression beyond terror. Janice was suddenly tense again. “ _Do they know magic? Of course they’d figure out how to get to us, everyone knows vampires. How do they know fairies?_ ”

Monika went back to smiling that gentle smile. “What happened to you Devin? I need you to tell me the truth.”

Devin’s face twisted. His eyes weren’t in the bar, they were somewhere else. “I…I was in my yard…I was just hanging out that day…” Tears started to well up. “I heard someone call me…It was coming from the trees behind the shed…It asked if I wanted to come to it…” The kid was shaking again. Whatever memories he was reliving, they were pain. That’s all they were. “I went to the trees…I tried to figure out what was happening…The hand…The hand tried to grab me…”

Janice was enraptured. The kid was quaking now. His stool clattered hard on the floor. “I wanted to run, I did run…” Devin’s eyes were running now. “It said…It said I was a coward for trying to run…That I’d make a better chicken than man…Then it pulled me through the thorns…” Devin’s face started to break. “It…It did things to me…It ate me, it killed me!” Devin was barely coherent through the sobbing. “It took something away from me! It took away who I was, it made me this!”

Monika leveled her pistol at the kid. Finger off the trigger and safety on. Nothing. Holstering the weapon, Monika jumped over the table. Before Jana could react, Monika wrapped her arm around the boy. “ _Du bist zuhause,_ ” she said, stroking the boy’s hair/feathers. “You’re home. You escaped. You’ll never go back.” Devin buried himself into Monika, gripping her as he sobbed. Jana stared at it, a hunter comforting someone like her.

Janice looked at the rest of the hunters. She wasn’t surprised to see they were all still focused on who they were supposed to be. What did was their expressions. They looked just as sad at the story.

Monika turned from Devin and Jana. “Don’t use the f-word anymore. They’re changelings.” She turned to the two vampires. “What happens when you drive a stake into a vampire?”

Janice blinked. “What?”

“Do you die?”

Janice looked at Emilia. Was this safe? There was still a lot of money on the line. “No.”

Monika looked at Cowden. “The priest, did he do anything else after you drove the stake home?” Cowden shook his head. “Then there might still be a vampire in that house.”

“Priest?” Emilia finally spoke up. “What do you mean priest?”

Monika nodded at Devin. “We found the priest after following him. Small question by the way, why is it one of ours can see you both as you are?”

Jana pointed at her mouth. Monika nodded and she took out the rag. “Is he the seventh son of a seventh son?” Monika shook her head. “Is he insane?” An annoyed glare. “What’s his last name?”

“It’s an Irish name,” Monika said. “That’s why?”

Jana nodded. “He’s probably enchanted. His family name may be connected with people like us in the past.”

“Well that’s very interesting.” Monika drummed her finger on the bar. “See, we didn’t exist here until four days ago.”

The two vampires and two changelings stared at each other. Janice stared at the man aiming his pistol at them. “You…what? Then what are you?”

Cowden glanced at the bar. “IQ, can we tell them?”

“We can.” Monika shook her head though. Janice noted that she didn’t look sad, just annoyed. “We came here from another dimension. The people we’re looking for are from a separate dimension. We’re here to rescue them.”

Devin blinked. “You…You can rescue people?”

“For now, we need to rescue our friends.” Monika turned back to Janice. “If the priest didn’t kill the vampire, why would he leave it in that state?”

Janice shrugged. “I don’t know, we don’t know anything about hunters.”

Monika nodded. “Then we do have something.” Leaning on the bar, Monika holstered her pistol. “Put them away. I think we’ve made it clear we aren’t going to hurt them.” She stared at the vampires. “And they won’t hurt us?”

“Look, we still need to eat tonight.” Janice nodded to the door. “Do you have the money?”

Monika reached below the bar, and pulled out a green crystal. Before Janice could ask, Monika tapped it. With a flash of light she pulled out four thick wads of small bills. “Fifty-thousand. For tonight. If you want more, will we know where to find you all?”

Janice stared gape-jawed. Emilie clutched her. Devin gripped onto Jana. Jana’s eyes narrowed and she asked, “Who are you people? Really?”

“I guess we’re what Janice says we are,” Monika said. “ _Die Jäger._ The hunters.”

* * *

**0632**

**ST. ADALBERT’S CATHOLIC CHURCH, PHILADELPHIA**

**TARGET UNIVERSE**

* * *

Fr. Kaminski had barely reached the door to the sacristy when his phone buzzed. Groaning, he saw that the called was “UNLISTED”. That could only be one of two people. “I was wondering when you’d call.”

“ _Then I don’t need pleasantries._ ” The voice was curt, businesslike. Not emotionless though. So it wasn’t the “Commander”. “ _That ENE was a source of ours. You knew that._ ”

“I knew he was distributing drugs and abusing his customers.” Fr. Kaminski fished about in his pockets for his keys. “He was too close to my parish to leave unaccounted for.”

“ _Then why didn’t you finish it?_ ” The caller didn’t sound confused, just frustrated. “ _Don’t tell me the old Nazi in Rome doesn’t like what you guys are doing._ ”

Fr. Kaminski bristled. “That depends, have you finally informed Mr. Obama on the specific purpose of your operations? On American soil? That would be quite the discussion within the White House. Presuming certain other parties would allow it to happen at all.”

“ _If you’re working with them, you know this only ends one of two ways._ ”

“Then I’ll ensure it ends in the best possible way for His flock.” Fr. Kaminski put the key in. Noticing the door was already unlocked. “I have mass. Perhaps we can discuss this Saturday?”

“ _Fine. Reading Terminal, 1000._ ”

Hanging up, Fr. Kaminski grabbed his rosary. Slowly, he pushed the door open into the vestibule.

He saw one of the agents waiting for him, smiling. It was the German woman. “Morning father. Sleep well?” The door slammed shut behind him. Turning, he saw another female agents waiting. The one with red hair. “So, you didn’t tell us that the vampire was still alive father.”

Fr. Kaminski betrayed nothing. “The beast has been dealt with.”

“But not completely.” The red-haired woman glared at the priest. “You tried to use us as patsies.”

“So now, we get to turn the tables.” The blonde woman smiled. “We don’t do things with so much drama, so I’ll admit it. We’re having a little fun with this.”

Fr. Kaminski glared at the pair. “What is it you want?”

The blonde woman took out a map of Philadelphia. “You’re a hunter? We want in. Who’s who, what’s what, where’s where.” She smiled at Fr. Kaminski. “We’ll be waiting for you after mass, of course.”

Fr. Kaminski glared at the two. “You really think I can summarize an entire city on one map?”

“We’ve been forced to summarize nine whole universes.” Cohen tossed Fr. Kaminski a pen. “You can handle Philly.”


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 13**

* * *

**DAY**

**UNKNOWN LOCATION, PHILADELPHIA**

**TARGET UNIVERSE**

* * *

Dr. Victory whistled as she rebuilt her wonder. The hardest part had been finding the brass. It stunk, no one appreciated good quality anymore. No, it was all “efficiency” and “cost-effectiveness”. Well, soon she’d find kindred spirits. “ _Heh. Kindred spirits._ ”

“Olivia.”

Dr. Victory twitched. It threw off her work on the left leg. Taking a breath, she spun around. “What is it, Francine?”

Sees-In-Shadows tilted her head back. Better to look down on someone else that way. “My pack’s totem has advised that we risk running short on time.”

Dr. Victory’s eyebrow went up. “You want me to use my-”

  
“We want you to have it ready,” Sees-In-Shadows said. “We have an alternate plan.”

Dr. Victory rolled her eyes. “Another ritual? This is why your totem said I needed to help you.”

“Well that’s-” Sees-In-Shadows paused as a man walked into the room. A man she’d never seen before wearing a lab coat. “Who is this?”

Dr. Victory blinked, then smiled. “Oh, he’s my assistant! His name is…What’s your name again?”

“John, Dr. Victory.” John smiled, nodding to both women. “Dr. Victory wanted some help for this project, so here I am.”

Sees-In-Shadows scowled at the man. “Why, precisely, are you willing to help her out?”

John started to answer, then stopped. “I…I guess I…She…”

Dr. Victory groaned. “You’re here because I can’t be everywhere at once John. Remember?” John smiled, nodding in agreement. “Good. Now, can you take care of that task I told you about thirty-seven minutes ago? I want to have everything ready.”

As John walked off, Sees-In-Shadows glared at the “doctor”. “You said you wouldn’t make another. Not after the last one.”

Dr. Victory waved the accusation off. “I had to, otherwise I wouldn’t get _anything_ done. I mean don’t you have twenty-something working under you?”

“They are my pack,” Sees-In-Shadows growled. “They are my strength, and I am theirs. Your assistant is liable to get himself killed like the last.”

“Technically all that happened was a long hospital stay.”

Sees-In-Shadows kept staring down. “His body was left behind. What was left of his body.”

Dr. Victory rolled her eyes. “Fine, fine. What’s your plan?”

“One of ours has come under the authority of the spirits.” Sees-In-Shadows looked over the workbench. “They’ve been isolated for days and their magic is disabled. By now they should be affected by the isolation. If they will not speak after that, then we will intimidate them.”

“Woah, hold it!” Dr. Victory jumped up. “What do you mean by intimidate?”

“We won’t hurt the woman you’ve taken interest in.” Sees-In-Shadows smirked. “So long as you’re still working on the means by which we can open the gauntlet to the _Hisil_ as we discussed?”

Dr. Victory stared right into Sees-In-Shadow’s eyes. “Everything I’m doing is to open the Gauntlet.”

Sees-In-Shadows nodded. “As we agreed. What about our new troubles?”

Dr. Victory gave a dismissive wave, turning back to her bench. “They’re nothing. They aren’t magic, they don’t have any really impressive tech. They’re just regular people.”

Sees-In-Shadows looked confused. “Then why were they sent to rescue these four?”

Dr. Victory shrugged as she grabbed one of her wrenches. “They probably talk a big game. Your pack shouldn’t have any problem with them. My wonders already made them panic. Just send some of yours after them, that should drive them away.”

Sees-In-Shadows glared at the back to the madwoman. Despite the insolence, she had to keep working. Luzuk-Ghudh had said she was the key to breaching the barriers. She had work to handle for herself.

Walking out of Dr. Victory’s makeshift “lab”, she saw two of hers waiting. “Is the claimed ready?”

“It is,” one of the men said. “The final days are finished. “Edhim-Serdha has taken his place. His fellows are willing to follow Luzuk-Ghudh.”

Sees-In-Shadows smiled. “Stand at the chambers. By now they’re used to having no access to their gifts.” She listened as she smiled as the sound of blades scraping concrete sounded nearby. “The day approaches my brothers. The Return is at hand.”

Both men bowed their heads. “The Return is at hand.”

* * *

**0814**

**RUSSELL OFFICE BUILDING, WASHINGTON DC**

**STARGATE UNIVERSE**

* * *

Sen. Inhofe’s office looked like a gallery to America’s greatness. Pictures of sprawling farms, of Oklahoma City and Tulsa. Harry also noticed Inhofe speaking with a group of men wearing red garrison caps bearing the Marine Corps eagle, globe, and anchor on them. Some wore turquoise necklaces, and all had service ribbons on their left breast. Code Talkers.

The chief of staff poked his head out. “Gentlemen, Sen. Inhofe will see you now.”

As they went in, Davis leaned toward Harry. “You think this will work?”

“It has a chance.” Harry noticed that Davis didn’t seem reassured.

Inhofe rose stern-faced behind his desk. “Maj. Davis, Mr. Pandey.”

“Sen. Inhofe, sir.” Maj. Davis shook the man’s hand. “Thank you for making the time to meet with us.”

“Well I’m thankful that the MVTF is finally sending us qualified individuals to speak with.” Inhofe shook Harry’s hand. “From what I’ve read? Several of these teams are not who the United States needs as allies.”

“ _Meaning you don’t like that Korra and Asami are a couple?_ ” Harry bit that back and kept smiling. “My superiors have expressed that Team Rainbow do whatever it can to support the MVTF sir, especially in this instance.”

“Rescuing four people?” Inhofe sat back down. “Two that aren’t even natural?”

Harry tried to keep his jaw from tightening. “Ms. Korra also has extremely potent abilities sir, I’m sure you’ve read the reports.”

“She’s still human,” Inhofe said. “Your universe, the US government makes plans in case of extreme ideas too, doesn’t it.”

Harry nodded. “Of course. Every nation has such contingency plans-”

“Well I asked the Pentagon if they’d made any for the MVTF.” He pulled out a sheaf of papers. “Thanks to Sen. Kinsey I was able to find those plans.”

Harry didn’t consider himself a violent man. His belief was that such things should only be done in defense of another. Right now, Kinsey was sorely testing that ideal. “I wasn’t aware of such contingencies.”

“Neither was I,” Davis said, glaring at the papers.

“Sen. Kinsey said you were too close, according to the Pentagon.” Inhofe opened the file. “Here we are. If that dyke ever did go rogue, what we’d need is an airburst nuke. Strong as she is, she can’t handle radiation.”

Harry knew how to play the game, but this was different. He was used to English politicians of his ear. Who knew that anything could be leaked. This man, Harry realized that he didn’t care. “ _He probably thinks that if this leaked, he can use it for re-election fodder. My God, what if the State of the Union attack cleared out the American Congress?_ ”

“Then there’s the two groups of girls?” Inhofe shook his head. “The experts noted that all we’d need to do is shoot them. Same with the wizards, all those soldiers from other dimensions. All of these people are that, people.” Inhofe set the papers down. “People who aren’t even willing to assist our operations in a shithole like Afghanistan.”

Harry took a breath. “Senator, I believe you’re undervaluing the MVTF.” Smiling again, Harry launched into his pitch. “You’re looking at this as America not doing what it needs to. What if instead, we saw it as an opportunity? For America to spread her wings beyond paltry terrorists and sad little dictators?”

Inhofe leaned forward. “You’re saying the deaths of three thousand people is paltry, doctor?”

“Unfortunately, it is to the Goa’uld.” Harry leaned forward, opening up his briefcase. “They control an empire of millions, organized under the principle that all mankind should be their slaves. The last time even a single ship of their arrived in Earth’s orbit it took SG-1 performing a miracle to stop them.”

Inhofe seemed to rankle at that. “I’m sure that Sen. McCain pointed out already that we can’t already anyone on this planet that doesn’t know about these issues.”

Harry nodded. “So we extend an offer beyond this planet.”

Inhofe blinked, and Davis took the baton. “Sir the SGC has made contact with multiple cultures and societies in their missions. Many of them have shown an openness to relations with the United States and have vital strategic resources. What they all lack are civil and medical developments that the United States has surpassed when it was founded.”

Inhofe’s expression didn’t soften much, but enough. “What are you suggesting?”

“You’re already giving support to the world of Cimmeria,” Harry said. “What if we could expand the program? Show that the United States is more than an abstract to these worlds? A place they can build their own futures? Learn from one of the strongest nations on Earth? The entire goal of your mission in Afghanistan is to also spread the concept of American democracy isn’t it?” Harry then thought to himself, “ _As well as secure a buffer next to a still-hostile Iran._ ”

Inhofe nodded. “Maj. Davis?”

Davis pulled out his own papers. “Current stockpiles of weapons and systems number in the hundreds of thousands. We could equip roughly one infantry regiment or brigade per planet. Depending on the population and technological level these planets exist at.”

Inhofe nodded. “So we’d be-”

“We’d also be giving them access to our medical and scientific knowledge as well sir,” Davis said. “A show of good faith and helping them begin advancement to sustain their own capabilities.”

Inhofe nodded like it was an afterthought. “Right, of course. What about these minerals?”

“A stable supply of naquadah would allow the SGC to continue construction of ships such as the X-303,” Harry said. “Combined with the discoveries that can be utilized on these worlds, the United States would be taking the first concrete steps to build a true confederation of planetary governments. They would be indebted to your people for showing them that there is a life beyond subsistence and raiding. That they can grow into something more.”

Inhofe leaned back. Harry let himself have a smile. “ _That’s right Inhofe. Something for everyone._ ”

* * *

**DAY**

**UNKNOWN LOCATION, PHILADELPHIA**

**TARGET UNIVERSE**

* * *

Bolin lay flat on his belly, staring at the wall and trying to keep his brains from melting out. The past few days it was all he could do. He’d started out whistling, singing, trying to keep himself talking. Until he started to run out of things to talk about. Even for him, that was a surprise. He’d tried to test his earthbending early on, but there was no luck. Something was blocking his bending. He’d thought it was weird though. People who had their bending taken by Amon had been in trauma after. Here he was trying to not be bored. “ _There a connection in there somewhere? Eh, probably not important._ ”

The door clanked. Bolin jumped and turned. He saw a woman walk in wearing a conservative skirt and jacket. Her gray hair was cut close, but not like Carter. Hers was long enough to be styled. “Bolin.”

Bolin stared at the woman a few seconds. “Shouldn’t be surprised you know my name.”

“No, you shouldn’t.” The woman’s brown eyes glared down on Bolin. Her gaunt face was tight as she stood in the door. “How did you gain your gifts?”

Bolin blinked. “What, you mean my bending?” The woman nodded. “Well I just kinda got born with it? The first earthbenders learned from the badgermoles. Oh, do they have badgermoles here? Wait, I think in worlds like this they’re badgers and moles. Sorry, being cooped up like this-” The woman’s glare intensified. “Right, you’re trying to intimidate me.”

“No, I’m not.” The woman stepped to the side. “I’m trying to show you another way out of this.”

Bolin rolled his eyes. “What, the whole, ‘I know things you don’t’ deal? Yeah, we’re kinda used to seeing that by now.”

The woman stepped forward. “Don’t be so swift to discount this opportunity Bolin. Your bending is gone. We are your only means back out to this world, let alone your multiverse. Perhaps you aren’t the right one to convert though. What would we do with a Nazi?”

Bolin’s expression wasn’t quite so “goofy” now. “What do you mean?”

“You and Kuvira. Following her goosestep by goosestep into Hell.” The woman stepped up to Bolin. “Asami, Korra, Mako? What if they had gone after Kuvira before you realized what was behind the mask?”

Bolin glared up at the woman. “I would never have hurt them. Korra and Mako didn’t have anything to do with me leaving Kuvira, I did it on my own-”

The woman knelt down to Bolin’s level. ““After you let her make concentration camps? After you let her subjugate innocent villages and towns? You were a loyal little Nazi, Bolin. All you wanted was to be worth something. What would your mother and father have said?” The woman’s expression turned sorrowful.

Bolin’s mind was caught in a loop. He tried to glare at the woman, but his shaking gave him away. “I’m not-”

She bent over, eyes glaring into his. “You were.” Rising back up, she turned for the door. “Of course, salvation is always possible. If you help us, we can cleanse this sin from your soul. Consider that before turning us down again, Bolin.”

Bolin was left staring at the door. How had she just done that? How’d she known so much about him? Was she inside his head? Bolin tried to lay back down to take a nap. Sleep was not so kind as to take him away.

* * *

Mako looked over as the door opened. A woman walked in with a familiar expression. Like Chief Beifong after dealing with the RCFD. “Where’s my brother?”

The woman stared down on Mako. “He’s alive. For now.”

Mako rose, staring the woman down. “So, what do you want from us?”

The woman’s expression didn’t shift. “You know that prisoners only know what they need to know.”

Mako shook his head. “I’m trying to save you from a mistake. We have friends coming to save us. They don’t all rely on powers. You won’t be able to stop them once they come here after us.”

The woman shook her head. Mako thought she almost looked sorry. “Mako, are you talking about Rainbow?”

Mako kept himself from reacting. Even as a ball of ice dropped into his stomach, then bounced up into his throat. “You know who they are.”

The woman nodded. “I know who they were.”

Mako steeled himself. He knew death was a risk with being a cop. Joining with the MVTF didn’t change that. “Then you know what they’re capable of. They’re the best of their universe, if they come here-”

“They have, and they’re dead.”

Mako didn’t react. He knew better than to tip his hand to an enemy. “Then another team will come. You should understand our teams won’t leave another behind.”

The woman gave Mako a sad smile. “You’re that afraid of being left alone, aren’t you?”

Mako glared at the woman. “I don’t know what-”

“I can understand it. Bolin and Opal, Korra and Asami, while you only have your duties as a detective.” The woman shook her head. “It must be crushing.”

Mako glared at the woman. Taking a breath, he sat back down on his cot. The woman nodded. “Very well. I’m sure we can discuss this later.”

As the door latched shut, Mako lay back and shut his eyes. She was only trying to get under his skin. It was a transparent attempt. He accepted she had the power.

It didn’t stop her from cutting deep.

* * *

Asami glared at the woman. “You want me to convince Korra to work with you?”

A nod. “Korra is powerful Asami, you know this. She listens to you, trusts you. All we want is to be like the MVTF, to open the borders between worlds. To discover new ways of life.”

Asami shook her head. “Which is why you’re holding us captive? We’re not idiots. If you know all this then you know we’re not that stupid.”

The woman started to pace the cell. “Especially not you Asami. I saw the memory of you in the Ju Dee room.”

Asami dared to grin. “You saw a lot more than that. You know what we won’t betray the MVTF, and we won’t hurt anyone else. You won’t convince Korra to work with you.”

The woman’s expression turned dour. “We’re trying to be kind. We don’t want to have to hurt Korra, but we can take what we need.”

Asami kept her bluff up. “Then you’ll have to kill us.”

The woman shook her head. “So, you’d rather be like the other CEOs after all.”

Asami froze. “What?”

“It happens all too often in this world. The rich would rather decide to destroy what they have rather than give it up to another. Even when it would mean a better outcome.”

Asami’s grin vanished. “I am nothing like them.”

“Aren’t you? How high has the stock price for your company risen? What did you have to do to convince the other CEOs that this would be worth the cost to their own businesses?”

Asami was starting to bare her teeth. “You’re lying.”

“I’ve seen it all Asami. Part of you enjoyed forcing them to see your way. You cowed them but kept the most important information to yourself. You said nothing about what was out there in the multiverse. You still haven’t.”

Asami was starting to shake. “Get out. I’m through talking to you.”

The woman nodded. “Very well. Perhaps Korra will be more receptive.”

As the door clattered shut, Asami stood rooted to the center of the room. Moving was the last thing on her mind after a conversation like that.

* * *

Korra jumped up from her pushups as the door opened. The woman from before strode in, glaring down at Korra. Korra stared right back. “Where are my friends?”

“They’re alive,” the woman said. “I’m sorry for Dr. Victory. She tends to be overzealous in her actions.”

Korra didn’t buy it. “That’s one way of saying it. What do you want with Raava?”

“It’s not Raava we want,” the woman said. “We want what the MVTF already has. Our world is broken, there is no balance in it. The spirits have been cast out. Humans don’t even know they exist anymore.”

Korra’s expression started to soften. Well, slightly. “Why?”

The woman turned dour and leaned against the wall. “This story is true. Long ago, before humans even realized the power of fire, there was Pangea. It was a perfect world, where the material and spirit coexisted. All had their place, and above all were the two great spirits. Father Wolf and Luna. The parents of the First Pack.”

Korra ran that sentence through her head again. “The parents? I thought these people are human.”

The woman looked wistfully past the walls as she continued. “Father Wolf ruled the world. The great hunter that culled the weak or dangerous spirits and maintained the balance. Luna, the ever-changing moon, took him as a worthy mate. From their union, we were born.”

Korra tried to ignore the idea of the Moon being the “mate” of a wolf as the woman continued. “The First Pack ruled with Father Wolf. They learned at his paws their role in the world. Until they realized Father Wolf was growing old. He had many enemies though. If he fell, he would have been felled by these great spirits. So, for the good of all, the First Pack slew him.”

Korra shook her head clear at that. “Wait, you said he was protecting the balance.”

The woman nodded. “He was. The First Pack would have taken up his duties after his death, but they didn’t anticipate what would happen after. When the fighting was almost over, Father Wolf let out a final, terrible howl. With his death, he shattered Pangea in two. Ever since, we remain as the only beings capable of living between the worlds. Everything has been ripped between the physical and spirit world.”

Korra stared at the floor. “My world had something similar happen. The first one like me, he separated the human and spirit worlds because there was too much conflict between the two.”

The woman walked up to Korra. “That’s why your actions mean so much to us. You recognized that to keep the worlds separate is a greater danger than to bring them together. We seek the same, Korra. The reason we act this way is because we must be cautious. There are some that oppose us. Misguided monsters that would forever keep the gauntlet between both worlds up forever.”

Korra looked back up at the woman. “You believe that if you let your plans slip, there’d be too many problems to deal with.”

“Exactly,” the woman said, smiling as she took Korra’s hands. “You understand because you are blessed to be a host to a spirit. Once the worlds are united we’ll be as yours in. The spirit and the physical, without boundaries or fear.”

Korra looked hard into the woman’s eyes. They looked sincere. She truly did believe what she was saying. “A world brought together as it was, huh? If Father Wolf was a spirit of wolves, what was Luna a spirit of?”

The woman shook her head. “The moon. A devious, mad spirit. One that cares nothing but for her own selfish whims.”

Korra nodded. “So you’ve seen my memories enough to know that we’ve got a saying right? A is A?” The woman nodded.

“Then you know that I have proof the moon is anything but uncaring.”

The woman’s hopeful face vanished. Turning, she stormed from the room. “Tomorrow we begin procedures on Bolin and Mako. Perhaps our doctor can pull what we need from them.” As the door slammed shut Korra tried to at least bend the concrete around her. Still nothing. Taking a long, angry breath, she sat down. Time to meditate some more.

Seeing the deacon nod, Sees-In-Shadows let out a breath. The wards were up again, and the power of “Raava” was contained. The humans, they would have a nice long talk with the good doctor tomorrow.

* * *

**1014**

**18 th & DICKINSON, SOUTH PHILLY**

**TARGET UNIVERSE**

* * *

Cohen checked the map again. In the jumble of lines, symbols, and names South Philly was empty. Partially at least. It was lined off. So much of it that Cohen was suspicious. South Philly was still the Scarfo’s territory, and if they tangled with the local family then 3 wasn’t coming home at all. The only mark Fr. Kaminski had made was at this intersection. “The Grocer”.

Miles shook his head. “I don’t like it. Stinks like a setup.”

“3 still needs us.” Taking a breath, Cohen pulled into the small lot. The sign above it read, “Eight Brothers Food Market & Deli”. An American and Italian flag hung outside the front door, and as Cohen walked up she noticed a small logo stickered on the door. A red, white, and blue shield. A small bell rang, and Cohen scoped the shop. It was your typical city market. Small racks of food. A freezer and fridge section on the side wall with milk and ice cream. Small ads covered the walls. The Powerball, the Pick 6. Sadly, they used that stupid Gus Groundhog mascot for the PA Lottery too.

There was a deli in the back, a pair of women talking with an old man behind the counter. His voice was gruff, weathered, but jovial. His red apron looked just as worn. “Ladies, I told you that the bruschetta only need a little oil. You don’t drown it.”

One of the women, an older nonna type, shook her head. “That’s ridiculous Joey, ridiculous! My sister, she said it was our mother’s recipe.”

“Well then have your sister make the bruschetta!”

The second woman, middle-aged with graying black hair, smiled. “Thanks Mr. Carcione. C’mon ma, we’re gonna be late.” Nodding to Cohen and Miles, the women left the store arguing about the bruschetta until the bell rang them out.

Cohen got a better look at the man behind the counter. He was old, with thinning gray hair combed back over his head. His face was lined with wrinkles, along with one or two scars. His white short-sleeved shirt had seen some miles, but Cohen was surprised. It looked like the old man still had some muscles on his arms.

“Morning,” the man said, brown bright eyes locked on the two. “What’ll you folks need? Grill won’t be up for ten minutes if you wanted an early lunch.”

Cohen nodded. “Thanks, but no. We’re here looking for a man called the Grocer? A priest in Port Richmond sent us.”

The man’s eyes narrowed. “Priest in Port Richmond huh? That priest have a name?”

Cohen’s gut started telling her to be careful. “That depends. Do you know the Grocer?”

The man stood up a little straighter. “I do. Why?”

“We were told he could help us with a problem.”

Mr. Carcione put a hand under the counter. Cohen tensed. He was being obvious for a reason. Miles instinctively turned back to the door. “Port Richmond. Heard they had some wild shit going on up there. Gas main blew up a building in Kensington, and some kind of gang hit in a house a few blocks away. Know anything about that?”

Cohen kept her face passive. “If I did, I’d have to know how you’d react.”

Carcione glared Cohen. “Depends. Did you take care of the problem?”

Cohen nodded.

Carcione smiled a little now. “So, you’re the group that’s been causing trouble. My buddies have been telling us about all this stuff, was wondering if you’d make your way down here.”

Cohen let herself relax. Slightly. “So you’re the Grocer.”

Carcione chuckled as he made his way from behind the counter. “What’s left of him. Joey Carcione.”

Cohen shook his head. “Ash. That’s Castle.”

Carcione laughed. “Yeah, I remember being that green. So, Fr. Kaminski huh? How’s the zealot?”

Cohen watched as the man locked his front door and flipped the sign. “Probably annoyed with us. He didn’t like that we wouldn’t take him at his word.”

Carcione started drawing blinds. “Yeah, the priests expect you to follow their rules whenever they’re working. What part of the city are you from?”

Cohen braced herself. “Mount Airy.”

Carcione laughed. “What, get tired of living off mom and dad’s money? Makes sense why you’d go after the sucker.” The man’s accent turned it into “sugger”. Cohen smirked at Miles’ confusion.

“Just so you know, we’ve got a lot to unpack.”

Carcione nodded, shuttering the windows. “Sounds like it. Let me call my guys, they’ll probably want to hear this.”

“Your guys?” Miles didn’t hide his suspicion. “What will your guys do?”

“Help you fix whatever shit you stirred up,” Carcione said. “You got guns, you got money, but I don’t hear one fucking bit of common sense in either one of you. You’re both talking like this is some kinda fucking spy movie for fuck’s sake.”

Cohen smiled. “Guess we got caught up in the moment.”

Carcione nodded. “No shit. How many in your cell?”

“Twenty.”

Carcione froze and turned to the pair. “Twenty?”

Cohen leaned against the counter. “It’s a long story involving ancient conspiracies, secret knowledge, and living gods.”

Carcione nodded as he went back to shuttering the shop. “Must be a day that ends in fucking Y.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. Hope that you, like me, are trying to make the best of a bad situation. Don't worry, come pandemic or wildfire A is A will continue! Though I'm rather thankful right now that my stories involving disease are a long ways away.
> 
> Stay tuned, more to come!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**1104**

**EIGHT BROTHERS MARKET AND DELI, SOUTH PHILLY**

**TARGET UNIVERSE**

* * *

Between Rainbow grouping up at the shop and Carcione’s “guys” coming in, the market was too crowded. Thankfully, Carcione was also making everyone some lunch. The grill sizzled as two more old Italian men made hoagies. One of them, “Mikey”, stared at Marius. “So lemme get this straight. You guys are some kinda feds from another world? Here to rescue a bunch of magic fucks from werewolves?”

Marius sighed. “When you say it that way it does sound crazy.”

Carcione smiled as he mixed the onions in with the steak. “Kid, last week I had to deal with some jackass teens trying to make deals with a demon. Dumb fucks wanted some free fucking, no dates needed. This is a break.”

Emmannuelle turned disgusted. “I hope they learned their lesson.”

Carcione smiled as he threw some more steak on the grill. “Well, let’s say the demon got to one of them. Now he’s going to the all-girl’s school. So, Kaminski had you go after a vampire, but he didn’t actually kill it.”

Monika nodded. “He had our team drive the stake into the heart, but not decapitate it or pull it into sunlight.”

Carcione nodded, throwing circles of provolone on the steak. “Church does that. Sometimes they kill the sucker, others we hear stories that they take the body. Don’t know where it goes. I’ll call some friends up there, see what they say.” Doling the steak onto a roll, he handed the cheesesteak to Cohen.

Cohen took a moment to savor the smell. The fresh prov, the onions, it was home. Smiling, she grabbed a bottle of ketchup. “So, you’re not with the Church?”

Carcione laughed. “Hardly. We work with’em, but we aren’t with them. We’re Union.”

Jordan chuckled. “Italians in a union. This should be interesting.”

Carcione cocked an eyebrow as he scraped the grill clear. “Wiseass. We’re not a group like the Church, we don’t have a reach wherever there’s a fucking priest. We’re small, local, handle our own problems. Sounds of things, we’ve got a problem.”

Cowden nodded. “What can you tell us from what you’ve heard?”

Carcione handed his spatula over to one of the other men and walked to the counter. “Well the werewolves, that don’t surprise me. Fucking animals are always pulling some damn shit. North Philly is run through with the mangy fucks.”

Cowden nodded. “Then what can we do about them?”

One of the old men grabbed a coke from the fridge section. “There’s two packs of’em. One is a bunch of animal fucks that think they can rape and kill and do whatever the fuck they want. The other pack is the same thing, but they’re even bigger assholes. Going after suckers won’t give you what you need, not unless they’re already in bed with the wolves. Which you fucks won’t know, because you’re from some other fucking dimension or some shit.”

Dominic set his drink down and held his hands up. “Genug! How are you adapting so quickly to this?”

Carcione laughed. “Same way I did to killing some copy of your grandfather, kraut. Kill one vampire, you freak out. Kill twenty, it gets pretty fucking boring.”

The Germans all stared at Carcione. That mix between, “You’re old, so I’m not surprised” and, “You old bastard”. Cohen knew it well, her alter kocker great-uncle had gotten plenty of those looks from her and her cousins. Shaking her head, she stepped in front of the GSG-9 team. “Mr. Carcione, we both want the same thing. This problem resolved so we can all go back to pretending the world isn’t as insane as it really is.”

Carcione smiled as he started on his own cheesesteak. “We’ve got a few places you guys can hit. Low level mutts, nothing that’ll make big waves. If they’re the ones we want, Larkin won’t have much trouble picking up the scene. Stir some shit, the wolves’ll come sniffing.”

Jack started to pace. “So. what’s their general psychology? I mean they aren’t actually like wolves. Are they?”

A bald man scoffed. “The fuck they aren’t. Remember Packer Park, back in ’85 boys? That fucker killed two Abe fucks. Didn’t even know they were Abe. Why? Because…”

They all said it in unison. “He’d marked his territory!”

Carcione looked back from the grill. “Christ, you ever gonna stop with that story?”

Cowden turned to Cohen. “Are you sure we can trust these men?”

Cohen nodded. “This is Philadelphia. We don’t want a zealot like Kaminski, we want people like this. Who know the living pulse of the city. Who aren’t under the aegis of a group like the Catholic Church.”

Cowden let out a long breath as he watched the men talk. “They’re past their best years.”

Cohen grinned, nodding at Mike. “How often have we heard that about him?”

Turning back, the pair watched as Carcione finished his own sandwich. “So, the important thing is that we hit the right mutts. You’ve already got one guy pounding the pavement, we’ll put our own out too. Lucky you, we’ve got some good leads already.” Putting a light line of ketchup on his cheesesteak, he held up his coke to Rainbow. _“_ _Saluti!_ _”_

* * *

**1214**

**1400 NORTH, WASHINGTON DC**

**STARGATE UNIVERSE**

* * *

“Harry? You alright?”

Harry snapped out of his daze in the restaurant. Realizing he was still picking at his chicken salad, he shook his head clear. The restaurant wasn’t quite as ornate as Harry expected from DC. The prices only reached into the thirty-dollar range for appetizers. The Pentagon was trying to wow him on a budget. It never worked, but he did appreciate the courtesy. “Sorry Paul. My mind is getting away from me right now.”

Davis nodded, cutting up his steak. “Can’t blame you. I already know how it’ll go with Kinsey after we’re done here.”

Harry sighed, pushing his plate back. “I can’t fathom some of these men, Paul. If it were pure politics, even ideological? I could understand the opposition. The expenditures on the SGC, for the MVTF? Those are valid and pragmatic concerns. The ages involved, also reasonable given the situation.”

Davis nodded, dipping his fork into some sauce. “Well you’re the psychologist. What do you think it is?”

Harry grinned, reaching for his water. “I don’t believe some of them are closeted homosexuals. That’s a harmful stereotype, reinforces this idea that all gay men and women are self-loathing neurotics. Inhofe for example? If he is, either he hides it very well or he loathes that which is different to him. Unless, of course, it serves his needs.”

Davis nodded. “You mean his stance as a hawk.”

“Then we have Sen. Lieberman. A man that compared to Inhofe is fascinating in his complexity. He votes for reproductive rights one moment, then against consumer protection the next. Only to later vote for protection against drilling in the Arctic. He’s a fascinating figure. A shame he was one of the people lost in my history.”

Davis nodded. “So, what got caught in your mind?”

Harry took his glasses off to polish. “Something Inhofe said. The MVTF refused aid in Afghanistan?”

Davis thought for a moment. “My office hasn’t heard anything related to Afghanistan. Either related to the SGC or MVTF.”

Harry nodded. “It isn’t unusual for Sen. Kinsey and the NID to cause interference between the SGC and Congress?”

Davis nodded. “They know the right levers to pull to ensure there’s a lack of cohesion.”

Harry leaned back in his seat. “I think we have a few questions to ask Sen. Kinsey then. Perhaps we can get to our appointment early?”

Davis nodded, taking out his office card. “I was thinking the same thing.”

A cab ride later, the two were moving fast through the Russell Building. Passing by a bald man carrying a briefcase, the two moved into Sen. Kinsey’s office. A young intern looked up from the front desk confused. “Can I-”

“Maj. Paul Davis and Dr. Harry Pandey, we’re early for our appointment.” Davis looked at the door to Kinsey’s office. “Is the senator in?”

“He’s-”

The door opened to show Sen. Kinsey laughing with a pair of old men. The pair were just smiling as they walked out. One was a thin man, with a perfect haircut and a well-tailored suit. The other had jowls with a rotund gut. Both were staring at Harry and Davis as Kinsey kept laughing. Finally, Kinsey looked over and saw the pair in his office. “Maj. Davis, you’re early.”

Davis nodded. “Well we wanted to make sure we weren’t late.”

The well-manicured man smiled as he walked past. “Perfect timing then. Robert, we’ll be speaking to you about this matter later.” Nodding, the two men moved past Harry and Davis.

Marking their faces, Harry followed Davis and Kinsey into the office. “Well, good thing you’re both here. We can finish this up now.”

Harry nodded, checking that the door was shut firm before casing the office. The phrase “shrine to self” was tempting to use. Pictures covered the walls of Kinsey meeting with dignitaries, power brokers, even some celebrities. Shaking hands with the Dalai Lama and Pope John Paul II. Attending the opening ceremony of the Olympics in Atlanta in 1996. Shaking hands with the captain of the USS Nimitz. Harry held his judgement though. This was probably one of the most public rooms Kinsey used in his work. If Harry was going to get a true feel for the man beyond the talk, his home was what he needed to see.

Kinsey let out a grunt as he sat behind his desk. “Well, let’s get right to it gentlemen. I understand that you mentioned a crazy idea to Jim Inhofe the other day.”

Harry nodded. “Crazy only because it isn’t attempted yet. Senator. With the support of these worlds the United States would have untapped resources at its disposal. These worlds in return would gain sciences and medicines denied to them for millennia.

Davis took over, handing a copy of the date to Kinsey. “Sir we’ve made the calculations. The resources used to supplement these worlds would be a fraction of what we’d use to build the systems from the resources on these worlds.”

Kinsey nodded, taking the papers. His face said he didn’t give a damn what was on them. “That’s not my concern gentlemen. We’re throwing weapons into the hands of primitives, expecting them to become soldiers? How long would it take to train any of these planets to any real proficiency?”

Davis kept cool, he’d expected these questions. “From implementation to a graduating class would be eight months. After that we can identify effective leaders and administrators within the local population. Assist them in creating a more specific training program for their own worlds. Ensuring they have their own functional programs will take roughly sixteen to eighteen months.”

Kinsey shook his head. “Over a year. Gentlemen, I know your heads are focused up in space so I’ll be blunt. We have real problems here on Earth.”

Harry went for it. “Yes, like Afghanistan. We heard an interesting comment from Sen. Inhofe when we spoke. That the MVTF had refused to help in Afghanistan.”

Kinsey smirked. “What are we supposed to call it? All this technology, all these ‘magic’ crystals, but we can’t use them? Because we’re afraid of a bunch of tribal savages living in caves figuring out what they are?”

Davis started to speak, but Harry beat him to it. “Afghanistan is more than tribal savages, senator. For centuries it’s been called the ‘graveyard of empires’, and why? Because people stupid enough to make empires keep trying to conquer it. Afghanistan is more than what you seem to think. The people there are as smart and driven as any American soldier. You only see women being stoned and terrorists. I see a region that was treated little better than the rest of the Mideast for centuries. A nation that fought from the Persians to the Soviets. You call them tribal because you’re afraid to admit that they might actually win.”

Kinsey shot up from behind his desk. “How dare you-”

Harry didn’t stop. “You expected an easy war, a simple victory. Go in, kill the terrorists, get out. The problem is that you don’t know who they are, do you? The men in Afghanistan all look alike but speak seven languages. Some will support the United States, others will support the Taliban. Some will fight because they know that men with uniforms and guns are their enemies. You aren’t fighting terror, you’re unleashing a monster.”

Kinsey looked to Davis. The major didn’t help, he was staring at Harry too. “The problem with the idea that the MVTF turned you down is twofold. First, we never received any requests for personnel aid. If Rainbow hasn’t, we’re safe in presuming none of the other teams have either.”

Kinsey pursed his lips. “Maj. Davis, what happened when we asked about using those crystal things for our special forces in Afghanistan?”

Davis sighed. “Gen. Hammond determined that operational security could not be maintained if we utilized-”

Kinsey jumped back in. “Exactly. Security, secrecy, the MVTF is so afraid of exposing themselves that they’re stonewalling the same nation that helped save them.”

Harry felt his patience starting to wane with the man. “That’s the second part. You are afraid of revealing what has been done. You know that the second any of this becomes public the United States will be subject to any number of sanctions and questions. To say nothing of the questions from your own people. Tell me, how do you think your re-election will fare when they learn you knew about this and didn’t shutter it? An entire secret war? Don’t lecture me that you tried. Your ideal solution is to hide your head in the sand and pretend that God will save you? Those who trust in themselves are fools, but those who walk in wisdom are kept safe. You not only don’t know you don’t know, you refuse to gain wisdom.”

Harry didn’t stop. He was a bulldog with some meat, he wasn’t letting go. “Whoever is associated with the NID, whoever pulls your strings senator? Remember that it isn’t the only force in town anymore. I personally can’t fathom how you achieved your present office. Whether your voters are that low-information that you achieved victory or you made the right offers? That isn’t for me to say. What I will say is that unless you’re willing to come at us with the actual truth? Ask us the questions you want answered? Don’t presume you can fill in the blanks with whatever fantasy suits your personal goals.”

Kinsey’s sneer twitched. Taking a breath, Harry felt his anger subside. “Whatever happens next, understand that there are priorities to take into account. Afghanistan will be far worse than Vietnam ever was. Tora Bora was a missed chance, overblown by faulty intelligence. You’re expecting your enemies to simultaneously be powerful enough to pose a threat. Yet weak enough to fall in a matter of hours. Terrorism is not a conventional enemy, or even a guerrilla threat like the Viet Cong. Trying to fight it in such a way will only drive recruits into their ranks. Which won’t matter on the day the Goa’uld finally organize and come after mankind.”

Davis rose from his seat. “We’ll leave you to that information, senator. Doctor?”

Still glaring, Harry rose and left Kinsey clutching the papers. Shutting the door to the office, Davis was about to start on Harry when he almost walked into another man in Air Force blues. “Col. Simmons, sir.”

Simmons smiled. “Maj. Davis, sorry. Guess the good senator has a packed schedule today.”

Davis nodded. “Yes sir. This is Dr. Pandey, Rainbow’s representative. We were talking to the senator about the MVTF.”

Simmons nodded, shaking Harry’s hand. “Well hopefully the NID can get a word in about our plans.”

Harry’s little red flag started waving like crazy at that. “Pleasure to meet you colonel. I’ve read up on the NID’s work in relation to the program.”

Simmons sighed. “I’d like to say we deny everything, but that’s not something I can do. Rest assured we are trying to move away from the incidents with Col. Maybourne.”

Harry nodded, trying to keep things polite. “I’m sure you are. We can contact you if we need any assistance?”

Simmons nodded. “Of course. If you’ll excuse me, I need to speak with Sen. Kinsey now. Have a good day gentlemen.” Nodding as the two walked off, Simmons walked straight into Kinsey’s office to see the man glaring at the piece of paper. “Sir?”

Kinsey glared up at Simmons. “I don’t want them dead Frank, I want them buried.”

Simmons made sure the door was shut. “Well we both know that’s my decision to make senator. The Commission and Committee both agreed.”

Kinsey tossed the papers to Simmons. “The Commission talked the Committee into putting my plans on hold. Not that I’m out of the loop. This plan of yours is beyond ridiculous.”

Simmons grinned, setting himself down on one of Kinsey’s couches. “We live in a ridiculous world, senator. Ask the dimensional traveler who lectured you on alien invasions.”

* * *

**1308**

**FRANKFORD TRANSPORTATION CENTER, PHILADELPHIA**

**TARGET UNIVERSE**

* * *

The el clattered before pulling into the station. Cohen saw Carcione sleeping in his seat, a stark contrast to Jack scoping the car behind his sunglasses. Not that she could blame him. She was doing the same thing, shifting with the train as it rolled into the station.

Carcione groaned as he stood up. “C’mon, let’s get moving. We’ll need to see these guys.”

Jack looked over. “More guys?”

Carcione nodded, standing by the doors as the train stopped. “Frankford’s been overrun for a while. Damn animals are wreaking havoc.”

Cohen didn’t miss the looks that Carcione was getting from the other riders as he moved onto the platform. “Do you always talk like this? Or is the borderline racism an ‘if you feel like it’ thing?”

Carcione turned around, confused. “What? Oh, right, right. That shit. Look, we’d better get this outta the way then. These aren’t people. They’re animals. You want me to feel sorry for them because what, they turn into monsters? Hell no. People don’t shit where they sleep.”

Jack sighed. “So you’re fine talking like a racist asshole in the middle of the day?”

Carcione groaned. “Jesus, am I talking about an actual race? Besides, scientist told me race ain’t real. It’s a, what’d he say? Right, said it was a construct. Colonizing assholes carving up Africa and South America wanted an excuse, so they made one.”

Cohen waved Jack off. Carcione was being an ass, but he was at least being a valuable ass. “How long have you been at this?”

Carcione grinned as he grunted his way down the stairs of the station. “1947. Came back, found out my family’s neighborhood was having trouble. Seen a lot of shit kid. Been at this for over fifty years.”

Cohen scoped the street. People weren’t doing too bad. Considering the “gas leak” a few blocks down they were downright chipper. “So no wonder you weren’t surprised by our story.”

Carcione grinned. “When we get back I’ll tell you about the time my brother Tommy and I had to deal with a robot-man.”

The three walked down Frankford Ave to another Dunkin Donuts. Walking inside, Carcione smiled as he saw their contact. A thirty-something Latino man with slick hair and a wiry build. “Hector, how’re you doing buddy?”

Hector opened his arms and smiled. “Mr. Carcione, glad to see you.” Laughing, the two embraced.

Carcione nodded to the counter. “Mind if I get something?” Hector shook his head, and a quick order later the four were seated around a table.

Hector sipped at his coffee. “I was surprised Mr. Carcione. I thought we were focusing on Fairmount.”

Carcione shrugged, taking a sip of coffee as black as Ricky Gervais’ comedy. “We were, something else came up. Something I don’t want Gunnerson getting her eyes on if we can help it. These are Ash and Pulse.”

Hector nodded. “Good to meet you. Mr. Carcione wouldn’t say much over the phone, but he mentioned you might help with our problem.”

Ash nodded. “We can, but it depends on your problem.”

Hector reached into his jacket. “From what Mr. Carcione said, it exactly matches our problem.”

The man put three pictures on the table. As Cohen sipped her espresso, her eyes narrowed. It was security cam footage, outside of what looked like a high school. Three still frames, all focused on a single being. It was large, larger than the compact on the curb. The thing looked bestial, like a wild animal from pre-history. Cohen was trying to rectify it with rational thought. There was no way such a creature was actually native to the area. It had to be a bear or big cat, something that might’ve escaped from the Philly zoo or a private illegal collection.

Except for Lucy’s description.

Cohen looked up at Carcione and Hector. “I’m going to say a word that I have never said before. So I want to know if I hit this proverbial nail on the head.”

Carcione nodded. “I already know what it’ll be.”

Cohen took a breath, and tapped the images. “This is a werewolf.”

Jack shook his head. “Jesus, and here I thought things would get boring.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Still plugging along here. So yeah, things are crazy all over. I'm just hoping that my stuff is at least keeping some of most of you entertained. Remember, I want to hear from you guys. What you like, what you think needs fixing, and whatever thoughts you have. Stay tuned, more to come!


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 15**

* * *

**1312**

**FRANKFORD AVE DUNKIN DONUTS, PHILADELPHIA**

**TARGET UNIVERSE**

* * *

Cohen taking a long slow breath. “This thing is…really what it looks like?”

Hector nodded. “They’ve been active for three years now. At first we thought they were a gang. Bunch of thugs trying to stake out turf that we’d leave for the cops to handle. Then the deaths started.”

Jack’s eyebrow went up. “That was enough to make them suspicious?”

Hector looked annoyed. “It wasn’t that they were dying. It was how they were getting killed. We’d start finding OD cases in the graveyard. Junkies from Kensington laying across the tracks on the el early in the morning. News only reported they were ODs, but they were all found across the tracks.”

Cohen shook her head. “That’s supposed to prove to us that this thing is part of a group responsible for it?”

Carcione grinned at Cohen. “How’s that knife wound you don’t have healing up?”

Cohen glared at Carcione. “If you want someone that’ll dive right in and take you at your word, not gonna happen. We want to do our own legwork, otherwise we will find someone else to secure the information we need.”

Carcione held up a hand. “Cool it kid. Hector, your guys know where we can find El Lupe?”

Hector nodded. “He’s at his place. Want me to take them?”

Carcione nodded, finishing off his coffee. “Make sure they’re done before the sun sets. You two can make your way from here?”

Cohen nodded. “Thank you, we appreciate the help.”

Carcione grinned, shaking Cohen’s hand. “Well pay it back. You take out these wolves, we’ll mark it even.”

Splitting from Carcione, Hector led the two north. Ahead was a gatehouse, “Cedar Hill Cemetery” hanging up on the main arch. “See that? That’s the main turf for the freaks. They took it over a few months ago, right after they made their gang.”

Jack scoped the street opposite the cemetery, noting the garage for the trains on the other side of the street. “The local cops aren’t doing anything about them?”

Hector scoffed. “They said they’re ‘monitoring’ things. Total brush-off. Even when we gave them good evidence of what’s happening.”

Cohen nodded. “How much territory is theirs?”

Hector thought for a moment. “That’s what made us suspicious. They claim all of Van Kirk Street. From here straight to the creek.” Another fine hit of the Philly accent; creek turned into “crick”.

Jack noticed Cohen’s surprised expression. “That a lot?”

Cohen nodded. “That stretches across two neighborhoods. They’d have to make sure they have the numbers to handle that control. Never mind placating or intimidating everyone else away.”

Hector nodded, motioning past Cheltenham up to Van Kirk. “You’re bout to see it.”

Turning onto Van Kirk, Cohen was struck by how different it felt. The sun was still shining down, the air was still calm. Yet the second she put a foot onto Van Kirk, her hackles were up. She couldn’t see anything that would set her off, but it felt like she needed to be on guard if she wasn’t about to run. A look at Jack told her she wasn’t alone.

Hector noticed their reactions. “Yeah, we noticed it first time we were here. Doesn’t feel right? Something’s off and you want to get the hell away?”

Jack took a breath. “What the hell is this?”

Hector led them down the street, scanning the houses as he passed. “Wolves man. They do this, make a place feel wrong. It’s like something infests the place. You’ll see what I’m talking about.”

Walking down Van Kirk, Cohen was already picking up on how different this street was. Everything was muted. The small lawns in front of the houses were paltry, growing weak and sparse. The trees were either stunted or near-death. Not even the evergreens were spared, their lower branches almost bare. Cohen didn’t see any birds flying overhead or perching on the power lines. Cars parks out front were rusted, the paint fading and chipping away no matter the age. Some of the homes even had graffiti on them. That wouldn’t worry Cohen, if it weren’t for how strange it was. It didn’t look like any gang marking Cohen had seen. It wasn’t stylized lettering or a symbol. It was an upside-down triangle, centered on what looked like a wolf’s head. Cohen thought of old Aztec art she’d seen back in school, but this one had blood dripping from the fangs.

The most telling were the people. The few that were outside looked nervous. They glanced around, like meerkats looking out for a hawk. Mothers held their children closer than Cohen expected. Elderly peeked out from behind their curtains like they were waiting for death. The sense of fear was so overwhelming and oppressive Cohen wondered if she wasn’t starting to come unglued.

Jogging across Roosevelt Blvd with a break in the traffic, the trio continued down Van Kirk. The oppressive atmosphere didn’t change, if anything it seemed to deepen. As Hector led them past another cemetery, Cohen noticed that he wasn’t taking this as bad. If anything, he showed amazing resilience to whatever was coming down on her. Sparing a glance to Jack, she noticed he was astoundingly calm as well. She’d say it out loud later, she was jealous.

They were moving past an auto body shop when Cohen felt the fear start to lift away. “Okay, what happened?”

Hector shrugged. “No idea. We noticed it a few times by now. Whenever we’re close to the Navy’s base, that fear started to vanish.”

Cohen and Jack shared a look. “ _The fear goes away when you get close to a Navy facility?_ ”

Passing by the Navy facility, the three were back on Van Kirk ten minutes later. More of the houses were marked with the graffiti, but that wasn’t what Cohen noticed. She saw some of the people weren’t cowering with fear. They walked tall, proud. Both were Latino, and both wore similar outfits. Sport coats, white dress shirts, and jeans. There were no colors that she could see, but then maybe white could be their color.

The oppressive fear was overwhelming. Cohen had to force down a sudden screaming instinct to bolt and get out. The graffiti was everywhere now, but this part of the street didn’t feel dead anymore. The trees were green and healthy here. The cars were well-maintained, not falling to rust. The only thing was the people. Cohen saw them staring out from the windows, looking at the trio like they were intruders that would only make things worse.

Hector nodded as he walked. “434 Van Kirk. That’s the home of the boss. El Lupe.”

Cohen marked the house. There was a black Hummer parked outside, the kind that was only good as a status symbol rather than any actual utility. The row home was split between a half with an awning over pavement, and the other half with shrubs and grass. This house was in the most pristine condition. Among the entire stretch of the street, this was the only one Cohen thought looked decent.

Hector sent a text and kept walking on. Seven minutes later a minivan pulled up. Hector motioned for the agents to get inside. Cohen half-stumbled into the back of the van. Almost sitting on a pink sequined mic labeled “Hannah Montana”, she sighed. The oppressive feeling was gone again. “Safe to talk?”

Hector shook his head in the passenger seat. “Give it until we’re out.”

Cohen buckled up, trying to right her mind. She tried to focus on the interior of the minivan. A rosary hung from the rear-view mirror. Crumbs and small toys were scattered among the stained upholstery. Whoever this parent was, they had their hands full.

Jack leaned forward in his seat. “What the hell-”

The driver, a forty-something woman a few pounds heavier than she was before her kids, glared in the rear-view. A practiced move. “What the hell are you doing? Get your seat belt on, carajo! I don’t have the money to fight a ticket because some cop saw you.”

Blinking, Jack leaned back and buckled himself in. “Okay, now can you tell me what the hell was all that?”

Hector shook his head. “No idea. Every time we hit that street it always feels like that. Thanks for the pickup babe.”

The woman shot an angry look at Hector. “Don’t think you aren’t in trouble you, I barely had time to call the school after I got your text.”

Hector winced. “Baby-”

The woman fired back with some angry Spanish. The car turned into a back and forth that Cohen could barely keep up with. Groaning, Jack leaned back in his seat.

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

**DAY**

**TARGET UNIVERSE**

* * *

Korra blinked, looking around to see Mako and Bolin on her sides. She cried out as she realized she was strapped down. “Guys! Guys, you’re both okay right?”  
  


Mako nodded. “We’re fine Korra. They tried to-”

“Uh! No spoilers you!”

Korra stared ahead to see Dr. Victory. They were in a room filled with tools and half-finished creations. A massive brass machine stood against the far wall. The monitor made Korra think of a computer, but that wasn't right. Computers weren't made of brass. They didn't massive speakers on each side off an old gramophone. They definitely didn't have a wood finish, or a telegraph key where the mouse should be. A series of glass jars were lined up underneath, connected to the computer by wires and electrodes. A massive set of gears stuck out under the monitor, a bigger set behind the computer reaching to the wall.

Bolin blinked at the woman. “Let me guess. Evil scientist bent of making you inventions work?”

Dr. Victory pouted. “I am not an evil scientist thank you. I mean after everything with Varrick? You think because someone knows their science and wears a lab coat doesn’t make them evil. Here, hold this.” Before Bolin could react, she shoved a brass plate into Bolin’s mouth. Before any of them could ask what happened, Dr. Victory was back at the computer. “Alright, time to take some readings.”

Korra remembered her first meeting. “Bolin, spit it out!”

Bolin fumbled, but the plate was shaped just right. He couldn’t spit it out, he needed his hands. Keyboard clattering, the three watched as the screen flashed. She pulled a series of gauges and measures out from beside the computer. “Alright, one non-reincarnated magic user. Male, age 21. Subject shows affinity for manipulation of “earth”, categorized as stone, rock, dirt, mud, concrete. Subject also shows ability to manipulate magma and lava. Possible correlation with brother’s ability to manipulate exothermic reactions up to and including plasma. Beginning measurement!”

Bolin jolted in his seat. Mako looked like he was trying to rip himself free. Korra was doing the same. She fell back on the words she’s learned in the SGC. “You bitch! Let him go, I’m the one they want!”

Dr. Victory was focused on the screen. “Correction, the pack wants you. I’m interested, but not in your magic. I’m interested in what kind of power your magic has. Big difference.”

Mako tried to hop his chair around. No luck, it was bolted to the floor. “Bolin, hang on bro! It’ll be over soon, just hang on!”

Dr. Victory nodded, shutting off whatever current just shot through Bolin. “There, that’s enough data from Bolin. Depending on your brother I’ll have the perfect baseline.”

Bolin’s head lolled as Dr. Victory yanked the plate from his mouth. Groaning, Bolin tried to focus on Korra. “Hey…Korra? I feel kinda…kinda funny…”

Korra strained as she tried to smile at Bolin. “It’s okay Bolin, you’re gonna be fine. C’mon, you gotta keep talking to me.”

Bolin struggled to keep his eyes open. “I wanna…I’m just really…really tired right now…”

Dr. Victory grunted, gripping Mako’s cheeks. “C’mon Mako, I just need to take a reading.” Mako twisted his head away, glaring at the woman with more than just venom. If looks could kill. Dr. Victory wouldn’t just be dead. She’d have been sent to Hell, sent back to Earth, then hit by a hazardous waste train before being used as target practice by centaurs.

Dr. Victory signed. “Alright. I don’t like doing this Mako, but I need to.” Before any could ask, Dr. Victory wound up and slapped Mako hard across the cheek.

Korra turned from Bolin. “Enough! Take what you want from me, just let them go!”

Dr. Victory shook her head, stepping back with a thoughtful look. “No, I don’t want your magic. I need hard data Korra, I need facts. I know you’re powerful, I just need to know by what degree.” Nodding, Dr. Victory took out the brass electrode from her pocket and pressed it on Mako’s forehead. Mako gritted his teeth but still didn’t open his mouth.

Dr. Victory shook her head. “Subject Mako appears uncooperative. Jerry!”

A man in a more soiled labcoat hurried up. “Yes Dr. Victory?”

“Get the hammer.”

Korra strained as hard as she could. If Dr. Frasier were there she’d probably shout at Korra to stop before she degloved her hands. “You damn bitch! Stop it, stop hurting them!”

Dr. Victory rolled her eyes. Her tone was an annoyed parent dealing with a toddler. “Science requires some sacrifice Korra. Haven’t you ever actually talked to Asami about this? Think about it. How many people suffered during the Hundred Year War? In return, your world gained access to new technologies that transformed everything. Manufacturing, vehicles, electric power? A little suffering for a few people makes it possible to help millions later.”

Bolin slowly raised his head. “When…when did Kuvira get here?” Well, at least he was still cracking jokes.

Jerry came up with a mallet. Korra hissed and turned to Mako. “Let her do it Mako.”

Mako took a breath. Nodding, he opened his mouth. Smiling like nothing had happened, Dr. Victory waved Jerry back and shoved the plate in. Whistling, she started typing. “Subject is male, age twenty-three. Subject’s manipulation focuses on exothermic reactions and plasma. Note that subject was former human generator at a major metropolitan power station. Beginning test.”

Mako grunted. He wasn’t writing about like Bolin though. He was able to keep his eyes open, focus on points in the room. He looked over at Korra, still showing resistance.

Dr. Victory hummed. “Interesting. Note that subject’s affinity for manipulating plasma may also grant ability to manipulate electrons. Lessened physical reaction compared to first subject. Jerry, what’s the time?”

Jerry checked his watch. “Quarter past three, doctor.”

Dr. Victory nodded. “We won’t have time to test Korra then. Oh well. This is great baseline data. Go get the pack, we can bring them to their cells again.”

As Jerry hurried off, Korra glared at Dr. Victory. “You can stop this. The SGC can work with you, help you-”

Dr. Victory turned and glared at Korra. Something about what she’d said had triggered the woman. She stalked over, glaring at Korra as she did. “The SGC? The government? Is that what you want? You want me to go working for a bunch of tax-theft stooges?”

Korra didn’t say anything. For a second she just stared at Dr. Victory’s mad eyes. “I’m, I’m sorry-”

Dr. Victory kept coming closer. “Right, because you think that I don’t deserve to do this on my own? That I can’t figure this out? I can figure this out, and I don’t need someone hovering over my shoulder telling me how to do it. Especially not some government stooge that doesn’t understand real genius.”

Bolin turned to look at Dr. Victory. “Korra? Does she seem mad to you?”

Dr. Victory glared down at Korra. “I don’t need someone telling me how to perform my experiments. I don’t need someone telling me I spent too much money, or too much time. I just need to stay at work actually doing what’s important! No spreadsheets or quarterly reports, actual science dammit!”

A door opened. Turning, Korra saw the stern woman walking in. “Doctor. How are your studies?”

Dr. Victory perked up, showing no sign of her previous rage. “Almost done. They’re strong, but nowhere near Korra’s level.”

As Dr. Victory went to her computer, the stern woman walked up to Mako. “Then you have the data you need?”

Dr. Victory nodded. “Almost. A few more measurements and I should be ready for what we need.”

The stern woman motioned to the door. Six men came into the room, putting bags over the heads of their captives. Waiting until they were out of the room, Sees-In-Shadows turned on Dr. Victory. “What the fuck was that?”

Dr. Victory blinked. She wasn’t playing, she was genuinely confused. “You mean me taking measurements?”

Sees-In-Shadows grabbed Dr. Victory by the lab coat. “You were about to experiment on her! You agreed we would be able to obtain the power for our needs!”

Dr. Victory looked up at the alpha trying to figure out what she did wrong. “I wasn’t going to use her power, I was measuring it.”

Sees-In-Shadows started to shift. Her face shifted, hair growing from the sides of her face. Her jaw twisted to accommodate larger canines as her blouse stretched around a now-muscular chest. Usually, this would be enough to make most people shudder. To try and rip themselves away, screaming in terror. Dr. Victory didn’t do that. She was smiling, even reaching out to squeeze Sees-In-Shadow’s biceps.

“You will not touch her again,” Sees-In-Shadows growled. Dr. Victory finally looked at Sees-In-Shadows. For a second, she even looked nervous. “You will tell us how to use their power to break the gauntlet. Is that understood?”

Dr. Victory nodded. “Yeah, sure, totally understand!”

Dropping Dr. Victory, Sees-In-Shadows went back to the door. Walking through the corridor, she stopped in her vestibule. Looking herself over in the mirror, she fixed her hair. That was when she noticed the tear on her left shoulder seam. Sighing, she reached into her closet and pulled out another jacket. Grabbing the gold cross chain on the way out, she saw her beta waiting for her. “The service is ready?”

Her beta nodded. “The flock is waiting.”

Nodding, she put on her best kind smile and stepped through the waiting doors.

The church wasn’t large, but it had enough space for a good fifty people. Her pack stood by as ushers by the doors, smiling at the crowd that filled the pews. She walked to the elderly and disabled in the front. “Peace upon you,” she said. Laying her hands she watched their eyes. It was like any junkie, one hit and they were in bliss. She walked the row as the piano started up. The flock sang their hymn. Seeing with eyes they could not have, Sees-In-Shadows watched.

Luzuk-Ghudh sat atop the cross hanging behind her. He fed on the essence of their faith, the essence that normally would have fed others spirits. Of faith, of hope, even of Christianity itself. She didn’t know if their prayers were answered by God. She didn’t care. She just needed to keep giving her pack’s totem what he needed to keep growing powerful. With a wave of her hand, the flock sat as the hymn ended.

As she spoke, she started to pace the front of the church. “Brothers and sisters, the return approaches. We stand on the precipice of the acknowledgement that others deny. The wall between you and the truth will soon come crashing down, and we will stand in the beauty that is paradise!”

Luzuk-Ghudh warbled behind her. As they worshipped, they strengthened him. His power would flow to Sees-In-Shadows, to all the pack. They were _Ulluhi'e_ , “Those Who Return”. Soon, that name would mean something. Pangea would return, their paradise reality. Let the Christians wait for the Second Coming. Let the Jews sit passively for their messiah. Islam could keep their Day of Judgement. She would call forth the spirits, and the world would be the Hunter’s Paradise once more.

She saw the spirits out in the flock too. They clung to some of the faithful, spirits of the urban Shadow. Violence, crime, the city itself. Creatures of knife blades and heroin needles. Inhuman gang members and facsimiles of men made of garbage. Some had only just chosen their hosts. They were the Ridden, and would be so until the time was right. Some of the spirits just clung to their hosts, on the surface. They were simply the Urged, feeding off the flock for their essence. No, what she wanted were the ones who were almost Claimed. One in the second row was almost fully merged with the spirit of litter that chose him. His clothes were dirty and disheveled. The whites of his eyes were slowly turning yellow, and his skin was discolored. He was close.

Sees-In-Shadows raised her hands high. “We pray for the return of our paradise! In your name, we pray!”

* * *

Korra had to pace around her cell for a few minutes. It was the only way to keep from bloodying her fists on the concrete. It was one thing for her to get hurt. Watching someone hurt her friends? That was unforgivable. The problem was that she couldn’t do anything. That was the worst part. The Avatar was always in control, or at least able to affect what happened. Here, she had nothing but time.

Mako and Bolin would live. They’d been through tougher fights and survive. That didn’t change Korra’s anger at Dr. Victory. At least Asami hadn’t been around. Korra didn’t know what she would’ve done if she’d seen the woman she loved being treated that way.

Slowing her breathing, accepting that there was nothing she could do, Korra sat. Like the airbenders she could not blow down her obstacles. So, she changed her path. She shut her eyes and went back to meditating.

* * *

**1642**

**EIGHT BROTHERS MARKET, SOUTH PHILLY**

**TARGET UNIVERSE**

* * *

Carcione watched as Cohen paced the shop. “You’re paying for when I replace my floor.”

Cohen grinned as she paced. “That wasn’t your typical gang, was it? They were werewolves?”

Carcione chuckled. “No, they were a Boy Scout troop that got real bad.”

Cohen nodded. “Hector, do his people know who’s who in that group?”

Carcione nodded. “They’re tracking a few of them. What’re you thinking?”

Cohen looked up. “What do you do when you’re dealing with a dangerous gang? You call the police.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Still pressing here on the story. So am I doing something wrong? I see some stories marked as clear smut-fics with a single chapter getting dozens of comments, so is it me? Am I doing something wrong? I can do better, I promise PLEASE CRITICIZE ME!
> 
> *Slaps self*
> 
> Anyway! Like always, feel free to comment! What you like, what needs work, and whatever you think needs mentioning. Stay tuned!


	17. Chapter 17

**C** **hapter 16**

* * *

**0958**

**THREE DAYS LATER**

**5921 RISING SUN AVE, LAWNCREST**

**TARGET UNIVERSE**

* * *

Jordan sipped at his coffee. He hated Burger King, but he had no choice in the matter. The Van Kirk gang liked to meet to hold little powwows in the morning. They’d been rotating each day, today he was on with Gilles. Not that the Frenchman seemed to mind being in the place. He was happily dunking away with his French Toast sticks. It seemed maple syrup could win anyone over.

“El Lupe” was an asshole. That was the best way Jordan would describe him before he wrote his after-action. A quick bribe of the mailman revealed his name; Javi Chávarri. He was covered in wiry muscle, sitting at his small little “court” in his white wife beater. A curious choice considering it was mid-November. The same Aztec wolf snarled from his back, poking out from behind the cotton. A small group of five sat with him, his lieutenants in the “Van Kirk Pure”.

Jordan had run surveillance on scum before. He was used to what he’d heard them doing the past few days. Pushing dope on corners. Running protection on the shops and stores. He even saw them pull a few quick stickups and muggings on anyone that wandered into the area alone. Easy marks that brought a little extra spending money. If this was how a werewolf handled gang life, well Jordan wasn’t very impressed.

Gilles scarfed down another stick. “Will you actually eat that excuse for a croissant?”

Jordan pushed the “sandwich” toward Gilles. He glanced to the side and kept watching. El Lupe lounged back in his seat. He looked more a B-movie rebel than a leader of monsters. His lieutenants, or would they be his betas? They looked more like how he expected a gang to act. They laughed and chatted. They pushed each other, grabbing for each other’s breakfast. Predators picking from the ones who couldn’t defend their claim. The only one they didn’t grab from was El Lupe.

The curious thing was the trip to North Cedar Hill El Lupe had made two nights ago. Maxim and Jack had followed him to the cemetery with his betas and a group of teens. Jack had said the oldest hadn’t been more than fifteen. They’d gone straight into the middle of the cemetery, right into the middle of the intersection running through the graveyards. They couldn’t get close without risking their safety, they had to hide behind a crypt. It was enough they could see the gang talking to the kids. El Lupe almost preaching to them. That was when they shifted. That was when the pair bugged out. Jordan had thought he’d seen shit. Then he saw Maxim’s face, heard Jack’s voice as they relayed the story. He hadn’t seen anything.

El Lupe rose, his betas following suit. The group left the Burger King, still pushing each other as they went their separate ways. Waiting a few minutes, Jordan and Gilles set out. Their tail was the big dog himself.

The entire morning was a montage. El Lupe apparently thought he was above the grunt work now. He rode about maintaining his control. He watched from the car as El Lupe got whatever he wanted from stores. He walked right into houses and got money from anyone inside. He only walked into houses that were marked with the tag though. No one looked him in the eyes. Anyone that even looked near his face quickly realized their mistake when he glared at them.

Gilles tapped his thumb on the wheel. “Do you think they really can turn into _hommes loups_?”

Jordan shook his head. “You saw their faces. They turn into something.”

Gilles tapped his phone. “I checked the lunar cycle. Tonight is a new moon. Werewolves are supposed to wait for the full moon, _non_?”

Jordan watched as El Lupe got into his black Hummer. “They also don’t make gangs in the middle of a city.”

Gilles nodded. “Then what about silver? Does the Grocer know if it can harm them?”

“We’ll have to ask.” Pulling out onto the street, Jordan drove around the block as El Lupe parked in front of what looked like a school. He wasn’t so confused, even gang bangers had kids. They were still people, well even if they were killer wolf-men. “ _God, when did my life become bad 50s schlock?_ ”

It wasn’t too long to wait. El Lupe left the school again, a groveling principal with disheveled clothes meekly following behind. El Lupe slammed his door on the man and drove on. “Team two, subject moving East on Cheltenham.”

Miles took over. _“ Roger, taking him now._”

Getting out of the car, Jordan and Gilles caught the principal before he could go back inside. “Sir?” The principal flinched. “Sir, I’m Special Agent Trace, this is agent Touré.”

The principal tried to put on a smile as he saw Jordan’s badge. “Oh, good morning gentlemen! How can I help you?”

Jordan tried to keep things non-committal. “Sir, we’d like to talk with you about the man who just left?”

The principal’s face turned pale. “I don’t-”

Jordon closed the distance to the principal. “Sir, we can speak inside if that helps. This is an active investigation that we’ve almost closed.”

The principal cringed. Looking up and down the street, he nodded at the door and led the pair inside. The school was typical, highlighting the successes of the students through the years. To Jordan, Benjamin Franklin Elementary was no different from any other grade school across the US. Well, maybe this US.

They finally got a name, “A. Omar”, stenciled on the principal’s door. Following the man inside, Jordan and Gilles took their seats across from the man’s somewhat crowded desk. “Gentlemen I don’t know what help I can be, especially to the FBI. Mr. Chávarri is just a parent concerned about the education of their children.”

Jordan knew the badge had bought them time. That wasn’t enough to get a frightened man to talk. “He may be a parent, Mr. Omar, but so are you. If we find out you’re concealing information on Mr. Chávarri then we may be forced to consider this obstruction. Possibly even an accessory depending on what you know.”

Mr. Omar shuddered a little. “Look, I know he’s a rough man. He’s clearly got his own issues-”

Jordan glanced to Gilles. “The man walks around in November in a wife beater. That goes from issues to unusual.”

Omar’s eyes darted the room. “I feel like this is a personal matter you gentlemen might be asking about. I’d have to speak with a legal counsel to understand-”

“Understand that you’d be endangering a two-year federal investigation.” Jordan knew it was a lie. Gilles knew it was a lie. The question was, would Omar know it was?

Omar’s face fell. “Two years?”

Jordan nodded. “Details need to be kept close, suffice to say this is an ongoing Federal matter we need to keep quiet.”

Omar scratched at his head. Jordan knew the man was already under stress from El Lupe. Now two agents show up asking questions about the man who’d just intimidated him. The man was a principal at a grade school, this wasn’t how he thought life would go. “Please, gentlemen, Mr. Chávarri-”

Given that everything else was being improvised, Jordan took a shot. “What'd he threaten you with?”

Omar blinked. His mouth worked for a few seconds. “I…I don’t-”

“Your clothes are ruffled, he got a little physical didn’t he. We saw you on the way up, you were desperate to get back in his good graces. Something happened. We can start from there.”

Omar grimaced. Jordan listened carefully as the principal put his hands over his eyes. “One of his sons got a C in his last math test. He wants the grade changed.”

Jordan nodded. “How afraid are you of him?”

Omar let out a nervous laugh. “Afraid? Afraid doesn’t even start to tell you how I feel.”

Jordan settled into his seat. The man was so rattled he didn’t even care that this was the FBI asking him about a parent. “Let’s start with something simple. How many kids does he have in this school?”

* * *

**1027**

**SAMUEL FELS HIGH SCHOOL, LAWNCREST**

* * *

Miles and Hector sat in the parking lot of the church. Hector’s wife (After being convinced that her husband needed the day off) had let them use the minivan. El Lupe had walked into the high school two minutes ago, and Hector looked antsy. “You seen him do this before?”

Hector shook his head. “Only businesses. I mean it’s just my wife and my friend Jim right now, if it weren’t for Mr. Carcione we’d probably be dead. He’s the one that told us to wait before doing anything rash.”

Miles nodded, staring at the entrance to the school. “What happened?”

Hector scowled. “We own a shop on Bustleton, a few blocks up. El Lupe came to me two months ago, said he wanted to partner with us. Said he wanted to sell his junk from our store. I turned him down, told him I’d never sell drugs and he should leave. Next morning, I come in and our shop is demolished. Insurance barely covered things.”

Miles nodded again. “So how’d you know he was a werewolf?”

Hector took a minute. The memory obviously wasn’t a joyous one to think about. “Jim, he said he’d seen damage like this before. Told us about when he was a kid, how his dad’s shop had the same thing happen back in ’90.”

Miles kept scanning the school, sparing glances at the Hummer. “So what was the tip off?”

Hector gave a half-assed grin. “The damage. Werewolves like to intimidate, make you think you’re prey. They didn’t just damage a few things, the entire interior was gutted. Jim said his dad always brushed it off, that is wasn’t anything. So, when the big angry men came in saying they needed their payment for the week, his dad paid.”

Miles shook his head. “ _These things should be running the planet. Why the fuck are they running around like hoods?_ ”

Ten minutes later, El Lupe came out. What worried Miles was that he wasn’t walking out alone. There were two girls in his hands. One looked roughly eighteen, the other barely over sixteen. Both struggled, trying futilely to get out of his grasp. The driver opened the door, El Lupe forcing the girls inside before getting in the passenger seat.

Miles started the engine, but saw Hector grabbing his cell phone. Before he pulled out, Miles grabbed it. “Don’t. We need to know what’s going on, what to do. If you call the cops now that could ruin everything.”

Hector stared at Miles. “ _Cabrón_ , what do you think he’s gonna do to them?”

Miles slowly pulled into traffic. “Something he will pay for. We just need the proof.”

Rolling into traffic, Miles followed the Hummer to Summerdale Ave. The Hummer parked in front of a house on Glenview. As Miles watched, El Lupe hauled the girls out. As he did, his driver rushed out with a can of paint and a stencil. Driving past, he saw El Lupe say something that set both girls fighting harder to escape. The driver unlocked the front door, they must’ve taken the girls’ keys on the ride up. As the girls disappeared into their home, the driver started tagging the house.

Miles had learned to not react. Reacting was the worst thing to do in an immediate situation. Hector hadn’t learned that skill yet. “Stop the car, we gotta-”

“We’ll get ourselves killed,” Miles said, turning around at the next street. “We’re going back to the market, now.”

* * *

**1047**

**EIGHT BROTHERS MARKET AND DELI, SOUTH PHILLY**

* * *

Carcione and Monika watched as Hector paced the store. Every few seconds he fired off a few curses in Spanish. “You’re sure?”

Miles nodded. “The minute those girls were in the house, his driver tagged the front.”

Monika nodded. “Marking his territory.”

Miles nodded. “What happens now?”

Carcione shrugged. “Well we’d call up a few friendly cells. Organize something, by next week we’d move.”

It was a solid plan, and Miles could respect it. Carcione was a man who had learned the ropes, and on his own. “What about his gang?”

Carcione waved it off. “El Lupe sounds like a total dictator. Kill him, the followers have no one to cling to. They’re gonna start fighting each other, let us pick’em off in the chaos.”

The door rang. Jordan and Gilles walked in, Jordan shaking his head. “Well, say what you will about his so-called ‘empire’. El Lupe should change his name to ‘El Conejo’. Just got done talking with the principal of Benjamin Franklin Elementary. Guy has eleven kids across almost every grade.”

Monika’s eyes bugged out, turning to Carcione. “Eleven? Does lycanthropy have a genetic component?”

Carcione had the same look. “There’s an entire family in the Northeast, all werewolves.”

The lightbulb clicked for Miles. He turned to Jordan and Gilles. “We saw El Lupe grab two teenagers out of school. He took them to their home and had his driver mark the property.”

Terror and realization swept over Jordan and Gilles’ faces. Monik started to pace in front of the counter. “He’s not just building his turf, he’s building an army. If even a fraction of his children are actual werewolves they could seize the north of the city.”

Carcione grabbed the phone hanging on the wall. “I’ll call our people, we need to end this yesterday.”

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

**0751**

* * *

Javi stretched out in the house’s master bedroom. Stalking into the shower, he rinsed himself off. The stink of sex lingered, but he’d leave that to the family. Drying off, he didn’t even glance at the three women lying unconscious on the bed. Bruises covered their bodies, the mother especially. She’d given up soon enough. Throwing his clothes back on, her heard the youngest whimper before he left the bedroom.

Making his way down the stairs, he glanced at the husband, bound and beaten on the floor in front of the TV. The whelp wriggled, trying desperately to break out of the duct tape holding him in place. Sneering at the sight, Javi walked up and kicked the man. “They’re mine, fucker. So are you. Know your place and you live.” Spitting on the man’s bloodied face, Javi went for the door.

The driver already started the Hummer, waiting with a fresh sausage sandwich and coffee. Javi said nothing as he tore into his meal. The drive to the Burger King was quick, and getting another breakfast Javi sat at his usual place.

His pack shuffled in, laughing and shoving each other as they took their own breakfasts. The staff behind the counter meekly looked away, they’d been broken long enough to know the routine. His lead beta fell into his seat. “Ey, morning boss! How’d it go with those two I scoped for you?”

Javi didn’t look up from the first of five sandwiches. “They served their purpose. No problems yesterday?”

The beta shook his head. “Nah, two more shops. One didn’t budge though. The garage on Hellerman? Guy runs the place, he says we won’t get a cent.”

Javi nodded. “Fuck his place up then. Trash two of the cars that are almost done and-”

Sirens wailed. Looking up, Javi turned to see a pair of police cars scream down Van Kirk. Jumping up, he rushed out of the Burger King and saw the two units blocking off the street. More sirens wailed in the distance. Lots more.

The game was up. Turning, Javi saw the betas shake a little. Balling up his fist, he slammed it into the face of his lead beta. “Stop fucking shaking, they don’t know shit!”

“Javi Chávarri!”

Javi turned. A third car had pulled up, two officers jumping out weapons ready. “Hands above your head, now!”

Javi bolted. His betas scattered, two went for the Hummer. He heard the cops radio his location, but it didn’t matter. He just needed to make the bus. It sat at the corner of Comly, passengers looking over and realizing what was happening. Good, they’d cover his escape.

Gunshots. One of his betas tried to fight back. The idiot, let him get arrested then. He’d learn his lesson in lockup.

As the crowd scattered, he sprinted. The bus sat, the driver knew better than to try and drive off during a shootout. As the sirens crept closer, he grabbed the SEPTA pass in his pocket. Pulling it out he spoke in the First Tongue. “Blood of the City, take me away!”

With force of will, Javi found that the doors of the bus had turned into something else. It wasn’t normal Philadelphia anymore. It was Philadelphia that was, if he’d bothered to pay attention in church, as through a glass darkly. The bus was a bus, but the driver was a part of the vehicle. Turning a plastic head, it stared at him with headlight eyes. From the loudspeaker that served as it’s mouth it asked, “Next stop?”

Javi took a few breaths. “Frankford, get me to Frankford and Cheltenham.”

The driver held out a cashbox hand. Growling, Javi concentrated. Holding out his own hand, he paid the fare and sat down. He’d need the time to figure out how to make whoever did this to him pay. As the bus finally started to roll on, he gazed out the windows. The houses were the same, but they had different auras. Some were healthy, maintained, even though to human eyes they were aged and decrepit. Others, freshly renovated, turned to crumbling hovels. As they rolled past a strip mall, Javi watched as small spirits of dollars were devoured by dollar stores. The street was splattered with drying blood, the sky covered in the spirits of crows. There were spirits of addiction; heroin needles skittering like insects on needle-legs, or pill bottles rolling along in search of their next meal.

The Shadow, the spirit-world, was a dangerous place to be without spare essence.

As the spirit-bus rolled down Levick, he turned to see the spirit of the Navy supply warehouse. It looked like a looming bureaucrat, formed of paperwork and crates in the form of a man. The spirit glared at him as he passed. It had never forgotten when Javi tried to bring it under his control. The spirit countered, saying a “paltry mongrel” had nothing to offer a spirit of the US government. Well after this, he’d make sure that it would be the next spirit to heed him.

The bus-spirit rolled up to the intersection, and instantly Javi felt that rush of power. Stepping off, he soaked up the power of the “Corner of Four Faiths”. No human could see what he was right now, of the spirits of death that hovered about the corners. The cemeteries fed off each other. The sorrow, the mourning, and the fact that each cemetery was home to a separate faith. Catholics, Quakers, Jews, and Protestants. If anyone would ask why Quakers were separate, well they didn’t know who founded Philly and should do their damn research on the city.

Soaking up the essence, Javi turned to the bus-spirit. Channeling the essence, he held out four portions. “Give three to your master. If I find you’ve stolen any, you will be punished.” The bus-spirit nodded his plastic head. Taking the essence in his cashbox hand, the doors shut. As it rolled away, Javi turned to see the spirits of the graveyard about him. Some looked like Catholic priests, their vestments eaten away. They chanted in hideous Latin, wandering with empty eye sockets through the graves. Others were old rabbis, singing kaddish out of seven mouths. Ministers wandered through the plots silently. If it weren’t for the Bible fused where both of their hands would be, they could almost be mistaken for old men. Quakers rounded it all out, stumbling blind through the graves in colonial dress, weeping about their dreams of freedom.

Javi’s concern were the four greater spirits of the cemeteries. They were as people imagined death, grim reapers with long scythes. Their black robes billowed in a non-existent wind, bleached bones for arms and grinning skulls for heads.

“El Lupe,” one said, hovering three feet away. “What has brought you to this place at such an hour?”

Javi knelt on the ground. “The police. Someone has interfered with me. I must gain power, to make them pay.”

One of the death-spirits circled around. “Can you make them pay? Where are the others?”

“The others will come. They need to escape the police. They will arrive, we will punish those who trespass.”

The death-spirits started to circle now. “Will you? Human police forced you to flee. You came alone. Was our faith misplaced in your abilities?”

Javi glared at the ground. “This is temporary. They didn’t arrest me, they can’t find me. I will make them pay. The Van Kirk Pure will rise up and punish those who intrude on our territory.”

The spirits kept circling. Javi forced himself to stay still. One false move, one moment of weakness, and they would decide he wasn’t worth the effort to save. He’d be cast out, maybe even back to the physical world. Then he’d have no way out.

The death-spirits stopped circling him. “We will give you your chance to redeem yourself, El Lupe. Gather your pack, and punish those who foil you. Your pack will be mighty again.”

El Lupe bowed his head and stood up. He rose from the corner in front of North Cedar Hill back in the physical world. The sky was blue again, the trees just trees. No death-spirits, no sign they’d ever been. Taking a breath, he leaned against the gate of the cemetery. He’d wait for his remaining betas to reunite with him. Then he would use whoever went against him as an offering to the spirits.

* * *

Cohen watched in the gaggle at the end of the street as the family was led to waiting ambulances. The mother and her daughters flinched at every touch from the EMTs, the father staring down in defeat. Their family would never be whole again, never go back to what they were. If they were lucky, they could at least carry on. Cohen didn’t think they’d have that chance though. She also noticed that a group of crime scene techs were crowded around the tag. “Well, glad to know we can apply A is A to conspiracies.”

Martha, Hector’s wife, stood next to Cohen. “Mr. Carcione was right. These things are monsters, they need to die.”

Cohen shook her head. “These ones do. C’mon, we should get moving.”

Walking back to the minivan, Cohen nodded to Monika in the backseat. “The family’s in hand. What now?”

Monika read the map. “Breeding an army isn’t seizing territory. Something like this takes power. We need to find a place that has deep significance, somewhere spiritual.”

Martha glanced back. “If Mr. Carcione doesn’t know, he knows someone who would.” A pause. “And how’d you know they’d respond like that? They didn’t do anything when we went to them about our store.”

Cohen let a sad grin slip out. “Trying to take down the boss of a gang needs investigation. Breaking and entering, trashing a shop? He’d have an easy alibi thanks to his bitches. Tie him to a brutal home invasion and triple rape? They won’t just take him down. They’ll take down his whole gang.”

Monika leaned in on the map. “Ash, you passed a cemetery four days ago?”

Cohen nodded. “What about it?”

Monika tapped on the paper. “Cemeteries are powerful places. Death, grief, that’s a strong emotional resonance. Whatever powers these werewolves have, if no one else controls it that must be where they draw power from.”

Cohen nodded. “So we should scope out the cemetery?”

Monika shook her head. “We need to wait until night. It’s not a full moon. Even if these werewolves can shift at will their power should be severely diminished. What we need is the silver. Let’s head to the market again. We need to get ready.”

* * *

As the lieutenant surveyed the scene on Van Kirk St, one of the uniforms came to grab him. “Sir, we’ve got FBI here asking questions.”

The lieutenant turned around, looking for an answer. The officer just shrugged. Shaking his head, the lieutenant made his way to the front of the house. Waiting outside was a black-suited man in sunglasses. “Help you?”

The man flipped open a badge. “Special Agent Stone, FBI. We believe this may be related to an ongoing anti-gang investigation we’ve been running.”

Before the lieutenant could say anything, one of his people ran up. “Sir, we checked the suspects movements and…” The cop paused and turned his back to Agent Stone. “He stopped at Ben Franklin yesterday. The principal mentioned that two FBI agents were there to ask him questions as soon as he left.”

The lieutenant paused, then glared at Agent Stone. Agent Stone said nothing, he just stood looking back from behind his mirrored sunglasses. _  
_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

**1951**

**SEAN THORNTON’S PUB, PORT RICHMOND**

**TARGET UNIVERSE**

* * *

Jordan and Monika walked into the pub to see a few regulars inside. Jana chatted with a particularly forlorn-looking man, until she noticed the pair walk in. Patting the man’s arm, she met the two at the far end of the bar. “Poor guy lost his wife three months ago. They both used to come here, now it’s the only place he feels close to her.”

Monika didn’t break her stare. “I’m sure the fact that he’s emotionally vulnerable and manipulated doesn’t hurt.”

Jana pursed her lips. “What do you both need? You already took an entire night’s business from me.”

Monika slid an envelope of bills across the counter. “We need your ears open. Anything involving some rabid dogs making movements.”

Jana glared at the pair, then pulled the money across the counter. “Fine. I have a few friends who have their ears open.”

Monika nodded. “When Emilia and Janice stop by, give them half of that. Then tell them to meet us at Frankford and Hellerman at 9:30. There’s dinner if they join us.”

Jana nodded, counting the stack as the pair left. Leaving the bar, Jordan slid into the driver’s seat of the rental. “Maybe I missed something, but I notice we’re not telling Carcione about this?”

Monika nodded. “He’s leaving this to us remember? Either he trusts our decisions or he second-guesses. Which loses a chance to take out a dangerous werewolf pack.”

Jordan shook his head as he pulled into traffic. “Fucking werewolves, vampires, I mean wasn’t traveling dimensions enough? Now we’re dealing with every horror movie ever made?”

Moinka grinned. “Wait until we meet the ghosts here.”

Jordan glanced at Monika, then refocused on the boulevard. He’d been seeing “changelings” for the past few days, but at this point? It didn’t seem quite as important. He saw fox-men with devious grins. He watched women with rosebush hair taking coffee orders behind a Starbucks counter. The fact that he was seeing them was getting normal. He wasn’t sure if that should make him worry of not. If it continued back home? Definitely troubling.

The entire operation had been a fiasco. It was bad enough getting thrown in without any intel. Now they were running around doing other people’s work? Hearing about what had happened to the team in the last hideout, Jordan was starting to wonder. Not about rescuing MV-3, that wasn’t changing. What he wondered was whether nor not it was worth considering this dimension a priority. The place was a mess, and pulling the MVTF into it might wind up getting someone captured again. That’s if they were lucky.

Still, he did find himself appreciating how simple the whole mess was. To him, vampires were sexual predators that were obsessed with blood. Werewolves were rabid monsters that transformed and caused havoc. He’d never even thought fairies could be scary. Now he was seeing vampires won over with cash. Fairies running bars. Werewolf gangs. Something about the entire situation was both perfectly natural, and totally surreal.

Riding back to the market, he followed Monika inside to see Rainbow checking their gear. Carcione came out from the back hefting something Jordan didn’t expect. “Alright, these should do for when they get in close.”

Rainbow froze. Jordan stared at the pair of silver broadswords Carcione had set on the counter. “Okay, I’m gonna ask the obvious question. Why the fuck do you have silver broadswords?”

Carcione grunted. “The Seventies were a wild fucking time. Remember, werewolves don’t die easy. Either you use some silver in the right place, or you use enough firepower to take on the LAPD. Whatever you do, do it fast. Someone’s gonna notice if they hear more than three gunshots goin’ off tonight.”

Tachanka scoffed. “Do we put on plates or armor too? Do I need to saddle a horse and cry ‘Deus vult’ before we fight these things?”

Carcione smirked. “No, that only works with demons and jinn.”

Monika stepped between the two. “Both of you can make out later. Mr. Carcione, will your people be ready to clean up after we’re done?”

Carcione nodded, popping a Coke open. “Cops’ll hold off as long as they can, but it won’t be forever. You guys get arrested? You’re on your fucking own.”

Monika nodded. “Thanks. Jack, let’s get the leeches. Everyone else, scatter and meet up at the cemetery. Put the swords in the trunk.”

Loading the two broadswords into the trunk, Monika joined Jack in the car. Jack was quiet on the way to pickup the vampires. Presuming they were there at all. For Monika, it had been a calculated risk. She knew they could still take on the remaining werewolves. The trouble was that even two or three werewolves were stronger than Rainbow combined. If the vampires didn’t show, they’d need to hope that the appearance of the police would work. The wolves were wanted men now. Action News was reporting that a “dangerous gang” had been stopped earlier that morning. If the wolves feared law enforcement? If they feared being revealed? That gave the advantage to Rainbow.

Twenty minutes later, Jack nodded ahead. “They’re here.”

Looking ahead, Monika saw Janice and Emilia standing outside of CJ Mulligan’s Pub. Shaking her head, Monika rolled the window down. “Looking for a good time?”

Janice rolled her eyes as Emilia gave a sheepish grin. “Wanted to make sure we had a backup plan if you didn’t show.”

Monika nodded as the two got in the back. She noticed Jack double take as he looking in the rear-view. Adjusting herself, she noticed that there were two human-shaped blurs in the back. “ _Interesting._ ”

Emilia smiled like an innocent. “So, what exactly do you need from us?”

Jack grinned. “You seen today’s news yet?”

Janice’s jaw fell open. Monika noticed that even blurry, there were still four pronounced canines in her mouth. “Those Van Kirk werewolves? You called _cops_ on them? God, you’re fucking nuts!”

Monika turned back, grinning. “You haven’t heard about any werewolves on the news, have you?”

Janice leaned forward, close enough Monika could feel the cold air leaving her mouth. “Are you fucking insane? If the werewolves hit the news, so do the rest of us. Hunters included. Are you ready to answer for the fact that you’ve been breaking the law for years?”

Monika laughed. “If the werewolves didn’t care, they’d have already broken out of jail. We’d have dead cops across the city. The werewolves are just as afraid of being found. That’s our advantage.”

Janice shook her head. “You’re insane, you’re all insane. What are you doing next?”

Monika shrugged as she turned away. “We’re gonna fight the rest of the werewolves in a cemetery.”

Emilia grabbed at the door, pulling at the handle. “No, I’m out, I’m not doing this.”

Monika held up one of the green lacrima. “We’re about to give you a million dollars. Enough to set both of you up for at least two decades if you don’t get stupid. Still want to leave?”

Janice shook her head. “You’re crazy, you’re all crazy.”

Jack turned the car around the block. “These werewolves lost their entire territory. If they’re destroyed tonight, you can both claim an entire street before anyone else. We can promise that the hunters won’t interfere with your feeding so long as you don’t murder anyone.”

Emilia and Janice both turned to each other. Monika wondered, could they be telepathic? She let the idea drift off. That wasn’t important right now. If they needed to, they could have their own telepath find out. Janice glared at Monika. “We want the money now. Not later, not after the werewolves are dead, _now_.”

Monika held up the green lacrima again. Muttering nonsense in German, she ran her hand along the edge of the crystal. Finished, she tossed the lacrima to Janice. “Tap it when you’re back in your house. You’ll find the million in there.”

One short silent drive later, the four pulled into the parking lot of another Dollar Store. Grinning, Monika got out to see Alexsandr and Seamus waiting for them. “Gentlemen, you both remember our lovely friends?”

Aleksandr rolled his eyes. Seamus nodded. Both walked to the trunk and pulled out their blanket-wrapped broadswords. Seamus shook his head as he hefted his weapon. “Stick to the road…”

Monika nodded. “Same as before. Six to the east and north, four to the west and south. Janice, Emilia, you’ll each take the south and east. Scan the cemeteries, make sure they aren’t hiding in the headstones. It’s 2157. We’ll move on the intersection at 2215.”

Monika noticed Janice and Emilia take a moment. Janice pulled Emilia close, holding the smaller vampire close and whispering something. The waif nodded, and with a last kiss the two went to Monika. “Alright. We’re ready.”

Monika nodded, leading Emilia to the south side of the intersection. She had the entire plan in her head, and she ran over it again. The cemeteries were cut by Frankford and Cheltenham. There were twenty total plus the two vampires. She was putting Alexsandr and Seamus to the north and west. If the werewolves tried to run that way, they’d have to face solid silver. South and east, two vampires fighting for money _and_ survival. If everything went right, they’d force movement from whoever had MV-3.

She saw the map of the area in her mind:

**North:** Tachanka (Silver), Glaz, Bandit, Blitz, Twitch, Montagne

 **South:** Emilia (Vampire), IQ, Ash, Thatcher, Smoke

 **East:** Janice (Vampire), Mute, Thermite, Doc, Kapkan

 **West:** Sledge (Silver), Jager, Fuze, Rook, Pulse, Castle

It was like any wolf hunt. Sure, the wolves could jump the fences, leap over the walls. Melt back into the city and escape. That wouldn’t happen here. Not with what Monika had surmised about their psychology. They were proud. They wanted revenge.

They were going to die.

She checked her phone. Emilia hovered next to her, looking around like she was waiting for someone to catch her. Monika looked back. “Afraid someone will find you far from home?”

Emilia stared at Monika. “How do you know that? You literally didn’t exist until last week!”

“One day I’ll tell you. 2215. Let’s move.”

Everyone tried to walk as natural as possible. They tried to space out without looking unusual. They tried to scan the street without looking like they were scanning it. The four operators did it well. Emilia, she did it less than well. Her head turned like vinyl on a turntable. Her eyes darted from every tree to headstone to car that drove by. It didn’t help that she was wearing a denim skirt with white tights, standing apart from Rainbow in their heavy coats and jeans.

Moving down the street, Monika was hit by a sense of dread and despair. It was like when her grandmother died, how she felt at the funeral. A feeling she had no business feeling now. She grabbed her walkie-talkie and radioed, “Be alert, they’re trying to manipulate our emotions. We’re getting close.” Three quick chirps; the other teams acknowledged.

The cemetery on either side echoed with the distant sound of the city, but not the howls of wolves. They wanted to keep this quiet. Monika figured as much, they weren’t stupid. After seven minutes, she saw the two teams on Cheltenham come into view.

That was troubling. Trudging through the cemeteries was not what she wanted to face. If the team from the north didn’t see anything, they’d have to search each one individually. Not something she wanted to do in a city. People might be apathetic toward weirdos in a cemetery at night, but those weirdos carrying guns? Monika didn’t want to risk that unless there wasn’t an option.

Another four agonizing minutes, and the North Team came into view. All present, no signs of being wounded. Monika was about to ask what they saw when she heard a growl. Rainbow spun at the noise, pistols ready, to see a wolf. A wolf standing behind the front gates of North Cedar Hill. It growled again, then turned and trotted inside the cemetery.

Seamus glanced at Monika. “What now?”

Monika checked the sky. Intermittent clouds blocking the moon. Traffic was light, even on a major artery. The cemetery was dark. Not because the clouds hung in front of the moon, it was _darkness_. She could make out headstones and monuments, but only in outline. Only from a few yards. She saw the wolf trot behind one of the monuments, then walk back out a man.

Monika turned to Janice and Emilia. “You can see in the dark?” Nods. “We’ll split in two. One vampire, one sword each. Move toward the center on either side. Pistols out and ready. They think they can still escape, they’ll put everything they have into this.”

Janice kept shaking her head. “You’re nuts, you’re all fucking nuts.”

Monika nodded. “We know. Inside, now.”

The team moved through the gate, pistols ready. Alexsandr and Seamus dropped the blankets behind the gate, silver still glinting even in the cemetery darkness. “Emilia, take the point. Tell us the second you see a werewolf. Janice, do the same on the right. Move.”

Even in the darkness, Monika marked everything. Her coursing adrenaline was held in check by her training. She was afraid, but that was natural. Her fear enhanced her hearing and sight. Her muscles were stoked and her body was ready. Her instincts had been turned into a tool. Fight-or-flight was on her terms now. It was like that for everyone in Rainbow.

Emilia looked less sure of herself. She moved slow, and now Monika wondered if vampires could break their necks from how fast her head was spinning. She walked tentatively, like she was worried she was going to step on a werewolf. She wasn’t a dark, calculating predator of the night. She was a scared young woman who was in way over her head. Monika would’ve felt sorry for her, if she hadn’t fucked with her head when they’d first arrived.

A howl. It was low, but audible. Emilia turned toward the center of the graveyard. “There, in the center of that circle. Four of them.”

Monika nodded. Pulling Emilia low, she motioned for Alexsandr to move forward. “Is the other team doing the same?”

Emilia nodded. “Janice and the guy with the sword are in the front.”

Monika took a breath. The darkness was still oppressive, but as she crept closer she saw the forms. Four men, standing shirtless in the night. They were wiry, toned muscles clear even in the darkness. El Lupe stood in front, glaring at the teams. Sixty meters.

El Lupe rose up. “You destroyed my gang. Arrested my pack. Now you bring silver and leeches into my territory?”

Forty meters.

“You offend me, you offend my packmates. You offend the spirits of this graveyard! You-”

Twenty meters. “Fire!”

Pistols raked the four men. The circle was at a slight incline, and Rainbow was in no danger of shooting each other. Monika watched as the four jerked and twitched, but they didn’t drop. They grew, taller and larger. The muscles rippled. She heard cloth tearing as their pants gave away. One of the figured took a round to the side of the head, only to shake it off and howl.

Something malfunctioned in Monika’s mind. The rising shapes of the werewolves stopped her hand as she reloaded. It wasn’t just a werewolf in abstract, it was here. Real. Blood still pouring out of a half-dozen bullet wounds. Massive fangs glistened, as sharp talons sprouted from two paws. The beasts were covered in thick, coarse fur, but their eyes. Their human, angry eyes. They stared down at Rainbow. Suddenly the world had turned. Rainbow wasn’t hunting anymore. They were the prey.

They all felt it. They were watching a true monster. Their lizard brains, their souls were screaming in terror. Rationality was gone, and instinct told them that their own eyes were wrong. This wasn’t seeing the body of a bombing victim. This wasn’t finding a child shot in the head. This was wrong, a wrong that men in their thinking lives couldn’t dare imagine. Monika squeaked something, even she didn’t know what. Jack was muttering to himself, “Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!” Mark dropped his pistol, tripping over a headstone as he tried to back away. Julien was praying so fast she could barely make out the words.

Alexsandr stood his ground. “Гадкие дворняги.”

Two of the werewolves rushed him. Roaring back, Alexsandr swung the blade just at the right second to cut into an arm. The wolf howled, clutching at the wound as it jumped back. The other wolf tried to flank Alexsandr, until Emilia hissed at it. Even being the smallest one, it still stood a good foot over Emilia. Baring her fangs, she let the monster swipe at it. Hissing again, she drew a switchblade from her windbreaker and took a swipe. Barking at the vampire, he swung again. Again, Emilia dodged between the headstones.

On the other side, Janice had bared her full fangs again. Cowden had dropped the broadsword, but Gilles had grabbed it. The two fought El Lupe and the fourth werewolf, Gilles deflecting the monster’s swipes as Janice swiped her own claws at the beast. Shuhrat kept shaking his head at the sight. Elias had curled up into a ball and was crying for his mother. Miles kept repeating, “It’s not real.”

Alexsandr swung again, cutting the werewolf’s left hand off. The wolf howled, glaring at the Russian. Alexsandr bared his teeth, daring the werewolf to challenge him. The wolf growled, lowering its head and charging. Alexsandr tried to raise his sword, but the creature was too fast. It bowled into him, slamming him into the ground. Alexsandr gasped. He hadn’t just had the air knocked out of him, it felt like a part of his soul flew out too. The werewolf stood over him, raising his remaining claw high.

Monika saw it and realized that Alexsandr would die. Slamming the magazine home and chambering a round, she fired the entire clip at the beast. The monster was struck twice and turned on her. Monika felt the fear strike home again, and the werewolf charged her. That part of her lizard brain that was supposed to protect her was screaming to run. She knew she wanted to. She knew that this monster was going to kill her the second it reached her. Every instinct told her to run.

Remembering that this thing took out one of her friends told her to fight.

As the werewolf charged, she drew another magazine. As the werewolf came at her she swung at its snout with her pistol. The metal pushed the monster’s face back, but its arm was already swinging. She felt the claws drag across her belly and she screamed.

Jack gritted his teeth and made the save. Jumping on the monsters back, he put his pistol to the monsters head and fired. The werewolf was dazed, and that was enough. Alexsandr had pulled himself up. Sword in hand, he drove it through the monster’s chest. The beast yelped, collapsing atop Monika. Screaming again, she watched as the monster transformed back into a man.

Alexsandr grabbed Jack. “Get them fighting dammit!” As Jack rushed off, he knelt down and checked the wound. “Сукин сын, you need to go to the SGC.” Before Monika could argue, he slapped her recall bracelet. Standing, he gripped his sword and marched to Emilia.

The vampiress kept dodging, weaving around the werewolf. She knew she was cutting the beast, but it didn’t bleed. Headstones were demolished every time it took a swing, sending chips of stone everywhere. She tried to ignore it, cutting every chance she could at the monster. She could smell the blood on her switchblade, fighting the temptation to even lick it. Any pause would kill her, even she realized that.

One of the hunters, the bald one, tried to rush over to help. The werewolf saw it, and charged him. He fired two shots before the werewolf clawed into his arm. The man screamed, the scene of more blood filled the air. The werewolf couldn’t make a killing blow. The stocky man with the sword cut one of its legs off. The wolf howled as the other leg was severed, and the man turned to Emilia. “Drink him!” Turning back to his friend making him disappear with a slap on the wrist, Emilia ran to the werewolf. The monster snarled, trying to claw its way out. Hissing, Emilia jumped on its back. Dragging its muzzle up, she bit down on his neck.

Alexsandr pulled Cohen up from where she was crouching. “What’s wrong! Fight dammit, they’re animals!”

Cohen shook herself clear. “Right, right they’re animals.” Despite saying it, she didn’t sound like she believed it. Alexsandr ignored it and tried to drag Emmanuelle out of her weeping when something flashed by him.

Janice tore a chunk of the werewolf’s forearm when it howled out. As it lurched forward, Janice swung around the back to see Emilia stabbing at its back. Her mouth was coated in blood, and her eyes were manic. Like a kid that just found where their parents hide the meth. She moved faster, hit harder. The wolf tried to pull her off, but she batted the claws away. Taking her chance, Janice swiped at the wolf’s Achilles. The creature howled and collapsed. Seizing her chance, she grabbed the werewolf’s neck and tore it open. Blood poured out of the creature, and Emilia dove in to drink it. Janice did the same, knowing she needed to keep herself fighting.

A rush. The second the blood hit her tongue, Janice felt a surge. The vitae, the power of it, was astounding. She drove her face deeper into the monster’s neck, the wolf whimpering and yelping as it tried to fight back. Sick of the noise, Janice ripped out the monster’s voice box.

Gilles and Alexsandr both took their swings, trying to land the solid blow that would finish the fight. El Lupe was fast, dodging and weaving around the silver blades. He gouged the dirt from the cemetery and threw it to deflect their swings. It tried to circle around and jump over the pair. Both operators were breathing hard, sword fighting was not something either had thought to train for in counter-terror.

Pops. Two rounds caught El Lupe in the chest. More rounds. He ignored them. He was focused on the two silver blades in front of him. Alexsandr kept hoping that maybe a round would strike his skull or eyes, but no luck. El Lupe stalked forward, and the gunfire stopped. No one dared risk hitting either man. Even with the adrenaline Alexsandr felt a pain in his back. The werewolf must’ve hit harder than he though. El Lupe snarled at the pair, saliva dripping off his fangs.

Hissing. Alexsandr hear the vampires circling the monster. When they finally entered his field of view they were hellish sights. Faces covered in blood, fangs dripping with gore. That was it. El Lupe stood alone.

The wolf spun around, snarling at all of them. The four edged closer, the gang lord swiping wild. It went at Emilia, and Gilles took a slice. It spun around to answer, Alexsandr thrust his blade. It snarled at them, speaking in a language Alexsandr didn’t care enough to wonder about. Emilia jumped on his back, hissing again. El Lupe tried to grab her when Janice bit into his side. Roaring, Alexsandr sliced at the monster’s right arm as Gilles cut his left foot off. Off-balance, El Lupe fell howling onto the ground. As the vampires drank the two operators sliced through his body. There was no finesse to their swings, they were like lumberjacks cutting a fallen redwood. El Lupe tried to howl again, but Janice bit down on his throat. Backing away, Alexsandr and Gilles watched as the two drank deep.

Rainbow came up watching the two feed. El Lupe twitched, slowly shifting back. His fur shrank back into his body. The massive muscles melted back into human form. The snarling snout turned into a confused visage. The last werewolf was dead.

Alexsandr grunted, dropping the broadsword as he fell. Shaken out of his terror, Gustave ran over. “Where’s the pain?”

Alexsandr grunted out, “Back.”

“Possible spinal cord injury, we need to get you to the SGC-”

Hissing. Looking up, Alexsandr saw the two vampires rise from El Lupe’s bloodied body. They glared at Rainbow, eyes wild with blood-covered maws. Janice looked like she was trying to hold herself back, taking a shaky step forward. “ ** _Run,_** ” she whispered. “ ** _Run or die._** ”

Taking the offer, Rainbow slammed their bracelets.

Perched above the SEPTA station, dressed as maintenance workers, two men watched as the group disappeared. The two vampires remained, chests heaving as they turned to face each other. Faces still wild, they slammed into each other. “Oh Lord, that’s disgusting.”

The other man shrugged. “Whatever gets them off and not drinking other people’s blood. Looks like Stone was right.”

The first man shook his head. “Not yet. We still need to track down those fuckers.”

Sirens started to approach the cemeteries. The vampires finally broke their embrace and sprinted off. The second man took out a cell phone and brought up his messenger. “A move like this, we don’t need to find them. Someone else can do that for us.”


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

0917

SGC INFIRMARY

STARGATE UNIVERSE

* * *

Dr. Frasier stared at her clipboard. Monika lay quiet on the bed, glacing at Jack and Alexsandr. Jack’s right forearm was covered in gauze, and Alexsandr was so high on meds that Monika wondered if he wasn’t dreaming about Lenin. Or whatever former Soviets dreamed about.

Dr. Frasier scribbled a few notes down. “Your bloodwork came back clean, no foreign bodies present that we need to worry about. We’ll still need to keep you here, but a few weeks and you should  be healed up.”

Monika nodded. “Did you call Dr. Ziegler?”

Dr. Frasier set the clipboard on the wall beside Monika’s bed. “Winston said he’ll get her as soon as he can. For now, you need to rest. We’ve already called Dr. Pandey, you’ll be going back with him when he’s finished in Washington.”

Monika sighed. She knew it was the right call, and a doctor’s orders  really did override all others. If Dr. Frasier said they were out? They had to listen. Sighing, Monika turned to Jack. “Hey.”

Jack nodded. “Hey.”

Monika waited for him to say something, anything. Then it was obvious she’d have to get him talking. “Wild night.”

Jack nodded. “Pretty damn.”

Monika stared up at the ceiling. “How’s the arm?”

“No better than your gut.”

Monika grinned. “You think they get werefleas?”

Jack chuckled, then went silent. “They did something to us, didn’t they?”

“They did.”

Jack pushed himself up and turned to Monika. “I don’t get it. We’ve all seen shit. I chose to study some real sick fucks. The Russians have been in Chechnya, the Chinese Border. I mean Mike froze. Mike fucking Baker got scared.”

Monika nodded. “Our minds couldn’t take it.”

Jack sighed. “Why, why couldn’t they take it? You’ve been right about everything so far, what happened here?”

Monika pondered for a moment. “ I think we came up against a spiritual defense mechanism. The brain defends itself. Blocks out or alters things it doesn’t want to remember or can’t handle. It isn’t a perfect explanation, but  I feel like it we’d run? We wouldn’t remember werewolves. We’d remember big hairy men, or some bear or big dog that got loose. It wouldn’t make sense, we’d piece it together  eventually . Back in that universe? They  probably have it happen all the time.”

Jack took a breath. “So you  really think this will make whoever’s holding MV-3 make a move?”

Monika nodded. “The Van Kirk werewolves had numbers and territory. Even if whoever made them disappear didn’t have a good relationship with the pack? Their  being wiped out is still a sign that they’re in danger.”

Jack sighed. “You say so.”

Up in the conference room, Gen. Hammond rubbed his forehead. “You think we can trust these civilians?”

Cohen nodded. “They’ve been hunting these monsters for decades sir. They have knowledge and connections we need  in order to rescue MV-3.”

Gen. Hammond sighed. “What about these werewolves? Your people froze, that isn’t what I expected from you.”

Cohen nodded. She wouldn’t disagree, their freezing was not supposed to happen. The idea that men and women like Rainbow could freeze? They were all chosen for their ability to thrive in situations that normal people couldn’t. Sure, no one had ever anticipated werewolves in training situations. Despite this, Cohen couldn’t explain why she had frozen. She could  barely remember that she’d faced werewolves at all. She could remember crouching low and clenching her jaw so hard she  nearly broke it. Until Alexsandr shook her loose.

Gen. Hammond tapped on the table. “Your report on the…werewolf’s escape has our people concerned. We want Ms. Weiss to work on a brief, give us whatever she can on these threats. From what you’ve said she’s been ahead of the curve this whole mission.”

Cohen grinned. “Yes sir, she has been.”

Everyone stood as Gen. Hammond did. “I want an update by the end of this week. If there’s no progresses  regarding MV-3’s status, I’ll  be forced to call in as many MV teams we have available. Ms. Korra is more than a major figure, she’s her dimension’s spiritual center.” His face softened. “We’ve lost too many SG teams. I won’t lose a MV team if we can help it.”

Meeting adjourned, Rainbow split. Some went for the armory, some the mess to get something to eat. Cowden was moving down. Five minutes later, he walked for the infirmary the second the doors opened. He was moving so fast that as he rounded the corner he  nearly slammed into Angela on the way. “Dr. Ziegler, good to see you made it.”

Angela smiled, joining Cowden on the way to the infirmary. “I came as soon as I heard what happened. I will admit, when I woke up this morning? I didn’t expect to be treating wounds made by werewolves.” She shook her head. “I didn’t expect to ever say the word werewolves.”

Cowden sighed. “Aye, they never covered this in R2I training. Still, we’re thankful you came so  quickly .”

Angela smiled, hefting her staff. “You understand this won’t be instantaneous. The staff only assists the body’s metabolic processes. I only heard a rough description of the injuries in question. Considering the description of the creatures, we should be thankful. Strange as it might sound.”

Cowden shook his head. “We were lucky. In my experience we shouldn’t be thanking luck for a successful combat action. Being better than your enemy is how this works.”

Angela looked up at Cowden as they made their way for the infirmary. “You’re not used to being the prey, captain. Must be uncomfortable.”

Cowden laughed.  “I haven’t felt uncomfortable since…Can I talk about classified missions in my dimension to a doctor from another dimension in the secret base of a third ?”

Angela chuckled. “This is  just one reason I was thankful to leave government work. More flexibility.”

Following Angela into the infirmary, Cowden saw his people laid up. Angela smiled as she walked in. “Good afternoon. How are we all?”

Jack shrugged. “Been better. So, that’s the magic wand?”

Angela shook her head. “Given the world you’ve all been in, I suppose I’d have magic on the brain as well.”

As the staff was set up on a small stand, Alexsandr shifted on his bed. “So when can we get our own? Or are we not astounding enough for it?”

Angela shook her head. “Gen. Hammond will only approve tech sharing once the SGC achieves any kind of parity. For now, this is all we have.”

Dr. Frasier walked in a half-minute later. “Dr. Ziegler, thank you for coming.”

Angela smiled as she checked Monika’s chart. “It’s no problem to be here. It might sound grim, but I am curious about the wounds inflicted by a real werewolf.”

Jack grinned as he sat up. “You’ve got a parasite in a guy’s gut, and you want to look at some lacerations?”

Dr. Frasier chuckled as she handed Alexsandr’s chart to Angela. “I’m actually jealous. It’s been a long time since I was able to practice my suturing. We’re more burn specialists in these parts.”

Monika joined in the dark laughter, until she noticed something laying on the floor. Leaning over the bed as much as he stitches allowed, she saw something she didn’t expect. “Hey, did someone drop a square of fabric?”

Everyone looked over at the pink ribbon Monika was pointing at. Mercy laughed, going to pick it up. “Sorry. I was wrapping a present for my niece. Must’ve fallen in my pocket. Meanwhile, looking at these charts  I feel you’ll all be back to normal within three weeks. I’ll still want a final determination made by Dr. Frasier, until then I’m ordering you all to stay in bed.”

Dr. Frasier glared at her patients. “Oh, don’t worry about that. After dealing with Goa’uld and Col. O’Neill I won’t have any problems with these three. Will I?”

Cowden grinned as the three scowled. “They’ll listen doctor. As long as they don’t want to answer to Six.”

“Thank you, captain. Now, if you’ll all excuse me, I need to speak with Gen. Hammond.” Nodding to Dr. Frasier, Angela left the room.

Sure she was gone, Monika spoke up. “I still say Genji.”

Cowden scoffed. “Genji? I wouldn’t expect you to believe that the Florence Nigthingale effect would be a factor.”

Jack shook his head. “I’m waiting until we can observe them for ourselves.”

Dr. Frasier looked between  all of them. “Wait, what are you talking about?”

* * *

0955

THE PENTAGON

STARGATE UNIVERSE

* * *

Harry looked over the papers from the committee members. He’d made his best pitch to all of them, he was sure. Now it was waiting for the hammer to come down.

Davis was on the phone, nodding and giving a “Yes, sir” every few seconds. Finished, he hung up and turned to Harry. “The committee’s meeting now, they’re already debating what you mentioned.”

Harry nodded, turning from the desk. “Any initial thoughts?”

“Well, Kinsey’s pissed at you.”

Harry laughed. “ I consider that a compliment. It means I’m in good company.”

Davis gave a crooked grin. “We still need to work out how we can bring the other planets into this idea of yours.”

Harry started putting his papers into his briefcase. “Bridges and when we come to them. I am thankful for your help, Paul.  Hopefully you can help make a stronger case for the MVTF in my universe.”

Davis laughing, picking his coat up from the hangar on the door. “You adjusted to the verbiage pretty quick.”

Harry followed Davis out to the corridor. “No reason not to adapt, otherwise I’ll find myself second-guessing every day. That, and my wife won’t appreciate my going into a nervous breakdown over proper syntax.”

Shoes tapping down the hall, Davis kept his voice low as the two made their way for the stairs. “Do you think this will affect the support for Rainbow as a part of the task force?”

Harry shook his head. “Three wounded, no deaths by this point?  I think after what’s happened, the French and British will call this a resounding success. Presuming we find and return MV-3 before the week is up.”

Davis shook his head as the two came up to the elevators. “At least you both have a week. The SGC usually only has a day to work with, two if we’re lucky.”

Harry laughed as he hit the button on the elevator. “Two days? I’m amazed any of you get to sleep.”

Davis shrugged as the two boarded the elevator. “Not for lack of trying.”

* * *

AFTERNOON

UNKNOWN LOCATION, PHILADELPHIA

TARGET UNIVERSE

* * *

Sees-In-Shadows stood patient before the new form of Edhim-Serdha. Claiming the body hadn’t been easy for the spirit. The human had been strong-willed, and even as one of the Urged had resisted the commands of the spirit that now controlled his form. That had been days ago. Now, the transformation was complete. Once human teeth were now 9mm cartridges. Fingers had become switchblades. Brass knuckles had formed out of the bone of the hands, ripping through the skin. His eyes weren’t even eyes. Black CCTV cameras stared out from the sockets.

Sees-In-Shadows bowed to the spirit, speaking to him in the First Tongue. “ Edhim-Serdha. I have need of your aid. ”

Edhim-Serdha, “Brings-Forth-Raging-Crime”, grinned through it’s bullet-teeth. “ You do? What’s wrong? Did Luzuk-Ghudh not help you? Come on, make me the totem. What good is a bird in the middle of a city? ”

Sees-In-Shadows took a long, patient breath. “ The pact between Luzuk-Ghudh and Ulluhi’e is not the matter we must discuss. There is a threat that approaches. ”

Edhim-Serdha steepled his fingers, the blades clinking against each other as he leaned back . “ I am so shocked to hear this. That this pack would be unable to strike against their enemies. ”

The insults deflected. It was a test, one that Sees-In-Shadows had  been pressed on for years. The spirits expected their emissaries to be respectful and calm to them. She would give no reason for Edhim-Serdha to take offense. It was the dance, nothing more. “ These humans have already killed a strong pack of our comrades. Not in vow, but in purpose. Their territory remains unclaimed, but it is folly to strike while these foes remain. Our ally has them tracked, honored spirit. They are those you despise. ”

Edhim-Serdha’s camera-eyes narrowed. “ Those I despise? ”

Sees-In-Shadows didn’t smile. The spirits were powerful creatures.  Simultaneously , they were base.  Those like Edhim-Serdha and Luzuk-Ghudh were powerful enough to be as intelligent as humans . Yet their entire existence  was focused on securing ever more essence. No coincidence that made any threat to that essence was existential. “ Officers of law, honored one. Those that would stop your followers and those who  are called to you. ”

Edhim-Serdha growled. It sounded like the rumble of subway cars. The breath from his mouth stank like the exhaust of a junk car. “ Where are they? ”

* * *

2037

CENTER CITY, PHILADELPHIA

TARGET UNIVERSE

* * *

“You’ve made contact with Larkin?”

Carcione chuckled on the other end of the line. “ Came running to me after what happened at the cemetery. Didn’t hold back on that, did you? ”

Cohen wished she could joke along with Carcione. Right now, she needed to sleep. “What’d he say?”

“ Hmph. He said that he’s heard about something moving in Olney, he needs another day to run down the leads. You know, funny thing too. I got some guys of mine saying they heard about two suckers running from the graveyard the same time you guys fled. Not that you’d know anything, right? ”

Cohen scowled. If the old man thought he was being threatening, that was his illusion. “The werewolves are dead. That’s what you wanted, that’s what we gave you. We appreciate the help, now we need a return on doing the work.”

“ Don’t worry, I’ll make sure Larkin holds up. Look, I’ve gotta take care of a few things. Call me about nine, I should have Larkin by then. ”

“Got it.” Hanging up the phone, Cohen groaned and rubbed at her face. Kicking off her shoes, she figured now was as good a time as any to shower up.

If Larkin had anything, there wasn’t any time to wait. They only had a week left to strike on whatever location or individual he might have. As she let her hair loose, she shook out her red locks and glimpsed herself in the mirror. “ Sister, you’ve got to take a vacation. ”

Seven doors down, Shuhrat stared out at the City Hall. The city’s founder stood atop, with four more statues underneath. Two were Native American, following what he saw as a ridiculous American idea. To erect statues of the people that they wiped out. Give them acknowledgement then force them onto terrible land. To him, if they  were supposed to be dead then give them the mercy of being dead. Forcing them into what he saw as a farcical existence what even more insulting and degrading. His people, both of them, were still proud and independent.  Simply because the Uzbek nation recognized the military superiority of Russia, it did not mean that the people would  meekly accept every order given from Moscow anymore .

Elias was trying to make sense of the American obsession with “reality” TV. He had his time chasing dumb thugs and crooks through the street, he never wanted to have it filmed. Even less, he wanted to watch it. The criminals here were all the pathetic ones too. Addicts and rural fools who ran shirtless from officers. The officers didn’t seem to mind though. Or at least understood that bad behavior would earn a reprimand off-camera.

Miles lay on his back, comparing Chinese with a newspaper he’d requested from Republic City. The tenses matched well, but he was still working on the grammar. If it had been ancient Chinese, it might have evolved. If it wasn’t, this was still some amazing convergent evolution. Language wasn’t  just a means to communicate, it was a reflection of culture.  He’d already identified the character for bending, it was one that kept repeating on the sports section but that he also couldn’t recognize . Everything else, it was all what he was familiar with. Which drove him crazy as he deciphered the calligraphy.

Dominic streched, sighing as he smelled the coffee finish up in the kitchenette. The best part of counterfeit money, they could afford the finer things in this situation. Grinning, he went for the icebox, the “freezer” to the Americans. Taking out the tray, he put a few cubes in the glass and poured in the coffee. He smiled at the sound of the ice cracking, and going to the fridge he pulled out some milk. Smiling as he stirred it all together, he let the aroma hit his nose for a few minutes before he took a drink.

Something shifted outside the door. The lock rattled, three times. Sighing, Dominic set the coffee down and moved for his pistol. Sliding the magazine out, he slid it back in and chambered a round. Ignoring the aroma of his coffee, he watched the door and waited. After a few seconds of nothing, he edged to grab his phone.

The door crashed in, revealing a creature Dominic couldn’t reference. The beast was human oid , he could tell that. The problem was everything else. Where there should’ve been hair was a tangle of cords and frayed wires. His eyes were black glass orbs, he couldn’t even see where they  were focused . The thing’s teeth were glistening 9mm rounds jutting out of the gums. Dominic wondered if he ran out of pistol ammunition, could he knock the thing’s teeth out.  The fingers were switchblades, half-rusted and stained with something he didn’t want to imagine . His skin  was stained , a few open sores that looked like track marks on the arms.

Dominic didn’t need to think about shooting the beast.

Two rounds caught the creature in the chest, Dominic knew because he saw blood pour out of the right breast. The thing bounded toward Dominic on pristine Jordans. He didn’t have the time to process how bizarre that was before he grappled with the monster.  He ignored the stinking breath of the thing, focusing more on the clicking blades that were inches from his face . “Time to die motherfucker!"

Dominic kneed the creature and flipped it over. He tried to get his feet under him, but the monster kept thrashing. If his gripped slipped, he’d  be filleted by the blades on the monster’s hands. The monster laughed, the cackles sounding like pistols shooting off. “Gonna kill you fucker, gonna kill you!”

Dominic heard gunfire from the other rooms. Shouts, cries, more cackling laughter. There were  multiple creatures. Gritting his teeth, Dominic tried to knee the monster in its gut. Nothing. The monster laughed a little louder. “ God in Heaven, something has to kill you! ”

Dragging himself up, Dominic planted his foot down on the creature’s neck. That only made the creature’s eyes wild, almost like it gave renewed strength to the beast.  Pressing down harder, Dominic knew that any human being should be desperate for breath . Was this magic? Some kind of hex that protected the monster from harm? It had already worked for Cohen. Why wouldn’t monsters have the same?

The creature bucked, taking Dominic’s legs out. Dominic shouted, dropping to the floor as the blades took a slice out of his right forearm. Biting back his pain, Dominic scrambled to grab his pistol. The monster scrambled back, ready to strike again. Dominic fired again, three rounds striking the creature. One pierced the creature’s black eyes, shattering it. The creature recoiled but didn’t cry out. It glared at Dominic with a terrible glee. “Gonna kill you, pig!”

Dominic picked up on it, “Pig”. Such a common insult leveled at police that it was a worldwide phrase. The connections snapped together in Dominic’s brain, like two magnets thrown at each other. The switchblade fingers. The 9mm teeth. The track marks and filthy body. “You’re some kind of…crime creature.” The creature laughed that popping laugh again. Accepting that he had nothing left to fight with, he swung at the creature with his pistol.

The creature shrieked, a sound like grinding metal ripping through the hotel room. Dominic blinked, the creature had actually  been hurt . Not questioning the reason yet, he ejected the magazine and cleared the chamber. No need for a round to fire off. No need to hit an innocent bystander. The monster squared up again, blood trickling from the side of the head. Bullets glinting in its mouth, it charged again. Dodging the swipes from the blades, he brought the pistol down again on the creature’s head. Another cry, the beast falling to the ground clutching its head. Dominic didn’t let up. By the time he  was done his hand was dripping with blood, his and the monster’s.

Shouts and screams from the other rooms. Shaking out of his stupor, he ran to the nearest room. Elias was next to his, the younger operator thrashing against a beast he’d managed to wrap in a blanket. Ripping the blanket away, Dominic started wailing on the beast with his pistol again. The creature kept screaming out, Elias keeping it wrapped in the blanket as best he could.  After another minute the beast stopped struggling, blood and brain coating the two men .

Elias only stopped to wipe the blood off his face. “ What did you do?! ”

Dominic threw the body away. “ I don’t know, go help the others! ”

Doors  were broken open everywhere. There was a pair of feet laying out of one, still against the carpet. Sprinting over, Dominic felt a bitter relief. It wasn’t one of Rainbow’s. It was a civilian, someone that had heard the fighting and tried to intervene. The shocked expression on his face and blood pooling beneath the stomach told the story. He might have thought it was breaking-and-entering. Some desperate junkie looking for a last-ditch score. “ At least you tried, you poor bastard. ”

Jumping over the body, Dominic saw Mark grappling with his monster. This one had been a woman, “had” was the operative word. Her hair was stringy, falling everywhere around her back.  Something jangled in the scrambled locks, and Dominic realized there  were used rusting needles in the hair . As he brought his pistol down on the creature, he saw blood dripping from Mark’s left thigh.

As he kept whipping the creature, he heard it. Automatic fire, SMGs from the floor below. Listening, he realized it couldn’t be Philadelphia PD. American departments didn’t use them, they preferred carbines and shotguns. Whoever this was, they could be a threat. Smashing the beast’s brains across the floor, he checked Mark over. “How bad?”

Mark grunted. “Bloody bad, needs to get back.”

Dominic nodded, slapping the man’s recall before turning for the door.  Just in time to see  another crime monster staring him down. The beast clicked its blades, stalking forward-

A burst of SMG fire cut through the door. The creature shrieked, dropping to the ground. Dominic didn’t have time to react, he tried to brace himself to at least catch some of the rounds.

“Knock it off you idiot, you’re fine.”

Dominic opened his eyes. He wasn’t bleeding, his clothes weren’t shot through. He wondered if something hadn’t happened like Cohen with the vampire. Then he looked out through the door.

The two men standing in the door wore tactical vests and balaclavas, thick goggles covering their eyes . Two MP5Ks were smoking in their hands, one of them still trained on the monster. Dominic watched as another burst hit the monster, only there was no sound of impact. No sign of blood or flesh tearing away. Dominic half-thought they were firing blanks, if it weren’t for the shells flying out of the breach.

One of the men grabbed a radio on his shoulder. “All meanies neutralized, targets secured.”

The government.

Dominic stood up. “American government?” The pair nodded. “We need to speak with your leader.”

One of the men motioned with his MP out the door. Following, Dominic walked out to find Rainbow already there. Shuhrat was nursing a nasty gash on his left arm, but he didn’t seem to notice. He was too busy glaring at the Americans. Dominic felt it was a rather petty attitude to take. It would work the same in their universe. If the Americans were running an operation in Germany and he found out? He’d be as terse as the men who’d saved them.

As Rainbow gathered, a man in a black suit came up, putting a pistol back into a shoulder holster under his jacket. “Good to meet you all. Look, send your wounded back. We want to talk to the people who are still functional.”

Dominic watched Cohen and Cowden look at each other. Giving a nod, Cohen turned to Shuhrat. “Go back, tell them what we know and to hold on moving for ten hours.”

As the pair recalled, the man in the suit shook his head. “C’mon,  all of you need to come with me.”

Dominic tensed. “Why should we?”

The man turned, pulling off his sunglasses. “Because I’m from the government, and I’m here to help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! We're still pushing on with this story! Hopefully you've been enjoying this as much as I've been.
> 
> Also, we have art! Erin Ptah, maker of quality webcomics since the early 2000s, finished this fine commission piece for the first story of the series! Stay tuned, more on the way!
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/erinptah/art/A-is-A-Stargate-x-Fairy-Tail-838727692


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

**2101**

**MASONIC TEMPLE, CENTER CITY**

**TARGET UNIVERSE**

* * *

Cohen sat in a meeting room, patient as she could be given the situation. She’d never been inside the Masonic Temple before, she’d never had a reason. She didn’t even know it existed until she was out of the city in the Miami field office. The place lived up to the title of temple though. The halls were ornate wood paneling. Gilded furniture and large oil paintings of famous masons in regalia surrounded them. Statues and ornaments were interspersed throughout, showing the influence the masons had always had ever since the nation’s founding in Independence Hall back in 1776. “ _Heh. Should’ve guessed that the Masons would be a part of this._ ”

The man that had led the team in the hotel was busy pacing about the room, his face placid as he listened to someone on his cell. “Yes sir…No, no we have the security footage…As far as the hotel is concerned it was a police response…Yes sir, serum was administered when necessary…We believed they were M/ENEs, but now with the evidence we’re sure they’re E-ENEs…Yes, yes we believe it is connected…No, they aren’t involved outside of supporting this group…We will, thank you sir...Yes, sir. Goodnight.”

Shoving his phone back into his pocket, the man turned and stared at Rainbow. “You assholes are ruining my week right now."

Cowden blinked. “I’m sorry, we’re ruining your week?”

The man shook his head. “We had those wolves under observation, and you assholes come in and ruin eight months of my work. You thought we didn’t know what those bastards were doing?”

Jordan stared at the man. “Wait, what the fuck were you waiting for? You weren’t gonna arrest them?”

“We were watching them to strike when they were least expecting it. Then you guys sprung Philly PD on them. Do you realize that if any one of those wolves had lost control, we’d be scrambling to cover up a werewolf in the middle of the day?”

Cohen stood up, glaring back at the man. “You were standing by as that gang raped and murdered. I’m not gonna apologize for my team doing what needed to be done.”

“Oh, we’re already pissed enough at all of you.” The man turned his sad eyes on the team. “Do you realize that you’re fucking with another dimension? How stupid did you think we are? Did you think you could keep claiming you’re FBI and no one would connect the dots?”

Cohen skipped a beat for a second. She’d wondered it, but she hadn’t expected it to happen like this. She’d expected people to do what happened in her own universe. Ask questions, turn the mess into a conspiracy that only got play on late-night radio shows, then go about their lives.

The man sighed and rubbed at his head. “Thankfully we managed to contain this incident. As for you all? You might be able to help me.”

Cohen’s expression hardened. “You expect us to trust a guy who throws Reagan’s favorite bullshit around?”

The man grinned a little. “Christ, you guys got Reagan too?”

Cowden cleared his throat. “You said we can help you?”

“Well especially after you decided to work with a pair of vampires. Yeah, we know about those two. Great choice by the way. Want to know what they did in the graveyard before the uniforms arrived?”

Cohen tried to ignore the mental image in her head of whatever happened after they left. “What do you want?”

“You fucked up this investigation, but you still did us a favor by killing those assholes. Which means I could convince my bosses that you might be useful. We’ve dealt with matters like this before.”

Cohen looked to Cowden, then back to the agent. “You’ve…dealt with this before.”

The man nodded. “EDEs, extra-dimensional entities. That’s what all of you are right now. I'd be completely justified to take you all for testing. Fortunately, you can still help us.”

Cohen narrowed her eyes at the man. “We’ll need a name.”

“Peter works for now. So, you were working with Carcione, but you didn’t think that your counterparts here would know?”

Cohen stopped before she said anything. She had wanted to say that she didn’t know this group existed, but then realized that Monika probably had. “ _Gonna have to make sure she answers for that when we’re done._ ”

Cowden stepped forward. “The vampires, they aren’t to be harmed.”

“Peter” shook his head. “What are you talking about? Those two are small-time leeches. We can let the Union take the street and make sure that any threats can’t take root.”

Cowden stood and strode up to “Peter”. The Scot stood a good half-foot taller than the black-suited agent. “They gave us assistance and can confirm intelligence we’re looking for.”

“Peter” was unimpressed by Cowden. Unsurprising, considering what the werewolves were like. Still, he didn’t press. “Fine. Carcione owes both of us for handling the Van Kirk problem. We can convince him that two vampires in debt to us is better than an entire street up for grabs. So, let’s start over. Why are you all here?”

Cowden let his air out. “We’re part of a task force, exploring the multiverse. A friendly team went missing in this city roughly a week ago. We’re trying to get them back.”

“Peter” nodded, motioning for Cowden to sit back down. “So what’s that have to do with werewolves?”

“The team that was with them mentioned witnessing that type of creature active in the area before they managed to escape. We’ve been operating under that presumption since our arrival.”

“Peter” thought for a moment. “Then we’re able to help each other after all. Normally we’d tell you to fuck off and go back home, but you people aren’t total idiots. You might be able to help us put the werewolf problem back under control.”

Jordan groaned, leaning back in his chair. “Just like the priest.”

“Peter” looked up, surprised and even angry. “Wait, you were the idiots with Fr. Kaminski? Jesus, that explains it.”

Rainbow all shared looks with each other before Cohen spoke up. “What is it about that vampire?”

“Peter” groaned, rubbing his eyes. “Only that he was our fucking stalking horse in the North. So great job, you ruined _two_ investigations in one multiversal mission, bra-fucking-vo.”

Cohen pointed at “Peter”. “Hey, we’re working blind here. Be thankful that our people are smart enough to know not to break out their magic or tech whenever someone hurts their feelings.”

“Look, now we’re really on the clock. You idiots helped a real bunch of assholes, and now we’re playing catchup. Seriously, what did you guys think was gonna happen if you helped a true believer like him?”

Cohen stood firm. “What we got was a source-”

“Peter” started cracking up. “Larkin? Are you kidding me, he gave up Larkin? Fuck, you guys are wrapped up in something big. Look, you can trust Larkin’s information.”

Cowden leaned back in his seat. “Then what about the vampire?”

Stone threw up his hands. “The fuck if I know where it is, but you guys sent it to a bunch of assholes who shouldn’t be getting their hands on ENEs. Look, you’re the ones in contact with Larkin. Once he gets you a location you need to come to me before you make any moves.”

Cohen shook her head. “Not without knowing more.”

“Peter” glared at Cohen. “In case you haven’t noticed, you guys aren’t exactly under par right now. You fucked up by helping a zealot, then you hand over an entire street to some vampire lesbians? My superiors are ready to have you all brought into our custody, and I promise you don’t want that.”

Cohen thought she was imagining it, but there it was. The man wasn’t warning her. He was afraid of something. “What aren’t you telling us?”

“Peter’s” expression fell. He didn’t give up, he looked terrified. “If you can’t handle this, we’ll be forced to.”

Cohen nodded. That was enough of a story. Whatever this group was, they didn’t want to go louder than they had to. From “Peter’s” face, if they had to go loud for this? Everyone was going to regret it. “Would it help if we told you what we’ve been up against so far?”

“Peter” shook his head. “Vampires and werewolves, around here that’s a quiet Tuesday shift.”

Cohen shook her head. “Wait, so the fairies and metal thing aren’t important?”

“Peter’s” face started to liven up again. “Metal thing?”

James spoke up. “Little brass bastard, covered in some kind of cheap fur. Was eating up the pipes in where we were hiding out.”

Peter’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t think I need to tell you people that wasn’t a werewolf. Thing is, whatever that was? It sure as hell wasn’t random. Wait for Larkin to get you some information. Once he can get us a location we’ll move in from there. That fair?”

Cohen nodded. “So, where are we gonna stay now?”

“Peter” grinned. “We’re still the government remember? We barely have our own budget. You fuckers are on your own.”

Cohen glared at the man. “Thanks.”

“Peter” looked to the sides and nodded. “They’re clear, let’em go.”

The four armed men standing behind Rainbow lowered their weapons. Giving them one last glare, Cohen led the way out of the temple. Walking through the ornate corridors, she shook her head as she came out to see the still-heavy police presence around their hotel. Action News and the other vans were already reporting, she’d have to ask Carcione the full story later.

Cowden sighed as he came out behind Cohen. “Now what?”

Cohen started walking north on Broad. “We go back to the warehouse and have a long talk with our friendly priest.”

* * *

**NIGHT**

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

**TARGET UNIVERSE**

* * *

Bolin snorted awake, the door clanking as it screeched open. He’d barely blinked away the sleep when he was grabbed by the harsh looking woman from before. “Wha-”

Her face was stone, but her eyes were afire. Speaking a language Bolin didn’t understand she stared into his eyes. Bolin felt a pressure in his skull, something digging at his mind. No, not just his mind. There was something in his heart too, something clawing away. He gritted his teeth, trying to fight whatever was happening. If he could figure out what was happening, he might have had a chance.

The woman dropped Bolin, still glaring over him in disheveled blouse and slacks. “So that’s it. I suppose it makes sense, doesn’t it? Always playing the younger brother. Always living in his achievements. I’m surprised you only started to feel this so recently.”

Bolin tried to stand up, but she kept him pushed against his cot. “What are you talking about?”

The woman leaned in. “You hate your brother’s life. No, that’s not accurate is it? You hate your life because of your brother.”

Bolin’s blood froze like Korra had used her bending to ice him. “Yes, I saw your heart Bolin. Korra left you for him. You couldn’t do anything to help her tribe during their civil war. You even joined Kuvira while he became a hero to Republic City. It stings, doesn’t it? Knowing that he seems to lead the charmed life while you scurry from scrap to scrap.”

Bolin glared back at the woman, still trying to sit up. “No, no you’re lying!”

“Rabid Wolf does not let us speak lies,” she growled. “If I were lying after seeing your memories and heart, he would punish me. You hate that Mako is respected. You know that you’re a clown, a fool that can only get in trouble.”

Bolin shut his eyes and shook his head. “He’s my brother!”

The woman came in close, those mad eyes forcing him still. “Cain and Abel were brothers too.”

Turning, the woman strode out of the room. Bolin tried to run for the door, but couldn’t make it. Even then he kept slamming on it, a last futile gesture to escape.

Mako had the same reaction, bearing his teeth at the woman. “No, I don’t!”

“You do. They both humiliated you, still humiliate you. They have a life with each other. Even your brother has a woman. What do you have? A badge and a boss. All you have in your life is playing tag-along to the people with real power, be it bending or social.”

Mako grunted as he tried to push the woman away. “Why would I hate them! If I did I wouldn’t be here with them!”

“I don’t know why. That isn’t what I care for. What I know is that Korra and Asami are happy together. Happy without you.” Pushing Mako down, she left the room. Mako threw the cot against the door, screaming out in rage.

Asami twitched, almost hyperventilating as she was forced to listen. “No, no I didn’t!”

“You did. Your father’s offer, it tempted you dearly. You saw it too, you saw his point. What have benders done for your life? Your mother dead. Your father imprisoned. How often could you have lived the life you wanted if it weren’t for Korra and the brothers? You wanted to become an Equalist, Asami. Your heart told you to use the gauntlet on Korra.”

Asami roared, trying to break free. The woman threw her and her cot down, leaving Asami to scramble up in time to see the door slam shut. Asami tried to go for the door, stumbling over the cot. She banged on the door, but her head was down.

Sees-In-Shadows had to break one of them. Edhim-Serdha hadn’t been stopped. The spirit and its cohort had been destroyed. Either the hunters had laid a trap, or they were lucky. Either was terrifying news. Luzuk-Ghudh couldn’t know, not yet. Edhim-Serdha had been their first true servant in their crusade. Losing him before they’d even made it off the ground had cut deep. Deeper than Sees-In-Shadows wanted to admit.

She looked to her packmate at Korra’s cell. “Take one of Luzuk-Ghudh’s flock and bring them here.” The man nodded and hurried off. Taking a breath, Sees-In-Shadows did her best to calm down before walking in.

Korra was jumping off the cot. “What happened?”

Sees-In-Shadows shook her head. “I spoke with your friends Korra. They told me things. Things you deserve to hear.”

Korra sneered. “Yeah, what’d they tell you? Pretty sure it involves one of those words that I learned from Parker.”

“It might as well Korra. Asami’s was the hardest to hear, knowing your relationship.”

Korra grabbed for Sees-In-Shadows. The alpha was barely able to grab her hands before they wrapped around her neck. “What did you do to her! You bitch, what did you do!”

Sees-In-Shadows kept her voice calm and even. “She’s close to breaking because of this Korra. She told me about the Equalists. About the night you found the workshop under her father’s property.”

Korra kept struggling, trying to grab Sees-In-Shadows and finally end the mess. “What the hell does that have to do with what’s happening now?”

“Because she can’t hide the truth anymore Korra.” Sees-In-Shadows turned her head away. “Korra, she said that she did want to join the Equalists that night. That she was so tempted to fight with Amon.”

Korra howled, forcing Sees-In-Shadows back toward the hall. “You liar! Asami would never! She chose us, she chose me!”

“Korra, you know I can’t let you leave unless you help us!” Sees-In-Shadows stepped forward, pushing Korra back. “Asami is suffering! Bolin and Mako and starting to crack! Help us bring back what should be, and we’ll end this!”

Korra tried to shift her position, angling to put Sees-In-Shadows up against the wall. Sees-In-Shadows easily countered the move, tripping Korra. Landing hard, Korra groaned as Sees-In-Shadows looked down with pity. “Korra, you can’t escape from this one.”

As Korra struggled back up, clacking steps came to the door. Looking over, Korra stopped moving. Standing straight, Sees-In-Shadows nodded. The Claimed in the door was one of Luzuk-Ghudh’s flock, having taken the body for itself. Brown feathers sprouted from its head and arms. Its eyes were black, the edges ringed with red. The most glaring change was the black beak sprouting out from what should’ve been the mouth, three-toed bird feet scratching the concrete. The Claimed stared at the two, twitching about like a bird should. The fact most of the body was still human made it worse.

“This is what we seek Korra,” Sees-In-Shadows said. “A return to when the spirits can return to their place. To when there is no separation between the _Hisil_ and us. You are the bridge in your world Korra. Help us. Make it so we don’t need a bridge. Help us rebuild our world.”

Korra stared at the Claimed. Standing up, she shook her head at the sight of the thing. “That’s…that’s a spirit merged with a human.”

Sees-In-Shadows nodded. “Yes, this is the world we want Korra. A world where the spirits aren’t constrained anymore. Where they can finally return to their proper place.”

Korra shook her head. She looked like she was about to say something, then she shut her eyes. Reaching out with her hands, she started to move her arms in a circular motion. Sees-In-Shadows fell silent, watching as glowing gold lines of light rose from the floor around the Claimed. The Cuckoo-spirit bristled, feathers standing up as it called out. It tried to move from the door, but Korra wouldn’t let it. The light consumed the Claimed, the calls going quiet. Eyes shut, Korra put all her strength behind her bending.

Sees-In-Shadows smiled at the sight. This was it, this was it! Korra had finally realized what needed to be done! She could sense it, the pure essence surrounding the Claimed! Luzuk-Ghudh had been right to send her after this “Avatar”. This sheer power, it could do more than break down the Gauntlet. Rabid Wolf could use this to supplant his siblings! Overthrow the Moon Bitch! Tears started to fall from her face as the light consumed the Claimed. As it cleared, she saw…

The spirit was gone. The Cuckoo that had taken the man was nowhere she could sense. There was a man in the door now, twisted beyond what any human deserved. He was breathing heavy, scared black eyes trying to piece together where he was. He tried to speak, but the beak wouldn’t let him. Without lips he couldn’t form the right noises. Holding up his arms, he stared in terror at the feathers covering them. Shaking hands gripped at his beak, desperate cries starting to form from the back of his throat.

Korra reached out, then got body-slammed. Sees-In-Shadows started to shift, moving into her _Dalu_ form. Her loose blouse strained against her muscles. Her slacks tore along the seams. Pressing Korra’s face into the concrete, she glared out at the panicking man. She could smell him pissing his pants, still trying to scream without being able to. In a rumbling tone she ordered, “Kill him.”

Her packmate grabbed the man’s head and twisted. Bird-spirits being what they were, his neck snapped with little effort. Korra cried out as she heard the body hit the floor. “You bitch!”

Silent, Sees-In-Shadows wrapped her enlarged hand around Korra’s neck. Not around her windpipe, around her jugular. Korra struggled for four more seconds before going limp. “Bring the wards back.”

As the essence flowed again, Sees-In-Shadows felt her powers draw back. She shifted back into the _Hishu_ form, the human. Taking a breath, she felt Korra’s pulse still pumping. Going to the door, she waited. When Korra groaned and started to haul herself up, the door slammed shut. A few seconds later, banging.

The packmate glared at the body of the Claimed. “What now?”

Sees-In-Shadows took a slow breath. “We tried to convince her. Now we must take what we need. Tomorrow night we will enact the ceremony. Gather the pack and our brood.”

As the packmate rushed on, Jerry stood silent in the lab. Dr. Victory had told him to keep working and never said how long. Granted, he would still stay and keep working. Only he’d also make sure to tell her what he’d heard in the cells.

* * *

**0613**

**ST. ADALBERT’S CATHOLIC CHURCH, PORT RICHMOND**

**TARGET UNIVERSE**

* * *

The rectory was quiet as Fr. Kaminsky finished dressing for the day. The life of a priest, even one that was a part of the Malleus Maleficarum, was quiet enough when there wasn’t a crisis. His morning routine hadn’t changed much since he was first made a priest. Up, shower, shave. Dress for the day, then go and make his breakfast. He grabbed a banana along with some corn flakes. His doctor told him no more sugar except for fruits. Which cut the priest deep, since his one vice in life was soda.

Rinsing out the bowl, he made his way to the front door. Checking himself in the mirror and brushing down a few errant hairs, he grabbed his jacket and opened the door.

Three men rushed inside, hooking him under the arms. A woman with red hair shut the door behind them. “Morning father, remember us?”

Fr. Kaminski didn’t bother struggling, he knew he wouldn’t be able to fight this many people. “Agents.”

“We made some new friends, father,” Cohen said, glaring at the priest. “They told us something interesting about that vampire we staked. Were you ever going to tell us that it wasn’t actually dead?”

Fr. Kaminski held his head up and stared back at Cohen. “The vampire was neutralized. That was what we needed to do.”

Cohen shook her head. “No, what we needed to do was kill the damn thing. Where is it now, father?”

Fr. Kaminski sighed. “How should I know? The vampire was a problem, we solved it. What do you want?”

“Answers, father. We can leave if people get suspicious. You’re the one that gets to explain why you were missing all day without a good reason.”

Fr. Kaminski’s eyes narrowed. “You have no idea what you’re getting into. You’re-”

Cohen grabbed the priest by the shirt. “Cut the shit, we’re already up to our necks in fuckery.”

Fr. Kaminski tried to grab back, held by Cowden and Maxim. “Are you! You panicked when you were cut and didn’t bleed. One of you, you actually, you cried out a stupid movie line when you staked the vampire! None of you are ready for this, you-” Kaminski paused. “That hotel incident, Jesus that was you.”

Cohen let go and stepped back. “You want us to understand what’s going on? You need to tell us or shut the hell up.”

Fr. Kaminski shook his head. “I can’t tell you any details. If I did it would only give you a piece of the picture. What you can know is that it wasn’t a decision I made lightly. It was either give the vampire up, or risk the children in the school.”

Cohen folded her arms across her chest. “What are you talking about? We know about the other hunters now, why not ask them for help?”

Fr. Kaminski scoffed. “Your universe has politics? If you think that’s hell, try owing a favor to some of these bastards.”

Cohen paused at the idea. She could only imagine the kind of hell hunters must have to deal with. Things that could screw with your head without realizing it. Monsters that looked like people until they wanted to kill you. Trust came easy in Rainbow, and that was easy to take for granted. Another lesson to mark for later. “Fine, you needed to give up the vampire. You still didn’t tell us about the government hunters.”

“What do you expect to learn from them? They’re elephantine, by the time they realize there’s a threat it’s already changed. If you want to save those friends of yours you need to wait for Larkin.”

“He’d better get moving then. We have until the end of this week to at least get a location. After that we can’t stop teams from coming in to fix this. Father, these are not the people you want coming in if you want to keep this quiet.”

Fr. Kaminski sighed. “I can call Larkin, ask him what he’s found so far. I’ll get you an answer after the mass.”

Cohen nodded. “Fine. After the mass. We’ll be here waiting for you when that happens.”

Fr. Kaminski took a second to process that. “You mean, hold on this is Church property! You can’t just commandeer it.”

Cohen grinned. “Not all of it. Your bedroom will work.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

**1013**

**RAF CREDENHILL, HEREFORDSHIRE, ENGLAND**

**“CLANCY-VERSE”**

* * *

Harry rubbed at his forehead, sitting beside Monika’s bed in the recovery room. It was a small comfort, they knew people could be safely moved for medical reasons from universe to universe. That didn’t make trying to explain five agents wounded and out of action easier. Explaining that the Senate committee had needed some deft maneuvers to force an agreement was tame by comparison.

They would all live, and they’d all be back to full status in a few weeks. The examining doctor, after working through his initial and understandable disbelief, said that the initial work showed no long-term damage. A blessing in Alexsandr’s case. Which made it a blessing for everyone else. Trying to force him to accept a doctor telling him his service was over? No one wanted to face that.

That did nothing to ease how Harry felt right now. “You’re serious?”

Monika stared up at the ceiling. “It was the closest thing that fit. MV-4 proved that it can be a viable fallback in the case we don’t have reliable actionable intelligence.”

Harry shook his head. “No, no it isn’t. That is a specific and God-willing rare situation. This could have gotten you killed.”

Monika scowled. “It got us farther than if we’d tried to treat this like anything we’re used to. These aren’t terrorists or criminals. Not the ones we normally face.”

“Then if what you’re saying is accurate, the team we have no won’t do. We’ll need to increase our recruitment, even outside NATO signatories. The maneuvers Six will have to make would be unprecedented.”

Monika stared down Harry. “Then maybe we need to. If that’s what it takes to bring in the necessary skills for what we’ll be facing? I’ll stake reputation on it.”

Harry leaned back in his seat. Reputation wasn’t something anyone at Rainbow’s level took lightly. It was their reputations that had brought them to Rainbow’s attention at all. If Monika hadn’t been one of the best operators in GSG-9, she wouldn’t be in Hereford. If she was willing to stake reputation on what she’d just told Harry? It was as firm a belief as any zealot’s.

The doors to the ward opened, Six striding in wearing her now-trademark black pantsuit. Harry idly wondered, did she just have an entire closet dedicated to them, or did she just steam press the same few ones every weekend?

“Ma’am,” Harry said, standing up. “Monika was just telling me about her conclusions regarding the current mission.”

Six nodded, staring down at Monika. “I’m listening.”

Monika took a breath. “Ma’am, on arrival to the target universe we encountered several beings that we would regard as paranormal. Vampires, werewolves, changelings, along with human beings who knew about and are in conflict with these creatures.”

Six nodded. “Is that what informed your decisions in the field?”

Monika paused. “No ma’am. MV-4’s discovery of a universe that matches close to several Disney properties forced me to consider that there might be precedents to base decision on. In this case, it wasn’t a specific piece of media, but a genre. Urban fantasy.”

Six kept silent. Her expression was, well, expressionless. Monika took that as a sign to keep going. “The genre is defined by the existence of creatures like these, and many more. Such stories have any number of variables. In this case, we were fortunate. This universe relatively matched media from our own. Vampires are vulnerable to sunlight and can be put into a kind of stasis from being staked in the heart. Werewolves have an extreme biochemical reaction to silver. The issue is that the concept of urban fantasy is vast. I had no firm framework to draw from for more specific reference.”

Six took a breath, then looked over to Alexsandr. “Do you have anything to add?”

Alexsandr grunted. “Her intelligence was correct. At least roughly eighty-five percent of the time.”

“When did you learn about the source of this intelligence?”

Alexsandr scoffed. “When she and Harry started talking.”

Six nodded, turning and staring down at Monika. “When you’re recovered, you’re on administrative probation. Eight months. I will also forward this information to your superiors in Berlin.”

Monika deflated into the bed, Harry following Six out of the room. When the door shut behind them, Harry checked that no one was too close to hear. “She wasn’t wrong in her assessment.”

“She also should have made sure Cohen and Cowden knew the moment she realized what was happening. Her decisions may have saved them. It also could have gotten them killed if her assessment was incorrect in any way. Cohen and Cowden should have known this is where she was forming her conclusions from.”

“If she had told them, they could have discounted her outright. There is a reason you classify things as need-to-know, even from them.”

“Not if it could get them killed. There need to be consequences for taking a risk like that. She won’t leave Rainbow, she’s not going to get that lucky. So long as Rainbow has made contact with that universe’s United States in any capacity, I’m satisfied the mission will be completed.”

Harry sighed. “Six, you’re stressed. I don’t have to be in my position to recognize it.”

Six nodded. “Not about this. New information came in from the FBI regarding the Harvard attack. The truck that was used to bring the terrorists onto the campus was rented by a local. The problem is that local was radicalized.”

“Do we have the profile?”

Six shook her head. “Boston office is still compiling. What they were able to forward was multiple transactions through offshore accounts. Things a regular electrician shouldn’t have any justifiable access to.”

Harry’s brow furrowed. “Were they all local to the area?”

“So far we have five confirmed from New England, along with three Quebec separatists. The rest are still scattered, all across the Northeast.”

The pair stopped at the stairs, Harry checking that no one was around. “Another case of disparate terrorists and extremists being brought together with money. The question is who the organization behind it could be.”

“I don’t want to say the Chinese, this would be tantamount to an act of war. I need you to read over the psychological profiles we get on these men, Harry. Before I’m forced to start making decisions on partial information.”

Harry sighed. “Projection is not what I would call a healthy coping mechanism.”

Six let a small grin loose. “Thanks for reminding me why I appointed you to second in command.”

* * *

**1104**

**PORT RICHMOND, NORTH PHILLY**

**TARGET-UNIVERSE**

* * *

Buying the sleeping bags hadn’t been difficult. Going into Bucks County and finding a Dick’s had been easy after checking through the Starbucks WiFi. Setting up the propane grill had been a small pain, but Jordan had managed to make some decent dinners and everyone decided to shut up. Which Cohen was enjoying as she spread a map out on the ground.

“Larkin finally came through for us. He said that before we were attacked, there was movement from Olney. A delivery van pulled up to the hotel, unloaded a series of large boxes, then drove off. The staff had either been bribed or threatened, that’s still being looked at. What we do have is the source.”

Cohen made an X on Tabor Rd. “The Church of the Return. They set themselves up a year ago, preaching the good word and going on an evangelizing spree.”

Maxim shook his head. “America has churches on every corner. What makes this one so suspicious?”

Cohen opened up her phone. “Olney is a primarily black neighborhood. This is a picture from their website of their leadership.”

Everyone leaned in to see. The church’s board was as white as a Toby Keith concert in central Montana. Cowden stood up and motioned toward the door. “So, these monsters are working with werewolves?”

Cohen shrugged. “We’d have to ask the vampires if they can confirm this. We’re almost at the middle of the week anyway. If we’re going to make a move on this group, we need to do it before Friday.”

Cowden nodded. “Jordan, Elias, go to the vampires tonight, see what they have to say. Cohen, Miles, go tell Carcione what’s happened. Given he’s actually been helpful he might appreciate what we know.”

Cohen grimaced. “Guy like that, he won’t be happy that we’re working with whoever these MIBs are.”

“He’s not the one working toward freeing captive allies. He’ll accept that we need to accept that if this is our target? We’re going to do what needs to be done.”

Cohen sighed. “First round is on you when we get back.”

* * *

**1202**

**EIGHT BROTHERS MARKET**

**TARGET-UNIVERSE**

* * *

Carcione stared at Cohen. She couldn’t say she was surprised, but it wasn’t helping her feel any better. Two of the men from their first meeting were staring at her from behind the counter too. Miles had turned away already, face hidden behind his hand. Cohen took a breath. “Look, this isn’t ideal.”

“No shit this isn’t ideal. You idiots made a deal with the fucking Vikings?”

Cohen was about to argue when she actually heard what Carcione said. “Wait, Vikings?”

One of the men nodded. “They’ve been around since the mid-seventies. They say shit like ‘Odin’ and ‘Mjolnir’. We look into it, it’s all Viking shit.”

“It doesn’t explain why you made a deal with’em.” Carcione walked out from behind the counter. “I get you guys are spooks from your universe. You think they’re as sane as you guys are. Bad news, they’re led by a fucking lunatic.”

“What about Larkin’s information?”

Carcione grunted. “Fine, it makes sense. Larkin’s reliable, I’ll say that. You’d better be ready to move though. You don’t kill things like that and expect werewolves to roll over. Fuck, they rolled right into Center City and pulled this shit? They’ve got a Goddamn plan, something big.”

Miles looked up. “What do you mean ‘something big’?”

“Center City’s neutral boss, no one fucks around there. They broke a major fucking rule, and now they’ll know there’s a huge fucking target on their backs. If word gets out that these wolves are the fucking cause? Things won’t stay quiet.”

Cohen’s mind shuddered at the though. “Peter’s” face flashed from her memory. His threat of what would happen if his unit had to take action. “If we confirm the location, could you make sure that the right people can standby to support us?”

Carcione laughed. “You’re kidding right? I don’t even have the time to spread the word that this can be controlled. You guys got two days before this gets outta hand.”

Miles stepped toward Carcione, looking at the man in disbelief. “No, no that’s not enough time. We need at least a week to confirm that these are the actual perpetrators. We need observation, we need-”

Carcione shook his head. He looked at Miles like a parent, hearing their teen saying that they were too old enough for something. “You think I always get time to plan something out? Fuck, I’ve had so many fangs after my neck I walked around with a stake all through the 80s. Side note, fuck that Anne Rice bitch.”

Cohen blinked that comment out of her head. “Look, we have a secondary source that can confirm this. We need until tomorrow night to take care of this ourselves. If we don’t get to you by Friday morning, then presume the worst.”

Carcione’s expression changed. Now he looked worried. Not a fresh fear, it wasn’t sharp enough. No, Cohen knew that look. It said he’d seen this before. It was the same look Cohen had seen when an officer had gone down in the line of duty. Who knew how many hunters Carcione had seen in this exact situation. Who had to make that split-second call to go in before it was too late. He’d must have been to so many funerals that they blended together in his memory.

“Now you listen real fucking careful,” Carcione said. “These wolves, they’re ready to make a move this big. Put themselves into the fucking news. That means whatever they want is something that could change everything. Something that brings every fucking thing down. You don’t come back on Friday morning? Those friends of yours are still inside? When we go in, I can’t say they’ll be alive when we’re done.”

Cohen didn’t doubt for a second that Carcione was doing the same thing “Peter” was. Not making a threat, but a promise. “I understand. Give us until seven Friday morning. If we don’t show, do what you need to. Just please work with the ‘vikings’. I don’t think they’re as bad as you say right now.”

Carcione snorted. “Yeah? Who’s the contact you’re working with?”

“He said his name was ‘Peter’.”

Carcione’s eyes narrowed, even if his expression didn’t change. “Peter. Alright, that’ll help me find him if something goes wrong. Now get the fuck out? It’s lunch, people expect food during lunch. Flip the sign on your way out?”

Cohen nodded, leading the way out of the shop with a flip of the sign. As soon as they were out, Carcione nodded to the two men and went into the back. Locking the door as a few customers started to make their way in, he grabbed his phone. Dialing in the one number he knew he could count on, he waited for an answer.

“ _Special Agent Stone._ ”

“Yo, Stone. Guess who’s calling?”

A long groan. “ _Aw fuck. Did they at least tell you anything useful?_ ”

“They know where the wolves are. They’ll be hitting them tomorrow night.”

“ _Any backup?_ ”

Carcione glared at the wall in the backroom. “I’m gonna send a cell to watch over them. I don’t think they’re gonna live, but they sure as fuck are gonna do a number on the shaggies.”

“ _We have bigger problems then. Network Zero are going to be on this. If they don’t handle this problem, we will. Make sure your people in Olney understand that._ ”

Carcione paused, looking at a picture of himself and his son. Columbus Day, ’94, just before... “Just make sure that no civilians get hurt.”

* * *

**1232**

**THE CHURCH OF THE RETURN, OLNEY**

**TARGET UNIVERSE**

* * *

Sees-In-Shadows watched as her packmates readied the church for the ceremony. The time was now. She’d tried reasoning with Korra, and that had failed. She’d tried showing her the end state of their cause, and that had turned Korra against her. Now, they would take what they needed. Luzuk-Ghudh would finally gain the power he needed to pierce the Gauntlet, and no one would stop them.

“The ceremony should be no problem, the issue is the Claimed. She’s already strong willed as herself, we can only presume the power of the spirit within her. Trying to extract the spirit’s essence could cause make it strike out in self-preservation. We need to use very powerful wards, if something goes wrong we won’t be able to respond.”

Sees-In-Shadows was about to respond when the side door of the church crashed in. As the dust cleared a voice called out, “Francine!”

Forcing herself to keep control, Sees-In-Shadows turned to see Dr. Victory standing in the doorway. Her slave stood behind her, nervously clutching a crowbar. Dr. Victory was less afraid, striding through the demolished doors with a weapon. It was a ridiculous device, like everything else she made. An old revolver, covered in brass filigree and superfluous gears. The brass goggles and lab coat were the ridiculous icing on the lunatic cake.

Sees-In-Shadows turned, her face placid as an icy lake. “Olivia. Is something wrong?”

“Yeah, you threatened Asami! You said you wouldn’t hurt her!”

Sees-In-Shadows didn’t flinch. “I haven’t harmed her. I was trying to convince her that she needed to help Korra see reason.”

Dr. Victory put on a sardonic smile. “Oh, so that’s why she was an emotional wreck? That makes it all better. You said she’d be safe!”

The gun was still up, and every time Dr. Victory shouted it shook and jostled. The brass gears clattered and clanked against each other, and the hammer was cocked. The wolves preparing the ceremony shifted into their _Dalu_ forms. Sees-In-Shadows remained in _Hishu_ , motioning for them to wait. Stepping forward, she started circling Dr. Victory. “Olivia, remember when we first met so many months ago? You were still working that sad little IT job for the UPenn. Your experiments were laughed out of the campus, your friends had abandoned your little ‘amateur collective’, do you remember?”

Dr. Victory had two looks about her. Her face was still livid, but her eyes were pained. “You’re not playing fair.”

“We’ve never played fair,” Sees-In-Shadows growled. “Remember the night we brought you into our cause? We made sure your landlord suffered for how they treated you. That your former boss had no incentive to come looking for you. We gave you everything you needed. Are you saying that this one woman is so important that you’d throw everything you’ve worked for away?”

Dr. Victory’s teeth were grinding, the barrel pointing at Sees-In-Shadows. “You know this can kill you. Wolf, man-wolf, any form. One shot and you’re dead, I can do it. You know I can do it.”

“Yes, one shot.” Sees-In-Shadows started circling the young “doctor”. “From a six-shot weapon. There are _twenty_ of my pack here, Olivia. You wanted a fellowship to test your theories, but that comes at a price. You want to prove yourself a scientist. We’re giving you that chance, but not out of charity. You knew what we wanted from the start.”

Dr. Victory’s teeth were grinding now, her little slave looking like he wanted to bolt from the church. Time to lower the final boom. “When we’re done, you can keep the bitch. You can do what you want with the two fools, drain them for all I care. If you confront me on the Claimed? If you _dare_ enter our sacred ground again? I’ll show you what another universe looks like. I promise that you will not like what you see.”

Dr. Victory seemed to freeze. Still glaring at Sees-In-Shadows, she lowered the revolver into her coat pocket. Raising her goggles from her eyes, she turned around and stormed out of the church. Taking a long, slow breath, Sees-In-Shadows turned to her beta. “Post a guard around the Claimed. She can do what she wants with the other three. We begin tomorrow night.”

Storming through the corridor, Dr. Victory didn’t help her look any less like a mad B-movie scientist. “That’s it. Tomorrow, the brothers are joining you. I’ll show Asami that this is important.”

A few seconds later, she turned to Jerry and smiled. “Do you think I should get her some jerky? I didn’t see them eating any jerky in their home world.”

Jerry nodded, loyally following behind his mistress. “I think jerky would be a wonderful food to give them Dr. Victory.”

Dr. Victory thrust a fist up in victory. “Yes! Jerry, go and buy some jerky!”

* * *

**2010**

**3516 SHELBOURNE STREET, PHILADELPHIA**

**TARGET UNIVERSE**

* * *

Janice’s eye twitched when she saw the Rainbow agents once more standing outside her door. One of the men smiled, waving at the pair as they were ready to start securing their new territory. “Evening ladies, heard you had some fun after we left.”

Emilia gave a sheepish wave. Janice wasn’t so kind. “No, not again, not fucking again you assholes! Fuck, do you know what happened to us after we bit those fucking wolves?”

Jordan chuckled. “Yeah, we heard. Don’t hear about stuff like that in a cemetery very often. You?” Elias shook his head.

Janice groaned. “What do you people want now?”

Jordan stepped toward the two. “We were attacked the other night. Fucking crazy-ass crime monsters tried to kill us in our hotel.” He let the words “crime-monsters” sink in.

Elias took over. “We found where these beasts came from. A different pack, these ones are from Olney. Inside the ‘Church of the Return’. We need you both to find out if this intelligence is accurate.”

Janice shook her head, putting one arm up to protect Emilia. “No, no fucking way jackass. If you think we’re going anywhere near-”

“Two million.”

Emilia’s jaw dropped. Janice stumbled over her words for a few seconds. “Two, two _million!?_ ”

Elias nodded. “You find this location and secure intelligence we can work with? We can give you two million dollars.”

Janice tried to think of an argument. She tried to figure out any kind of argument that would keep her from accepting that kind of money. They already had the kind of money that would last them for decades. They’d barely made it home from North Cedar Hill. They’d ordered almost three thousand in furniture and electronics after the wild night they’d had after they got in the door. The bed took the worst of it. No amount of bleach was getting rid of all that blood, even if they hadn’t torn the sheets to confetti.

Emilia remembered she could speak. “Wait, why are we doing this? You’re the lunatics going from dimension to dimension, why can’t you find this out yourselves?”

Elias smirked. “Did you not hear the part about crime monsters? These wolves were willing to attack us in Center City. From what we understand, you two should know why that’s a dangerous thing.”

Janice twitched, gestured, and groaned. Hanging her head, she held out her hand. Pulling out a series of green lacrima, he held them out for the two.

Emilia’s eyebrow went up. “Wait, what about the spell?”

Elias shook his head. “Thermite, didn’t we tell you about this? Don’t try to use the magic on your own.” Thankful that Jordan was able to play along, Elias muttering some German nonsense as he held his hands over the lacrima.

Janice snatched the green from Jordan’s hands. “Fine, we’ll scope the place out. Go to Thornton’s, we’ll meet back up at two.”

Jordan smiled. “Fair enough. Nice doing business, ladies.”

As the two agents walked off, Janice hooked Emilia and hurried back into the house. Slamming and locking the door, she groaned even louder. “I am so _tired_ of these fucks!”

Emilia took one of the lacrima and tapped it, pulling out a thousand-band of hundreds. “They did follow through babe.”

“Yeah, and they want us to see if there’s a fucking pack of werewolves at this place! God, Emilia, the cemetery was bad enough.”

Emilia had a sheepish smile creeping across her face. “Well, was it that bad?”

Janice slumped, exasperated by her partner. “Emilia, please don’t tell me you’re enjoying this.”

“We’re at least doing something for a change. I mean are we gonna spend every night going to Thornton’s and getting dinner there? I enjoy dressing up for you, but I’m getting tired of doing it for drunk old men.”

Janice gritted her teeth, Emilia wasn’t wrong. Thornton’s wasn’t the worst place to feed from but it was pathetic to keep feeding from the same pack of drunks and sad bastards. Now, they had all of Van Kirk to claim as their own. They were flush with cash to start using for what they wanted for a change. No more being forced to bow to the Snakes, or the Blue Bloods, or those creepy fucks the Wyrms.

“Fine, we’ll check out the fucking church. Not gonna like it.”

Checking to make sure the two assholes weren’t still out front, Janice grabbed the keys and unlocked the car. As she buckled her seatbelt, she was struck by the irony. Buckling up as a vampire made about as much sense as a hunter washing their hands before gutting their kill.

The drive up to Olney wasn’t long, just annoying. Old grandmothers driving for God only knew why at night. Up-and-coming thugs bass blasting in the middle of the street. The streetwalkers dressed like anyone else, who could do some reliable business. It was a funny thing, everyone had this image that all prostitutes dressed like movie whores, ridiculous miniskirts and low-cut tops. Some did, but far more walked around in jeans and t-shirts trawling the bars. It was a safer risk than standing on a corner hoping the next John wasn’t a Goddamn serial killer.

She was thankful she didn’t have to drive through Kensington. It wasn’t the junkies or the homeless that were the problem. She could live with them. It was the suburban fucks, the ones who came in so desperate for a fix they would slum with the absolute lowest of the low. Those people who had nice lives, decent jobs. Janice didn’t buy that shit about “everyone has problems”. Maybe they did, but those suburban fucks should know better. They’d talk down about anyone living in North Philly, then slide in for some heroin. You could tell who they were, the ones driving half-decent cars with newer clothes. Not even fancy clothes, polo shirts and khakis. Things like jeans that weren’t too torn, or shoes that weren’t too scuffed. Cars that had both headlights, or decent paint.

She cut those thoughts off. She didn’t need to think about the past right now.

Emilia was focused on her phone, calling out turns every few streets. It’d been a chance meeting. Janice, still a year-dead. Emilia, freshly turned by a punk that tried to claim Janice’s turf. It hadn’t been hard to kick the shit out of him. The problem was taking in the now-dead girl laying on the pavement. That had been a fun month, trying to explain what she knew when Janice didn’t know shit herself. Still, somehow they’d both made it work. At least until the interdimensional fucks arrived.

Janice had grappled with strange shit. Vampires were bad enough. Werewolves were worse. Witches and fairies? Bullshit. Now there were other dimensions to deal with? Why not just throw fucking aliens into the pot, at this point it might as well happen with everything else.

“Almost there,” Emilia said. “The map says there’s a storage place right next to it, park there?”

Janice nodded, driving down Tabor looking for the spot. Eventually she found it, “Mr. Storage”. Shaking her head at the lack of effort, she pulled up to the empty building and looked around. No one watching them. Only cameras were for the storage company. Getting out of the car, she saw a small brick alley leading along the side of the building. “Right behind this babe?”

Emilia nodded. “Church of the Return, 800 West Tabor.”

Janice thought about her options. Climbing up onto the top of the storage center could get her noticed and the cops on them. Going around the front with werewolves? That was begging for trouble. No choice. “I’ll sneak around back babe. Stay in the car, keep it running. Wait ten minutes, then drive to Thornton’s and tell them I didn’t come back. Okay?”

Emilia nodded. “Please be careful babe.”

Sparing a grin, Janice got out and tried to get a feel for the neighborhood. Instantly she felt something get into her system. Her hackles were up, and the beast inside her started getting restless. Something was definitely off about Olney right now.

Moving down the brick alley, she tried to force herself to use those vampire powers every other undead fuck seemed to have. The only thing she had was big fuck-off fangs and claws, at least that she knew about. She couldn’t fuck with peoples minds like Emilia. The few times she did trust another vampire enough to talk to them they couldn’t give her any real answers. Whoever “sired” her was a total dickbag, and Janice didn’t disagree.

An ivy-covered fence waited for her behind the storage center. Not seeing any cameras, she took three steps back before sprinting ahead and leaping the fence in one bound. Grinning, she scoped the property. The grass was green, the parking lot paved and painted. A new basketball court sat to the side.

The actual church was white, fresh siding and paint from end to end. A clean, well-maintained garden sat before the doors. Circling around to try and see the front door, she saw a sign hanging from the lip of the roof. “THE CHURCH OF THE RETURN”. Creeping forward, she froze when she heard a dog. No, not a dog, a wolf. A wolf howling into the night. Then a second. Three, four. Well over a dozen howls breaking the night air in the middle of North Philly.

Janice’s beast started to pound at her brain. It wasn’t a voice in her mind like most people could imagine. It was an instinctual screaming in her head, her lizard brain urging her to do one thing: Run.

She ignored the front door opening. She tried to focus on the fence and not the growls and snarls behind her. Stolen blood coursing through her veins, she jumped over the fence. Rolling as she landed, she sprinted for the car and saw Emilia feeling the same urging of her own beast. Jumping in the car, she didn’t hear Emilia rapid-fire questions at her. She threw the car into reverse and pulled onto the street. Catching a glimpse of three feral giants jumping over the fence, Janice sped for Tabor and peeled through Olney.

Janice had to fight her beast back down, forcing it to shut up and stay quiet for five minutes. Finally getting her conscious mind back in full control, she finally heard Emilia. “-I mean what the hell are we gonna do babe? They’re werewolves, they probably have some kind of crazy sense of smell, they’ll find us!”

Janice forced her teeth to remain normal. “They won’t. Those hunter assholes are going for them, remember? Either the werewolves or die, or the hunters. Either way, they’ll stop fucking with us.”

* * *

**2114**

**SEAN THORNTON’S PUB, PORT RICHMOND**

**TARGET UNIVERSE**

Janice stormed in, finding the “Thermite” asshole nursing a Yuengling. Storming up, the man had no time to register before Janice cold-cocked him off his barstool. “We found them, they’re there, we’re done.”

The man nodded, rubbing at his jaw. Shaking his head clear, he motioned Janice away. “Fine, got it, see you in a graveyard.”

As Janice stormed out the door, Elias looked down on the floored Jordan. “So?”

Jordan hauled himself off the floor. “We have our wolves. Now we need to kill them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Story's on the verge of wrapping up, but we're not done yet. As always, if you've got anything you like, anything you think needs changing, or just any thoughts, feel free to comment!
> 
> Stay tuned!


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

* * *

**0757**

**ROBERT F. KENNEDY BUILDING, WASHINGTON, DC**

**“CLANCY-VERSE”**

* * *

Jack appreciated the taxi ride. Now that he didn’t have a Secret Service detail, he could actually go about things his own way. That decade had been tough on Cathy. She had a legendary row with the agency regarding her going back to practice at Johns Hopkins when Jack left the White House. Still, they eventually let the Ryans go their own way.

His 2012 sat back two blocks over. He wouldn’t even bother trying to find space around the building. You might as well try getting good BBQ in Pittsburgh. Straightening his tie, he went right for the front door.

The interior of the Kennedy Building wasn’t very ornate, not compared to all the older Federal buildings in DC. It had been designed and built during a time when there was the thought that form was second to function, and had been dutiful to that guiding principle ever since. Making his way to the metal detector, he slipped off his belt and tossed his things into the tray for X-ray.

“Mr. Ryan?”

Jack looked past the line (Which was now focused on him) to see the bald head of Adam Kane moving to the detector. “Why didn’t you call? We could’ve escorted you through.”

Jack gave Kane a polite smile. “Figured I should show up early, didn’t want to bother anyone.” Technically that was true, Jack didn’t want to take some green agent away from actually learning their job. The other half of it was he’d always hated people who abused their authority. Simple as they were, there was a reason for metal detectors in Federal buildings. Allowing people to skip them, no matter who they were, defeated the purpose. Still, the cat was out of the bag now. Grabbing his things, Ryan joined Kane with a wave-through by security.

“It’s good to see you again Mr. Ryan,” Kane said, leading the way to the elevators. “The last time was, I think it was three years ago? You were giving a lecture at Georgetown on the new era of naval warfare.”

Ryan nodded, waiting for the doors to open. “Right, I was speaking on the need to not loose sight of open ocean operations. SecNav wasn’t very happy that I went up against his plans to focus on littoral operations.”

Kane smiled. “He got over it. Didn’t you notice that we’re maintain the _Burke_ -class for another two decades?”

Ryan nodded. The _Burke_ was still the Navy’s workhorse, and he was happy his words had been heard. Still, he’d admit in private that the newer classes would be a necessity. So long as they didn’t use off-the-shelf equipment or programming. He noticed that Kane hadn’t mentioned Ryan’s latest speech warning against over-reliance on data in the military or intelligence communities. He’d admit that it was partly because things were so much simpler to him. In the 80s and 90s computers were the tools, people were the true drivers of intelligence. Like Van Riper in MC 2002, he didn’t feel there was proper thought or testing on these new means of intelligence. Even his own baby, the Canary Program, was no longer a test for leaks. Now it was an electronic cipher, a contemporary Enigma for the digital age. Who knew how long it was before the Chinese cracked the system and sold the secrets. He could trust the Russians, at least, _most_ of the Russians. He still didn’t know if he could trust the Iranians, not yet. Venezuela either. The Chinese could gain easy access to their oil exports in exchange for those kinds of secrets.

“So, how’s life as a consultant?”

Jack snapped back to reality at Kane’s question. “Mercifully boring. The biggest problem I have now is convincing my publisher that yes, I am working on my books. The last poor kid they sent to check gave up after he realized that I wasn’t gonna stop making my lunch.”

Kane chuckled as the doors opened. “Don’t they already have enough of your books? Between your speaking fees and the stock margins you have, you could coast your way to the grave.”

Ryan grinned as he stepped inside. “Did you think I’d sit around and wait to die?”

Kane laughed, stepping into the elevator with Ryan. As the doors closed, Kane’s expression shifted. Ryan almost missed it, if it weren’t for the reflection in the elevator doors. “Currently we’re combing through all records relating to the initial NATO-centric iteration of Rainbow. At present, we haven’t yet found any other indications that there was a leak.”

Jack nodded, his mind shifting gears into “work” mode. “How many other Rainbow members have we interviewed?”

“The Germans passed, no leaks on their end. We’ve almost finished with the British, and the French have relayed their own results. The trouble is with Israel. One of their people went dark ten years ago, we’re still trying to locate them.”

Jack sighed. He didn’t want to say the Israelis had gotten sloppy, but ever since the “Jerusalem Treaty” they’d adopted a peacetime mentality. The Israeli security apparatus had stumbled into a brave new world where daily annihilation was not a constant threat. Atrophy was the best description of it. The framework was still there, but the new blood didn’t see the same threat. He prayed this wasn’t where the leak had come from. He’d hate to get a call from a major network asking if he could comment on the failure of the Israeli intelligence apparatus.

Stepping out with Kane onto the fourth floor, Ryan was led through several office sections to a small conference room. Two men waited inside, along with a stenographer and a microphone. Both were younger men, almost looking like kids to Jack. They wore their hair shorn on the sides and slicked back on the scalp. Jack didn’t get that style, but then he’d given up on keeping up with the trends roughly about the time that “Vine” thing came out.

“Mr. Ryan, thank you for coming. Please have a seat?” Jack nodded, pulling out a chair. “Now before we begin, you are aware that this conversation will be recorded.”

“I am.”

“Are you sure you wish to proceed without legal counsel present?”

“I’m sure.” In truth, Jack hadn’t thought of any lawyer he felt was capable of taking this one on. Still, he felt confident. He had been the president, not the direct on-the-ground leader of Rainbow at the time. If anything, he was more worried about what Ding would go through because of this.

“Do you have anything to say before we begin this interview?” Jack shook his head. “Very well, then we’ll begin.”

* * *

**1016**

**PORT RICHMOND, NORTH PHILLY**

**TARGET UNIVERSE**

Jordan looked up from cleaning his pistol. “Hey, do you think that JFK was killed by a conspiracy here?”

Everyone looked up from their preparations for a minute. It wasn’t unusual to hear odd thoughts in their line of work. Things got boring, and discussions ranging from pop culture to porn stars were common for all of them. Somehow, hearing Jordon say that out loud caught everyone off guard.

Cohen tried to think about an answer. “I…Maybe? We don’t know that he wasn’t killed by a conspiracy here.”

Cowden cringed. “Then that means any story here could be real. Christ, the Nukelavee could be real here.”

Maxim rolled his eyes. “These are creatures, not legends. If they exist here, they can be killed here.”

Elias grinned. “I’ll get in. I say there’s sapient AI.”

Miles shook his head. “Then why hasn’t it taken over the world?”

“Maybe it’s afraid to? Since there’s so many monsters out there, an AI has to be cautious to avoid notice from them.”

Baker grumbled. “Bloody waste of time talking about this.”

Timur came in. “No, not in this world. Those, what did you call them Dominic?”

Dominic didn’t look up from his pistol. “Crime-monsters.”

Timur nodded. “Right, those. That’s proof that talking about what could be out there is necessary.”

Baker looked at Timur like an exhausted parent. “You’re always poking around for details.”

Miles shrugged, going over to the grill. “Might mean that there’s all kinds of weird shit. Think about the Zodiac case. Maybe he really was trying to give himself servants for the afterlife?”

Jordan pointed at Miles, a triumphant grin on his lips. “See? That’s the kinda shit I’m talking about.”

James chuckled. “Meaning what, Jack the Ripper was really from Hell?”

Cowden grinned. “If the kidney cooks.”

Cohen refocused on her own equipment. No one was wrong for talking about this. She was thankful for it. It meant that after everything Rainbow was still themselves. She’d be more worried if no one was willing to talk and joke about it. It was a necessary evil in their work. Back home they all dealt with the worst of mankind. Terrorists, killers, rapists, the kind of people who treat anyone else as “less”. Bodies mangled or mutilated to hide evidence. Children left orphaned, or worse, used and left to die. Her relatives who watched “true crime” always thought they knew what the dark side of mankind was. Cohen had to work in it. It was part of the job. Which was why when they learned about neo-Nazis in the academy, she was the one who started making jokes about how neo-Nazis, “Really burned her.”

Jordan picked up the lead again. “So, what do you think? Mafia or CIA here?”

“I say Mafia,” Miles said. “They probably had Oswald brainwashed, you can probably do that here. Soon as Kennedy was dead and he was cut loose. Jack Ruby was there to tie up the loose ends.”

“CIA.” Everyone turned to stare at Maxim. “Kennedy was a Cold War, what is the word, eagle?”

“Hawk.”

“ _Da_. He wanted to use tensions, not ease them. He was already increasing troop numbers in Vietnam, he had antagonized Kruschev. The CIA could not risk such a man going any farther in a second term.”

Cohen looked up. “What about LBJ? He delivered the South for Kennedy, why would he let this go?”

Maxim’s eyebrow went up. “He would destroy the American intelligence apparatus to avenge a man history has shown he had disagreements with? Kennedy threatened to undo all America had accomplished, a second term could have resulted in nuclear exchange.”

Gilles looked up from loading his magazines. “What about the assassination of his brother?”

Maxim shrugged. “Prevention. If Robert did investigate his brother’s assassination, or follow on his policies? He could have created havoc for the United States when it wasn’t necessary.”

Miles waved the idea away. “You’re gonna throw away the Mafia like that? The guys the Kennedy brothers took on up front? Bobby Kennedy went after the mob because he knew he’d make a name for himself that way.”

Maxim scoffed. “The same Mafia that had dealings with the CIA to kill Castro?”

Cohen sighed. This conversation was going to take some time.

* * *

**1100**

**THE CHURCH OF THE RETURN, OLNEY**

**TARGET-UNIVERSE**

* * *

The cell door opened, but it wasn’t Sees-In-Shadows coming for Korra. Two animalistic-looking men grabbed her. “Hey, hey get offa me!” As much as she tried to struggle, Korra’s own strength was useless. The two men dragged her out of the cell, hauling her in the air by her ankles and wrists. Korra kept trying to slip loose, but their grips were vises. She barely glimpsed Dr. Victory, the woman waving as she chewed on a piece of meat from a red bag. Then Korra was down another hall.

Taken into a side room, she was held down and stripped. Korra didn’t have any time to realize they had ripped off everything before they wrapped her in a white robe. Still fighting them, she was carried into a church filled with people. All of them stared ahead with rapt attention, a line of them standing in front of the crowd. Sees-In-Shadows stood before them all, dressed in furs and bones. Her skin was painted with intricate designs, and Korra noticed a cross behind her.

The werewolf raised her hands. “My flock, today marks our return. No more will our world and the world of the spirit be kept apart. We will return to the existence that was ordained in the beginning. When flesh and spirit walked as one. We shall return.”

As one the congregation responded, “We shall return.”

Korra glared at Sees-In-Shadows. “Don’t do this, you don’t have any idea what you’re about to do. If you don’t stop, I can’t save you.”

Sees-In-Shadows glared at Korra. One of her werewolves brought a bowl to her. Speaking in the same guttural tongue, Korra had her head held in place as symbols were drawn on her forehead and cheeks. Then on her chest, her arms and legs.

Sees-In-Shadows held her hands high again. “In the name of Father Wolf, the true hunter-king, we commend this sacrifice.”

Korra’s glare turned to shock as Sees-In-Shadows started to shift. A middle-aged face with a conservative haircut turned into a wolf-bat’s snout covered in brown fur. A thin body now rippled with muscle. The two men holding her turned into werewolves as well, fangs bared as they forced Korra to kneel with them. The congregation said nothing. Whether they were shocked into silence or enthralled by their leader, Korra couldn’t say. What she did know was they were using their powers. Could she? Shutting her eyes, she tried to draw on the power of the Avatar. Nothing.

“The chosen people will return to Pangea. The Spirit World will no longer be denied to us. Our birthright to walk among the spirits is assured. The Moon Bitch will fall, and all will know that Rabid Wolf has ordained our right to rule. The Nest-Thief, our guide, will fly to his right. Both will spread his word, and to all worlds spread this truth. We shall return.”

  
The wolves let out a howl, long and powerful. Korra glared up at Sees-In-Shadows. “Don’t do this, whatever you’re doing they’ll kill you-”

Wings. Massive, powerful wings flapping around the room. Korra tried to find the source, then realized it wasn’t coming from any part of the room. It was all around the room. A dark shadow settled over the cross, fading into reality. Red rings surrounded black eyes. A black beak dripped blood down onto the altar. The bird-spirit held its head high and proud, staring down on the scene.

“In the sight of our totem, and in the name of our patron, we commend these actions.”

* * *

The door clanked open, and before Asami realized what was happening she was caught in a net. “What the hell?”

A young man started pulling her out, looking back with a sheepish smile. “Sorry miss, but Dr. Victory said I couldn’t risk you getting loose.”

Asami glared at the man. “What, are you another mad scientist?”

The man shook his head. “Oh no, I’m her assistant.”

Asami grumbled, deciding to be as dead a weight as possible. Just because she probably wasn’t getting out didn’t mean she had to make it easy. At the least, she was going to be dead weight.

Getting pulled into a workshop, she saw Mako and Bolin strapped to a pair of chairs. “Guys!”

Mako strained to turn his head. “Asami, are you alright?”

“I’m fine, what about you two?”

Bolin shrugged. “I think we’re in for another round of torture. Not exactly like what that Goa’uld was trying to do to us. I think this person is trying to prove something.”

Asami sighed. “So, what do you both think? She’s got a problem with how things are run?”

Mako shook his head. “She’s petty. Probably didn’t get what she wanted and doesn’t like it. At least she’s upfront, the other woman tried to play with my emotions.”

Asami looked over as the man strapped her into an empty seat. “You too?”

Mako nodded. “Might as well just get it out in the open. Asami, when you and Korra made it obvious you two had something I…I was angry. I’m not proud of it. It wasn’t right, and I’m sorry.”

Asami smiled. “It’s alright Mako. I’d be pretty angry too if both of my exes wound up together. You didn’t let it come between us. Remember what you said in Rio?”

Mako smiled back. “What about you?”

Asami sighed. “That night, when we found out about my father. When he offered me a place in the Equalists, I was tempted to join him. It made so much sense, but I couldn’t. Not after everything you three had done for me. I mean I’d never really had friends like any of you before then. You weren’t benders, you were, well I mean you’re practically my family. What about you Bolin?”

Bolin groaned. “Okay, this is gonna sound really sad. Mako, I’m honestly kinda jealous of you. I mean you’ve got a real job, you’ve got respect, and what am I? I’m Nuktuk, Kuvira’s right hand man, it gets a little frustrating you know? Just once I’d like to be the one taken seriously.”

Mako smiled at his brother. “It’s okay Bolin. You know that I’d still be your brother no matter what would happen.”

A sniffle, then someone blowing their nose. “That is just, that is just so heartwarming!” The trio turned to see Dr. Victory throwing a handkerchief aside. “Also, Asami, why are you in a net?”

Asami blinked. “Your assistant said you told him to bring me here.”

Dr. Victory sighed. “Jerry, why didn’t you just hold a gun on her? Sorry, Jerry’s only my second beholden. I’m still trying to work out how to get them to have some common sense.”

Asami glared at Dr. Victory. “Where’s Korra?”

Dr. Victory shrugged, pulling a red plastic bag from one of her lab coat’s pockets. “Oh, Francine took her into the church. They’re ready to begin their ceremony or something.”

Asami’s heart iced over. “Ceremony? What kind of ceremony?”

Dr. Victory walked over. “Something about opening the Gauntlet? Breaching dimensional barriers? I mean it’s fascinating and all, but not really my main focus. Here, have some!” Before Asami could say anything, Dr. Victory shoved a handful of dried meat into Asami’s mouth.

Mako took over. “What happens if they open this Gauntlet?”

Dr. Victory shrugged, taking some jerky for herself. “Something something dimensional breach. I really don’t care, spirits aren’t what I specialize in. No, I have a bigger goal in mind. See, I’ve always known that there are alternative forms of energy out there. Power that we could use to substitute for coal, oil, even wind and solar. The trick has always been finding it. That’s why I took up Francine’s offer. She was offering a chance to prove my theories about dimensional options to facilitate quantum-powered fluctuations.”

Asami knew something about what the woman said sounded wrong. On the surface it sounded like something Carter would say, but it was off. It was too loose. Not spoken with what sounded like years of experience but a passionate hobbyist.

Bolin spoke up. “Okay, so, our bending is that energy?”

Dr. Victory clapped her hands. “Exactly! Bolin, see, sometimes you are clever.”

Asami finally chewed through the jerky. “Then why that machine behind you? If you’ve seen where we come from you know that there are better computers. Better technologies-”

Jerry flinched as Dr. Victory threw the bag down. Her face was a placed rage as she turned to Asami. “Better technology? You mean computers that take the heart out of everything? Little gray boxes that only serve to drain away everything wonderful about the world? Finish those spreadsheets, run those wires, what about the heart of it all? Hearing people who only think they know what they’re doing ramble on and on, begging for solutions but not hearing anything. Brushing people who want to help aside. No, this is a masterpiece. This is what will prove that I do know what I’m talking about.”

Asami tried to push herself away from the glare. Dr. Victory was beyond a nutcase now, she was a lunatic. Someone that would snap at any mention of criticism.

As quick as she went livid, Dr. Victory went back to bubbly. “That’s why I like you Asami. I’ve seen the things you’ve made, they’re brilliant! I love that dieselpunk style you have too, so sleek and angular. I mean you even have your own private airship? That’s awesome!”

Asami tried to grin. It was always a good idea to try and flatter your hostage taker. “I’m flattered.”

Dr. Victory beamed as she went to her “computer”. “Now, I tried to work the lacrima but Francine took them all. Oh, she broke them all by the way. You’ll need new ones. However, she did say that I could see about using these two for what I need.” Smiling, she held up two bronze disks attached to a series of glass jars under the monitor.

Bolin sighed. “Bro, we can take a vacation after this right?”

Dr. Victory thought for a moment. “Well you might have all your life force drained, but we’ll see what happens. If I’m quick I’ll get the results I need before Rainbow shows up.”

Mako leaned forward. “Wait, what about RainbOGH!” Jerry shoved the lead into Mako’s mouth.

Dr. Victory smiled sweetly at Bolin. “C’mon, you’ll be helping out a great scientific discovery Bolin. You said it yourself, you’d like to be respected for a change.”

Bolin stared at Dr. Victory, as if to say, “You really think I’m an idiot, don’t you?”

Dr. Victory sighed. “I didn’t want to have to do this. Jerry, tickle him.”

Bolin’s eyes bugged out, and as Jerry started tickling Bolin gritted his teeth. Asami started fighting her restraints. “Don’t do this! What kind of ‘discovery’ means hurting people?”

Dr. Victory laughed and rolled her eyes. “All the best ones! Atomic energy, X-rays, gunpowder, and look at how they transformed everything we have. Even vaccines! I mean did you know the earliest forms of vaccines were cutting off scabbed smallpox blisters and shoving them under peoples skin? So many people died to learn better ways of doing it!”

Bolin finally started laughing, long enough that Dr. Victory could shove the lead into his mouth. He mumbled something that sounded like a word he’d learned from Dead Six. Clapping her hands, she ran to the giant bank of gears behind her monitor. Flicking a series of switches, she turned a crank. “Jerry, set up the electrodes!”

Jerry rushed behind the gears, then came back out with a pair of massive electrodes on two wooden bases. Setting them four feet apart, he hooked them up to the back of the monitor. “Ready Dr. Victory.”

Finished cranking, Dr. Victory ran to the monitor, then stopped. “Right, almost forgot.”

Asami watched as she took out three sets of brass goggles. “Can’t have you three going blind yet. Jerry, go into the other room and get my new pet ready? I want to give Rainbow a surprise when they get here.” As Jerry ran off, Asami kept glaring. Dr. Victory was either oblivious, or she was that high it didn’t affect her. The goggles were tinted, Asami almost felt blind as she heard grumbling from Mako and Bolin.

“There, all ready.” Rushing back to the computer, Dr. Victory tapped at the typewriter keys. Mako and Bolin shuddered, grunting as whatever energy they had inside themselves was sucked out.

Asami didn’t try to argue, not yet. Dr. Victory could take any argument as an affront, then she might get _really_ angry. As she watched, one of the jars started filling up with a bright glowing energy. Clapping her hands, Dr. Victory pulled her own brass goggles down and grinned.

“Now, get ready to see what real renewable energy looks like!”


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

* * *

**0850**

**MR. STORAGE, OLNEY**

**TARGET-UNIVERSE**

* * *

Cohen took one last stock on her situation. There were fifteen total agents, all with minor wounds and bruises. They were armed with pistols, and Cohen was ready to start kicking herself. No one had remembered to bring the silver broadswords back from the graveyard. There were no vampires to give them support. No magic spell or fairy trick to help them make their move. It was all on them.

Cowden checked the chamber on his pistol. “No floor plan. No estimates on numbers. No location for the hostages. This is the most ridiculous operation I’ve ever been on.”

Cohen was about to respond when she heard a car driving up. All of Rainbow turned, weapons up, to see a black sedan pulling up. The door opened to reveal a bored “Peter” stepping out. “What, something in my teeth?”

Rainbow groaned, Cohen motioning they lower their weapons. “What do you want?”

“I’m here to help you fucks. In ten minutes, there’s gonna be a distraction at the front gate. We’re gonna use that to slip in. Meaning you’ll need my help against these bastards.”

Cohen and Cowden looked to each other. His help? Cohen eyes “Peter” suspiciously. “What kind of help?”

“Peter” looked like he was giving the world’s smallest grin as he walked to the trunk. “We’re the government. We don’t go around with second-hand swords. We get a budget.”

Cohen’s eyes widened as “Peter” opened the trunk. Shotguns, SMGs, carbines, all fresh and ready to use. All iron-sights, but that wasn’t a problem with the ranges Rainbow was about to work with. Not with their experience.

Jordan clapped his hands. “Christmas came early people. It’s like an Arkansas wedding in this car.”

“Three magazines for each weapon. I’m carrying some local equipment, should help us even the odds. Now listen. Werewolves aren’t invincible. Silver just speeds up the process. The shotguns are all loaded with silver buckshot, if that doesn’t kill them just rake their heads. Personal rule of thumb, once you’re hitting brain they’re dead.”

Cohen nodded, grabbing one of the carbines. “So what’s our plan?”

“Peter” shrugged. “Hop the fence, kill the werewolves, save whoever the fuck you’re looking for.”

Jordan glared at the man. “You with the fucking Marshals?”

“Peter” grinned. “And fuck you too.”

Cowden chambered a shell in his shotgun. “Enough. How long can this distraction give us?”

“Fifteen, after that we’re on our own.” Reaching back into the trunk, “Peter” grabbed a satchel that clanked and clattered. “C’mon, we’ll need to be in position at the fence.”

* * *

Korra cried out, trying to hold herself back as the giant bird-spirit attacked her again. It wasn’t piercing her skin, she wasn’t bleeding or missing any organs. Yet each strike of the beak forced another scream out of Korra. Each time the bird-spirit pulled back with another chunk of glowing white light that it would gulp down. Every few bites it would turn to the people lined up in front of the church. They would open their mouths, and the spirit would hack up the same white light into their open maws. As Korra watched, they transformed. One man was twisted into a walking pile of trash. His mouth leaked with sewage as his hair turned into a tangle of scrap paper waste. A woman’s eyes fell out of her head, replaced with two cameras. Her mouth turned into a speaker, her long black hair a tangle of multicolored wires.

The people who got the most of the energy from Korra turned into bird-creatures, beaks and feathers and all. In the middle of it, Sees-In-Shadows kept chanting. She kept spouting her unholy praises to “Gurim-Ur” and “Luzuk-Ghudh”. The wolves howled after each word, the congregation enraptured as she went on.

Korra kept trying to break free, and nothing worked. She’d tried going limp a few times, but the werewolves were too strong. They just held her up again so the bird could take another chunk out of her. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she glared up as Sees-In-Shadows paused in her prayer. “You’re…gonna die…”

Snarling at Korra, the werewolf went back to chanting as the bird-spirit tore into Korra again.

In the workshop, Asami couldn’t take it anymore. Bolin and Mako had started out strong, but hour after hour had left them nearly dead. Bolin’s head was limp even with the obvious pain. Mako could barely keep his eyes open anymore. The glass containers under the monitor were almost full, and the two electrodes had been sparking for hours. “Don’t you have enough?”

Dr. Victory smiled, face twisted by the blue light underneath her. “Almost! I’m honestly impressed, compared to that other one I didn’t think these two had nearly enough power.”

Asami heard Bolin let out a low moan. “Then let them go, as soon as this is done let them go.”

Dr. Victory paused, looking like she didn’t quite process what Asami was saying. “Why?”

Asami had never been so desperate to hurt someone in her life. “Because you’ll kill them if you keep this up!”

Dr. Victory thought on that for a second, then seems to realize what Asami was saying. “Oh, you’re worried about their physical well-being. Well, I suppose that would be an issue. Okay, but only because you reminded me.”

As Dr. Victory went back to her computer, Asami saw a flash between the two electrodes. Turning, she saw a small ball of light forming in the center of them.

* * *

Timur clambered atop the roof of the storage facility. It wasn’t an ideal position, and the carbine could only give him a quarter the range he was used to. Worse, most of the property was blocked off. He could only hit anyone on the roof. Thankfully, the roof was a shooting gallery. There were several men and women atop the roof, looking like they were armed with pistols and long guns. There were three creatures atop as well, human-bird hybrids with beaks and wings. Hopefully they were different from the crime-monsters in the hotel. He spent an entire magazine on one to no effect.

The bird-men were dangerous, but “Peter” had his pistol. Whatever it was made of or fired, it could hurt them. In that case, he could pick off the shooters on the roof to clear the way.

He heard the team moving over the fence. The chain link creaked and clattered, the rooftop looking over. At least, until a shotgun pulled their attention away. A second boom, and Timur was ready to make his shots. The bird-men started to shriek, the skin of their necks puffing out as they did. The fence rattled more as the team clambered over. Timur set his sights on an older man, bald-headed with wrinkles across his face. He looked back to the fence.

Exhale. Squeeze. Recoil.

The back of the man’s head turned to red mist. Next target, a woman screaming as he collapsed. She dropped to the ground, pistol forgotten. No present threat, next target. A middle-aged woman, screaming something Timur couldn’t quite make out.

Exhale. Squeeze. Recoil.

The round cut through her chest, the woman dropping over the edge of the roof. Four targets. A younger man with a shotgun was turning everywhere he could, trying to find the shooter.

Exhale. Squeeze. Recoil.

Another crack from Timur, another target down. Cowden didn’t have time to think about that, he was busy running for the front of the church. Five hostiles, armed with pistols and long guns. One was taller, more muscular than the others. They were all looking toward the entry road leading to the parking lot. Cowden started to bring his shotgun up, until “Peter” waved him off. Before Cowden could ask, the man lobbed a lumpy flashbang at the door. Cowden watched as the grenade dazzled the group in front of the door, and raised his shotgun.

There wasn’t a chance. Five civilians against fifteen trained operators wasn’t just unfair, it was borderline-unethical. If it hadn’t been for the week Cowden had just lived through, he’d have asked if this was necessary. Now he just wanted to make sure MV-3 were alive. If someone was armed and were fighting with the werewolves, they were a hostile threat.

The werewolf looked confused, grabbing at his body. Cowden took the shot and caught the wolf in the left shoulder. The creature howled out, blood pouring from the wound as Gilles sent move silver into the chest. The howl cut out, the monster collapsing and shrinking in death.

Warbling - twisted, terrible warbling - came from the rooftop. Cowden saw figured rushing toward the edge. Cowden didn’t fire, the shotguns were for the werewolves. Using silver on regular people was a waste of ammunition. SMGs chattered and carbines cracked. Bodies either fell back onto the roof or off onto the ground.

The problem were the three creatures still above them. They screeched angrily, resembling a mashup of birds and men from a piss-poor horror movie. They spread their arms, feathers falling out as they snapped their beaks. "Peter" answered by firing his pistol at the things. One of the monsters cried out, falling to the ground. The other two took flight, circling Rainbow.

The warbling surrounded Rainbow. Cowden tried to place it, only to realize it literally was all around him. Small dark shapes darted through the night sky. “Peter?”

“Peter” didn’t seem concerned. “They’re birds, they’ve got power over birds. We need to get into the church.”

Cowden nodded, turning to Cohen. “Take half, follow Peter into the church. We’ll stay out here, Glaz can still cover us.”

Cohen nodded, swapping her SMG for Cowden’s shotgun. “Thermite, Castle, Montagne, Rook, Doc, with me and Peter!”

Cowden put the SMG to his shoulder. “Spread out in the car park! Kapkan, eyes on the door!”

The two bird-men kept calling out, surrounded by their regular counterparts. Part of him wanted to keep "Peter" on his team. Only he knew that they could handle a pair of giant birds. Cohen and the others would need every advantage against the wolves.  
  
Mike grunted, Cowden turning in time to see him shaking his head. A thin trickle of blood leaked from his temple. That was when Cowden felt something strike the top of his head. The team was being bombarded with whatever was flying around them. Trying to shield himself with his hand, Cowden saw they were being attacked by flock the bird-men had called. Gritting his teeth, Cowden turned up and fired a burst. Five birds fell from the sky, but the rest of them still circled.

Cohen ignored the warbling, watching as “Peter” threw another modified grenade into the room. Storming inside, Cohen brought the shotgun up on another half-man werewolf. Her shot caught him across the left side of his face. The werewolf tried to howl out, but between the destroyed left jaw and another shell to the chest it gurgled and collapsed. Gilles and Gustave raked the men and women inside with their SMGs. One or two tried to take a shot, but their rounds went wild. They weren’t trained, and even at what people thought was “point-blank” range it was easy to miss.

Making a quick stack at the door, Cohen watched as "Peter" pulled out a third lumpy flashbang. He counted to three and threw the doors open. Cohen took a split-second stock of things, and one word jumped into her mind.

Nope.

First, the church was filled with people who weren't armed or mutated. Second, there were at least a dozen werewolves inside, hulking monsters that looked like they should be tearing through Piccadilly. Above them all, perched on a cross, a massive bird. Well, it was shaped like a bird. The problem was most birds didn't have nine eyes and two beaks stacked atop each other. In the center of the aisle, kneeling before a werewolf in religious garb, was a woman with brown skin and a tight bob.

Cohen’s training told her what she was doing was stupid. As she put the shotgun into her shoulder, she knew that she was going to pay if she got this wrong. The sight of another group of werewolves like in the graveyard brought back the fear. Her legs registered that they were starting to move. Her brain rationalized that if she didn’t run, she was going to die.

If she didn’t try something, MV-3 wouldn’t get out alive. She got two shots off before “Peter” pulled her back screaming, “Get the fuck out!”

As the blast rang out, Korra felt the wolf on her left slack and collapse. Only one shot. As the lead werewolf growled out orders, Korra smeared the paint on her head and face away. Shutting her eyes, she could feel it again.

She had her power.

A pillar of earth sent the werewolf on her right into the ceiling. Freed, Korra airbent the entire congregation into the walls. Sees-In-Shadows had managed to brace herself. Glaring at Korra, she called out, "Kill the hunters, I will subdue the claimed!" Summoning her essence, she formed a fireball in her claws and launched it at Korra. Looking up with glowing white eyes, Korra caught the fireball and threw it up. The flames slammed into Luzuk-Ghudh. The bird cried out, and Sees-In-Shadows nearly froze as she turned. Korra hadn't just hit Luzuk-Ghudh with a fireball -- she'd burned the Nest-Thief.

Cohen sprinted back outside with the others. “They’ve got Korra, we need-”

The doors shattered, Cohen turning back to see a pack of werewolves sprinting out. “Peter” threw his grenade, grabbing another as the first dazzled. Cohen tried to raise her shotgun when a bird slammed into her head. It didn’t hurt her too bad, but that wasn’t the problem. It threw her aim off, forcing her to reset. The werewolves looked confused, that was when “Peter” threw a second grenade. This one looked like a gas grenade. Only it was a gas grenade with a small speaker on the bottom. It didn’t explode, Cohen didn’t even hear it. It didn’t matter.

The effect on the wolves was instantaneous.  
  
The beasts howled out, clutching at their ears. The birds and bird-men did the same. Putting her shotgun up again, Cohen fired on the nearest werewolf. She caught the monster in the leg, sending another shell into its chest.

The outside of the church was a free-for-all. “Peter” put two bullets into the bird-men that had attacked from the rooftop. SMGs chattered, they might not have done the same damage as silver but they did draw blood. Then one of the wolves threw a fireball at them.

Rainbow scattered, James rising with his shotgun firing. He winged the werewolf with his shot, catching the creature on the right arm. He tried to fire again, but the shotgun wouldn't work. The werewolves started to close around them, snarling along with the mutated humans. He tried to clear the breach, but a fresh shell did nothing. "Bloody thing!"

Jordan fell backwards, whimpering. “We’ve gotta run, we’ve gotta run!”

Cowden grabbed the man, hauling him back up. “Not until we rescue MV-3!”

“Peter” kept his pistol up. Somehow, he managed to keep a cool air despite Rainbow all wanting to break and flee. “They’re werewolves, they smell fear. You fuckers are gonna get us all killed.”

Cohen kept her shotgun up. The werewolves were warry, as warry as the mutated humans were with “Peter’s” pistol. She heard some of the team cowering, but she couldn’t look back. The monsters were fast, and one second was one second too long. “ _C’mon Korra, I know I killed that fucker._ ”

  
The church shuddered, the front bursting out. Korra skidded to a stop in the parking lot, surrounded by the four elements. She deflected fireball after fireball as an unholy voice cried out to the heavens. The sky started to fill with birds again, the werewolf in the religious garb stalking out from the empty entrance.

Cohen had never really imagined what a fight between gods would look like. Growing up, she’d always been told that God was omnipotent. That He was Who was. She’d never seen something like this. Of a giant bird-god with nine eyes and two beaks trying to peck at a human carrying the power of an entire universe inside her. The bird flew about on six wings, one beak warbling out to the real birds. Korra sent balls of fire at the beast, but some were intercepted by the alpha wolf. It growled out a command, and her followers stalked forward.

Cohen shouldered and fired. One of the wolves was caught in the chest. Yet it pushed forward. Cohen tried to keep that instinctual panic voice at bay. She kept waiting for the crack of Timur’s carbine, but it never came. He was probably going internal atop the storage facility. If he’d ran, he’d have to make sure that he didn’t get too hard a hit. Six didn’t know what it was like to face a werewolf.

Korra sent a row of stones at Sees-In-Shadows. The alpha rolled away. As Luzuk-Ghudh sang his war song, she growled at the avatar. “You should have understood! The spirits are your kin! Why do you fight us! There is no balance in this world anymore, not with the Gauntlet in the way!”

Korra didn’t answer, her white eyes staring at Sees-In-Shadows. Luzuk-Ghudh tried to peck at Korra, but she airbent herself over the creature. Looking down, she sent blasts of air and ice down on the circle surrounding Rainbow. Some of the ice froze the spirit-claimed humans in place. The air blew the werewolves down or into each other. She watched as Rainbow took the chance, firing a few shots. The werewolves howled and tried to rush. Korra raised the earth around Rainbow, effectively sealing them off from the werewolves.

A blast from Sees-In-Shadows sent her back again. "Again! Again you choose humans over your kind! Give me an answer! Why do you do this!"

Korra glared back at Sees-In-Shadows. Winding up, she sent a flurry of fireballs at the wolf. Sees-In-Shadows deflected or parried them away, howling for her pack. As they leapt, Korra answered by turning the parking lot into a pit of spikes. Three of the wolves barely had time to yelp before they landed hard onto the jagged points.

Luzuk-Ghudh tried to strike again. Korra didn’t respond. Then she launched herself into Luzuk-Ghudh’s mouth. The cuckoo-spirit shuddered. It’s head twisted around like it was trying to figure out what the fuck happened. Sees-In-Shadows stood dumbfounded, so did the rest of her pack.

The rays of light erupted from Luzuk-Ghudh’s eyes first. Then its beaks. Golden beams sprouted from across the body, the cuckoos flying away as their lord lost its power. As Sees-In-Shadows watched in horror, her efforts to serve Luzuk-Ghudh were destroyed as the cuckoo-spirit shattered.

Korra floated back out of its single beak, still placid as she floated to the ground. Luzuk-Ghudh called out, the cuckoos flying away into the night. Calling one last time, it vanished back into the shadow.

Sees-In-Shadows stood locked to the ground. Her totem, her entire pack’s purpose for being was gone. The Gauntlet would remain. The spirits would be trapped. Every step she’d taken for ten long years, ever kill and every offering, gone forever. She was left standing before her ruined church, the flock inside useless.

Then she remembered that Korra was still in the avatar state.

The pack started to whimper. The claimed looked afraid. The fight was over, there was nothing to fight for. It was time to follow the teachings of Rabid Wolf. “To the Shadow!”

The wolves and claimed started to vanish, there one second and gone the next. As they disappeared, Korra brought down the barrier around Rainbow. Cohen raised her shotgun at the sight of Sees-In-Shadows, but there was one card left to play. Grabbing the bones of a fool alchemist that had tried to parlay with her, Sees-In-Shadows whispered, “The guilty are before you.” Snarling, she threw it as she ran for the church.

Cohen had started to pull the trigger when the bones landed in front of her. One minute, she was about to fire on the werewolf. The next, her grandmother was there, glaring at her. Cohen froze, staring at the frail old woman. “Nana?”

“Look at you Eliza,” she spat. “All the work your grandfather put in. Days and nights breaking his back, and for what? You could’ve been a lawyer with your father, but you did this!”

Cohen’s shotgun clattered to the ground. “No, you’re not real-”

Her grandmother slapped her, hard enough to sting. “Never mind those boys you dated! Hoodlums and trash, all of them! Your poor mother, she cried to me every night! I know you heard her on the phone, you shamed her! You shamed all of us!”

Cohen tried to stand her ground. “Never! You were always judging me, always trying to tear me down!”

Cowden grabbed Cohen’s shoulder. “Ash, what the hell are you doing!”

Cohen’s grandmother pointed at her. “You always were a disappointment! You had the world ready for you, and you decided that wasn’t good enough! You chose to make us all look like fools!”

Cohen grabbed at her ears. “Stop it! You’re lying, you’re always lying!”

Another slap. “You never listened to your father or mother! Always bringing the wrong boys home! Never applying yourself! Why make the right choice when you can just be a cop!”

Cowden shook Cohen, unable to see what she was breaking down over. “Ash, snap out of it! Smoke, Montagne, get inside and kill the wolf!”

Cohen’s grandmother kept slapping her. To Cowden, it looked like her head was jerking left and right. “You let our family down, Eliza! You let us all down!”

Cohen started to cry out with each hit, tears pouring down her face. “You bitch! You never wanted me to have my own life! You never listened!”

Sees-In-Shadows sprinted through the church, ignoring the screams of the sheep inside as she rushed for the back. Sprinting through the halls, she ran to the workshop to see Dr. Victory smiling at a widening portal. “Olivia!”

Dr. Victory turned and pointed at the portal between the two electrodes. “Look! Look, it’s real! I opened a portal, this is what we’ve been looking for!”

Sees-In-Shadows stalked toward Dr. Victory, ignoring the screams of the black-haired woman. “Then why didn’t you break the Gauntlet! Why didn’t you help us! Didn’t you hear anything!”

Dr. Victory shrugged. “Oh, you were still doing that? I never really cared, I was just trying to prove my own research.”

Sees-In-Shadows froze. Rabid Wolf broached no lies. Nor did his tribe. Every time she’d asked if Dr. Victory was focused on breaking the Gauntlet, the answer had always been the truth. Now, this was the truth. Dr. Victory didn’t care about opening the Gauntlet. Roaring, Sees-In-Shadows swiped at the genius.

A metal arm blocked her. A stubby, half-clothed brass bear ground its gears at the wolf. Dr. Victory smiled. “I’m gonna leave now, sounds like things are getting kinda crazy out there. Don’t worry, he’ll kill the hunters. Maybe you too, who knows! Sorry I can’t stay to see the results. Jerry! C’mon, we’re leaving!”

Jerry hurried to the portal, carrying a box of parts and tools. Tossing it in, he jumped through as Sees-In-Shadows grappled with the brass beast. Turning, Dr. Victory raised her goggles and smiled as the terrified Asami. “It was nice to meet you Asami! Hopefully I’ll see you again!” With a final wave, she pulled her goggles back down and jumped through.

The brass beast roared. Sees-In-Shadows roared back. The wolf and machine danced, taking pieces out of each other with every swipe. Sees-In-Shadows reared back and grabbed the beast, throwing it into the bank of gears. The monitor sparked, one of the glass containers underneath falling and smashing open. It exploded, toppling the stand the rest sat on. The entire stand blew up, fire licking at the floor. The electrodes cut out, and the portal shut hard.

Asami tried to break free, but the metal restraints denied her. Between the now-spreading fire and the two monsters fighting in front of her, she felt like she was back running from lava in the Northern Air Temple again. "Bolin! Mako!"

Mako groaned. Bolin was silent. Neither one was in any state to do anything. As the fire licked closer and the monsters fought, Asami thought, “ _Korra, oh spirits, Korra._ ”

James and Gilles ran in, shotguns up and ready. The werewolf snarled, speaking in an alien tongue before she vanished. The brass beast stood around for a second, confused, before it roared at the two men. Both shouted, dodging out of the way as it too a swipe. Reaching into his coat pocket, Gilles pulled out what looked like clay. He kept firing at the beast, luring it toward the doors. “Get them out!”

Gilles ran to the trio, pulling the leads out of the boys’ mouths. “What happened to them?”

“That mad scientist, she tried to take away their bending! We need to get them back to the SGC, we don’t have our lacrima!”

Mako groaned. “Bolin...take Bolin…”

Gilles nodded, breaking the restraints with the butt of his shotgun. He handed his pistol to Asami. “Korra’s in the avatar state outside! Get to the others and get out!” Freeing Bolin, he slapped his recall.

Free at last, Asami hoisted Mako over her right shoulder. Pistol in hand, she followed the trail of destruction the brass beast was leaving behind. James was just ahead shouting at the thing. “C’mon you knock-off colossus, you can’t even kill a bloody werewolf.”

Asami kept quiet, watching as the thing moved through a hall that she didn’t recognize. The people inside were screaming, crying, some looking like they were wounded. That wasn’t her concern. She had to get Mako out. Hauling him through the destruction, she made it outside to see Korra waiting.

The outside wasn’t much better than inside. A massive pit had been opened in a parking lot. Bodies were scattered everywhere, human, bird, and bird-man. Agent Cohen was on the ground crying, Cowden and the others trying to figure out what was happening. Korra hovered above it all, staring at the brass beast.

Two pillars of earth erupted up beside it. As they slammed on the monster, James tossed the clay sphere. “Down! Seal him up!” Asami didn’t need to be told twice, shoving Mako back inside and covering him.

Korra covered the monster in earth, the beast letting out one final scream before James pulled out a detonator.

The grinding gears finally stopped. Pulling down the earth, Korra stared at the blasted hulk of the monster. The gears inside fell out from between its legs, the half-finished “skin” scorched to oblivion. The thing fell forward, landing in a clanking heap.

Cohen kept screaming out, “Stop it! You’re lying!”

“Peter” looked around. Seeing the bones, he stormed over and put them under his shoe. Smashing the thing, he ground his heel to be sure.

The shouting stopped. The slapping stopped. Daring to open her eyes, Cohen shuddered. “Is…Is she gone?”

Cowden nodded, still not sure about what happened. “Aye, she’s gone Ash. She’s gone.”

“Peter” groaned. “This’ll be a bitch. Hey, you with the classical elements! Fix this place up, I’ve gotta get this place ready for the news!” Korra glared at the man, but still bent the parking lot. The pit vanished, and the brass beast was swallowed by the earth. “Thank you.”

Cowden stared at the carnage. Werewolf bodies, now human bodies, littered the grounds. Civilians were screaming and crying inside the church, asking what was happening. Korra descended and returned to reality, sprinting to Asami’s side. Asami and Mako staggered out, Mako looking like death was ready to take him at a moment’s notice. Cowden turned to “Peter”, but the agent glared. “You idiots want to get out of here already? I’ll have a bad enough time explaining this without any of you.”

Cowden turned to Mike. “Get Glaz, everyone back to the SGC. Twitch, Bandit, Kapkan, take MV-3 with you.” As the team rushed and started recalling, Cowden stared at “Peter” for a moment. “Thank you.”

“Peter” nodded. “Just don’t fucking say you’re FBI _without_ checking with us first. Now get the fuck outta here.”

Cowden waited until the team was gone before slapping his own recall. Sighing, Agent Stone reached into his pocket and dialed. "Get the unit down here, we've got a potential Kecksburg on our hands. Sanitizing procedure is in effect. Call the sandman." Hanging up, he reached into his coat and felt inside. Four vials, still intact. Sighing, "Peter" went to the church, pulling out his wallet and badge. What was a good cover story?

“Always a shame,” he said. “This mindless urban violence.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! The climax ladies and gentlemen. It's all over but the showers now. Stay tuned, final chapters on the way!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

* * *

**2317**

**STARGATE COMMAND**

**STARGATE UNIVERSE**

* * *

Cowden tried to sit straight in the chair, but the adrenaline was wearing off. Cohen’s eyes were locked down on the table, ignoring the world. Dominic wasn’t even bothering with decorum, his head was down on his arms resting. Gustave was little better, rubbing at his hair and face. Timur rounded out with a look of shame. He’d blinked. He’d blinked hard.

Gen. Hammond was an ultimate contrast, giving them all a gentle smile. “According to the medical team, if you hadn’t moved when you did Mako and Bolin wouldn’t have made it. From Ms. Sato’s description, you also prevented two dangerous enemies from making a bad situation far worse. As far as I’m concerned, Rainbow has more than lived up to the reputation I’ve had of it.”

Cowden nodded. “Our pleasure to assist sir.”

Gen. Hammond’s smile faded a little. “Having said that, this universe is now considered top priority. We’ll need all applicable information each of you can recall. Possible allies, credible threats, and any known incidents we should be aware of.”

Cowden nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Gen. Hammond smiled a little wider again. “For now, all of you get some sleep. You’ve astounded all of us with how well you’ve done. I’m sure MV-3 have more than that to say to all of you. Dismissed.”

The five leaders rose, shuffling for the door. Outside, Cowden groaned. “Gustave, Dominic, Timur, see to the team. Cohen, with me.”

The two broke off, moving for the other end of the command level. “What happened Eliza?”

Cohen shuddered. “Something, I don’t know what. My grandmother just appeared, I should’ve known she wasn’t real but there she was.”

Cowden shook his head. “Something that isn’t real doesn’t leave welts across your cheeks.”

Cohen gingerly touched at her face. “I guess not.”

Cowden leaned against the wall. “Christ, what a mess. Five wounded, nearly the entire team psychologically compromised, we barely accomplished the mission at all. Six is going to have our heads.”

Cohen laughed. “Fine, let her. With the shit we’ve seen I’d like to see what worse she can do.”

Cowden smiled, just a little but it was there. “I’m gonna see if the diner is open. Want to join me?”

Cohen chuckled. “Sure. Fuck it, what’s a milkshake after the night we’ve had?”

* * *

Korra sat with Asami next to Mako and Bolin’s beds. Mako had finally fallen asleep, but the doctor said he and Bolin would recover with rest. Lin was going to give her grief, but Korra didn’t mind. Both her friends were safe.

Asami squeezed Korra’s hand. “That was something, wasn’t it?”

Korra nodded. “We made it through. We all did.”

Asami smiled at the unconscious Bolin. “I was scared Korra. Spirits, I was scared.”

Korra leaned her head on Asami’s shoulder. “We’re alive. That’s what matters right now.”

Asami pursed her lips. “She thought I was a friend Korra. That woman, Dr. Victory? She sounded like she wanted to be my friend.”

Korra turned Asami’s face to look at her. “Babe, you’re not like her. If you didn’t join your dad, why would you follow someone who tried to kill Mako and Bolin?”

Asami shook her head. “It’s not that. This woman managed to flee, into another dimension. What if she comes looking for me?”

Korra went back to leaning her head on Asami’s shoulder. “Then we’ll be ready. Both of us.”

* * *

**2351**

**3516 SHELBOURNE STREET, PHILADELPHIA**

**TARGET UNIVERSE**

Janice leaned back on the new couch, savoring the feel of the fresh money in her hands. It had been a crazy fucking two weeks, but it was worth it. They were flush with cash, they had an entire street of their own, and the hunters were gonna let them keep it. Those fuckers were nuts, but they at least held up their end of the deal. "What do you think babe? Not bad for a few nights, huh?"

Emilia was staring hard at a handfull of hundreds. "Babe, I'm thinking."

Janice tossed a stack between her hands. "What about?"

"Well, if those guys were really from another universe? How could their money be any good?"

Janice paused, then slowly turned her head to stare at the thousand-stack of crisp, fresh, hundred dollar bills. All dated 2001, and showing no sign of wear.

"Oh for fuck's sake."

* * *

**0843**

**EIGHT BROTHERS MARKET, SOUTH PHILLY**

**TARGET-UNIVERSE**

* * *

Joey Carcione shook his head, but he was grinning. “Jesus, you guys really fucked up didn’tcha? The MIB barely managed to cover it all up.” He tossed the latest copy of the _Inquirer_ over the counter at Cohen.

Cohen opened the paper and read story, buried in page three. “OLNEY CHURCH ASSAULTED: LOCAL RELIGIOUS COMMUNITY TARGET OF HATE CRIME”. “Well, at least the government here can cover things up.”

Carcione chuckled. “Still, you held up the deal. Gotta admit, my guys didn’t think you’d have any luck. Then you pull this shit off and here we are. Not bad for some rich kid.” He held his hand over the counter.

Smiling, Cohen took the hand and shook. “Anyone’s a kid to you, you fucking fossil.”

Carcione let out a deep laugh, slamming his palm on the counter. “So, wanna stay? I can whip something up you give me a few.”

Cohen waved the offer away. “Sorry, have to take care of a few things. We will be in touch though. This universe is of interest to my group. We’ll negotiate on how we can study these phenomena later?”

Carcione gave a flippant wave. “Then get the fuck outta here, I’ve got work to do.” Grinning back, Cohen recalled to the SGC.

Shaking his head, Carcione went to write out the lunch specials when the phone rang. Groaning, he ambled into the back room. “Eight Brothers Market and Deli.”

“ _Mr. Carcione. Your government would once again like to thank you for your help last night._ ”

Carcione scoffed. “Bout time you called. ‘Hate crime’, that’ll keep’em looking in the wrong direction.”

“ _Well everyone hates the kind of fucks that go after a church._ ”

“So what happens now?”

“ _NetZos are quiet, we got lucky there. My superiors are asking for answers. For now, they’re happy we kept a major dimensional breach from occurring. The vampires?_ ”

“My people’ll meet them tonight, make it clear we don’t want the fangs going after families.”

“ _They’ll allow that. Make sure you add that the reserve station is off limits as well. Anyone working there is considered protected._ ”

“Got it. So, that it?”

[Silence.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6IHcHYJBC1Q) For a few seconds Stone said nothing. “ _We’re also hearing that there’s movement._ ”

Carcione’s eyes narrowed. “Movement? The fuck do you mean movement, movement from who?”

“ _Everyone._ ”

Carcione tensed, but didn’t lose his smile.

In a hundred backrooms and basements, wheels were in motion. Forums and message boards flew with coded phrases. If that, depending on how secure the board was. Some read the messages and prayed. Some called their families and told them to get their things packed. Phones and doorbells rang in equal measure. Up and down the East Coast, the call had gone out. Hunters checked their weapons and studied their notes. Vampires conferred and whispered orders to their lessers. Werewolves howled at the moon, brandishing blades of silver. Witches gathered in their cabals, preparing their magics for the long fight ahead. Changelings skirted the edges of the preparations, waiting for the right time to involve themselves. Genius workshops churned out new wonders, as the madmen and women debated their theories. Princess nakamas made their plans, ready to drive the darkness away from the city. A hundred different monsters and freaks now set their eyes on Philly.

Carcione could feel it. It was the same sensation from just before they cleared out Fairmount Park. Suddenly the phone on his desk kept ringing. His computer showed email after email coming in. His cell buzzed so much that it started to shake the pencils off his desk in the back. There was an energy in the air that only happened once, maybe twice in the Vigil. He could see it all, happening all across the city. Lone cells calling each other to plan for what would happen next. The Abe, getting ready to run out on more debauchery and sick kicks that their money could buy. The Long Night praying like mad, hoping Jesus was finally about to come back. Network Zero pulling out their cameras and film to secure the best evidence. Null Mysteriis doctors and researchers in UPenn trying to angle on how to study in the remains of the fighting. The “Company”, sending out teams to steal the monsters away for God only knew why. The Church, ordering priests and the faithful to sweep through in the name of the God and the faithful. The MIBs were checking their equipment and feeling out to see who would play ball.

It wasn’t going to be the same as Fairmount. Carcione knew better than to think they could clear the entire city of monsters. They were always going to be around, and he accepted that. He had different expectations. This was going to clean house. Throw the suggers into the sun and leash the shaggies. Bring the fairies to heel and crush the demons. No more scraping against each other. No more dealing with the conspiracies and their “I know better” attitudes. He’d finally see the Union take center again, and the hell with anyone who thought different.

Grabbing the phone on the wall, he heard a younger man on the other end. “ _Joey, it’s Eric. You there?_ ”

“Yeah, I’m here. What’ve you got?”

“ _Holy shit man, the board’s going crazy right now. What the fuck happened in Olney man?_ ”

“Some crazy fucking shit. Listen, get your crew ready. This thing isn’t going away, and there won’t be any unicorns for a while. I’ll need you to take the lead on this one. Think you can handle that?”

Eric’s voice was full of humble confidence. “ _Can’t do any worse than you._ ”

Carcione laughed as he pulled out his black contact book. “Try me fucker.”

* * *

**DAY**

**THE SHADOW**

**TARGET-UNIVERSE**

* * *

Sees-In-Shadows looked over her pack and sighed. They’d lost seven of their number, in under a half-hour. She would hate herself later though. Right now, she needed to lead. “All of you, we need to look ahead. Rabid Wolf does not wish for us to stay and mourn.”

One of the younger packmates growled. “Who’s to say you aren’t the reason we failed?”

Sees-In-Shadows glared at the whelp. “Are you claiming that I am not loyal to the dreams of our people?”

“Who decided that taking the claimed would be the key? Who kept going even when we all knew things were falling apart? We-”

Sees-In-Shadows grabbed the whelp by the neck, slamming him into the ground. “If you’re going to challenge me for my rule, then say it. I am your alpha, and until I am dead or defeated you will follow me. Now yield.”

The whelp struggled, snarling and barking. Sees-In-Shadows squeezed tighter. “Yield, or you will not live to do so.”

The whelp stilled, and as the stink of urine filled the air Sees-In-Shadows let go. “Now come. This MVTF will return. When they do, we will show them the truth of the Fire-Touched.”

* * *

**1315**

**TSOSKA CITY**

**TSOSKA BARDO**

* * *

Dr. Victory smiled as the customs official read over her paperwork. Smiling, he spoke to her with a generic Eastern European accent. “There is one issue Dr. Victory. You have not applied for the proper permits to bring an assistant into our country.”

Dr. Victory blinked and turned to Jerry. “Really? Well does that mean?”

“You must surrender him.”

Dr. Victory shrugged. “Alright. Sorry Jerry, looks like you’re dead.”

Jerry blinked, and before he knew it two burly uniformed men had him hooked under the arms. “No, no wait! Dr. Victory, don’t do this! Please, take me with you!”

Ignoring Jerry’s pleas, Dr. Victory turned back to the official. “Tell me, is there any work I could do to earn passage back to my home?”

The man nodded, flipping through a stack of papers that almost hit the ceiling of his small guard shack. The sight belonged more in a Terry Gilliam flick than anywhere real. But then a bardo didn’t quite count as real. “Well, I have a project involving the city’s power grid.”

Dr. Victory clapped. “Yay! Can I bring my jerky?”

* * *

**1313, THREE DAYS LATER**

**HEREFORDSHIRE, ENGLAND**

**“CLANCY-VERSE”**

* * *

Cohen leaned back in the chair in Harry’s study, the psychologist patiently waiting for her to continue. “I…I thought I was over it. That she couldn’t get to me anymore.”

Harry nodded, fingers steepled in front of his face. “You’ve told me about how she treated you Eliza. Given the circumstances I’d say you held up beyond what anyone could have expected.”

Cohen shook her head. “I didn’t ‘hold up’, Harry. I turned into a sobbing wreck, getting slapped around by something that wasn’t even there.”

“Well magic is something we need to start factoring in. Despite that, you still helped close the mission out. I read the same reports Gen. Hammond did. A truly unknown situation, no knowledge of the local population or what the enemy capabilities were. Everyone still survived and came home. How many other groups can claim that?”

Cohen nodded, but remained silent. Harry shook his head. Time to hit the weakest point. “I think what happened is that this mission brought you very close to a past you’ve tried to bury. Your relationship with your family may be buried consciously, but somewhere it may still be eating at you. You wouldn’t be here if there wasn’t a part of you that didn’t care.”

Cohen rubbed at her eyes. “Nothing was ever good enough for her Harry. Any boy I brought over was trouble. Anything I did in school was only ‘okay’.”

“Did your parents ever tell you the same thing?”

Cohen shook her head. “I don’t know what it was. Everyone told me to just accept it too. That she just had a different way of showing love. Like it was okay that she kept saying those things to me.”

Harry sighed. “Is it safe to say that your grandmother was a matriarch? Always in control, not used to people questioning her?”

Cohen nodded again. “What if you look at this in another way. Your grandmother claimed you could always be better, but you know that you are. You’re at the foremost position in your field, to say nothing of what you’ve accomplished since Harvard. I think what hurts you is what your grandmother didn’t say. You mention that she was always telling you what you did wrong. Never that she loved you, that she cared for you. Is that accurate to say?”

“Yeah, that’s about right.”

Harry smiled. “Affection is a major part of the human experience. When it’s denied to us, even if we think we’ve most past it? It can make an impact as hard and lasting as any trauma. It can be worse when the person denying it doesn’t think they’re denying it. Eliza, you are an elite operator, as well as a strong leader. Your feelings are valid, but you shouldn’t let your grandmother’s failure to show you as much hold you back. Rainbow would be a lesser unit without you in it, I can say that for sure.”

Cohen started to smile a little. “Guess I am complaining about nothing.”

Harry shook his head. “Not in the least. This is the exact reason I’m here, to help you all when you face these problems. You shouldn’t think that your struggles are nothing.”

Cohen grinned. “I’m glad Six brought you on.”

Harry laughed. “So am I. I didn’t think I had a very good shot at attaining tenure at the university. Well, shall we meet again next week?”

Cohen nodded. “Yeah, that’d be great. Thanks Harry.”

A drive back to Credenhill later, Cohen walked into her partitioned office to see an email asking her to call Director Trance. Shrugging, she brought up the call program and dialed.

A minute later, Director Trance answered in a bathrobe. “ _Eliza. What’ve you got?_ ”

“The operation was successful sir. Mike Victor-3 was recovered and new avenues of research are available.”

Trance nodded. “ _You were diplomatic?_ ”

Cohen’s mind stumbled for a half-second. “Yes, we did make friendly contact with the locals”

Trance sighed, looking up to the ceiling. “ _Oh thank God._ ”

Cohen held back a laugh. “Mike Victor-3 will recover in time. Sierra Golf Command will figure out a rotation for research.”

Trance nodded. “ _Alright. Encode with Canary and send it home. We’ll take it from there. Great job Eliza, all of you._ ”

Eliza leaned back in her chair, smiling as Trance turned off the camera. “Good job indeed.”

* * *

Gen. Elkin was serene as he spoke with Timur. “ _Your initial files make for fantastic reading, Timur Alexiovich._ ”

Timur kept his bearing, telling his shame to shut up for maybe five minutes. “Thank you sir.”

Gen. Elkin tapped at a file on his desk. “ _Senior Sergeant Senaviev has made a call already. He has emphasized that circumstances within the operational area are to blame for certain aberrant operational decisions._ ”

Timur’s heart seized up. “He relayed this out of secured channels?”

“ _In abstract. Our review of the initial data supplied by Rainbow confirms this. No one will be put under observation._ ”

Timur’s body relaxed again. At least, it relaxed a little. “Of course, sir.”

Gen. Elkin’s serene expression shifted, ever so slightly. There was an air of menace to it. “ _Volodin’s movements are so far quiet. Continued successful Everett operations should keep him from gaining traction with the Duma. Is that understood?_ ”

“Perfectly sir.”

Gen. Elkin nodded, his menace vanishing. “ _I look forward to reading this full report, lieutenant. I expect it by Thursday._ ”

The channel cut out. Timur leaned back and groaned. Compiling the entire report for his superiors in a way that made sense? Starting up Word he wondered if he could go back to facing down the werewolves.

* * *

Secretary Ainsworth didn’t even look at the camera as he opened a fresh bottle of antacid. “ _You’re sure that there was no contact with REDFOR One?_ ”

Cowden nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Ainsworth took a long drink of the antacid. “ _Our government will not be involved in any long-term commitments in this region?_ ”

“No, sir.”

Ainsworth wiped the line of antacid off his lip, daring to grin a little. “ _I’ll review the report when it arrives. Excellent work on this operation, Capt. Cowden._ ”

Smiling, Cowden shut off the monitor and looked up at his rugby ball. After the day was over? He’d find some of the lads and have a game.

* * *

Minister Blanchard smiled. “ _The president is impressed, captain. The overall operation has told us exactly what we need to know about future Everett-classified missions._ ”

Gustave didn’t smile, he was too exhausted after checking on Rainbow’s people in the infirmary. “ _Merci beaucoup, monsieur._ ”

“ _We are also thankful that compared to the rest of Rainbow, none of our people were wounded in this operation. This was exactly what we believed your team was capable of, and you didn’t disappoint. The president will be discussing additional funding for the operation in the next budgetary debates._ ”

Gustave nodded. “Understood. Is there anything else, _monsieur_?”

“ _Only that you continue to perform so well._ ”

As the screen went black, Gustave stared at the dark window. His mind wandered back to the things he’d seen. Vampires, werewolves, machines that could kill without a human controlling them. Somehow the wounds hadn’t been as fatal as he’d feared. The crime-monsters were the most worrying. Blood tests had been run, but he still didn’t know what to expect. Sighing, he went into the case files they’d gathered from the priest. Hopefully he’d find some understanding there.

* * *

Dominic smiled as he watched his nephews run about. He’d already called in to his superiors, now it was time to see his family. “You’ve both been behaving at school?”

His brother took over, stepping into the frame. “ _Well Gerard is doing well. Max, however, is driving his teachers to madness._ ”

Dominic laughed. “Are you Max?”

Max huffed, the young boy folding his arms. “ _My teachers are mean._ ”

Dominic laughed even harder. “Am I going to have to visit? Straighten our the family delinquent?”

His brother ruffled Max’s hair. “ _They wouldn’t mind seeing their Uncle Dominic again. When’s the next time you can visit? Mother keeps saying you don’t visit anymore, and I’m never able to answer her._ ”

Dominic thought for a second. “Two weekends from now, I’ll ask my superiors for the time. Tell mother to calm down, I won’t go anywhere.”

“ _You mean like six years ago when you disappeared and came back with tattoos everywhere?_ I _was worried when that happened._ ”

Dominic rolled his eyes. “I’ll try to make it, alright? I’ll see you soon. Goodbye boys.”

“ _Bye Uncle Dominic!_ ”

Hanging up, Dominic stretched out of his chair and shuffled to the break room. Scratching at his beard, he wondered if he should shave. Mother always hated it when he grew it out, but after his time in Hannover he never could break the habit of growing one.

Grabbing a k-cup, he popped it in the machine as Cowden walked in, tossing a rugby ball. “Oh no, are we about to humiliate the base officers again?”

Cowden laughed. “Tempting, very tempting. What about you, fancy a game?”

Dominic nodded. “Might as well. Was yours satisfied?”

Cowden nodded. “Yours?”

“They’ve calmed down, especially knowing what we know. Apparently they’re willing to let the other MV teams take the first round of discoveries if this is where they come from.”

Cowden thought about it for a moment. “Not surprised, but then I don’t suppose anything should surprise us anymore, should it?”

Dominic grinned as his coffee poured out. “Oh, turn on the news?”

Cowden grabbed the remote, turning on the wall-mounted flatscreen. The volume was muted though. Cowden went to press the button, but instead hit the channel select. As Dominic turned, he saw a show from one of the former-education networks. On the screen, “INVESTIGATION: WEREWOLVES”. Both men stared for a moment, watching as a trio of muscle-bound fools traipsed through woods with night vision cameras. Every few seconds they’d look like they were shouting and screaming, spinning the cameras around like they’d just heard something terrifying.

Dominic sighed, sipping his coffee. “Change it to the news.”


	25. Chapter 25

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

**SVR HEADQUARTERS, YASENEVO, MOSCOW**

**“CLANCY-VERSE”**

* * *

Valeri Volodin stared at the report. “This is not enough.”

The men circled around his desk said nothing. He knew that while they maintained a façade of calm, internally each one was desperately trying to plan for whatever he said next. It was good, their fear. It kept them in their place. “We must begin more aggressive means to uncover what the Americans have. What is the status of BLAZHENNYY KOROL?”

“Sir, BLAZHENNYY KOROL is operational. Assets have no knowledge of their actions in benefit to our operations.”

Volodin nodded. “Channel the information carefully. The Americans have that damned ‘Canary’. Use disposable assets, I want to keep our agents viable once this is over. Gen. Elkin?”

“The general’s files have been intercepted. Our analysis believes that they’re focus is solely on investigating TYAZHELYY LES.”

Volodin nodded. “Have all disbursements been made to TYAZHELYY LES?” A nod. “Very well. Leave them, they can fight among themselves for the scraps. Shift support to BLAZHENNYY KOROL.”

* * *

**PEREGRINE CLIFF, MARYLAND**

Jack sat at his desk, staring at the notepad in front of him. He could still recall the exact names and nations of the original Rainbow operation. John Clark may be gone, but the plan of Rainbow was so impactful that Jack made sure to remember the smallest details. The names were all there, laid out and ready to call. They wouldn’t turn him down, Jack knew that. His place as the “founder” was too important to ignore. It would take weeks to nail anything down, but it was a start to finding this leak.

The phone rang. Sighing, Jack leaned over and grabbed it. “Ryan residence.”

“ _Hey dad, it’s me._ ”

Jack’s face lightened up at the sound of his son’s voice. “Hey buddy, how’re you doing?”

“ _Fine, just wanted to see if you and mom were busy this weekend. Jackie and I had some time and wanted to see if you’d both want to see a show._ ”

Jack bit his tongue for a second. Cathy would kill him for saying something that would kill a chance to see Jack Jr. “Sure, sure buddy. I’ll talk to your mom and see what she says. How’s things in Boston right now?”

“ _We’re both still kinda shaken. I already told Jackie that the FBI is all-hands on this. She’s still nervous, but she knows that the only way to move past that is to keep living._ ”

Jack smiled. He didn’t agree with Jackie on everything, but he was glad she wasn’t as easily spooked as most people on her side of the fence. “That’s good. Look, it’s already pretty late in the day. Let me talk to your mother about it tomorrow and give you a call.”

“ _Sure thing dad. I’ll talk to you then, bye._ ”

“Bye Jack.” Hanging up, Jack turned to the notepad again. Scanning the names, he knew there was only one place to start. The top.

“ _Hope you don’t have anything planned Ding._ ”


End file.
